Don't Stand so Close to Me
by c00kiefic
Summary: The Last chapter! Eric's plan has worked! What's in store for the citizens of Point Place? JH DE KB FL
1. Message in a Bottle

Don't Stand so Close to Me. By Sooki. I own nothing.

Summary: A what if… Eric is back six months early to fix the wrongs in his friends lives. Set in season 8, which I've only watched once. Details might be off. I'm messing with the season 8 timeline. J/H and H/D with some K/B F/? Rated M for Language and Smut.

A/N If I had my way, season 8 would have ended with one of them waking up ala Newhart claiming it had been a terrible night mare. Or it would have been revealed they were all pod people. Don't Stand so Close to Me belongs to the Police.

One other thing. I am going on vacation tomorrow and won't be able to update. Half of this story is done already, so I'll post the first three chapters tonight. Please review!

Eric Forman believed in true love. He knew this was why he was considered to be girly, but he couldn't help it. He knew in his heart that good always prevailed over evil and that the hero always got the girl in the end. If it could happen with Luke and Leia, it could happen with anyone. Here he was, in Africa, trying to do what was right for his girl. He knew that she didn't understand, but it was something he had to do. He did the right thing when he broke up with her. She didn't need to be sitting around waiting for him. If they were meant to be together, they would be.

However, at this moment, he wasn't thinking of his Donna. He was thinking of Jackie, and the hurt she must have been going through. He never thought he would feel any sympathy for the girl he considered the devil, but the last time they had talked, she sounded so broken that he literally ached for her. For the last two months, they had started writing back and forth to each other. She would tell him about life in Point Place, of how Donna was seeing some new guy, how Fez was sleeping around, Kelso had moved to Chicago and back again, and how Hyde was treating her. He thought it was low that he had stayed with the stripper, but that was hardly the worst of it. He went out of his way to hurt her on a regular basis. Her letters were often tear stained, which is how he knew she wasn't exaggerating. In return, he wrote to her about his experiences in Africa, of how the bugs were too big, it was too hot, but the kids were eager to learn, so it made it worth it.

In Jackie's last letter, she told him how she was starting to develop feelings for Fez and it was this letter, and not any of the others, that broke his resolve to stay in Africa. He had stayed long enough to get a partial scholarship though, and it was enough to at least get him started when he went back home. Besides, it was time he made things right again.

He knew that everyone would be surprised when he showed up unannounced, but after given it careful consideration, he knew it was the only way to forward with his plan. Besides, he didn't feel like he could stand everyone making a big deal out of his return.

He sat next to an old woman who kept talking about her cats, each one named after someone in the Bible She showed him her pictures. "And this one is Elijah, and this one is Paul, and here is Mary Magdalene… as she was showing him the pictures one fell out of a little girl with dark brown hair.

"Who is this?" He asked her.

"Oh, that's my daughter. She's in her forty's now. We don't talk though, she's an alcoholic married to some no good council man. I do miss my grand daughter though."

Eric looked at the picture again. "Your granddaughters name wouldn't be Jackie Burkhart would it?" he asked her.

She looked surprised. "It is! This is my daughter Pamela!"

Eric smiled at Jackie's grandmother. "Jackie is a friend of mine. Wow, it really is a small world after all!"

"How is my Jacqueline?"

"She's okay. Her life hasn't been the best, but she has us."

Her grandmother smiled sadly. "Yeah, her parents aren't the best people. Do you think she would mind if I were to call her sometime?"

"She would love it." He told her.

He spent the rest of the flight catching her up on Jackie. She asked once if they were an item, so he showed her a picture of Donna.

"Oh, she's very pretty." She told him.

He could see the kitchen light was still on, which meant that someone was still up. He hoped it would be Hyde, he didn't know if he could take his mother's gushing at the moment. As he looked inside, he saw that he was right. His best friend was standing in front of the refrigerator, most likely looking for a quick midnight snack. Eric opened the door.

"Hey." Eric said, not wanting to scare his friend.

Hyde turned around, shocked at the familiar voice. "Forman!"

The two grinned at each other as Eric sat down at the kitchen table. Hyde opened up a pudding pack and started to eat.

"Man, is it good to see you again!" Hyde said as he sat down across from his best friend. "What are you doing back so soon?"

Eric shrugged, and replied honestly, "True love."

"Uh man, I don't know how to tell you this, but Donna is with some other guy now."

Eric again shrugged. "I know, and believe me, I'll figure that out later, but this time, I'm here for you."

Hyde looked at Forman as though he had grown two heads.

"Forman, what the hell are you talking about?"

With that, Eric started rumbling through his bag until he found what he was looking for. He dropped the huge stack of letters in front of his friend.

"Read these." I'm gonna go upstairs and get some sleep. With that, he left the kitchen.

Hyde stared at the letters in front of him. He could recognize the handwriting of his ex, and he couldn't help but wonder why she never told them that she had been writing to Forman. The letters were dated, and in chronological order. He picked up the first one and started to read.

"Dear Dork,

How is Africa? I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you of all people, and honestly I'm not sure I know why. Maybe it's because I consider you a friend, even if you don't feel the same way. I miss you though, we all do.

I'm sure by now you have heard all about the Chicago incident. I can assure you, nothing happened. Michael was just being an idiot, as per usual. I can't say I'm surprised that Steven bailed, because that's what he does. I think it gave him the perfect excuse to get out of the relationship. He wasn't happy. I just wish he had talked to me about it like a man, instead of taking the coward's way out. Sorry Eric, but your best friend is a dill hole. How I wish I didn't love him.

He came back, married to some stripper. Oh, I'm not good enough for marriage but some stranger is? He even told me that marriage was okay when it was with the right person. What a bastard."

Love,

Jackie.

"No, Steven doesn't know I wrote to you. Fez knows, but that's it. I've started to work for Christine St. George as her assistant. She's a major bitch who threatens to fire me at least once a day. I'm thinking about making a voodoo doll. Hey, Africa has Voodoo dolls right? Want to send me one?"

"Eric,

"Tonight Donna invited me over to her house for a slumber party, guess who was there? That's right, Sam. Sam and I started to fight, and Donna took her side. I can't believe it, my best friend choosing some boyfriend stealing stripper over me? I know you think I'm the devil and all, but I'm not that bad am I?"

Hyde sighed and read the next letter.

"Why do I get myself into these situations? I went to a bar tonight, the seedy one that you guys went to that one time with the fake ids. The one where Steven's father worked at. I bought a bottle of expensive whiskey and whined about my problems to the poor bar keep. There was this man there. We danced a little, and I thought about doing it with him, but the thought of Steven stopped me. How sad is it that even though he's moved on I can't do it with someone because it feels like a betrayal?"

He couldn't believe it. He had wondered why she never went out with anyone, they all had. Jackie never seemed like the type to wallow. He was starting to feel like an ass. But there was an uncomfortable feeling in his chest at the thought of her being with someone else. He pushed it aside.

He continued reading.

"So apparently I'm a slutbag. Tell me Eric, do I look like Pam Macy or Laurie to you? I've been with two people! Two! I'm not the one who cheated! They did! Someone should get than man a dictionary."

Well, that explained the Webster's dictionary he had gotten from her as an early birthday present.

"_It's a dictionary." He said, stating the obvious. _

"_Yeah, well, I thought your vocabulary could use a little refining. Make sure you look in the S's, that's my favorite letter." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Before he could reply though, she got up and left the basement. _

Now that he knew what had brought that on, he couldn't help but laugh. She had a wicked sense of humor. He read the next letter in the stack.

"Today I went into the basement, and found only Sam there. I was about to leave but she stopped me, saying she wanted to talk." Hyde was surprised; Sam had never mentioned this to him. He read the letter, intrigued.

"I told her I'd rather talk to a chimpanzee, but she said that we had unfinished business. I don't know why she would say this. She laid into me, saying I was a bitch and that I deserved nothing but pain. I told her to shove it.

Now, I have two options. Either I tell him about the conversation and risk him saying she's right and burning me, or pretend I never talked to Sam and, as Styx says, carry on"

Love,

Jackie

He couldn't believe it. He knew Sam was jealous of Jackie, but he had no idea that there had been a confrontation.

The next letter had another one stuck to it. He pulled them apart and saw that the handwriting was different. Hyde figured that it must have been one of Forman's.

"Devil,

Africa is sweet. There's this little girl who wants to be Princess Leia! How cool is that? You know, the more I hear about this Sam girl, the more I wish I could be there to help. Or at the very least, encourage you to beat the crap out of her. Why haven't you beaten the crap out of her? You did it with Laurie." Eric's letter was filled with Star Wars references, bad puns and wimpy diatribe about how he had faith in Jackie and Hyde, even though they didn't.

The next few letters were all about her new undying love for Fez. He had been surprised when she announced she was going to win Fez, but he hid his shock with heavy hitting burns.

In his hand, he had the last letter Jackie had sent to Eric. He looked at the date, three days ago.

"Dear Eric,

Has Africa cooled down? That's what you get for not going to some place with air conditioning! I'll send you some bug spray next time I write.

I heard from Fez that Steven hated me the entire time we were together. Why be with someone if you hate them? I really don't believe him, but whatever. If it makes it easier for him to convince himself we were nothing all along, then okay. It hurts so much, Eric, you have no idea.

Except, I know you do. Even though Donna is with Randy, she still loves you. I can tell.

I think this might be my last letter for awhile. I have enjoyed our correspondence, but I think it's time I got up and proved the rest of the gang wrong. My parents leaving didn't break me; and Michael and Steven? They won't break me.

Fez and I are going out tomorrow night. I'm very excited. I know this means I'll have been with everyone but you, but he's good for me, maybe someday I'll love him the way I love Steven.

Maybe.

Love,

Jackie.

Hyde looked at the clock on the wall. It was already four thirty. He gathered up the letters and went downstairs to his room to try to sleep.


	2. Can't Stand Losing You

The next morning he found the three remaining Forman's eating breakfast. Kitty was just so happy her baby was back, and Red appeared to be pleased at his son's progress.

In the basement, he sat in his usual chair, not bothering to turn on the TV. Eric had finished his pancakes and was sitting down on the couch. Neither said a single word for five minutes.

"Hyde."

"Yeah?" Hyde didn't look up from his comic book.

"How does it feel to be a dumbass?"

"You tell me, you've been making a life out of it."

The two of them laughed, but suddenly Forman got a hard look on his face.

"So when do I get to meet Samantha?"

Hyde was a little surprised Forman wasn't asking about the letters, but answered his question anyway.

"She should be home soon. She had a late shift last night."

As if she had super powers, she walked in the door at that moment. She looked surprised that someone else was there with her husband.

"Hyde?" She asked.

Eric Forman stood up and looked at the woman who had destroyed his friend's lives. She was hot, but it was fake, fake blonde hair, fake boobs, and fake personality. He introduced himself, and shook her hand.

"Oh, you're Forman! I've been looking forward to meeting you!" She went to give him a hug. He let her hug him, but he didn't reciprocate. She let go, looking at him and then at Hyde with confusion.

Hyde just shrugged.

"So," She said, trying to break the tension. "I heard you've been in Africa?"

"That's right." Eric Forman was usually extremely charming and easy to talk too, but at this moment it was like he was taking a page out of Hyde's book. He was almost Zen.

Hyde knew what his friend was doing; it was obvious that he didn't approve of the relationship. Truth was, Hyde didn't much approve of it either, but he was nothing if not stubborn, and the sex was good. "The sex with Jackie was better" a voice in his head said. He ignored it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you finally. I think I'll go upstairs and see Kitty." She kissed Hyde and left.

As she walked upstairs, Eric muttered to himself, "Oh, I'm sure she'll love that."

Hyde laughed at his friend's comment.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'm sure you want to go see Donna."

"Actually, you know what man, I don't. At least, not yet, I still love her, but both of us need space."

"You're scared of her aren't you?" Hyde asked.

"Terrified."

The two of them went back to watching the TV, both thinking about lost opportunities and regrets. Finally, Hyde looked up at his best friend. "I need to get out of here, let's go."

They ended up at Jackie and Fez's apartment. Eric thought this was ironic, but he didn't say anything. They stood outside the door for what seemed like an hour before Hyde spoke. "I have no idea what to say to her. Now that I know…"

"How about I'm sorry I was such a jerk and I'll get my marriage to that skank annulled?"

The door opened as the two started to argue, and Fez stood in the doorway watching his two friends with bemusement.

"Ahem." He tried to get their attention.

Eric looked over. "Oh hey man!" The two embraced in a hug.

"When did you get back?"

"Just last night, is Jackie here?" The three of them walked inside the apartment. They could here the sound of the shower running.

"She's in the shower. Man is she going to be happy to see you!" Fez knew about the letters, and had even read some of them. At that moment, it was like he finally realized Hyde was there.

"Oh, Hyde, I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you about something." He gestured towards the kitchen.

Hyde had a sinking suspicion he knew what Fez was going to want to talk about. He was going to ask for permission to start dating Jackie, and honestly, Hyde didn't know if he could give it. Of course, it would be hypocritical of him to deny Jackie the opportunity to move on like he had, but he didn't care. She deserved to suffer.

Fez paused for a minute before opening one of the kitchen drawers and pulling out an envelope.

"This is for you. Jackie wrote it to you… she thought she threw it out, but I kept it. I think you should read it when you're alone."

Hyde put the letter into his coat pocket. "Thanks man…"

"I uh, just want you to know that if you don't want me to date Jackie, I won't." Fez said with sincerity.

"I'm married now, what do I care what she does?" Even Hyde thought that excuse was getting old, but it was the only one he had left.

Instead of responding, Fez simply shook his head and walked out to the living room to catch up with Forman. The three of them talked until they heard the shower stop. Fez got up and walked to the bathroom door. "Hey Jackie, Hyde and Forman are here. So don't bother putting on your clothes!" Fez joked. He could hear her laughter through the door.

She walked out wearing only her bathrobe and a towel around her head. "I'm just going to put on some clothes, and then I'll be out."

The three of them knew that when Jackie said "I'm just going to put on some clothes." It meant they were going to be waiting for an hour. They were all surprised though when she came out thirty minutes later into the smoke filled room wearing just jeans and a tee shirt, her hair pulled back in a pony tail. Hyde never thought she looked more beautiful. He couldn't help staring as she went to hug Forman.

"You're not supposed to be back for another six months!"

Eric replied, "Yeah, but I had to come back. How are you?"

Hyde watched as a variety of emotions crossed Jackie's face. They all knew what Eric was really asking. Jackie seemed to be thinking of what to tell him.

"I'm okay. Have you talked to Donna yet?"

"No, I'm a little nervous. She's seeing that new guy and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"I understand… it's kind of like setting your hair…" Hyde looked up at Jackie as she started to go on about hair, and he remembered when she had given him the same speech. Okay, he was really thinking of the kiss she gave him. It was on his type five list of favorite kisses from Jackie during their relationship.

"If you don't wait long enough, it's totally flat and bleh…" He interrupted.

Jackie looked over at Hyde and smiled. It was the first time she had smiled at him since he had come back from Vegas, and it made his heart swell.

"Jackie, you'll never guess who I sat next to on the plane." Eric said.

"Was it someone famous? Was it David Cassidy?"

"No, it was your grandmother!"

Jackie looked at Eric in shock. "My grandmother? Really?" She was starting to get excited. "Tell me everything."

Eric proceeded to tell them all about Jackie's grandmother. They could see the smile on Jackie's face get bigger and bigger.

"Wow. I haven't seen Granma since I was nine. I think her and mom got into a huge fight. How many cats does she have now?"

"About ten." He told her.

Jackie turned around and Hyde could see a strip of green in her hair.

"Jackie, you still have some green in your hair." He told her.

She turned around and grinned. "I know. I kept it as a reminder."

"Of what?" Eric asked her.

"That no matter what you do, no matter what you say, there is always going to be someone who wants to hurt you. Besides, I'm hot no matter what color my hair is." It was obvious that she wasn't talking about Fez. She walked back into her bedroom.

"See, I ruined her." Hyde told Eric and Fez.

Eric looked at his friend. "Don't worry; I'm going to fix it." He said with conviction.

They had gone to the hub after that to catch up. They each tried to convince Forman to see Donna, but all Hyde could really think about was the brown haired pixie across from him. He wanted more than anything to talk to her alone, but he knew that it was too soon for that. Every time he looked at her he remembered Chicago. Even though he knew now that nothing had happened, the memory was still too raw.

Eric watched as two of his friends played the game of looking while the other wasn't paying attention. They clearly weren't over each other, no matter what Hyde wanted to believe. He glanced at Fez who simply shrugged his shoulders as to say, "See what I've had to put up with." He gave a head motion indicating that they should leave. Fez, bless him, understood and they made up an excuse to leave.

Jackie watched with amusement as the two blundered their way out of the Hub. She turned back to Steven who had an unreadable expression on his face. Before she could say anything though, he spoke.

"So, I uh, heard about your conversation with Sam, and I just wanted to let you know that…"

She interrupted him. "What Steven? What about it? That I deserved it?"

Hyde was shocked at how Jackie was reacting. It was like she was expecting him to hurt her. And then he realized that was exactly what she was expecting, because that was exactly what he had been doing. Forman was right for once in his life, he was a dumbass.

"No Jacks, I wanted to say that what she said was uncalled for, and if it happens again, tell me and I'll take care of it."

Jackie gave a short nod. "Look," She said, "I should get going. Fez and I are going out tonight."

"Yeah, how is that going?"

She smiled and ran her hands through her hair. "It's good. I mean, he's not the love of my life, but he's a good friend and we make each other laugh."

Hyde wanted to ask her about the love of her life comment, but she was already getting up and saying goodbye.

That night, Hyde read the letter Fez had given to him.

"Dear Steven,

Today you and I had another fight. I said you were a coward with no feelings and you said I was a spoiled bitch. I thought you knew me better than that, but I guess I was wrong. I thought long and hard about why you would say that, and I came to a conclusion. You're afraid of me. You're afraid that if you just accepted that you still cared for me then you would have to actually do something with your life instead of staying in the basement drinking all day. You're better than that. I always said you could be anything you wanted, and I still think so.

So, in my best interests, I'm going to stop trying to explain what happened in Chicago to you. You clearly don't want to know the truth, and I'm tired of being shouted out every time I try. I will say this though. NOTHING HAPPENED! Why don't you trust me?

I will never stop loving you Steven, even after you get Sam pregnant and have children you should be having with me, even after we're both old and can't remember our own names, I will still love you.

Please don't forget we spent two years together.

Jackie.

He re read the last line in the letter ten times. It was true; he was acting like the last two years hadn't happened. It was just easier that way. He knew then why he never got to ask her about the love of her life. It was because it was him. It was just as he had read in her letters to Forman. She was never going to get over him.

It didn't take him long to accept that he wasn't completely over her.


	3. The Bed's Too Big Without You

**Needless to say, I don't own anything. Please Review! I changed the name of Sam's husband, just because I didn't feel like looking it up. I've only watched season 8 once, and reliving it is painful. **

He didn't feel like talking to his wife when she got home, so he went to bed, his thoughts on Jackie. He woke up in the middle of the night and looked over at his sleeping wife who was sleeping quite soundly. Not really thinking about what he was doing, he got up and changed into his jeans and a tee shirt and left the basement.

Jackie looked surprised to find Steven at the door at two in the morning. "Steven?"

He looked at her in her pajamas and no make up and made up his mind. He took two steps forward and pulled her into him and kissed her. She gave as good as she got and the two stumbled into her bed room, undressing each other as they went. He got down on his knees and started kissing her breasts, her stomach, and her thighs. He started to kiss her clit, softly at first but then with increasing pressure. She was shaking with pleasure. She moaned his name and it was all he could do to keep from coming right then.

Hyde looked up at Jackie and stood up. He pulled her into another searing kiss and then laid her down on the bed. He got on top of her and lined them up. She wrapped her legs around him and he thrust into her in one fluid motion.

Part of Hyde felt guilty for cheating on his wife, but as he looked at Jackie he justified his actions with the thought that if anyone was the other woman, it was Sam.

"I love you Jackie."

The next morning they woke up snuggled against each other. He pulled her in and nuzzled the back of her neck. She could feel his erection pressing up against him and she couldn't help but grind her ass into it. He held her hips down with on hand and groaned. Then, he flipped her over and entered her again. She had no idea if this was going to be the last time they ever did this, so she let any inhibitions she had left go. She wanted to show him who really loved him. It wasn't some tramp he had replaced her with, it wasn't some floozy nurse. It was her.

Two Alarm Clocks went off.

Both Jackie and Hyde woke up from their dreams. Hyde felt a cold hand against his back, rubbing it. He knew that his wife wanted to make love, but after what he had just experienced, he didn't think he could ever let Sam touch him again. He got up and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asked her voice still raw from sleep.

"Forman and I have plans." He told her.

"Oh, I have the day off today, I thought maybe we could do something together."

"Sorry, I can't." He finally turned around a looked at Sam. "But uh, maybe tonight we can go to a movie or something."

She gave a small smile as he walked out.

Fez and Jackie's apartment.

Fez was in the kitchen of their apartment cooking some eggs when Jackie walked in, still in her pajamas. "Good morning." He told her.

She opened the fridge to get some orange juice. She poured it and took a large sip before turning to her friend. "So, last night was nice."

Fez smiled. It did nothing but make her feel guilty. "It was nice. Jackie…"

"Fez."

The kiss was nice, Fez's lips were soft. But in her mind she flashed back to the first time she had kissed Steven, of the lie she told when she said she didn't feel anything. This time though, there was no lie to tell. She felt nothing.

They looked at each other for a minute.

"Well…" he said.

"Yeah…" She said.

"Friends?" He asked.

"Best friends."

The knock on the door interrupted the moment. "Isn't a bit early?" Jackie asked Fez as she walked to the door. She opened it to find Kelso and Brooke. Brooke was holding their daughter Betsy and Kelso was carrying her diaper bag.

"Michael! Brooke!" She took her god daughter from Brooke and moved so they could come inside.

Jackie looked down at her flannel pajamas and blushed. "I'll go get dressed." She said while handing Betsy back to Brooke.

When Jackie came out she was surprised to find Forman and Steven had shown up as well. Steven was giving her an odd look, and she briefly thought about asking him what was up, but the memory of her dream was just way too strong.

Hyde couldn't help but notice her blush. What was she embarrassed about? Did something happen between her and Fez?

"So how was your date last night?" Forman asked the question before Hyde could.

"We went dancing." Fez told them.

"Fez is a great dancer." The two of them grinned at each other.

"Did you do it?" Kelso asked. Leave it to Kelso to cut to the chase.

Jackie and Fez looked at each other before shaking their heads. "We kissed… but both of us decided we're better of as friends."

Hyde could barely hide his relief. He saw the strange look Forman was giving him and sat back on the couch. He didn't know what he would have done if the two of them had decided to get together.

"Well, this is nice… but it could be a bit nicer, if you know what I mean." Kelso winked at them.

Hyde felt in his coat pocket for his baggie. "Oh shit. I think I left it in the El Camino. I'll be right back." Jackie stood up and told them she was going to the bathroom.

The rest of the gang looked on as the two of them walked out of the room before leaning in close.

"Okay, we're going to get those two back together." Forman told them.

"What about Sam?" Fez asked.

"Don't worry, she won't be a problem. You guys in?"

They all looked at each other. "Yes!" They all said.

Eric grinned. "Operation Millennium Falcon has officially begun!"

Fez, Kelso and Brooke all groaned.

Eric was nervous, standing outside Donna's house. He knocked on the door and Bob opened it. He gestured to Eric to come inside and told him that Donna was upstairs.

Donna's bedroom door was open and she was sitting at her desk writing.

"Hi." He said.

Donna turned around in shock. She stood up and went to hug her now ex boyfriend.

"Eric!" She could barely hide her excitement.

Suddenly all the nervousness Eric had left. "Donna… there's so much I want to say to you but…"

"Shhh…"She said, putting her finger to his lips.

They kissed, a years worth of lost kisses in one.

"I hear you're dating again." He said as they broke away.

"It's not serious." She told him, looking him deep in the eyes.

"So, why aren't you in Africa?"

"I missed you guys too much; I have a partial scholarship now. So I'll be starting college in fall. I need to talk to you about something though."

Donna nodded and they both sat on her bed.

"A few months ago, Jackie wrote me a letter. Since then, we've been writing back and forth to each other."

"Are you… uh, together?"

Eric laughed. "No, we've just become good friends." He paused before continuing. He told her about the letters, leaving certain private details out. He also figured Donna knew about most of what Jackie had told him. He then told her how he came back to fix the wrongs that had occurred while he was gone.

Donna was silent through Eric's speech. He finished and she looked up at him. "What exactly are we going to do? They're both extremely stubborn; this isn't going to be easy."

"We?" He couldn't mask his excitement.

"Yes, we, they are my friends and I will not sit idly by while they mess up their lives because they can't admit they're wrong."

"Jackie says you really haven't been there for her."

"I haven't, and I'll be spending a lot of time making it up to her. I've just been feeling out of character since you left." She gave Eric another kiss.

Eric stood up and looked at Donna before kissing her on the head. "We're going to meet tonight to discuss what we're going to do. Kelso is trying to find us a place we can talk without them knowing. I'll call you later."

He left before she could ask him about them. She was grateful though, because she wasn't ready to deal with them quite yet.

Hyde and Samantha were sitting out the couch watching TV when Jackie came in. She saw they were alone.

"Oh. Uh, have you guys seen Eric?"

Samantha sneered at Jackie and stood up. "Why, you gonna fuck him too?"

Hyde was expecting Jackie to go off, but she started to laugh.

"Whatever."

"Don't say whatever to me!" Sam was starting to shout.

Jackie kept her cool though and ignored Sam. She turned to Hyde and asked him again where Eric was.

"I don't know. He started talking about Star Wars earlier and I kind of tuned him out."

Hyde was getting hard sitting on the couch, and it had nothing to do with his wife, who was now sitting back down next to him. It was because of Jackie. He started to open his mouth to burn her, but he remembered the letters and stopped himself. Burning her wouldn't help him anymore.

"Well, if you see him, tell him that I was looking for him." Jackie turned around and left the basement.

Sam laughed, "Damn, that girl gets around."

Hyde looked at his wife. "Sam, shut up."

She did.

He glanced at Sam and started to think about the differences between her and Jackie. There were the obvious things of course, the physical difference, Jackie was small and brunette, Sam was tall and blonde. They had different personalities. Jackie wouldn't have shut up. She would have kept talking until Hyde kissed her. Damn. He shouldn't have thought that. He was still hard.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He stood up, and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

He pumped himself furiously. He thought back to when he and Jackie had gotten together after their breakup.

_He could hear Fez say something in the background, but all he could think about was the girl who was underneath him on the couch. He kissed her long and slow, wanting to enjoy her as long as he could. He got up and gathered her into his arms before walking them into his room and shutting the door. Their lips were once again attached, tongues dancing a slow and sensual tango. Hyde had no intentions of speeding this up. He wanted to go slow, make up for weeks of distance. He kissed her neck while he lifted her shirt over her head. She ran her finger down his neck just like he liked. He took off her bra while she unbuttoned his belt buckle. _

_Once they were naked he laid her onto his bed. He sat up and looked at her, running his hands up and down her body. Gods he was gorgeous, and she was his. He leaned down for another kiss. _

In the bathroom, Hyde came in a rush. He cleaned himself off and washed his hands off before going back to his wife.

Eric came down and sat next to Sam on the couch. "So, I see you paint your toenails" he pointed to her red toenails.

"Yes, Hyde says he likes them."

Eric looked over at Hyde. "Oh, he does, does he?"

Hyde gave Eric a look that clearly said "Shut up."

Kelso and Brooke's apartment.

"This is the best place you could think of?" Fez asked Kelso.

"It was Brooke's idea. Everywhere else was too risky and besides, we couldn't find a baby sitter for Betsy."

"Well, anyway, let's all get to what we've come here for! Operation Millennium Falcon!"

"Eric, honey, we've all talked and decided that Millennium Falcon is a bad name. Can't we just call it operation Jackie and Hyde?" Donna asked.

"No Donna! If we call it that it'll give it away! They'll never suspect this way."

The rest of them sighed, knowing Eric was right.

Brooke was the first to speak. "So, I think our first step should be getting rid of Sam."

Eric smiled. "Oh, I've got a plan." He held up a letter. "Hyde doesn't know about this letter." He gave it to Donna for her to read out loud.

"Eric,

Today I went to the basement but no one was there. I went inside Steven's room and started to look around. I know, it was wrong of me. But, I have to tell you what I found! While I was searching the room, I found a marriage certificate but it wasn't theirs! It was Samantha and someone else and it was dated a year ago. I didn't see any divorce certificates or anything though, so I think this means she's still married! I took the certificate and went to the copiers. I snuck back in and put the copy back, so I have the original. I'm sending it to you for safe keeping. Keep it safe!"

"Oh my god!" Kelso, Brooke, Fez and Donna shouted.

"Do you have it?" Brooke asked Eric.

"I sure do." He pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to them. Sure enough, Samantha Hyde was really Samantha Barrett, married to a Paul Barrett.

"Well….I think it's time we gave this Paul Barrett a call" Donna told them.

The phone rang once before a man answered it.

"Sam?" he said, sounding frantic.

"No," Donna said. "I know Sam though."

"Is she okay?" He asked her.

"She's fine. She's married to one of my friends."

"Uhh, that's impossible. She's married to me." He was starting to think this was a prank.

"It seems your wife hasn't been keeping with her vows."

"Where are you?"

Donna told him and hung up the phone. She turned to the gang and smiled.

"Step one of Operation Millennium Falcon is complete!"

They all shouted in celebration.


	4. Next to You

**A/N: Apparently my spacers got lost, so I will be going back through them and fixing them and other minor errors. I don't know if I'll get to it today or when I get back, but keep a look out. Thanks so much for reading, and please review! **

Kelso, Eric, Donna and Fez walked into the basement. Hyde was alone as Sam had gone to work. He had five empty beer cans in front of him and was drinking his sixth.

"Oh hey Forman," Hyde slurred, "I forgot to tell you earlier, the devil was here looking for you. I think she wants to use you for one her sacrifices." It was clear that Hyde was drunk.

Eric looked over at his friends before turning back to his inebriated friend. "Hyde man, don't do this."

Instead Hyde got up and started yelling. "Who does she think she is? Coming in here and acting like everything is fine? She was using Zen man! Zen! And where does she get off? I do it with my wife and all I can see is Jackie's face. I swear she put a spell on me."

They all started laughing. Hyde looked at them. "What's so funny?"

Fez started, "Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree…"

Donna joined in "They're in luuve like two monkeys!"

"Get bent." Hyde retorted. "Sam was right, she's a whore. I bet she does want to fuck you Forman."

Forman looked at Donna who had the same expression on her face as the rest of them. "What the hell?" it said.

Eric pulled his friend up and took him into his room and shut the door. Hyde sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"I can't get her out of my head Forman."

Eric felt sympathetic towards Hyde. He knew how it felt. "If you love her…"

Hyde looked up. "I don't love her. I just keep having highly charged sex dreams about her and I want to kick Fez's ass for even thinking about dating her. But I don't love her. I'm married!" He waved his hand to show his wedding ring.

Eric gave a short laugh. "You were drunk when you got married, it's not like you were in love!"

Hyde shook his head. "Yes, but I'm not just going to kick her out. She's pretty cool man. Besides, after all the shit I've put her through, it's not like Jackie will just take me back. Would she?"

Eric shook his head. "No, she won't. But maybe if you're patient and do a lot of groveling…"

"Whatever. Why am I even thinking about this? Jackie can go to tell for all I care." Hyde got up and the two walked out of the room and back into the main room in the basement.

They were all sitting in the circle when Jackie showed up. She didn't say anything; she just sat down beside Fez and Donna and took the joint.

"I hear you were looking for me earlier." Eric said to Jackie.

"Oh yeah, but it can wait." She gave him a look that said "Not in front of them"

The circle disbanded when Sam showed up. "Circle time again heh?" She said while sitting down on Hyde's lap. She turned and smirked at Jackie. Donna rubbed Jackie's arm to comfort her. Jackie shook her head though and got up. "Eric, I'm ready to have that conversation now." The two of them got up and went outside.

"Well, I say we go listen!" Kelso exclaimed.

"No." Donna said, punching Kelso in the arm. "We'll find out soon enough what they're talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "Why are you friends with her anyway? She's a bitch!"

Hyde pushed his wife off his lap and stood up. "Sam, go to our room."

"Why? Are you mad at me?" Her lip was starting to quiver.

"No." he lied. "I just don't want Donna to spend the rest of her life in jail." They all looked over at Donna who was fuming.

Sam looked at Donna. "I thought we were friends!" She said.

Donna shrugged. "That was before I realized what a bitch you were. So… go away." She made a dismissive hand wave. Sam went into Hyde's room and slammed the door. They could hear a click.

"Well, I guess this means I'm sleeping on the couch. Great." Hyde groaned as he sat back down in his chair.

* * *

"So how are you?" Eric asked Jackie as they sat on the Forman Porch.

"Okay. It's getting really hard being in the same room as him. I keep thinking that today is the day when I can look at him and not feel anything, and I'm always wrong. It doesn't help that I had another dream about Steven last night."

"Jackie, I know we're friends now and all, but I really don't need to hear about your sex dreams about Hyde okay?"

"I'm sorry. They're just so real! But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have that thing I gave you?"

"The certificate?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, Jackie, I think you should know something. The rest of us and Brooke, well, we're kind of in cahoots to get you and Hyde back together. I'm telling you so you don't get mad, but you need to play along."

Jackie grinned. She had great friends. "I'm a good actress. Don't worry." The two hugged and went back downstairs.

Eric gave thumbs up at Donna who winked at him.

Step two was now complete.

* * *

The next morning, Jackie came out of her room wearing a cute and form fitting dress.

"How do I look?" she asked Fez.

Fez grinned at Jackie. "Like a goddess"

"Do I look hot?" She implored.

"It's giving me needs!"

She hugged him.

"No, seriously, it's giving me needs. I'll be right back." He shut himself in the bathroom.

Jackie went back in her room and looked at herself in the mirror. Oh yeah, Steven had no idea what was coming to him.

Eric could hear Hyde and Sam fighting all the way from his room. He got up and put on his clothes, figuring he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep.

Both Kitty and Red were already in the kitchen. Kitty was standing over the stove and Red was reading his morning paper.

"When are you moving out?" Red asked his son, never once looking up.

Eric ignored his father's question and instead started to eat the pancakes his mother had put in front of him.

"They've been fighting for the last hour." Kitty told her son. "I wouldn't go down there right now, you might get hurt!"

Eric really had no intention of getting involved in their argument so he continued eating.

CRASH!

Red finally looked up from his paper. "Great, now they're throwing things."

"They better not be throwing our Christmas decorations!" Kitty remarked.

Red simply sighed and went back to reading his paper.

After eating his breakfast, Eric walked over to Donna's house. She was sitting at her kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

"So, it appears all is not well in Hyde land." He told her as he sat down at the table.

Donna didn't look surprised. "You don't think he knows she's married to someone else already do you?"

"No, it seemed to be her that was doing most of the screaming."

* * *

Hyde had been sleeping on the couch when Sam started yelling at him.

"I don't want you hanging around with Jackie anymore!"

Hyde got up, "I can't just tell her to go away, she has other friends."

"I don't give a shit! I see the looks she gives you! She isn't welcome here!"

"Sam, you don't make the rules around here." Hyde told her in exasperation.

The fight had escalated from there. He wasn't sure what had been said, but he yelled back, not wanting to take his wive's bull.

He was a little shocked when she grabbed Forman's Millennium Falcon and threw it at him. He dodged it and watched as it crashed against the wall. Great, now both his wife and Forman were going to be pissed at him.

Hyde sighed and sat down. "Sam, go shopping or something. Just… get out before I say or do something we'll both regret."

Sam looked at him with cool eyes before grabbing her purse and walking out the door. He could ear the sound of his car peeling down the street. Great, just when he thought the day couldn't get any better.

Donna and Eric peered into the basement. "Is it safe?" They asked.

"Yeah, she's gone. She took the El Camino. I don't think she's going to be back until very, very late." Hyde said.

"What was that about?" Eric asked.

"That? Take a wild guess."

"Jackie." The three of them said in unison.

"Speaking of our favorite devil, she and Fez are coming over later. Kelso has to work though." Eric told Hyde.

"That's cool." Zen Hyde was back.

* * *

Jackie felt nervous as she and Fez pulled into the Forman's driveway in his car. Fez seemed to notice Jackie's hesitation and put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, you're sexy, beautiful, and Hyde is a lucky bastard who doesn't deserve you."

"You're right Fezzy. Let's go get him." She gave Fez a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. Fez followed behind his goddess.

Donna grinned when she saw her best friend. She had to admit that Jackie looked hot. Judging from the way Hyde was staring at her, he thought so too.

What was she doing wearing a dress like that? It showed cleavage and hard thighs from cheerleading. He wanted to shove her against the wall and lift the dress up and take her.

Eric was too busy staring at the carnage near the wall to pay attention to Jackie.

"She threw the Falcon!" He shouted. Oh it was official, that bitch was going down.

Hyde turned around to look at Eric. "Sorry Forman."

"What happened?" Jackie asked.

"Sam and Hyde got into a fight this morning. Eric's Millennium Falcon was a casualty of war." Donna told her.

'Oh god,' thought Eric. 'What if this is foreshadowing?'

Hyde just looked confused. His friends were really weird. He turned back to Jackie.

"You uh, look, uh. Nice?"

Jackie smiled and flipped her hair. "You think so? Cosmo says that if you want to feel good you should look good."

Hyde coughed. "Yeah, well, uh… I'll be right back." He got up and headed to the bathroom. Damn, he was becoming Fez.

Back in the basement, the rest of the kids clinked their cokes together.

Mrs. Forman came down the stairs five minutes later. "Eric, Michael is on the phone."

"Thanks mom." Eric got up and went upstairs.

"Kelso, tell me the good news man."

Eric could hear Kelso chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Just make sure that Hyde and Sam are there at 4:00 tomorrow. I have to go now. See you later _Eric_."

Eric went back downstairs to see Hyde was back and sitting in his chair. He was glaring at Jackie.

Eric sat on the couch next to Donna, closest to Hyde. "So Hyde," he started to say. "What are you and Sam doing around 4:00 tomorrow?"

Hyde looked at Eric. "Uh, probably sitting around and watching I Dream of Jeannie. Why?" His voice was filled with suspicion.

"Well, I know Sam and I didn't get off to the best start. So, in order to make up for my um, extremely rude behavior, I got you two a present. And it's scheduled to arrive here at four. Eric was proud of himself for being able to lie convincingly.

"Uh, thanks man. Sam will be happy."

Donna snorted and whispered in Jackie' ear "Oh, I bet she is."

Jackie snickered. She stood up and straightened her dress, doing so the dress came down a little more showing off more cleavage. Hyde shifted in his seat.

"Come on Fezzy, we're going shopping today."

"For what?" He asked as he got up from his chair.

"Christine St. George needs me to pick up the cocktail dress she plans to wear at some reception this weekend. Also, we need new dishtowels."

"I told you I was sorry about that!"

Donna interrupted their conversation, "What dishtowels?"

Jackie replied, "Trust me, you don't want to know." She gave Fez a nasty look as the two left.

"I have to go too." Donna said. "Those records don't just play themselves!" She kissed Eric and she too left the basement.

Eric looked at Hyde "Why aren't you at work?"

Hyde looked at Eric. "Forman, please, I'm the boss, I set my own hours."

* * *

Sure enough, Sam didn't come home until nearly nine.

"Hey." She sounded nervous.

Hyde looked at her through his sunglasses. "Hey." He stood up and gave her a kiss. Maybe if he had sex with Sam he would forget about Jackie.

**Half an hour later. **

His body was spent, but his mind was racing with thoughts of his ex. He rolled off Sam and closed his eyes.

* * *

At the same time in the Forman drive way, Eric and Donna were sitting on the Vista Cruiser.

"So, I guess we should have that talk now." Donna said nervously.

"Yeah, we probably should."

Both sat in awkward silence.

"Well, that was nice." Donna said sarcastically.

"It was, wasn't it? We should talk more often."

"Why did you break up with me?" Donna finally asked the question that had been on her mind since she had received his letter breaking up with her.

"I didn't want you to have to wait around for me." He told her.

"Eric, you're such a dumbass. I'd wait forever for you." She hit him on the arm.

"Are you still going to see Randy?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Even if you hadn't come back I would have ended it with him, he talks about his hair way too much."

They looked at each other for a minute before lunging for each other.

* * *

Jackie got up the next morning feeling apprehensive. Yesterday when she had gone to pick up the dress there had been a mix up at the store, they had gotten her the wrong color. Jackie knew that Christine was going to blame Jackie. She always blamed Jackie for the littlest thing. Today was probably the day she was going to get fired for real. She got up and stepped into the shower.

She could almost feel his body, slick with soap and water behind her if she closed her eyes. He would wrap his hands around her and play with her breasts while he kissed her neck.

Jackie let the hot water pour over her while she cried.

Fez stood outside the bathroom door. The sound of the shower did very little to mask his goddess's sobs. He still thought Hyde and Jackie's relationship had been a blasphemy, but they made each other happy. It was clear that neither of them were happy apart. Thank god Eric had come home when he did. Eric had a plan. They were going to fix this.

He went back into his bed room to get dressed. He then came out and started to make breakfast for Jackie and himself.

When Jackie came into the kitchen he couldn't tell that she had been crying. He smiled to himself. She was a lot stronger than some of them gave her credit for.

"Hi Fezzy! Good morning." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took a deep breath. "Boy that smells good. What is it?"

"It's my special oatmeal baby!"

Jackie smiled in appreciation. "I love your special oatmeal. What's the occasion?"

Fez smiled at Jackie. "I thought you could use a pick me up." He started to pour the oatmeal into bowls for the two of them. He then got out the brown sugar, milk and butter.

Jackie took a bite of her oatmeal. She was lucky to have such great friends. She looked up at Fez. "Fez, I know I call you a lot of names, but I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to me lately. Thank you."

Fez grinned. "You can pay me back with tootsie pops."

"You got it Fez!"

* * *

Eric woke up next to Donna. He snuggled into her and sighed with contentment.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"How did you sleep?" He asked her.

"Better than I have in six months." She turned around and faced him.

"Eric, I know we said we were going to take this relationship slow, but last night just proved to me that I don't want to be with anyone else, I just can't. So, will you marry me?"

Eric stared at the girl in front of him. He was just some average kid, and he had this incredibly hot girl who wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Oh hell yeah!" He said before capturing her mouth for a kiss.

They broke away and grinned at each other.

"We can take our time, there's no need to rush this time." She told him. "I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Well, I might have to check my calendar, but I'm sure I can fit you in." He joked. He then suddenly looked serious. "We'll have to get you another ring."

"Okay." She responded. "This time, I'll go with you and we'll pick one out together."

"That's fine. Just remember I'm getting paid a teachers salary."

Donna sat up and looked at Eric. "Teacher's salary?" She asked him.

"Yeah, oh shit. I didn't tell you did I?"

Donna shook her head.

"Well, in order to get the rest of my scholarship, I have to teach at the elementary school for another six months." He told her while getting out of the bed.

"That's great Eric!" She kissed him again.

"I just realized that you're naked." He told her while they hugged.

"Yeah so?"

He gave her a sexy wink and moved her over to the bed. "So, I say we celebrate our engagement!"

**I felt the need to post again before I left. I'll be able to read reviews while I'm gone, so please, please review! **


	5. Truth Hits Everybody

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's show or it's characters. **

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews. It's so cool that see that writers I admire are reading my story. This is a labor of love for me, and it means a lot that others are reading it. Needless to say, I didn't look up the name of Sam's husband. I've taken some of the things from season 8 to use, but I'm not using their timeline. There is one autrocity from season 8 that will never be in this story though, or any others I might write in the future and that is Hyde's mustache. That thing was just gross.

This chapter is long, but it needed to be. Happy reading

* * *

It was a quarter till three when Donna asked Eric if he wanted her in the basement when the package for Hyde and Sam came.

"It'll probably be better if no one is there except them, but I have to be there to keep Hyde from going ballistic. I'll tell you everything though."

He gave his fiancé another kiss and left her bedroom.

Donna dropped back on the bed and smiled.

* * *

"Come on Forman, just tell us what the surprise is already!" Hyde glared at his best friend.

Eric shook his head. "You'll see soon enough."

"You know how I feel about surprises."

"Oh I love surprises!" Sam told them.

Eric looked at her. "You're especially going to love this one Sammy."

"So is it arriving exactly at four or is it going to arrive around four?" Hyde asked. "Cause I can think of other things we could be doing besides waiting man."

"I'm not sure. But I do know that you'll want to be sober for this." Eric replied. Then he changed his mind and said, "Actually, feel free to smoke away my friend."

Hyde looked at Sam. "Could you be a good wife and go get my stash out of my room?" Sam smiled at her husband and went to look for the stash.

Eric smiled to himself. Little did Hyde know, but he had snuck in and had taken the stash so Sam wouldn't be able to find it.

There was a knock at the basement door. "Come in!" Eric shouted.

A man walked into the basement.

"Uh, I'm looking for Samantha."

Hyde stood up. "Who are you?"

The man looked at Hyde. "I'm Paul Barrett, and I'm Samantha's husband."

"Hyde, baby, I can't find your stash anywhere." Sam said as she came out. She turned around and saw her other husband.

Hyde looked on. "This man claims to be your husband Sam."

Sam looked surprised. "We're separated!"

Hyde stared at her. "Just separated?"

She nodded.

"So we're not really married?"

"Well, I guess, not technically! But I really like you. I'll leave him if you want!"

Hyde felt he was at a crossroads. One was a smooth path filled with bear and Sam in dirty lingerie, doing her strip tease while all his friends drooled; the other was rigged, with pot holes and steam coming out of the concrete. Visions of Jackie appeared, some of them were crying, some were laughing, some were complaining, yapping their cheerleader mouths, one was doing cheers for him, and the last one, was just her, smiling at him again the way she used to.

He shook his head. "Sam, go pack your things and get out."

"But..." She started to say.

"Go Sam."

She walked to their room to pack her things.

Hyde looked at Eric. "I'm guessing this was the surprise."

"You mad?" Eric asked.

Hyde thought about it. Part of him was mad, but not at Eric, or even at Sam. He was mad at himself for being so stupid.

"No man, I'll be okay." He looked at Eric again. "And uh, thanks."

Sam came out of her room with two suit cases in her hands. Paul took them and walked out the door.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked Hyde.

"Yes." He told her.

"Come on Samantha." Her real husband held out his hand to her.

She leaned up to give him another kiss. He turned his head so she got his cheek instead. "Bye Hyde." She turned around and walked out the basement and out of his life forever.

Hyde sat back down in his chair and Eric sat back down on the couch. Eric pulled Hyde's stash out his pocket and handed it to him. "Here you go man."

Hyde took the baggie and put it in his pocket.

Eric looked nervously at Hyde. "So I have to tell you man, before everyone else hears it, Donna proposed to me this morning."

Hyde turned his head to Eric. "You're kidding man, she proposed to you?"

Eric grinned. "Yep, said she can't live without me!"

Hyde smiled. "Good for you. Now, this time, make sure you show up to the wedding okay?"

Eric kept on grinning. "Don't worry, I will."

The two went back to watching tv.

* * *

"We're here to discuss the next phase of Operation Millennium Falcon!" Eric said dramatically.

The co conspirators in the plan to get Steven J. Hyde and Jackie B. Burkhart back together were sitting in Brooke and Kelso's living room eating cake. Kelso was holding his daughter Betsy, Donna was sitting next to Eric who was standing up trying to look authoritative. Fez was sitting on the floor with chocolate on his face laughing at Eric.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm pretty proud that our plan to get Sam out of the way worked!" Eric told them all.

"Me too," Kelso replied. "I mean, she's hot and all, but Jackie is my friend, and I don't like seeing her so unhappy."

"Yes, mopey Jackie just isn't as sexy." Fez said sadly.

"You're telling me." Donna said to him. "She hasn't even insulted my hair since I dyed it back to red!"

Eric looked at his fiancé fondly. "I love your hair." He told her.

"So what do we do?" Fez asked mouth full of cake.

"I think that we need to make them see what their missing." Donna said.

Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "I agree with Donna. Giving Hyde the letters is a good step, but he's a bit stubborn, we're going to have to practically coerce him into doing something."

"I got it!" Kelso shouted.

"Michael sweetie, don't shout at our daughter." Brooke took Betsy away from him and put her in her baby saucer.

"Sorry." Kelso said sheepishly. " But I got a really good idea!"

The other's looked at each other with worried glances.

"Kelso, for the last time, Brooke and Donna are not going to walk around topless for you." Eric told him as though he was talking to a small child.

"No _Eric,_ we need to make Hyde jealous. We'll find some guy to go out with Jackie, and Hyde will see it and become really jealous!"

"I liked the one with the girls going topless better." Fez told him.

"Actually, it could work." Donna told them, nodding thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it'll be great." Kelso started to say. "Jackie and the guy will walk into the hub. Hyde will see them and will start to lean in his chair, the sunglasses will come off and he'll start giving the guy really dirty looks. Then, when the guy puts his arms around Jackie, he'll get up and yell GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND before charging over the guy and beating him up! Jackie will be so impressed she'll jump into Hyde's arms!"

Eric stood up completely exasperated. "Oh come on, we've got to be able to think of a better idea than that!" He looked around the room. "Anyone? Please?"

They all shook their heads.

Donna looked at Kelso and Fez, "Well, you two were able to get them back together before. How did you do it?"

Fez looked at Kelso before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to Donna. "Well, we sort of just tricked them."

Kelso laughed. "Yeah, they're so gullible."

"So, we'll just trick them."

"That's a great idea, Donna." Eric told her sarcastically. "Exactly how are we going to trick them?"

Donna looked back at Kelso and Fez.

"Don't look at me." Kelso told her. "I had an idea and it was voted down."

Fez also shook his head. "My plan only worked because they wanted to get back together, I just gave them a push."

"Why don't we just talk to them?" Brooke asked the group. "Make them see what they're missing."

Slowly, they all started to nod their heads. "You know, Brooke that might just work." Eric told her.

"I still think we need to make Hyde jealous." Kelso said.

"Well, who are you going to get to be the bait?" Fez asked him.

They all turned to Fez, who started to shake his head. "Oh no." he said.

CUT

Everyone including Brooke was in the basement. Donna was playing with Betsy; Jackie was on the couch next to Fez. Fez was playing with Jackie's hair while Hyde glared at him. Fez was doing his best to pretend he didn't notice. Kelso was smirking.

"So how does it feel to be not married?" Kelso asked.

"It feels remarkably like it did when I was single."

"I bet you already miss the sex though right?" Kelso winked at Hyde.

Hyde just shook his head. "Actually, it wasn't that good. You'd think she'd know some things being a stripper, but no."

"Well, of course not." Jackie said to him. "Your room doesn't have a pole in it. She probably can't do anything without one."

"BURN!" Kelso shouted.

"You're being awfully good about this, why aren't you gloating?" Hyde asked Jackie.

"Because Steven, I'm better than that."

He scoffed at her. "No you're not."

She smirked "You're right, I'm not, but it doesn't do me any good to gloat at your misfortune, even if it was the most fabulous burn ever." She laughed.

"Oh so I talked to my grandma today." Jackie said wanting to change the subject.

"How was it?" Brooke asked.

Jackie smiled. "It was really nice. She sounded just like I remembered. She talked my ears off though! I could barely get a word in edgewise! And she was kind of loud too."

The rest of them grinned at each other. "Well, now we know where you get it from!" Donna said.

"Anyway," Jackie continued, "She invited me to stay with her for a month so she can get to know me again, but I don't know if I really want to be in a house full of cats for a month you know?"

"I'll have you know that George the Baptist is a wonderful kitty cat." Eric told Jackie adamantly. "And David, and Hannah and Paul, Peter, Mary…"

Hyde turned to them. "I'm sensing a theme here."

"Oh you have no idea, Jackie told him. "She's nutty about Jesus."

"Well, aren't we all?" Eric quipped.

They all laughed.

* * *

The guys were sitting in the basement. Hyde went to sit next to Fez on the couch. He turned to him

"So Fez, I thought you and Jackie decided not to date."

Fez started to get nervous. "We're not. She just uh… lets me play with her hair."

Eric grinned. "Hyde, just admit that you were wrong and that you miss Jackie."

Kelso nodded. "Yeah, look at you man. You're jealous of Fez for touching Jackie's hair. That's what Fez does!"

Hyde shook his head at his friends. They just didn't get it. "I don't miss her. I don't love her, I don't even like her."

This time, Fez laughed. "Oh yes you do. Then did you why try to ruin my chances with her?"

"I was doing you a favor man." Hyde told him. "I didn't want you to waste two years like I did." He then walked into his room.

The three guys shook their heads at each other. This was going to take longer than they thought.

* * *

Hyde sat in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. He wasn't married. The whole thing had been a sham. He didn't know if there was a god, but he bet if there was, he was laughing at him.

"You wouldn't be feeling like this if you just listened to me." The voice in his head told him.

"Shut up."

"There you go again, saying shut up when you know I'm right. Maybe you do deserve to be lonely."

Hyde turned onto his side. Maybe he did deserve to be lonely. Eric deserved Donna, Kelso deserved Brooke, Fez deserved someone who could fulfill his many needs, and Jackie, she deserved to be happy again. Hyde hated admitting he was wrong, but perhaps this time his conscious had been right.

He got up and opened his dresser to find a picture of him and Jackie. Mrs. Forman had taken it the day of the Valentines Dance. Maybe if he had just told her he loved her back, none of this would have happened. No, he still would have found a way to fuck it up. That's what he did. He fucked things up. Forman had nothing on him.

"Yes you do, but you can change that." The voice told him.

For the first time in his life, Hyde listened.

* * *

Brooke walked into Donna's bedroom with a bottle of wine and three glasses. "Let's celebrate!" She said excitedly.

Brooke started to poor the wine. She turned to Jackie. "So what do you think of Hyde not being married?"

Jackie frowned. "I don't know. Part of me is really happy, because that slut is gone. But the other part is a little sad for him, a really, really small part."

The girls laughed before Jackie said seriously, "I don't know what I want anymore."

Donna looked at her best friend. "Well, you could make another list." She said jokingly.

"I did!" Jackie said eagerly.

"Please tell me you're joking." Donna told her.

"What did it say?" Brooke asked Jackie.

"That he should trust me, be open with me, be willing to go the extra mile for me considerate, basically everything Steven is not." She shook her head. "but I tore it up."

Donna looked wide eyed. "Really? Why?"

"Do you remember that dream I had about Fez? The one were he was my prince charming?"

Both Brooke and Donna nodded their heads.

"Well, I had another one like it, but this time, it was Hyde, and I realized that I had my prince all along, I was just stupid and didn't realize it until it was too late. But, I don't know if I can be with him again. The nurse was one thing, but he married someone else!" She was started to get mad again. She was nearly shouting. "He married someone he didn't even know! I tried so hard to be good enough for him. And it wasn't that he did it to hurt me that made it so bad, it was that he was doing it because he thought it would be better for me if he was no longer in my life. He does trust me because he doesn't trust himself!"

The girls all sat in silence, contemplating Jackie's words. She was right, Hyde didn't trust himself, and therefore couldn't trust Jackie. Years of being abandoned and kicked around did that to a person.

"So, you asked Eric to marry you?" Jackie asked her best friend, still reeling but wanting to get the focus off of her.

Donna nodded. "Yes, it was really surreal, one minute we were in bed, and he was holding my hand and I looked down and I imagined it with wrinkles and liver spots and I realized that was what I wanted. So I asked him."

Jackie hugged Donna. "I'm so happy for you two. Now that I know Eric isn't just some scrawny loser, although, I still think you're trading down."

Donna looked back at Jackie. "Actually, I've been wondering about that. Why did you start writing to Eric?"

"Well, I needed to talk to someone about what was going on. And after the slumber party and well… I needed someone who was on my side." She shrugged.

"Jackie, I'm so sorry about how I've been acting these last few months."

The two girls started crying and hugging. Donna reached over and pulled Brooke into the hug as well.

"Oh god, you girls cry more than Bob." They looked to see the guys standing in the doorway.

"Hey man, why'd you say something? Everyone knows when girls cry it leads to kissing!" Fez hit Kelso, who had made the earlier comment.

Donna got up to go hug Eric. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That was for being you." Jackie too got up and gave Eric a kiss on his other cheek. "And that was for being there for me." Brooke too gave Eric a kiss.

Eric blushed and put his arms around his new fiancé and Jackie, Donna had her arm around Brooke.

"Stop hogging the chicks Eric!" Kelso yelled.

Eric turned his head to Kelso. "Let this be a lesson to you boys." He then looked at Donna and Jackie. "Come on girls, I'll let you buy me a burger at The Hub." They turned and walked out leaving Kelso, Hyde and Fez behind.

"Bastard" Fez muttered as they followed Eric and the girls.

* * *

NEXT TIME: Hyde has more conversations with people, Jackie gets fired for real, and Donna and Eric do something really stupid. Kelso continues to wonder what Brooke sees in him, and Fez just wants a girlfriend. It will be up sometime this weekend or sooner. Think of it as a Christmas present.

Please review!


	6. Voices Inside My Head

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't have messed them up. **

**A/N: To all Randy haters, he has a cameo, but that's it. I didn't hate him myself; I just thought he was unbelievably lame, which probably shows here. Also, another chapter that doesn't have any smut, but I promise to make up for it very soon. **

**Please review! I love reviews almost as much as I love Dr. Pepper. **

**I agree with everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Eric does deserve all the chicks! **

**PS: I love writing Hyde. He doesn't say much, but we all know a lot goes on in that sexy head of his. It's fun trying to bring that out. In the next chapters, I'm going to try to branch out and do more with the whole gang. This story will still continue to revolve around the kids though, especially Jackie and Hyde's relationship. **

Don't Stand so Close to Me by Sooki.

Chapter 6: Hyde's epiphany.

The gang was all at The Hub. Jackie and Donna had just had their heart to heart; Eric was sitting between the two girls, grinning at finally being the ladies man.

" Ugh, these fries are extra greasy today." Jackie remarked, holding up a fry that was covered in oil. "This can't be good for my pores." She shoved the fries away. "I'll see you guys later." Jackie said as she got up. Brooke also got up. "I have to get to the library. Michael, be sure to pick up Betsy from daycare at three today." She kissed her boyfriend and walked out with Jackie.

They watched them walk out and Hyde turned to his friends.

"I was thinking since Jackie isn't seeing anyone, and I'm not married…" he trailed off.

Donna laughed. "Do you really think just because you're not married you two can just get back together?"

Hyde grimaced. "Well, yeah?"

"Look Hyde, just because you got rid of the skank doesn't mean you have an easy in with Jackie." Eric told him.

Hyde sighed. They were probably right. "So what do I do?"

"Well, what makes Jackie happy?" Kelso asked him while stuffing his face with Jackie's fries.

Hyde thought about it. "Jewelry, unicorns and disco."

"Well, it's easy. Buy her lots of jewelry and a unicorn and take her to a disco." Fez said.

"There is no way I'm going to do that."

The rest of them shook their heads. "Well, then we don't know how to help you." Fez told him, completely exasperated with his friend's stubbornness.

Donna looked at Hyde. "Before you do anything, what you really should do is talk to Jackie. Apologize for being such an ass. Get down on one knee and kiss her ass."

Hyde grinned. "Well, if that's what it'll take…"

Donna hit Hyde on the arm.

"Whatever. I'm going to go check on Leo at Grooves."

As he got up, Donna and Eric smiled at each other. Hyde was playing right into their hands.

* * *

**  
**

Hyde found Leo sitting at the cash register. "Hey Leo, can I ask you a question?"

"Is it about dwarf stars? "'Cause I'm pretty sure they're just really short stars man."

"No Leo, it's about girls."

"Oh. What do you want to know?"

Hyde shrugged his shoulders. "It turned out I wasn't really married all this time."

Leo laughed. "That's what you get for not following your heart man"

Hyde glared at Leo. "Hey, I followed my heart. And you know where it got me? In a hotel room looking at Kelso in a towel, that's where!"

"You only think that's where it got you. But before that happened, you were happy and after, you weren't. Why do you think that is?" Leo asked him.

Hyde stared at Leo. "Man, you're really lucid today; did you run out of stuff?"

Leo grinned. "No, I'm just good at this relationship stuff man. You gotta be willing to make sacrifices man."

"So, you think I should be with Jackie?"

"Well, I don't know if you should be with this Jackie girl, but Loud Girl really likes you."

Leo looked thoughtful for a minute. "You know, Loud Girl hasn't been so loud lately. It makes me sad man."

Hyde squeezed Leo's shoulder. "Thanks Leo. You're a big help."

* * *

Hyde walked into the Forman kitchen. Red was sitting at the table eating a sandwich.

"Hey Red, what do you do when you make a huge mistake and you need to make up for it?"

"What kind of mistake? You're going to have to be specific Steven." Red said.

"Uh, okay. Say your girlfriend gave you an ultimatum and you went to answer said ultimatum but you saw your best friend wearing a towel and he's talking about doing it, so instead of talking to her about it, you jump in your car and go to Las Vegas and marry a stripper."

"And let me guess, you stay married to the stripper, but then you find out that you were never married in the first place and now you want the loud one back." Red interjected.

"Oh, so you heard about this one before?" Hyde tried to joke.

"Steven, I'm going to be honest with you. What you did was one of the most dumbass things I have ever seen in my life. You don't just get to apologize to the girl and hope that will solve everything. The only thing that will solve this for you is if you swallow your pride and grovel like you've never groveled before."

"That's what Eric and Donna said. Hell, that's what Leo said."

"Wait, you mean I just gave you the same advice as Leo? What is this world coming to?" Red shook his head. "Look, if you tell anyone I said this I'll kill you with my bare hands. Of all of you kids, I like Jackie the best. You know why?"

"Because she knows how to fix a car?"

"Yes, that and she's honest. She reminds me of myself. I've had to watch her walk around like she was missing a leg for the last six months. I'm not saying you need to marry her, but you broke it, you fix it."

"Can't I just buy her a card?"

"Steven, there's no card in the world that says 'I'm sorry I married a stripper.' Believe me, I would know."

Hyde stood up. "Thanks Red. Have you seen your son?"

Red shook his head. "He's probably over at Donna's. They better get married this time. And if they think they're living here, they've got another thing coming."

* * *

**  
**

Hyde sat alone in the basement, staring into space when Jackie came in.

"Oh, hi." She said to him, clearly anxious that she was alone in the basement with him.

Hyde stood up. "Jackie, are you busy?"

"Um, no, what's up?" She sat down on the couch.

"I read your letters to Forman." He told her.

"You did?" She didn't sound surprised.

"You don't sound surprised."

"Well, this is Eric. He probably wanted you to read them so you could see what an ass you've been these past few months."

"Can we talk about them?" He asked her nervously.

"Okay, if you want to." She didn't seem too thrilled.

He nodded. "I want to." He went to his room to get the letters.

He didn't know where to start, so he went right for the heart of the matter. "I know you didn't nail Kelso." Talk about going right for the goods.

"Good." She said.

"And I don't really think you're a slut, or the devil, or Yoko. I was just really pissed at you."

"Also good to know."

"Come on Jackie, we need to talk about this!" he waved one of the letters in her face.

"What is there to say Steven? You got married out of spite! You didn't trust me! You wouldn't talk to me unless it was to burn me! It's like I meant nothing to you!"

He got mad. "Nothing to me? He asked her incredulously. "You meant everything to me damnit! You were the one who left without giving me a chance!"

She stared back at him for what seemed an eternity. "You got drunk in a warehouse Steven!" She yelled back, tears starting to fall down her face. "What was I supposed to think?"

They were now standing, facing each other.

"I was scared! You were pressuring me!"

"Damn you. All I wanted was for you to say you wanted to be with me!"

"I thought that was obvious!"

"Obvious? How was it obvious?"

He thought about it. Maybe he hadn't made it as obvious as he thought. She was tapping her foot expectantly while he tried to come with an example.

"See Steven, you didn't make it obvious. If anything, you kept trying to push me away!"

"Because you were always mentioning marriage!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just wanted us to have a better life than what we were given?" This was said more quietly.

No, he hadn't thought about that. He had always thought she just wanted to get married for the sake of being married. He had no idea that it went much deeper than that. What other things about her did he not catch? He realized he didn't understand her at all, that even after two years, he barely knew her, but he wanted to.

"No." he said, embarrassed.

"We had a real chance at being happy Steven, and we blew it."

"We?" He asked her, figuring she would have just blamed him.

"Yes, I'm partially to blame too. I should have just talked to you about how I was feeling."

"Uh, yeah." He was still amazed that she wasn't blaming him.

Hyde took a long look at the girl in front of him. Her face was stained with tears, her eyes .bright with fury. She was gorgeous.

"I'm so sorry." He brushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped another tear.

"I meant what I said earlier, I don't want to gloat about you and Sam's pseudo marriage not working out. I want you to be happy Steven."

"Yeah, about that… I talked to Leo today at the store, and to Red, and earlier I talked to Eric and Donna. They made me realize some things. "

She looked confused. "Okay, what things?"

He stared into her eyes. "Like how before we broke up I was happy, and after, I wasn't. I think it might have something to do with you."

Jackie looked down. "Steven, I've been hoping you would say that for a long time now, but I don't know if I can just forgive you. It's not that simple. I don't want to just have a fling. I want an actual relationship, with a future. I won't be your rebound."

Hyde inwardly grimaced. Eric and Donna had been right; this wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped.

"Okay." He said to her.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later Steven."

The feeling of her kiss lingered on his cheek. He looked down at his pants. "We're in so much trouble." He went back into his room to take care of his problem.

* * *

**  
**

"I can't believe I said I didn't want to get back with him Fez!" Jackie and Fez were sitting on their couch; he was behind her, braiding her hair.

"I'm glad you did. He hurt you Jackie; he needs to do a lot of apologizing to you."

She sighed. "I just really miss him."

Fez kissed the top of Jackie's head. "I know you do. But remember the plan. Stick with the plan!"

"But what if he finds someone else?" She asked worried at the prospect.

Fez turned Jackie's face so she was looking at him. "We won't let that happen."

She turned back around. "You're right. Thanks Fez."

He went back to braiding her hair.

Jackie went to bed that night feeling slightly better than she had since Chicago. Chicago. She never wanted to step foot there again. It was just a place of bad memories, bad mistakes. Why did she even let Michael come over? Because she had been lonely that's why. He had thought it would have been funny to joke up about them doing it, but as usual, his jokes came at heavy price. She didn't blame Michael though. He was just trying to make her laugh. It was during these moments when she thought about how it would be if he hadn't been there. Steven was going to propose to her. He was going to ask her to stay with him. They would have been happy. No strippers, no crying herself to sleep at night. He still loved her. For the first time in six months, she wasn't crying herself to sleep out of sorrow, but of joy.

He still loved her.

* * *

**  
**

"Okay Eric, I've been thinking." Donna barged into her fiancé's room the next morning.

"Go away mom." Eric turned around in his bed.

Donna pulled the covers off a naked Eric. "No dill hole. Wake up!"

Eric woke with a start. "Good god Donna!" He reached for his sheets to cover himself up.

"I don't think we should wait to get married."

That woke Eric up. "What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I think we should elope. Get married by a justice of the peace at the court house, today."

Eric stared at Donna. "Uh, as much as I like that idea, we can't do that. Mom would kill me."

"So, we don't tell them. We get married in secret and then later, we'll have a big wedding for them."

"Wait, why don't we just wait to have the big wedding then?" Eric was even more confused.

"Because this way, we won't run away when the time comes, it'll be like pulling a band aid."

Eric got up and went to his closet to get dressed. "Donna, pulling a band aid really hurts, just like it's going to hurt when Red literally puts his foot in my ass for doing this."

Donna kissed Eric. "We need to do this Eric. Please?"

"Okay, if that's what you want. I think it sounds like a really, really bad idea, but what do I know. We'll get Jackie and Hyde to be our witnesses."

"No! We can't let anyone know, especially Jackie!"

Eric thought about it for a minute. "You're right; Jackie would never be able to keep her mouth shut."

Donna walked over to a now clothed Eric. "Let's do this!"

He smiled at her before kissing her. "I feel like Luke when he went to the Death Star."

They were both surprised to see Jackie sitting at the kitchen table.

"Jackie what are you doing here?" Donna asked her.

"The wicked witch of the west fired me for good this time."

Eric pretended to be shocked. "No! What did you do this time, squash her sister?"

Jackie looked up at Eric. "Apparently I'm too pretty! Also, I kind of forgot to water her prize winning azalea" She shook her head. "It's a freaking plant!"

She took a deep breath. "So anyway, I'm out of work now, and so I was kind of hoping to talk to Mr. Forman. I was just thinking, I'm good with cars, and he owns a muffler shop…

Red entered the room, having overheard Jackie's speech. "You actually want to work at my shop?" he asked her.

"Yes. Anything is better than working for Christina St. George."

"Will you actually work?" He asked her. "You won't be able to slack off all day."

"Of course I'll do work Mr. Forman. You can trust me." She said with sincerity.

He looked at her. "Okay, how about you come to the shop today and we'll see how that goes?"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mr. Foreman!"

"Yeah, yeah, let me eat my breakfast first and then we'll go together."

Jackie ran out of the room.

Kitty came over to the table with a plate of eggs for Red. "It's so nice of you to this for Jackie." She told him.

"Nice smice. I just did it so she wouldn't start to cry."

Kitty kissed Red on the head. "Whatever gets you through the day."

* * *

**  
**

Inside Grooves, Eric and Hyde were talking as Hyde sorted through records.

"So let me get this straight, Jackie is going to work at Red's Muffler shop?" Hyde asked Eric.

"Yeah man. She asked for a job and he said okay. It was really weird."

Hyde ran his hand through his hair. "Huh. Well, I guess she is good with cars."

"Good? One time Donna, Jackie and I went to Madison and the car started to stall. She had it fixed in no time. She's freaking brilliant when it comes to cars. Which makes no sense because it's Jackie, I mean you don't look at a girl like her and instantly think I bet she knows her way around an engine. It just doesn't happen." Eric gave Hyde a poignant look.

"God, she's hot and she can fix cars. Why did I give that up Forman?"

Eric simply laughed at his besotted friend. 'Operation Millennium Falcon is so far a success!' he thought to himself.

"We got into a fight earlier."

"What happened?" Eric asked.

"I asked her about the letters, and I tried to apologize. I just have a feeling she isn't done yelling at me."

"Hyde, she's probably never going to be done yelling at you. Twenty years from now, she'll still be yelling at you. That's what Jackie does. She yells."

"I know, but I want it to be about how I left the toilet seat up, not about this." Hyde asked his best friend. "What do you think?"

"I think you're better with her than you are without. I also think that you know how to get her back, but you're too much of a coward to do it. What you need to decide is if you trust her."

"See that's the thing, I don't know if I do or not. I know that logically, I should. That nothing happened in Chicago. But I can't get the image out of my head Forman."

Eric looked thoughtful. "I had the same problem when Donna dated Casey Kelso. I just kept imagining him touching her, and it nearly drove me insane. Even after we got back together, I kept thinking, what if he wants her back? What will she do? You just have to push past it, and remember everything else."

"Look, I just admitted I still have feelings for her. What more do you want from me?"

Eric shook his head at Hyde. "I want you to stop blaming Jackie for all the bad choices you made, I want her to stop crying all over the place, I want you two to admit that you belong together, but most of all, I want my friends to be happy."

Hyde was at a loss for words.

"What do you want?" Eric asked him.

He sat down and rubbed his eyes. "I want to stop…" he trailed off, unable to say the word.

"Hurting." Eric finished for him.

Hyde gave a short nod. "Yeah, that. I want her to stop crying, and for you guys to stop hating me for it."

"Hyde, we don't hate you, you know that."

"You should. I do."

Before Eric could respond, Donna walked into Grooves and kissed her fiancé. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Ready for what?" Hyde asked them, instantly curious.

"Well… uh..." Eric started to say.

"We're going to go to the mall to look at tuxes." Donna told him.

"I thought you guys weren't going to get married until next year." Hyde said suspiciously.

"We just want to look." She smiled at Hyde and her and Eric left Grooves.

Hyde looked over at Randy who was glaring in their direction.

"Hey man, you had to know you two weren't going to make it. Those two have been in love since before puberty."

Randy sighed. "Yeah, but dude, my hair is so much better than his!"

"What did I tell you about talking about your hair?"

"That whenever I did I have to pay you five bucks."

"Yeah, so pay up."

Randy gave Hyde a five dollar bill.

* * *

**  
**

Eric and Donna sat outside the office to the justice of the peace.

"Are you ready for this?" Donna asked him.

He looked at Donna. In his mind's eye he flashed back to the first time they met, the first time she kissed him, the first time they did it, the time he proposed on the water tower, of all the rings he had given her, how hard it was to leave her.

"More now than ever."

"Okay, good. Let's go get married!"

They walked into the office holding hands.

Next time on DSCTM: Hyde does something very brave, Jackie really likes working with Red, Fez is worried, Kelso attempts to do something romantic for him and Brooke, and Donna and Eric… well, you'll just have to wait to find out.

Next update will be after New Years. Be safe everyone!


	7. Everything She Does is Magic

**First, thank you all for your awesome reviews of the last chapter. I told you I'd get this out after new years. The next chapter will be out later this week, but after that, I'm going to have to write more, thus updates will be more spaced out. I know what direction the story is going, I just have to get there. **

**I don't own, I'm just writing the story I would want to read. oh and hey, I'm retitling the chapters to be named after Police songs. **

**Please review!**

** Chapter 7 Everything you do is magic: **

**A Week Later:**

Steven Hyde knew that if he had any chance of getting Jackie back, his future depended on finding Jackie the right present. He had gone to almost every store in the mall trying to find something, but nothing he saw felt right. He didn't think clothes or shoes appropriate. He even past by the Cheese Store but cheese just made him think of her cheese maiden uniform, which, while a good thought, made him think of Kelso, and thinking of Kelso touching Jackie, or hell, anyone else touching Jackie made him want to pound something. He also drew the line at buying her one of those stupid stuffed unicorns. Thus, that was why he was standing outside the jewelry store for nearly ten minutes trying to gather up the courage to go in. He stepped inside the store feeling more than just a little apprehensive.

"Why, hello there!" a skinny, very feminine man said to him.

"Whatever." Hyde replied.

"What can I help with you today?" The man said flirtatiously.

"What's the best gift to give a girl you hurt really badly?"

"Nothing says I'm sorry like diamonds. Does you girlfriend like diamonds?" He took out a sparkling diamond bracelet and put it on his own arm.

"She loves diamonds. But I don't know if that's really the right gift" pointing to the bracelet.

"How about this?" He took out a gold necklace with a diamond pendant and put it on. "See how it sparkles in the light? Imagine it on your woman."

Hyde shook his head. "It's okay… maybe I just don't know what I'm looking for."

"Okay, how sorry are we talking here? I cheated on you with a man and I'm now rethinking my sexual preferences sorry or I forgot your birthday sorry?"

"Married a stripper sorry."

Fenton stared at him for a minute.

"Oh… I've heard about you. You're that friend of Fez's." He said Fez's name with distain.

Hyde glanced at him. Did all of Point Place know about that? "Yeah, how do you know Fez?"

"I'm the lord of his land."

"You mean his landlord?"

"I prefer to call it the Lord of the Land, thank you very much." He said snottily.

Hyde shook his head at Fenton.

"Oh, so you know Jackie then."

Fenton glared at him. "Yes, I know Jackie. Pretty little thing, even if she does cry a lot. I noticed she cries when you're mentioned. "

Hyde glared back. "Well, I need something for her."

"There's only one gift that will do in this situation." Fenton told him. He walked over to the engagement rings and took out the biggest one in the case. "How about this one?"

Hyde sighed in defeat. Being 'married' to Sam proved that marriage wasn't such a bad thing, but he really didn't know if he was ready to make that kind of commitment quite yet.

'Just look at them' his conscious told him.

Hyde looked at the rings in the display case. There was a princess cut diamond that instantly caught his eye. In an instant, he was imagining Jackie wearing it. She was showing it off to all their friends.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" the Jackie in his imagination was asking. She leaned up to kiss her new fiancé. It wasn't him. First it was Michael, then Fez, then Donny Osmond. Each time the face of the man changed, he got angrier.

"I'll take that one." He pointed.

"A man who knows what he wants; I _like_ that." Fenton got out the ring.

* * *

**  
**

Everyone except Jackie and Brooke were in the basement. Donna looked at the engagement ring Hyde bought.

"I can't believe this! I was expecting you to say I'm sorry with flowers you stole out of Mrs. Johnson's yard or one of your tee shirts!" She said with disbelief.

Kelso looked at the ring and laughed. "Man, talk about your quick turn around!"

Fez sat in the lawn chair and pouted. "No, I don't like this at all. If Jacqueline says yes and they get married, she will move out and then who will Fez have?" He sadly bit into his sugar daddy.

Kelso patted the top of Fez's head. "Don't worry buddy, you'll still have me."

Fez pouted even more. "Sorry Kelso, but it's just not the same."

Donna gave Hyde back the ring. "It's beautiful Hyde. A bit impulsive, but beautiful."

"Look guys, just because I got the ring doesn't mean I'm going to give it to her now. I just wanted to have it so that when we're ready, besides, I got her something else too." Hyde trailed off.

Jackie walked in still wearing her jumpsuit, smiling from ear to ear but covered in grease. Her patch said "Jack" as Red couldn't find one that said Jackie. Hyde quickly hid the ring in his pocket.

"How is working for Red?" Donna asked her as she sat down.

"I spend the day underneath cars getting grease all over me Donna." She smiled. "It's awesome."

"Hi Jackie." Hyde said to her. She looked over at him and smiled. "Hi Steven."

Everyone had heard various accounts of the earlier fight between Jackie and Hyde. The room was tense as they were all waiting for them to explode. Whether it was going to be with hurtful words or with passionate kisses was anyone's guess. Kelso leaned over to whisper to Fez.

"Five bucks they start screaming at each other."

"Ten says they start making out." Fez whispered back.

"So, this is awkward." Eric said, trying to break the tension in the room. It worked, as Jackie and Hyde finally stopped staring at each other long enough to glare at Eric.

"What?" he asked.

Hyde tried to listen as Jackie described working at Red's shop but he was too distracted with his own thoughts. He could feel the box inside his pants. What was he doing buying a ring for someone he wasn't even officially back with yet? He had a successful business yes, but he was still a guy who lived in a basement. She deserved better than that. He couldn't stand it if she went with someone else though. He was going to have to be the one to change. He remembered Red's words to him. "You broke it, you fix it."

"I was wondering if you might want to go out sometime." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Out? She asked confused. "You mean like a date?" Steven never took her out on dates unless it was to The Hub.

"Uh, sure, if that's what you want to call it." He tried to say it like it was no big deal.

She giggled. "Sure. We can go out."

"Good, we'll go to that new place." He responded, relieved she had said yes.

She stood up again. "I have got to get out of this smock. Come on Fezzy."

Fez stopped Jackie and gave her a hug. "I don't know what I was so scared of. You'll still need me!"

Jackie looked at Fez in bewilderment before turning to the rest of the gang. "Bye guys. We'll see you tomorrow. Oh and that reminds me. Donna, Eric, congratulations on your marriage." She started to walk out.

"WHAT!" Everyone but Jackie shouted. Jackie and Fez stopped inside the doorway.

"I can't believe you know!" Donna yelled at Jackie. She just smirked in return.

"You got married?" Kelso shouted at Eric.

"Uh, yeah. Last week" Eric looked embarrassed.

Both Jackie and Fez sat back down.

"I can't believe this." Fez said.

"You've been married for a week and didn't tell us?" Kelso was surprised that his friends were able to even keep it a secret for so long.

"We just thought it would be better if we get married now, before we could change our minds. We were going to have another, bigger, wedding in the spring though." Donna told them.

While Hyde felt excited for his two best friends, but all he could look at was Jackie. Beautiful, grease smeared Jackie. There was a sadness in her eyes though, he could see she was trying to be happy for her friends, but something was bothering her. He had a feeling he knew what that thing was. He felt the ring in his pocket again and smiled to himself.

"Mrs. Forman is going to flip out!" Kelso said to them.

"Who cares about Mrs. Forman, Michael?" Jackie looked at Donna. "I thought we had an agreement. I was going to be your maid of honor and you were going to be mine!"

Donna looked back at Jackie "And you still will be. We're going to have a big wedding. This was just… it felt right." She squeezed her husband's hand.

Hyde finally acknowledged them. "You better tell them soon, and by soon, I mean last week."

Donna sighed. "You're right. We're in so much trouble. Dad will probably send me off to some boarding school now!" She was starting to sound frantic.

"You?" "Red is going to have my ass on a silver platter for this!" Both of them stood up and looked at each other.

"What did we do?" Both squealed.

Kelso looked at his watch. "Oh damn, I have to get going. Brooke and I have a date tonight."

"Don't you live with her?" Jackie asked him.

"Yeah, but with the baby we don't get a lot of doing it time. So we hired a baby sitter to watch Betsy while we check ourselves into a hotel room."

"How romantic." Hyde said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you ask one us to baby sit?" Jackie asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "Uh, I don't know why."

"Well, who did you get?" Donna asked.

"Pam Macy."

"Great, one night with her and your daughter is going to end up a slut!" Jackie yelled at Kelso and hit him on the chest.

Kelso shrugged. "Oh well, bye guys."

Kelso, Jackie and Fez walked out of the basement.

Eric turned back to Hyde. "Hyde, as your best friend, I just want to say that I'm glad you took your head out of your ass."

Hyde glared at Eric. "Let me know when you tell your big news to your parents. 'Cause I really want to be there."

* * *

**  
**

Donna and Eric walked into the Forman kitchen looking tense. Bob followed them, clearly confused.

"What did you two dumbasses do this time?" Red asked them.

"Mom?" Eric shouted through the kitchen door. Can you come here?"

Kitty walked into the kitchen. Donna stared at her for a minute before she said, "Can I get you some wine Mrs. Forman?"

"Again, what did you dumbasses do?" Red asked them.

"Yeah, I'm starting to smell something fishy here! And let me tell you, it ain't fish." Bob said while shaking his finger.

"Actually, Bob, it is fish. We're having cod for dinner." Kitty told him as she sat down with Red and Bob at the table. Donna and Eric held hands and looked at them.

"We have some big news." Donna said to them.

"Out with it." Red ordered them.

"We got married last week" Donna said, instantly going to hide behind Eric.

There was a long pause. Eric and Donna braced themselves for the explosion.

"Five, four, three, two…" Eric started to count.

It didn't come.

Eric opened one eye. "Uh, did you guys not hear us?"

The adults continued to be silent.

"This is a joke right?" Kitty stammered. "Oh that's funny!" She started to laugh. When she realized neither Eric nor Donna was joining her, she stopped. "Eric, tell me this is a joke."

They shook their heads. "Sorry mom. We just, look we know it was probably the dumbest thing we've ever done, and we're really sorry for not telling you before we did it, but I love Donna, and we're going to have another wedding for you guys next year. And besides, it was Donna's idea."

Donna hit Eric. "Eric!"

Red stood up and stared at Eric in the eyes. "Where are you going to live?" He asked.

"Uh, we haven't thought about it."

"Well, think about it son." He paused, and then said, "Congratulations son."

"Wow dad, thanks." Eric was sure an insult was going to come at any moment.

Kitty continued to sit in her chair and cry. Eric leaned down so he was eye level with her.

"Mom, I know you're upset, and I'm really sorry."

"That's enough Eric. Leave her alone." Red told his son.

"Daddy?" Donna tried to get her father to speak to her.

"I don't agree with this pumpkin, but I can see that I have no choice but to give you my blessing."

Donna kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you daddy."

"Come on, I'll buy you all dinner." He told them.

"We'll be right there." Red told them.

Kitty and Red stood in the kitchen alone. "You okay?" Red asked her.

She looked up at him, her eyes teary. "She stole my baby!"

Red hugged his wife. "Come on; let's go order the most expensive thing on the menu."

Kitty laughed and they went to join the kids and Bob.

* * *

**  
**

Two days later, Jackie and Red were in the shop. No customers have come in yet.

"I can't believe you weren't mad at Eric and Donna. Mr. Forman."

"It wouldn't have done any good to be mad Jackie. The deed was already done. Besides, Eric thinks I'm still planning something, which makes it all worth it."

Both of them smirked at each other.

"I hear you and Steven are thinking about reconciliation."

Jackie made a face. "I guess. I don't know if I can trust him though."

Red looked at the girl he considered his favorite. "Steven is a good guy; even if he can be a little… hotheaded. I'm sure you two will be fine."

She smiled. "I hope you're right. I love him so much."

"Oh no, no girly talk, go do something dirty." He glared at Jackie until she walked away.

Hyde walked into the shop looking for Jackie.

"Hey Red, is Jackie here?"

"She's in the back. You can go see her."

Hyde walked into the back. Jackie was standing on a stool trying to reach a high shelf.

"Would you like some help?" he asked her.

She turned around and stepped off the stool. "Thanks." She pointed to the part she was trying to reach.

"You're way too short; you'd never reach it on your own."

She glared at him. "I was about to go get Mr. Forman."

He smiled down at her.

"So… I came to see about those dinner plans." He was nervous. He stepped on the stool and handed Jackie the part. Their hands touched, sending a familiar shiver down his spine.

"Jackie…" He trailed off, staring into her blue and green eyes.

In Hyde's mind, he flashed back to their first date, when they had kissed. She had told him she didn't feel anything, and he had told her he felt the same, but in reality, it was as though her lips were electric. When he was around Jackie, there was no one else in the room. That feeling hadn't gone away with Sam. His friends were right; he was happy with Jackie, and completely miserable without her.

He looked at her for about five minutes before cupping her face and kissing her softly on the mouth. She kissed back; and he deepened the kiss. They broke away and he grinned at her.

They looked at each other for a moment before diving back in.

"Ahem!" A voice that sounded remarkably like Red's shouted at them.

They broke away, embarrassed. "Sorry." They both muttered as they walked out.

Hyde turned back to Jackie. "I'll pick you up at seven tonight."

She just stared, still dazed from the kiss.

"Seven it is." Red told him for Jackie.

Hyde walked out of the Red's shop, smiling like a loon.

* * *

**  
**

Fez stood over Jackie who was wearing a slip in her make up chair, rolling her hair in curlers. Donna sat on Jackie's bed reading a magazine.

"He kissed you?" Donna asked.

Jackie sighed dreamily. "It was the sexiest kiss I've ever had." Both she and Fez sighed again.

Donna sat up. "I want details! Was it slow and wet, fast and rough?"

Jackie grinned at Donna. "It started slow, and then it built up, but it was never what one would call fast."

"God." Donna said. "I'm getting tingly just thinking about it."

"I'll be right back." Fez told them he walked out of the room to go take care of his needs.

Jackie turned back to her friend. "So how is married life?" she asked.

"It's good. I mean, we have no where to live, but it's still good." Donna smiled to herself.

"We're going to go look at apartments tomorrow."

"You know, there's an apartment down stairs that's for rent. I could talk to Fenton about it for you."

"You would do that?" Donna got excited.

"Donna, you're my best friend, of course I would."

"Thank you midget." Donna hugged Jackie.

"Anything for you lumberjack."

Fez walked back into Jackie's room. "Okay Jacqueline, what are you wearing tonight?" he went to look her closet and pulled out five of her dresses. "Try these on."

An hour later, Jackie was finally ready for her date. She turned around and modeled for Donna and Fez. "Do I look hot or what?"

"You're beautiful." Donna told her. Jackie went to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair had sexy curls, her make up was perfect, Fez had chosen a blue dress with thin straps, and it sparkled every time she moved. There was a knock at the door.

"Shit! That's him? Oh god!" Jackie started to panic.

Donna put a calming hand on her best friend. "Breathe Jackie. It's just Steven. He's probably more nervous than you."

Fez went to answer the door. Steven was standing outside the door wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of lilies. Fez grinned at him. "I'm warning you now; I've had to go take care of my needs like five times already, because Jackie is smoking!"

Hyde punched Fez on the arm. "Five times?" Fez nodded.

Hyde shuddered. He was screwed.

Fez took the flowers from Hyde and they walked inside. He went to the kitchen to put them into a vase. Donna came out of Jackie's room and walked up to Hyde. "We need to talk." She gestured to the door and the three of them walked outside.

Fez and Donna stood in front of Hyde. "It's like this," Fez started to say. "For the last six months, I've had to listen to my goddess cry herself to sleep because of you. So, I know that you're stronger than I am, but if you do anything to hurt Jackie again, Donna will kill you."

Donna nodded in agreement. "I will. They'll never find your corpse."

Hyde looked at Jackie's two closest friends; their serious expressions only brought it even more home how much damage he had done. "I won't" He promised them.

They walked back inside.

He nearly fainted when she came out of her room. Never before had he been so grateful for his Zen, otherwise he would have been a blubbering mess.

"Ready?" he asked her, taking her arm and leading her out the door.

Fez and Donna were left in the apartment.

"I really need a girlfriend." He told her.

Donna rolled her eyes.

* * *

NEXT TIME: The Date. Jackie comes clean, Hyde makes a promise, Donna and Eric try to adjust to married life, and Red is really scary, as usual. 


	8. It's Alright For You

**  
**

**I love reviews, so please, please review! I'll make you internet cookies if you do! **

**The titles are Police Songs. I don't own that 70's show. **

**It's Alright for You. **

_The following chapter is very Hyde/Jackie centric. Sorry, but there just wasn't enough room for everyone. Hope you enjoy. Btw, this chapter has smut. You may thank me with reviews._

The restaurant Hyde had chosen was on the outskirts of Point Place next to an abandoned gas station. It was a peculiar place for a fine restaurant. They walked in and instantly balked at the sight. The décor of the place was dark, with red wood tables and black seats. Red neon lighting made the place look creepy. Couples sat at tables eating extremely small portions of meat, fish and vegetables.

Hyde looked over at Jackie to see her roll her eyes. They went over to the host stand.

"We have reservations for Hyde." He told the Maitre d.

The man, who looked remarkably like Fenton ran his fingers down the list.

"Hyde… Hyde… Ah yes, table for two." He grabbed two menus and gestured them to follow him. Hyde heard Jackie try to stifle a giggle.

"Hey, you wouldn't by any chance have a brother would you?" Hyde asked.

The man gave Hyde a glare and said "No." in a very short tone.

They followed the maitre d to the table. Both of them stopped in their tracks. It was right next to the kitchen, every time someone would come out, the door would hit the table.

Hyde looked at the maitre d. "Is there another table available?"

"We're very sorry sir, but there is not." He didn't sound very sorry at all.

Hyde turned to Jackie who was shaking her head.

"We're sorry, but we think we'll go somewhere else." He grabbed Jackie's hand and they left the restaurant. Once outside, Jackie burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, do you know who he reminds me of?"

"Fenton!" They both said together, causing Jackie to laugh even more.

"So, what do you want to do instead?" He asked her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, well, I don't know." She admitted.

Hyde suddenly smiled. "I know what we'll do."

Twenty minutes later, they were in the woods, just like their first date, sitting on the hood of his El  
Camino, complete with burgers and soda. Jackie had taken off her heels and had placed them next to her on the hood.

"I'm sorry about tonight; I know you wanted to go there."

She gave him a look that clearly said 'You're such an idiot.' "Are you kidding me? That place was the very definition of tacky. And did you see the food? There were little bitty servings. I'm sorry, but that's not a meal, that's a snack."

They laughed together. "It was like we died and went to hell." He joked.

"Seriously, haven't they ever heard of a light bulb?" She looked around at their surroundings. She scooted closer to him and without fail; he gave her his coke and put his arm around her.

"Well, at least this time I didn't have to do it myself." she oommented.

He laughed. "I was so nervous that night."

She turned to look at him. "You were? Why?"

"Well, there was this girl, who really, really liked me, and I kept thinking am I worthy of love?"

She hit him. "I can't believe you remembered that!"

He looked into her eyes. "I remember everything you say Jackie."

She blushed. "That was a tie for my favorite date I've ever been on." She told him.

"A tie?" "What was the other one?"

She smiled. "Well, it'll depend on how this one goes."

There was a slight pause as Hyde tried to think of something to say.

"So, I got a house."

"You did?" She squealed, surprised.

"Yeah, well, WB bought to make up for all those birthdays he missed."

"Wow. Which house is it?"

"That house down the street from the Formans."

"Wow." She whispered. "That house has been for sale forever."

"Yeah."

She frowned. "I thought you liked living with the Formans though."

"I did, but you know, since Eric is going to be moving out, I just thought it was time I get my own place."

"Well, I'm happy for you." "How did Mrs. Forman take it?"

"Well there was a lot of crying, and a lot of yelling, and then she made us promise to come over for dinner every night." He laughed and then added, "Oh and Mr. Forman is making me take everything in the basement."

"Huh."

"Yeah, no more hanging out in Eric's basement. At least now we don't have to worry about the smoke detectors."

She laughed. Once again, there was another silence.

"I lied to you." She blurted out.

"What?" Hyde was confused. "About what?"

"Remember when Fez got us back together last year?"

"I sure do." He gave her a sexy wink.

"Well, I lied that day. I said that you were a bad boyfriend who didn't do anything a boyfriend was supposed to do."

"Yeah, I remember that." Hyde had never been happy about that part.

"Anyway, truth is, you were a great boyfriend. You were a great boyfriend even when I was still with Michael. I was just so embarrassed, so I lied."

Hyde stared at her. "Oh." "How do you feel about me now?"

"Seeing you with someone else broke my heart Steven, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I thought if I replaced you, it would make getting over you easier, but it never did."

"Okay." He responded, hoping that she understood what he was trying to say.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm sure it's obvious how I felt. When you started saying you liked Fez, I freaked out."

She laughed. "I noticed. We all noticed. I was so angry at you for ruining my chances at happiness, but Eric helped me realize that you were just jealous."

"I was." He admitted. "I think I always thought of you as mine, and seeing you with someone else really pissed me off."

She looked thoughtful. "I know what you mean. Even when I was with Michael, it was you I turned to."

Hyde got up off the car and stood in front of Jackie. Putting his hands on her thighs, he asked her, "Did you really feel nothing with our first kiss?"

"That wasn't our first kiss."

He shook his head."That one doesn't count, I pushed you away."

"Okay fine. I didn't really lie. I felt something, but it wasn't what I thought I should feel, so I didn't exactly lie, but I didn't tell you the truth either."

"Huh."

He had always regretted letting her go back to Kelso. Watching them make out in front of him was too much, so when he bailed on her, Hyde took his chance and went after her. He always thought Jackie could do better than either of them, but if it was a choice between watching her kiss Kelso only to have her heart broken time and time again or Hyde kissing her, well then, then, the choice was obvious.

He needed to find a better topic, something that wouldn't lead to another screaming match between them. "So, how do you like working with Red?" There, a nice, safe topic.

She smiled. "It's great."

"So, what about your dream of being on TV?" he asked her.

"I've come to realize that being on TV wasn't what I thought it would be." She shrugged.

"Huh." He remembered when he had gone to see her after the second episode of her cable axis show. He had wanted so badly to reach out to her and tell her he was sorry, but she had seemed so happy that he had chickened out.

A voice came on the radio. "This is Steve Silverman and this next request is from Donna to Hyde and Jackie." Tiny Dancer started to play.

"It's our song Steven!" She jumped off the car and grabbed his hand. "Dance with me Steven."

He took her into his arms and they started to sway to the music. She sang the words as they danced. "Blue Jean baby, LA lady, seamstress for the band." She sang.

"Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man." Hyde sang back to her. It took him back to the night of the Valentines Day dance.

_They had just gotten back from the dance. She was still wearing her dress, but the flower was now on his bed. _

"_Sit next to me." He said to her. She sat and he put his arm around her. _

"_I am sorry Steven, I think I just wanted to get back at him for all the times he cheated on me." _

"_I know. I'm sorry too." _

"_Say it again." He requested. _

"_Say what again?" She asked. _

"_You know what. Say it." _

_She smiled. "I love you." _

"_Again." _

"_I love you." _

"_Again." _

"_I love you." _

_She smiled at him. "I know you don't want to say it back, but it would be really helpful if there was something you could say or do that would show me that you care." _

"_Jackie, I went to jail for you. What more do you want?" _

"_I need words Steven." _

"_Okay fine. How about when you say I love you, I say okay." _

_She looked thoughtful. "Okay." "Huh. I guess that'll work." _

"_Steven, I love you." _

"_Okay." _

* * *

They stood outside her apartment kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Jackie stood up against the wall and Hyde stood in front of her, his arms on both sides of her, his hands on the wall.

"Steven" She said breaking away from the kiss.

"You're so beautiful." He told her.

She gave him a full smile and kissed him again.

Both of them didn't hear the door open, and neither saw Fez until he broke them apart.

"All right date's over!" He said to them.

They were both startled. "What?" Jackie squealed.

"Since when are you her father?" Hyde asked.

Fez grinned at Hyde. "It was Donna's idea. This way you two can't do anything you would regret."

"But Fez, what if we had gone back to Hyde's room?" Jackie asked.

"Eric and Donna are there." He told her.

Jackie turned back to Hyde. "Steven, I had a wonderful time tonight. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime."

Hyde cupped Jackie's face and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course."

Fez took his goddesses arm and they went inside. Hyde stared at the door and put his finger to his lips. Electric.

* * *

"Well?" Fez asked as soon as they were inside.

Jackie grinned. "It was the most romantic evening of my life. I think he's serious about us."

Fez smiled. "Well, he is. He knows how badly he messed up."

Jackie frowned. "Do you think I'm making it too easy for him? What if he just wants to get back together for the sex?"

"I think if Hyde wanted just sex, he would be able to get it from anyone."

She frowned. "I guess you're right. I just don't want him to think that it's okay to do stuff like this again."

Fez laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that." They hugged briefly before Jackie pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

When Hyde got home he saw the Formans and Donna were waiting up for him in the kitchen.

"Steven, have a seat." Red told him.

"You were waiting up for me?" He asked them.

"We wanted to know how your date with Jackie went." Kitty told him.

"And, we wanted to have a talk." Eric said.

Hyde looked at them. "I believe Donna and Fez already had this talk with me."

Red shook his head. "Maybe, but we're having it again."

Hyde sighed in defeat. "Okay, go."

Red started the conversation. "Remember when I told you that Jackie was my favorite?"

"Hey!" Eric said.

Red looked at Eric. "When you can fix a carburetor, we'll talk." He then looked back at Hyde.

"Do you?"

"Yes sir." Hyde said.

"Donna told me she said that she would kill you. I just want to make sure you know that won't happen. Do you know why it won't happen?"

Hyde had a feeling he did. He shifted in his seat. "Why?"

"Because if you do, I will kill you myself, and by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish I had let Donna do it." Red told him, staring at Hyde directly in the eye. He then gave Hyde a wicked smile.

"What Red is trying to say dear, is that we care a lot about both you and Jackie, and you haven't made the best choices when it comes to Jackie. Relationships take work Steven, are you willing to work?" Kitty said to him.

"Yeah, I mean, I bought a house right?"

"That's a start. I'm proud of you son." Both Red and Hyde stood up to shake hands. Red then turned to Eric.

"And you, when are you getting out of my house?"

"Jackie says that she's going to talk to Fenton about an apartment in her building." Donna told them.

"You didn't tell me that!" Eric said to his wife.

She shrugged in response. "I got distracted." She smiled.

"Oh god." Red shook his head. "Kitty, we're going to bed." He grabbed his wife's hand to lead her out. He turned around to look at the kids. "We're all going to bed." He ordered.

Eric stopped Hyde before he could go down to the basement. "So how was the date really?"

Hyde glared at Eric and Donna. "It ended way too soon. No thanks to you" They both stuck their tongues out at Hyde. He turned and walked down the stairs.

She was sitting on his bed waiting for him. She had changed and was now wearing a blue blouse and jeans.

"Jackie! What are you doing here?" He was surprised, yet happy she was there.

"I snuck in. I had to come see you." She stood up and walked towards him, unbuttoning her blouse as she did. He instantly closed and locked the door behind him.

"Jackie?" He said nervously.

"Steven, I gave it a lot of thought, and I decided that our date ended way too soon."

He gulped. "You think so?"

"Yes, but before we do this, I need to know that this isn't a one time thing, that we're together. I also need you to understand that cheating, running off when things get complicated, or simply being an uncommunicative ass isn't going to work for me anymore. Is that okay?"

He was having a hard time listening. Her shirt was unbuttoned all the way and was barely covering her blue lace bra. "Uhh… yeah."

"Steven, look at me." She demanded.

"I am looking."

"No Steven, at my eyes. Look at my eyes."

"Jackie, it's a little hard to look at your eyes when you're stripping!" But he did so anyway. She looked nervous, scared. He knew what she needed. There was a time for words, and there was a time for gestures. This was a time for the latter. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

This was better than any dream he might have had, he ran his hand down her arms, she was truth, flesh and bone, nerves and sounds. He took her shirt off and then his. He made way to get her jeans off and she started to unbuckle his belt.

"I missed you Steven." She said to him in between kisses.

"Me too baby." He said huskily.

He gently pushed her onto the bed and let his eyes roam her body. She was a hundred times hotter than Sam, a hundred times smarter, and just all around better. She was staring up at him with worried eyes.

"Jackie, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

She blinked. "Good. Now come here." She pulled him down towards her for another kiss.

He ran his hands down her body. He unzipped her jeans. She raised her hips to make it easier for him to take them off. He tossed them aside along with her other clothes. She was now completely naked except for her blue panties. He trailed one finger at the edge on her stomach. She shivered in response. He then leaned down and kissed the very same spot. He slid them down her legs. He sat up and looked at the woman on his bed. She was smiling up at him, her eyes dark with passion. He ran his hands over her taut body, reveling in the smoothness of her skin. She was soft and hot and unbelievably perfect. He coaxed her legs open with his hand and started to feel her thighs. He put one kiss on her right thigh and then turned his head and gave a kiss on her left. He then raised his body up and put one hand on her breast while the other continued to run up and down her body.

She was starting to get annoyed. He was ignoring the part of her she wanted him to touch. "Steven, please."

He knew what she wanted, but he ignored her pleas. It had been six months since he had gotten to touch Jackie and he was going to enjoy it. He kissed her again, and then started to kiss her neck, trailing downward to her breasts. He took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked. She threw her head back in response. It wasn't exactly what she wanted but it would do for now.

She leaned up and started to kiss his chest, running her hands over his body. She loved Steven's body; it was a man's body, hard with sleek muscles and hair. Her hand moved lower and gently squeezed on his dick. He moaned in response as her hand moved up and down his shaft.

Without warning, he inserted a finger into her. She nearly bolted off the bed.

"God, Jackie." She was tight, warm, wet. She bucked up against his hand and he added another finger, his thumb caressed her clit, sending her to the brink.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back when he entered her. They held hands the entire time. He was going too slowly, she started to move her hips faster, trying to urge him to quicken the pace. He got her message and soon his movements became more frantic.

He nearly died at the sounds she was making. All inhibitions she had were gone. He worried though that someone would be able to hear her, so he kissed her. Their tongues moved in time with the rhythm they had created.

Her orgasm hit her like a shock wave. He felt her clinch around him, causing him to reach his own completion. He collapsed on top of her and put his head into the crook of her neck. He breathed her in, as though he might never be able to smell her again.

"So," she said, nervously.

He looked at her. "Don't Jackie."

"Don't what?" She asked.

"Don't compare yourself to Sam. You're a million times better in every way than her. I'm just sorry I was too stupid to realize it."

She started to cry.

"Oh, god, Jackie, don't cry. I'm sorry."

She hit him. "No! I know I'm better. I just, wow. That was beautiful Steven."

He kissed her forehead. "That it was." He rolled off her and pulled her in close to him.

"Stay here tonight." He whispered.

"Fez will worry about me."

"I'm sure Fez will be fine. Stay."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before finally relaxing. "Okay. It's too cold to go outside anyway."

He snuggled her, "That's my girl."

She woke up dazed. She looked around Hyde's room, the night before came to her in a flash.

"Oh god!" she shouted sitting up.

"Jackie…" Hyde's sleepy voice trailed off.

She shook him. "Steven, wake up!"

He opened his eyes. "Jackie, it's early, can you freak out later?"

"No! We had sex!"

"Really good sex too, but that doesn't change the fact that it's too early." He rolled over.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" She asked him, poking him in the arm.

"Ow. Stop that. Jackie, there's nothing to freak out over."

"Nothing to freak out over?" She asked incredulously.

Hyde turned back around. "Jackie, why are you doing this?"

She stared at him. "Do you remember what we did last night?"

He leered at her. "I do, and I'm more than willing to do it again."

She hit him. "Dill hole! "We." She used her two pointer fingers and made gesturing motions at both of them. "Had" She put her hands in a large cup shape. "Sex!" She threw her hands into the air. She then looked down. "I swore to myself I wouldn't do this again! I wasn't going to forgive you so easily." She started to cry.

Hyde sat up and put his arm around Jackie. "Hey, it's okay."

She sobbed. "No it's not!"

He sighed. "Why not?"

She gulped. "Because you'll do it again." She said her voice soft.

Hyde didn't need to ask what he would do again. Instead, he pulled her closer and held her as she cried into his shoulder. "Look, if you need me to prove that I'm serious, uh, we can, um, not have sex."

She looked up. "What?"

"Well, if that what it takes…" Inside his head, he was thinking 'What the hell did I just say?' 'Worst idea ever!'

There was a pause, before she replied. "I don't know."

He pulled away from her to look at her tear streamed face. "I have something to confess to you." He stood up and got her letter out of his dresser drawer. "Fez gave me this."

She took it and read it. "I thought I threw this out."

"Are you mad at me for reading it?"

She shook her head. "No, except, this isn't why you're doing this is it?"

He kneeled down in front of her. "Jackie, this letter opened my eyes about a great many things, and it got me thinking about how badly I messed up. But, it's not why I want to get back together. I love you. I would think about you all the time." He put added emphasis on "All the time."

She looked thoughtful, then, with hesitation, she asked, "Why didn't you just kick Sam out?"

Great, the question he had been asking himself for the last six months.

"Because, I wanted to punish you. I thought you had cheated on me and that you had given up."

"I did give up. But I didn't cheat on you."

"I know that now. I've known it for a long time, but I still saw it, and it hurt me every time I looked at you."

She smiled. "Steven, are you groveling?"

He paused, thinking. "Oh damn it. I am!" He stood up and started pacing. He stopped though, and sat back down next to Jackie.

"So, do you want to stop having sex and just date for awhile?"

"I don't know if I want to date."

In his head, he imagined her holding his heart in the palm of his hand in front of a large stage audience. "Now Ladies," She was saying, "Be sure to squeeze his heart really tight! Then, set it down on the ground, like this." She sat his heart on the floor. "Then squash it with your foot! Make sure you're wearing shoes, you wouldn't want to get your feet messy!"

"Not date?"

"Steven, I'm not saying that I won't want to, but I was thinking that maybe we should start being friends again first. Get to know each other."

"Oh." He understood her position. He thought it was bull, but he agreed to it none the less.

"Can we be friends that have sex?" He asked, jokingly.

She pushed him. "You're as bad as Michael."

She got off the bed and started to get dressed. "I should go; Fez will probably be worried about me."

"I'm happy you and Fez didn't work out." He told her sincerely.

"What would you have done if we had started going out?"

"I would have been an ass and done everything in my power to break you two up."

She laughed. " Oh, you mean like how you tried to stop us from getting together?" "I would have had to kick your ass."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good thing that didn't happen huh?"

"Will I see you later?" he asked.

"I don't know. Fez wants to go cruising for chicks. I promised I would go with him."

"That's cool."

He watched her walk out. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Donna and Eric were lying down in her bed. "Are we sure we really want to live in the same building as the devil and the perv'?" Eric asked her.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." She looked down at him. "And, I'll be near my best friend again. Don't tell her I said this, but I've missed her living with me."

Eric gave his wife a kiss and both them got off the bed.

They started getting dressed. "Do you think we should move the wedding up?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure why we're even having a wedding if we're already married." He replied, holding up two of his ties, a blue and white stripped, and a plain red one.

She pointed to the blue and white stripped. "That one and we're having a wedding because if we don't, your mother, and my best friend, will join forces and we will never hear the end of it." She started to her Kitty and Jackie imitations. "Donna! You stole my son and didn't even do it properly! I wanted my son to have a big wedding!" She started doing her Jackie voice, "Donna! I thought I was going to be your bridesmaid!

"Oh god, you're right." He shuddered in horror and turned to Donna.

"So how do I look?" He asked her. He was wearing a suit.

"Handsome."

"This is a very important day. I have an interview at the school to decide what class and subject I'm going to teach."

She went over to him to help him with his tie. She paused and looked at him. "I'm helping you with your tie!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, this is what married couples do!" She kissed him.

"You know what else married couples do?"

She pretended she didn't know. "What?"

"It."

They went back over to the bed, kissing the entire time but were interrupted by the loud pounding at the door.

"Donna! I need to talk to you!" a shrill voice yelled.

Eric groaned. "Go away Devil!" He yelled.

"I need to talk to Donna, Nerd boy."

Donna looked up at him. "I thought you two were friends."

"We are." He went and opened the door.

She barged in. "Donna, we have to talk. Now."

Eric looked at her. "Should I go?"

"No, you can stay."

Eric sat down next to Donna on the bed. Jackie started pacing.

"I had sex with Steven."

She was expecting them to start yelling, but instead they said nothing.

"Did you not hear me? Steven and I did it!"

They continued to just look at her.

"Well? Aren't you going to yell?" She asked.

They shook their heads.

"I can't believe you! Why am I the only one who sees what a tremendously huge mistake it was?"

Donna touched Jackie's hand. "Jackie, chill."

"No!" She started pacing the room. "There will be no chilling! I am going to have a panic attack and you are going to watch me have it!" She paused again. "Maybe if I go tell Mr. Forman, he'll yell at me." She started to leave, but Donna stood up and blocked her way.

"No, you're not going to go tell Red. Now sit your ass down!"

Jackie plopped down beside Eric. "I told Steven I just want to be friends."

They both looked at her in shock. "You did what?" They both yelled.

"Oh this is just great. I have sex with him and you barely blink, but telling him I want to be friends; that gets your attention?"

"Remember the plan? You were going to be sexy and make Steven realize he made a horrible choice and then the two of you were going to get back together!" Eric started to pace around the room.

"It's okay. We can fix this. You'll just go to him and tell him you changed your mind!" He pointed towards Jackie.

She shook her head. "No Eric, if Steven and I are to have a chance, then we need to start fresh." She looked teary.

Donna sat down beside her. "It'll be okay. You did the right thing."

"She did? No, no, no!"

"Eric, calm down."

"Donna, apparently you haven't met Hyde. He'll take this as rejection and go do it with the first slut he sees!"

Jackie started to wail. "He will! What did I do?"

Donna shook her head at both of them. "Both of you need to calm down. I'll go talk to Hyde. Eric, go to your interview, Jackie, go to work."

She left them both to their freak out.

She found Hyde sitting in his chair watching television with Kelso.

She pulled him up by his collar. "We need to talk" "Now." She pointed towards his room.

"Can I watch?" Kelso asked. He loved it when Donna was in ass kicking mode.

"No." She said pointedly.

She slammed the door behind her as they walked into his room.

"I can't believe you did it with Jackie!"

"She told you then?"

"She and Eric are in my room having a conniption fit!"

"Why is Eric having a fit?" He was confused.

"Never mind that. Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Hey, she came on to me! What was I supposed to do? Say no?"

Donna paused, pretending she was thinking about it. "YES!" She punched him in the arm.

"She thinks you're going to go have sex with a slut now." She told him, her voice filled with compassion.

Hyde balked. "I'm what?"

"Well, can you blame her?"

"Hey, look, I think her just friends' thing is as stupid as you. I'll make her come around."

"You better." With that, she turned and stalked out of the room, leaving Hyde wondering what had just happened.

It was official, he was doomed.

* * *

Eric turned to Jackie who was now sitting on the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked her. 

"I don't know!" I just freaked out okay?"

He sat down beside her. "Do you want to be with him Jackie?"

"Yes." She said in a small voice.

"Well then, what are you doing here?"

She sighed. "Thanks Eric." They both stood up.

"Anything for you Vader."

"Go on, geek." She shoved him out the door.

* * *

Eric walked nervously into the principle office at Point Place Elementary. The principle, a man named Mr. Pivetts was a large man who looked remarkably like Columbo. 

"Mr. Forman." Mr. Pivetts got out of his seat and shook Eric's hand. He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his seat and requested Eric sit. He then sat in his own chair and started fumbling around with papers.

Something about someone calling him Mr. Foreman freaked Eric out. "Please, call me Eric."

"Okay Eric, I hear you were in Africa for six months."

"Yes sir, it was part of a scholarship program."

"Yes, yes, I know that program very well. My own son just returned from South America, Chile to be exact."

"Wow."

"So tell me about your experiences in Africa, Eric."

"I went to Africa so that my girlfriend, now wife, and I could have a future. Leaving her, my family and the rest of my friends was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But when I was there, I met so many amazing people, little kids who wanted to hear what I had to say, and families that were just like my own. There was even a group of teenagers who reminded me so much of my friends." Eric laughed at the memory, "There was even a skinny guy like me who had a beautiful girlfriend."

"And what did you learn from this Eric?"

"I learned that even though the skin color might be different, everyone is basically the same. I also learned there was no other place I'd rather be then here in Point Place."

"I've looked at your test scores Eric, and I think putting you in a math class would be a bad idea."

"I agree."

"It also says on your application that your hobbies are, "Being a Jedi, building Lego Sets and Models."

"Yes."

"So you're a 'Star Wars' Fan."

"Uh, yeah."

"You know, most of 'Star Wars' is based on mythology."

"I think I knew that, yes."

"Do you like to read, Eric?"

"I do. Last year when I spent a year off work, I did a lot of reading."

Mr. Pivetts continued to look at the papers on his desk.

"How would you like to teach sixth grade English, Eric?

"That would be great sir!"

"Great, you start on Monday at 8:45, I advice you get here by 8:30."

Both men stood up and shook hands. Eric walked quickly out of the building wanting to jump for joy. As soon as he was away from the building and near his car, he let him let go and did a spin in the air.

He had to tell everyone. He got into the Vista Cruiser and drove to his parent's house. He ran inside and hugged his mom who was cleaning the kitchen. "I'm teaching English!" He told her, excited.

"Oh that's great honey!" She hugged her son. "Would you like a sandwich?"

He kissed her head. "Sorry mom, I have to go tell Donna and Red, but I'll be back later."

She smiled and watched as her baby boy left to go tell his news to his wife. She took a sip of wine and frowned. Her baby was officially a man, with a wife, a job. But then, a spark of realization hit Kitty. He had come to tell her first.

He told her first.

And this made Kitty Forman happier than she had been in weeks.

_Kelso and Brooke apologize for not being in this chapter, but they were too busy doing it._

* * *

NEXT Time: Hyde has had enough of just being friends, Jackie breaks down, and Fez gets water. And the kids say goodbye to the basement, only to move to another one. 


	9. Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Thanks for all the very positive reviews! I'm still flabbergasted you all like it. **

**I will warn you, I think this chapter flows weird, and also, there might be continuity issues as I can't remember/find something I may or may not have put in one of the earlier chapters that would pretty much negate certain aspects of this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**I own nothing. Not the characters, not the show, not even the Police. It's a drag man. :) **

**Wrapped Around My Finger. **

"Men are such morons!" Jackie yelled as she ran into Donna's room, throwing herself on Donna's bed.

Donna looked at her best friend from her desk bemusedly. "What did Hyde do this time?"

"Nothing!"

Donna was confused. "Nothing?"

"He hasn't done anything! He's done absolutely nothing to convince me he wants to get back together."

"Jackie, you're the one who told him you just wanted to be friends." Donna sighed.

"He never listened to me in the two years we were together, and now he is? No Donna, he's supposed to woo me back into his arms."

"Woo?"

"Eric says I should just talk to him, but I can't. Every time I see him, I remember how much he hurt me. Remember that burn he said about how if Fez wasn't available I should sleep with Bob? Or the Mailman or a garden gnome? A garden gnome? That's not even funny!" She sat up and looked at Donna. "And you! You laughed!"

Donna sat next to Jackie. "I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at Hyde. It was clear he was jealous. He's very possessive over you."

"So what, he can go and nail all the strippers and nurses he wants, but if I want to go out with someone else, that's not?"

"Oh god, you're right. Men are morons." Donna said, sympathetically.

Jackie put her head on Donna's shoulder.

"Thanks by the way, for getting us that apartment in your building." Donna told her best friend as she consoled her.

"Yeah, Fenton said it was his gift to me, whatever that means."

Donna gave a nervous laugh. "How did you get it for us anyway?"

"Oh, I have some pictures of him in a very uncomfortable situation."

"I can't believe you black mailed Fenton just to get us a place!" Donna hugged Jackie. "You're the best midget ever!"

* * *

The guys were in the basement watching I Dream of Jeannie instead of packing the basement up. Kelso was sitting in the lawn chair, Fez was on the couch and Eric was on the cooler. Hyde was sitting in his usual chair, scowling.

"I don't see what the problem is here, Major Nelson loves her, and she loves him, why can't they be together?" Fez asked.

Hyde looked at his friend. "Because Fez, even though Jeannie is really hot and all, she's also a woman, and women are fickle beasts who can't make up their minds. Oh sure, they might get together, but the minute he makes one mistake, she'll jump in the arms of Colonel Healey."

The other guys looked at each other uncomfortably.

"This mistake wouldn't by any chance be marrying a stripper would it?" Eric asked.

"Get bent."

Kelso leaned forward on his chair. "So, Hyde, how is just being friends with Jackie working out?"

Hyde collected himself and put on his glasses. "It's cool."

Eric grinned. "That's Hyde speak for "It's the worst thing ever." The rest of them all nodded in agreement.

Hyde just groaned in response.

Red came down the stairs and looked at the still unpacked basement. "You know, I think I say one thing, but apparently, it comes out completely different. When are you boys going to pack all this crap?"

Eric looked at his father. "We are. We're uh, resting."

"Resting? My foot is going to rest in your asses if you don't start packing!"

"Yes sir." The guys all muttered.

* * *

The soothing sounds of the Rolling Stones played on the record player.

"Gentlemen, this is our very last circle in this basement." Eric told the guys.

"That it is. We've had some good times here." Hyde responded.

"Yep, Jeannie, Samantha, Wonder Woman, Daisy…" Fez laughed.

"Ginger and Maryanne." Kelso added singing their names to the tune of the Gilligan's Island theme.

"So… Eric, is everything cool with us?" Randy asked.

"Uh, sure, do I know you?"

"I'm Randy; I dated Donna while you were gone."

Eric nodded in realization. "Oh, you're the guy who works for Hyde." "Donna is my wife, so yeah, we're cool, btw, BURN!" The two shook hands awkwardly. "You do realize though, that as soon as I'm sober I'm going to have to kick your ass right?"

Randy just shrugged.

"Oh please Eric. You'll never be able to kick his ass. You should make Donna do it." Kelso joked.

Leo looked around the room. "Why is everything in boxes man?"

"Leo, I told you, I'm moving to the house down the street. We're everything there." Hyde told him.

Donna and Jackie came into the basement, both smiling.

"Oh hey Donna, Brooke says she can come tomorrow to help you pack your room." Kelso told her as Jackie and Donna sat down beside Fez on the couch.

"Hey, Jackie." God, he sounded love a love sick teenager. He rolled his eyes at himself.

"Hello, Steven."

Donna looked at her husband who just shook his head. She made a 'crazy' motion with her finger.

"All this tension between you two. I don't understand why you can't just be together." Fez said to Hyde and Jackie.

"Fez, their relationship is complicated. I mean, if your relationship was based on how wrong it is then it's bound to cause some issues." Donna told Fez.

"Hey! Our relationship was not based on how wrong it was!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah it was. You two only started going out because you weren't supposed to." Donna argued.

Jackie looked at Hyde. "Steven, tell them our relationship was based on something else."

He shrugged. "You mean it wasn't?"

She stood up and turned to him. "You Jerk!" She cried and ran out of the basement.

"Ohhhh." Kelso said uncomfortably.

Fez and Donna both pointed to each other. "You do it!" Donna told him.

"No, you do it." Fez responded.

"I'll do it." Kelso said, getting up.

"Okay Kelso," Eric said, "Just don't try to do 'it' with her."

"Oh please Eric, I'm with Brooke now, unlike Hyde, who is alone with his hand." Kelso went to find Jackie.

He found her sitting on the Forman's porch.

"Hey." He said as he sat down.

"Hey." Her voice was quiet.

"So you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"How can he say that our relationship was based on how wrong it was?"

"Well, what do you think it was based on?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Mutual respect?"

He shook his head. "You two hated each other before you got together."

"What if we didn't though? What if that so called hate was just a mask for how we really felt?"

"Just like all the hate these last six months?"

She wiped her eyes. "Somehow, I think that's different."

Kelso didn't say anything, but he thought differently.

* * *

Kitty Forman came down to the basement later that evening while Steven was packing the last of his possessions. He was haphazardly throwing stuff into boxes.

"Oh Steven, I didn't realize you were here. I thought you'd be with Jackie."

He shrugged. "She's off with Fez."

"Hmm." She said. "How do you feel about that?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, throwing some more stuff in box.

"Well, they did almost date. And they are very close."

"Are you asking if I'm jealous?"

She laughed. "Oh honey, I know you're jealous. Everyone knows you're jealous."

Kitty had always been one of the few people who could read him better than he could read himself. "What's really bothering you Steven?"

He sighed. "I guess I thought getting back together would be easier than it is. She wants to be just friends Mrs. Forman."

"I know Jackie, Steven. She doesn't want to be just friends. But remember, she's gone through a lot, and this is her way of protecting herself."

"But she doesn't have to! At least, not anymore."

"Well, why don't you tell her that?" Kitty asked him.

Hyde sighed and looked at his watch. "I'm supposed to meet WB at the house in five minutes to sign more paperwork. I'll be back in time for dinner." He said, kissing Kitty on the cheek before leaving.

Kitty Forman looked at her basement. Everything had finally been packed and was just waiting to be moved to its new location. She walked around the room, touching everything for the last time. She took the football helmet out of its box. The kids had dubbed it the 'stupid helmet' and had made each other wear it when they did something idiotic. She put it back and continued to look around. She knew her and Red considered the kids in the basement to be their own, and not having them around as much was breaking her heart.

Red Forman walked down the stairs looking for his wife. "Hey you." He said to her. She turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Both my sons are leaving me Red. I don't know what to do!"

He went and put his arms around her. "Hey, we'll still see them everyday."

She shook her head. "I know, but Red, why did you make Steven take everything in here?" She asked.

"Because, it's time for them to move on, our kids are growing up Kitty, they don't need to be spending all their time at their parent's house."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you just want to turn this basement into a sports bar."

Red smiled at Kitty. "I promise you'll get your sewing machine." He kissed his wife on her head.

* * *

The next morning, everyone stood in the basement holding a box.

"Is everyone ready?" Red asked for the final time.

"Ugh, this is heavy." Eric complained.

Bob turned to his daughter. "Donna, trade boxes with Eric."

"Okay people! Let's go!" Red ordered and one by one, they marched up the stairs and down the street looking like ducks.

Hyde and Fez were last to leave.

"Uh, you guys go on, I need to talk to Fez for a minute."

Fez raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

Fez put down his box and turned to Hyde. "What's up amigo?"

"I need to know something."

"Shoot!"

"Are you still in love with Jackie?"

"No, where would you get that idea?" Fez said, clearly nervous.

"Well, I just wanted to know, because you know, I don't want things to get awkward between us."

"You mean like how they got awkward when you stole Jackie from Kelso?"

"No, I mean, awkward as in me having to punch you for having pervy thoughts about her."

Fez rolled his eyes. "Oh that's a good one. You and I both know I am not responsible for my thoughts. I cannot help if I have needs!"

"Well, I don't care if you have needs; I'm just saying that you shouldn't think about Jackie."

"But how could I not? Okay Hyde, yes, I love Jackie. I've loved Jackie longer than you have, but you know what? It doesn't matter because I know if I hurt her, she'd get mad, but would eventually get over it. She never got over you, which is why if your hurt her again, I don't think she'd be able to cope. I might not get to be with Jackie the way I always dreamed, but having her as my roommate and best friend is better than no Jacqueline at all!"

Hyde was speechless. He was knocked back by Fez's honesty. "Uh, well, just don't hide our closets while I'm there okay?"

Fez laughed. "It's a deal."

* * *

"And that's the last of it." Bob told everyone as he sat a box down. "Do you kids need help unpacking?"

They all looked at each other awkwardly.

Red rolled his eyes as he plugged in the cooler. "Come on Bob. The kids will be fine."

Hyde looked around at the boxes scattered along the floor. He picked up his chair and moved it to its correct location as Kelso and Fez put the couch up and Jackie did the same with the lawn chair. Donna set up the record player, Eric plugged in the television set.

"Well, this is eerie." Eric commented.

"I think it's soothing." Fez said as he sat down in the lawn chair. Kelso sat back down next to Brooke on the couch, Donna was next to him with Eric sitting on the edge of the couch. Leo was standing next to Jackie eating a popcicle.

Hyde passed out beers to everyone and sat down in his chair. "Ahh, this feels good." He turned around to look at Jackie .She was wearing her Jordaches and a green and red stripped shirt. The jeans seemed to meld with her skin, leaving very little to the imagination. If they were going to be friends, they were going to have to set some ground rules.

Unless, she didn't want to be friends and she was wearing that outfit on purpose in order to entice him. But Jackie wasn't that evil.

Except that she was. He was going to have to do some thinking about this.

Hyde quickly turned around when he noticed the strange look Jackie was giving him.

"Don't you guys think that maybe we should have let the basement thing go when Red made you take all this stuff? Sure, it looks the same, but in an imitation cheese way." Donna said.

"Hey, don't knock imitation cheese man." Leo told her.

"Where else would we go?" Jackie asked her.

"I just think it's weird that Hyde has an entire house of his own now and instead of using it, we're sitting in the basement."

"Well, we could go upstairs." Hyde told her.

Donna thought about it. "No, I'm good."

Kelso got up and turned on the radio. The song Maggie May by Rod Stewart started to play.

"Oh, I love this song!" Jackie gushed. She stared to sign along, "_Wake up Maggie I think I got something to say to you. It's late September and I really should be back at school._"

Eric joined in "_I know I keep you amused but I feel I'm being used."_

Kelso and Brooke broke in. "_Oh Maggie I couldn't have tried anymore_."

"_You lured me away from home just to save you from being alone. You stole my heart and that's what really hurt._" Fez sang along.

"_The morning sun when it's in your face really shows your age  
But that don't worry me none in my eyes you're everything_" Donna sang.

"_I laughed at all of your jokes my love you didn't need to coax  
Oh, Maggie I couldn't have tried any more_" Eric sang, looking into Donna's eyes.

"_You lured me away from home, just to save you from being alone  
You stole my soul and that's a pain I can do without_" "_Oh Maggie I couldn't have tried anymore_!" Everyone but Hyde sang together.

Leo grabbed Jackie off the cooler and they started to dance. They sang along together as he spun her around.

"_All I needed was a friend to lend a guiding hand But you turned into a lover and mother what a lover, you wore me out. All you did was wreck my bed and in the morning kick me in the head_"

Hyde thought his friends were all lunatics.

Eric turned to Hyde. "Solo!" He pointed to Hyde, who, seeing the looks on his friends faces, knew he had no choice. It was either sing or face the consequences later.

"_I suppose I could collect my books and get on back to school or steal my daddy's cue and make a living out of playing pool or find myself a rock and roll band that needs a helpin' hand."_ He sang reluctantly.

"_Oh Maggie I wish I'd never seen your face_!" They all sang together. As the music changed, the dancing and singing continued. Hyde watched as Jackie and Fez did a less intricate version of their disco routine. He thought back to his earlier conversation with Fez. Maybe Fez was happy being just friends with Jackie, but he could never be. He understood that now.

Jackie looked at her watch. "Oh shit! I've got to go; tomorrow's a busy day at the shop."

Donna stopped dancing long enough to speak to Jackie. "I can't believe Red is making you work on a Saturday. That's just cruel."

Jackie shrugged. "That's Mr. Forman for you."

"I must go too, as I am Jacqueline's ride." Fez did another spin and slid over to Jackie, taking her arm as he led her outside.

The rest of the gang waved as they left. Hyde couldn't help but stare as she walked away.

"Look at Hyde, he's _gone._" Leo said to no one in particular.

"I know! And he's not even stoned!" Donna teased.

"Hey, maybe if we get him drunk he'll go talk to her." Kelso suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Michael," Brooke replied.

"Yeah, I agree with Brooke, after all, we all know what happened the last time Hyde got drunk before he was supposed to talk to Jackie." Eric said in his usual snarky fashion.

"Would you all get out?" Hyde ordered.

Everyone stood up and started to leave. Leo stayed behind though

"You wanna talk man?" Leo said as he laid down on the couch.

"No, I'm good." Hyde replied.

Leo yawned.

"Hey man, if you need a place to crash, you're always welcome here." Hyde told him.

"Thanks man; you gonna go see Loud girl?

"Later."

Leo closed his eyes.

* * *

It was midnight and Hyde was just drunk enough to have some courage, but still know what he was doing. Or at least, he hoped he knew what he was doing. He knocked on Fez and Jackie's door.

She opened it wearing his old Led Zeppelin tee shirt. It was starting to bunch up so he could see her panties, the red ones he liked so much. Seeing her in his shirt again made him even braver.

"Steven, it's midnight. What are you doing here?" She sounded sleepy.

"I need to talk to you." He pushed his way into her apartment.

"I need sleep Steven, tomorrow is supposed to be a busy day at the shop."

He ignored her hint to leave.

"Look Jackie, I've been thinking about just being friends, and I've decided I'm okay with it."

He saw a weird emotion cross her face, but it went by so fast he thought he thought he might have imagined it. "You are? That's great!"

"Yep." He grinned. "But I think there needs to be some ground rules."

"Rules?" she asked skeptically. "What kind of rules?"

"First all, no more wearing clothes like that."

"You mean jeans?" She asked warily.

"Yes."

"That doesn't make sense Steven."

"Rule two, no dating other people."

She looked bug eyed at him. "No dating other people? But we might as well just be going out then!"

"Do you want to date someone else?" He asked, hoping that the answer was no.

"Well, no, but it's the principle of the thing Steven."

"Sorry, but I wont' budge. No dating."

"Well, I think it's stupid."

He took two strides towards her and pulled her close to him. "No Jackie, what's stupid is you wanting to be just friends. We were never friends, we'll never be friends. We're a lot more than that and you know it. He was whispering her ear, using one hand to stroke her back; the other was around her waist to keep her from running away. Why do you think I took you to prom? "Why do you think I went to jail for you?" Why do you think you came to me every time Kelso hurt you? The hand around her waist moved lower. "How can I be just friends with you if all I can think about is how I can make you wet?" He looked deep into her eyes. He took her hand and put it to his heart. "You're here Jackie." He took his own hand and put it to her chest. "Just like I'm here; we're in each other's blood."

She was sure that if someone were to look inside her head, instead of a brain they would find a vacant space. She had lost it when he started whispering in her ear. He was right and she knew it, but she had to be strong. She had to come up with a rebuttal.

"Huh." She said. Oh yeah, that showed him.

He smirked at her, knowing his plan had worked.

Something about the way he was looking at her brought her back to her senses. What was she doing? She had wanted him back since the skank had shown up, and he wanted to get back together, so why was she pushing him away? Something inside her broke and she started to cry. He pulled her into him and she sobbed into his chest.

Fez had woken up when Hyde had come in. He eavesdropped in on their conversation. Hyde was one sexy bastard who spoke the truth, but when he heard the sounds of Jackie's cries, he couldn't take it anymore. He opened his door and walked into the living room. Hyde had both arms wrapped tight around Jackie. He looked up at Fez and shook his head. Fez went into the kitchen and got them both glasses of water. He then went into their living room and sat the water down on the coffee table. "Make sure you both drink this. She gets a bad headache if she doesn't drink water after she cries." Hyde nodded and mouthed "thanks." Fez returned to his bedroom, turned off his lights and went to bed.

Hyde stared down at the sobbing girl in his arms. Was this what Fez had to go through every night? Was this what his friends had been ragging him about? He led them to the couch and sat down, his grip on her still tight. He made a silent promise to never make her cry again.

She looked up from his chest and saw the wet stain on his shirt. "I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm the one who's sorry Jackie. I've been such a dumbass this year. But I swear, I'll make it up to you, but I can't be just friends with you Jackie. I can do anything else, but not that."

"I can't be just friends with you either." She replied. "I'm just so scared Steven. I don't like being scared."

"You have nothing to be scared of."

She broke away from him and smiled. "I believe you."

She had to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind for two days. "Why did you say our relationship began because it wasn't right?"

He took Jackie's hand. "Jackie, what was I supposed to say? That I had been in love with you since that day you bought me my boots?" "Besides, why we got together isn't nearly as important as what kept us together."

"What was that?" She asked her voice cracking.

"Love, baby, love." He reached for her head to bring her to his mouth for another scorching kiss.

She pulled away when the kiss was over. "But, it didn't keep us together Steven."

"No, but that's because we weren't ready for it, but I know I want to be with you and nothing's going to change that."

They both were silent for a moment, both replaying the events of the evening in their heads. He grabbed one of the glasses of water Fez had left. "Drink this." He commanded.

He watched as she sipped her water and slowly, surely, he started feeling better.

"I should probably let you get some sleep." He told her.

"Yeah, I'm already behind my eight hours as it is."

He grinned. "Well, we wouldn't want that." He kissed the top of her head and wished her a good night before leaving.

She knew Fez left his door unlocked, so she opened it. He had his lights off and his eyes appeared to be closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep.

"Thank you." She said in the doorway.

"Anything for you my goddess." He didn't open his eyes.

"Good night Fezzy."

"Good night Jacqueline."

* * *

It was an hour later and Jackie still couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, trying to will herself to sleep, but it wasn't happening. She laid flat on her back staring at her ceiling, replaying what had happened in her mind.

She got out of her bed and grabbed her robe and put on her fuzzy slippers. After drinking a glass of water from the kitchen, she decided that maybe a walk would help her clear her thoughts long enough for her to get some sleep. Jackie opened the door to find herself standing face to face with Hyde.

"Steven?"

"Jackie."

"Did you forget something?" She asked him.

With two strides forward, he was kissing her as though it might be his last chance. He put every ounce of emotion he had been feeling the last six months into it, trying to will her with his mouth to understand exactly how he felt about her. She must have understood because she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal favor.

Suddenly, as though the planets were finally realigned, everything made sense again. Jackie took his hand and led him into her bedroom where he undressed himself and her. They got into her bed together and he wrapped his arms around her like they had done in high school. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

Next time: It's Kitty's Halloween party where there are some big surprises in store. 


	10. On Any Other Day

**Guess what kids, this isn't the Halloween chapter. Why? Because your dear friend Sooki sucks at math. If Eric came back in June, then this chapter would take place around early to mid August. Although, the time line on the show was pretty messed up so it really wouldn't matter. "Whatever" **

**So, there's a party and stuff happens, but it just doesn't happen on Halloween. **

**Standard disclaimers apply. Please review. **

**On Any Other Day. **

Michael Kelso woke up to the sounds of his daughter's cries. Gently rolling his girlfriend off his arm, he got up and went to pick up his offspring. The two of them had a morning ritual. She would cry, he would wake up, and after a diaper change and her morning bottle, he would sit in the rocking chair and would start to talk to her.

"Someday, you're going to be a hot girl who all the guys are going to want to do it with." He told her. "Be like your mom okay? Don't give in to guys like me." He thought about how his daughter was conceived. "On second thought, I take that back. Don't' be like your mom."

He never thought he would feel this way about any other human being. So protective, so willing to sacrifice his own life to save hers. He looked over at Brooke. "That's your mommy. Aren't you glad She decided we should move back to Point Place and I should get my job as a police officer back?"

His daughter burped in response.

"Me too."

Brooke started to stir; she knew about her boyfriend and their daughters morning conversations. She tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard when he kept saying such sweet things. They brought out the best in each other. He was more grounded and mature; she didn't take everything so seriously. "Morning." She said to both of them.

He gave her a wide smile. "Look who's awake Betsy!" He got up from the chair and leaned down to give Brooke a kiss. "We love you." He said for both him and his daughter.

She smiled. "I love you too."

She got up and took Betsy out of Kelso's arms. "You better hurry up if you don't want to be late today."

He went to the closet and started putting on his uniform. "Brooke? Do you think I make a good cop?"

"I think since you started taking it seriously, you've made a great cop." She told him as she dressed Betsy.

He sighed. "I know, but I don't know if being a traffic cop is enough."

Brooke understood her boyfriend's insecurities. He felt he wasn't smart enough to go far in the force, and that someday Brooke would leave him. "Why don't you ask for a promotion?"

"I know, but I don't know if I can do it Brooke."

She went over to him and kissed him. "I believe in you."

His heart felt like it was going to burst. Brooke saying I believe in you was better than any I love you could have been. He smiled and took Betsy so that Brooke could get dressed.

"So who is picking this girl up from daycare today?" He asked.

"I will. You need to talk to Sergeant Quinn."

"Brooke?"

"Yes Michael?"

"Thank you."

She smiled in return.

"So am I meeting you at the party?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"And you have your suit?" she asked.

"It's in my car." He kissed his girlfriend and walked out the door.

* * *

Donna sat in Red's muffler shop talking to Jackie while Jackie worked.

"He never leaves his basement Donna."

"That doesn't surprise me." Donna responded.

"I even brought it up. I said, Steven, you have a nice, big house that you should be using and do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"I am using it Jackie, to grow my plants." Jackie said in her 'Hyde' voice. "I even offered to help him decorate!"

"I'm sure he took that well."

"He said okay!"

"I don't believe you." Donna said suspiciously.

"It's true. Granted, I was naked when I suggested it, so he probably didn't know what he was agreeing too." Jackie smirked.

Red walked in and noticed Donna. "Damn you kids. It's one thing that you've taken over my house, but now you're taking over my place of business? Why are you here?"

"Because I don't have anything else to do." Donna responded.

"Don't you have a job down at the radio station?"

"The station's decided to change formats, so that means new DJs. I'm out of work."

"You're not working here. It's one thing that the loud one connived her way into it, but I'll be damned if any more of you kids will be allowed here." Red turned and walked out.

"What do you want to do Donna?" Jackie asked her.

"See, that's the thing. I have no idea! I liked being a DJ but I always thought I'd go to college and become a writer you know? But now that I'm married to Eric, that's no longer an option."

"Why not?"

Donna shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"You know, Jackie, I never thought I'd see the day when you allowed yourself to be covered head to toe in grease." Donna pointed to Jackie and laughed.

Jackie looked down at herself and picked off a glob of oil and flicked it towards Donna, who picked the grease off her shirt and flicked it back towards Jackie.

Red walked in on the girls, both were now covered in grease and laughing like hyenas.

"Oh for heaven's sake." He said, turning back around and walking out.

Donna turned back to Jackie. "You're coming over to help me with my makeup and hair right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stop by Steven's first though. Or rather, Steven's basement." She rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Men." Donna agreed.

* * *

Hyde walked up to Eric who is listening to a record in the listening pit. He pulled off Eric's headphones.

"I need to talk to you."

Eric looked up. "Okay shoot."

"I got a letter from Jackie's father."

That got Eric's full attention. "Really? He wrote you from prison?"

"Yeah."

"What did it say?"

"Oh you know that I'm a no good half breed bum who isn't good enough for his baby girl."

"Huh, I guess you are the holy trinity of all the things Jack Burkhart disapproves of. You're half black, you're poor, and you're a criminal."

"You would think he would at least approve of the last one, given that it makes us have something in common." Hyde joked. "He offered me money to stop seeing her." He said more seriously.

"Are you going to tell Jackie?" Eric asked.

"What's there to tell?"

Both of them shrugged.

* * *

Jackie was on the phone at Forman and Son's

"That's great! Yes, I'm sure they'd love too. I love you too, bye!" She hung up the phone.

She hung up and ran to find Red.

"Mr. Forman!"

He didn't answer.

"Mr. Forman?" She called again.

There was a piece of paper on the counter.

"_Jackie, _

_I left to go get my suit from the cleaners. _

_Lock up when you leave, _

_Red. "_

Her news was just going to have to wait.

* * *

Jackie walked into her boyfriend's basement wearing her Forman and Son's uniform. Hyde was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed wearing one of his Led Zeppelin tee shirt and jeans, listening to Mama Kin by Aerosmith.

"Hi!" She said perkily, sitting down next to him. He didn't open his eyes, but put his arm around her.

"Hey."

"You have your suit right?"

"Uh huh."

She looked down at herself. "Uh, okay."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're the hottest mechanic in this town you know that?"

They kissed for a moment.

"I have something I need to tell you." He said.

"Me too, but it's going to have to wait. I have to Donna's. I'll see you at the party." She kissed him and ran out the door.

**  
**

* * *

Kelso walked into the library wearing his police uniform, he spun Brooke around and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Michael!" "What's that for?" She said, surprised. "I thought we were going to meet at the party."

"I just wanted to see you." He had a huge grin on his face.

"No reason." He was clearly hiding something.

"What did you do Michael?"

"I got promoted to Lieutenant!"

She threw her arms around him. "I knew you could do it!" She gave him a deep kiss.

"Brooke… are you busy?"

"No, not especially."

He grinned and pulled her away.

"Whoo!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Red Forman walked into his house to see Kitty making the last of the food for the party.

"Hi Red!"

"Hi Kitty." He kissed her and sat down at the table.

"I've had the strangest day Kitty."

"You think you had a strange day? Guess who called here earlier!"

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'My mother is coming to visit' I'm putting us in the witness relocation program."

She laughed. "No, Edna Hyde!"

Red sighed. "What did she want?"

"To talk to Steven, I told her I'd take a message."

"Again, what did she want?"

She sat down next to her husband. "I think she just wanted to talk."

He shook his head. "No, I know Edna. She wants something, and I bet I know what."

Kitty looked dismayed. "You don't think she's found out that Steven's real dad is back in his life do you?"

Red nodded. "I'd bet a million bucks that's exactly what happened, Kitty."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"You tell Steven!" Both said at the same time.

Kitty stared her husband down.

"Fine. I'll tell him tonight."

Kitty got back up and went to the stove.

"I'm glad we're having this party, Red."

"I'm not."

"Red Forman, one of our sons has gotten married; the other has moved out and is back with his girlfriend. This is a time to celebrate!"

"Kitty, you just like to throw parties. Holidays, birthdays, the Sears catalogue coming in the mail, every time the dog barks. You're a party fiend."

He saw the look she was giving him.

"You're pretty?"

She shook her head.

* * *

Jackie ran into Donna's room holding her dress. "Okay, I'm here… let's get it going!" She cheered.

Donna smiled. "You can take the girl out of cheerleading but you can never take the cheerleading out of the girl."

Jackie smiled. "I have the most amazing news!"

"Jackie, a sale at the mall is not the most amazing news."

"Oh, this is better than a sale."

"Jackie, you once said that in life, absolutely nothing is better than sales."

"Donna, that was before I saw Steven naked."

"Ugh!" "I don't want to hear about that, Ew." "Really?"

Jackie just smirked.

"So what is this oh so fantastic news?"

"I can't tell you. I have to wait till Dinner."

"I have news too, and it's also waiting until dinner."

Jackie set to work on Donna's hair.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had that feeling of dread? Like you know something bad is going to happen?"

"Donna, do I need to remind you that I worked for Christine St. John?"

"Point taken. I just have a bad feeling about this party."

* * *

"Bob, what the hell are you wearing?"

"This is my best shirt Red."

"Bob, I saw you wearing that shirt when you were mowing your lawn last week."

"That doesn't mean it's not my best one!"

"Thanks for inviting me Mrs. Forman." William Barnett told Kitty as he kissed her hand.

Kitty blushed. "Oh WB, it's our pleasure. This party is for Steven as much as it is Eric and Donna."

"I brought wine."

Kitty gushed.

"I'm going to go talk to Steven." WB walked away.

"Thanks Kitty for inviting me." Leo came up to her wearing a tee shirt, jeans and a tweety bird tie around his neck.

"You look smashing today Leo." She smiled.

"Thanks, what's with all the decorations?"

Kitty continued to just smile.

The kids stood in a circle in the living room, the girls were wearing dresses, the guys in their suits.

"Ten bucks says fifteen minutes after dinner starts."

"I'll take that bet Hyde. I say it happens while Red cuts the ham," Eric pulled out some money and handed it to Hyde.

Fez looked at his wallet. "Put me down for whenever Miss Kitty forces Red to make a speech."

Jackie and Donna shook their heads. "You guys are such morons." Donna said. "I say it happens before dinner even starts."

"You guys!" Kelso said, dismayed. "I can't believe you're betting on when I set something on fire!"

"Yeah!" Brooke defended her boyfriend. "Put me down for dessert."

Kelso looked at Brooke in shock. "You?"

"Sorry honey, but it's just too good of a bet to pass up."

Hyde looked at Jackie. You wanna put some money into the pool?"

"No, because I don't think Michael is going to set something on fire."

"Thank you Jackie."

"He's going to glue himself to something."

"Damn Jackie!"

Red walked over to the kids. "What are you deviants doing?"

"We're betting on when Kelso sets fire to something tonight." Eric told his father.

"Set something on fire?" He thought about it. "I'll take that bet." He pulled out his wallet.

Kelso pouted.

"Everyone?" Kitty called. "Dinner is ready, come into the dining room."

They all made their way to the dining room; the table was set using the Forman's finest china, with a flower centerpiece and candles on the table. Everyone grinned. A ham was sitting on a plate along with various side dishes. Everyone sat down at the table and waited for Red to cut the ham. As the plates were being passed around, Kitty asked,

"How was everyone's day?"

"I got promoted to lieutenant."

"Steven, Edna called."

"I got a letter from your father, Jackie, bribing me not to see you anymore."

"I'm going to work at the library with Brooke!"

"My grandmother invited us all to stay with her for the weekend at her house in the Hamptons!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Red shouted.

They all turned to Jackie.

"Say that again Jackie." Kitty requested.

"She says it's on her. I told her I didn't want to leave my friends, and my boyfriend so soon after we just got back together, so she said that you can all come. Even you Leo!"

"I like the Hamptons, lots of rich white folk there." WB said.

They all looked at each other and slowly started to nod. "We're in!" Eric said for the rest of the gang.

"Yes honey, she called."

"What did she want?" WB asked.

"She said she just wanted to talk to Steven."

Hyde shook his head. "I don't want to talk to her."

"Steven, she's your mother."

"No Mrs. Forman, she's not. You are."

Red groaned. "Oh god, now you've made her cry." He followed Kitty out of the room.

Donna looked at Kelso. "Good job Kelso."

He smiled. "Thanks Donna." "And congrats to you too, now there's going to be two hotties working at the library."

"Man, if there had been girls like you two at the library when I was little, I would have been there every single day." Eric said to Donna and Brooke, who smiled at him.

"Here's to that!" The guys raised their glasses.

"How much did my father offer Steven?"

"Jackie, I'm not going to take it."

"I know, I just want to know how much."

"A thousand."

"A thousand? That's it?" She scoffed. "He must be really broke."

Red and Kitty came back into the dining room.

"The food is getting cold. Everyone eat." Red demanded.

Every so often, someone would check their watch and then shake their head sadly.

Bob stood up. "I would like to make a speech."

Everyone turned their attention to Bob.

"When I found out my baby girl had gotten married behind my back without telling me, I was very angry. But then, I thought about it and I realized that she was probably doing it that way so Eric wouldn't freak out and run away again. So congratulations to the happy couple."

Eric frowned.

Kitty stood up. "Red also has a speech." She sat back down.

"I do?" Red asked her. She nodded her head.

"Oh crap, fine." He stood up and pulled on his tie. "Eric, Steven, thank you for finally getting out of my home."

"Red Forman!"

"What?"

"Awww, my daddy loves me." Eric put his hand on his heart.

"You guys, it's almost time for dessert and Kelso still hasn't knocked over the candles." Donna said.

"Who had dessert?" Eric asked Hyde.

"Uh, let me see… that would be… Brooke."

Brooke smiled at her boyfriend.

"Brooke, I'm not going to start a fire on purpose, just to win you some money."

She whispered something in his ear.

He looked at her wide eyed. "Well, I guess if you put it like that…"

"Kelso, if you purposely start a fire, my foot is going to light a fire of it's own in your ass."

Kelso looked sheepish and put his hands in his pockets,

'Huh, what's this' he thought.

'Why did I leave a tube of superglue in my pocket?

He tried to pull his hand out of the pocket.

"Uh guys, I have a problem."

"What is it buddy?" Eric asked.

"I had left a tube of superglue in my pocket. I think it broke and now I'm stuck."

"I told you he'd glue himself to something!" Jackie shouted.

* * *

That night, Jackie and Steven were in his bed together.

"The Hamptons huh?"

"Yeah, we'll have a room of our own." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I can't get with that."

"Are you going to talk to Edna?" She asked, trailing her fingers through his chest hair.

"No." He said. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Good, I don't think you should talk to her anyway."

"Thank you." He pulled her so she was on top of him. "I thought about what you said about me not using my house, and I realized there is something I can do with all this space."

"Steven, you're not going to turn this into a home for degenerates such as yourself."

"I was thinking more along the lines of doing it."

She did her famous head twilt that drove him crazy. He pulled her down to his mouth.

"I love you" She said as the kiss broke.

"Okay."

"I know we just got back together."

"Okay."

"And it's probably too soon to say it, especially after everything that's happened."

"Okay." He said a little more forcefully. She was still ignoring him.

"But that's the way I feel and I'm tired of hiding it, so I'm going to tell you. I love you puddin' pop."

"Jackie!"

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I said okay." He looked into her eyes, begging her to understand.

Her eyes went wide as realization dawned on her.

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah, okay." He said, flipping her over. "Now, I say we start with this room, and then move on to the kitchen."


	11. Synchronicity

**I 'borrowed' something from Friends. You'll recognize it if you're a fan. **

**I'm a college student, do I look like I own anything? **

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**Synchronicity. **

* * *

As a rule, Hyde hated surprises, and seeing his girlfriend, Donna and Fez in his living room painting it was definitely a surprise.

"What is this?" He yelled.

She turned around, her shirt speckled with green paint. "Do you like it?" She asked.

He looked around. Half of it was done already, and he had to admit, it was nice shade of green. She had also bought in a leather couch.

"It's okay."

She beamed. "That means he loves it!"

"Jackie, why are you painting my living room?"

"You said I could."

He had no recollection of this conversation.

"When?"

"Last week and remember, I showed you a bunch of paint samples and you said you liked this one?"

He still didn't' remember him agreeing to let her decorate his living room. He did remember he asking which color he liked best, and he ended up saying the green just to shut her up.

"When last week?" He asked.

She blushed.

"Jackie, what did I tell you about asking me if you can do something before we have sex?"

"Steven, it wasn't before we had sex."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"It was after."

He rolled his eyes and went to grab a paint brush. "Fine, let's just, finish this okay?"

She kissed him and went back to painting.

"So what are you doing this afternoon?" He asked.

"Fenton and I are going shopping, and then I have to pack."

He balked when she mentioned Fenton's name.

"Are you excited about meeting your grandmother?" Donna asked her from where her and Eric were painting.

"Yes, it's been almost fourteen years since I saw her."

"Why that long?" Fez asked her.

"Her and my mom got into a fight, they haven't spoken since." Jackie shrugged as though it was no big deal.

They continued to paint in silence, but every so often Jackie and Hyde would steal glances at each other.

"I think we're done." Donna claimed.

They stood in the middle of Hyde's living room to assess their work.

"Nice."

Jackie threw her arms around Hyde's neck. "I knew you'd love it! I can't wait to get started on your bedroom!"

Hyde flashed back to when she decorated his room at the Formans. It was pink and fluffy and so not cool. He was about to tell her no when he saw the look on her face.

"Okay fine, but no pink. And I get to choose what goes in there since it's technically my room."

The look of happiness on Jackie's face was priceless.

"Okay I better go, Fenton gets crabby if you keep him waiting."

Hyde, Donna and Fez stared incredulously at her. "Gets crabby? How does that differ from his ordinary demeanor?" Hyde asked her.

She shrugged. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning bright and early at the Formans!" She kissed Hyde, hugged Donna and Fez and left.

Hyde turned to Donna and Fez. "I didn't know they were friends."

"Yeah, when she flooded our apartment they bonded over clothes. I thought you knew."

Hyde glared at him. "I've been kind of low on the Jackie action lately. Do you think she knows?"

Donna shook her head. "I think if she knew, you would."

Hyde knew she was right. He sighed with relief.

* * *

"How about this one?" Jackie asked, holding up a blue cardigan.

Fenton shook his head. "Too short."

"This?" She held up another sweater.

"Too long."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Great, I'm in a clothes version of The Three Bears."

They continued their shopping; each would hold up an outfit, the other would give their approval or disapproval.

"How is that degenerate boyfriend of yours?" He asked.

"He's fine."

"Has he given you that ring yet?"

Jackie stopped and turned slowly towards Fenton. "What ring?"

"Oh, you don't know?" He looked down at the ground.

"Fenton, I swear to god if you don't start talking I'll tell Fez you love him."

"I do not!"

She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Fine, a month ago he came in looking for a present for you and he got you an engagement ring."

Jackie started laughing. "Oh, for a minute there I believed you! Steven would never buy me an engagement ring. Hell, I'm lucky if he buys me anything. Cheap bastard." She noticed that Fenton wasn't laughing.

"Why aren't you laughing? It's a joke right?"

"It was a two carat princess cut with a platinum band. It's gorgeous."

As soon as they arrived back at their building, Jackie ran up to her apartment.

"Fez!" She ran into his bedroom where he was packing.

"What is it?"

She pulled on his arm. "Come with me!" She yelled.

"AI!" He screamed as he was dragged to Eric and Donna's apartment on the floor below.

She knocked on the door. "Open up!"

Eric opened the door looking disheveled. "I just got home Jackie, me and Donna are having some alone time so if you can come back later…"He started to shut the door. She stopped it.

"You can have your alone time later, this is an emergency." She barged her way in. Fez gave Eric a sympathetic look.

Donna came out of their bedroom in her robe. "Jackie, this better be really, really good."

She stood in the middle of their living room trying shaking.

"Oh my god she knows!" Fez shouted.

Donna and Eric looked at Jackie. "Oh shit." They both muttered.

"Oh yes, I know, and I did the math. He bought me a ring before we even got back together?"

"I told him it was impulsive." Donna told her.

"I just can't believe it." Jackie said, sitting on the couch.

* * *

Eric and Fez sped to Hyde's house. The tires screeched as Eric parked crooked in Hyde's driveway. They ran into the basement where Hyde was lying on the couch.

"Houston we have a problem." Eric said.

Hyde looked up at his friends. "You guys look like hell, go away."

"She knows." Eric told him.

He opened his eyes again. "Who knows what Forman?" Forman just stared at him. Hyde stood up and walked over to Fez. "Fez, who knows what?"

"Fez, what does Jackie know?" His voice soft yet threatening, knowing Fez would cave.

Fez cringed. "Jackie knows about the ring."

Both Fez and Eric shrugged as to say "sorry."

"I'm going to kill that skinny little troll." He then turned back to them. "What did she say?"

Eric and Fez looked at each other and remembered Jackie had said.

"_He's nuts! Who buys a ring for someone they aren't even with? That's just crazy!" _

"She was very excited." Eric lied, "Besides, she doesn't know that you know that she knows."

Hyde slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'll just pretend not to know anything. Zen man."

* * *

"Where did Eric and Fez go?" Jackie asked Donna as she helped Donna pack.

"I think they went to The Hub." Donna lied. She knew exactly where they had gone.

"Well, I've decided I'm not going to say anything to Steven."

Donna laughed. "Right and I'm going to stop wearing flannel."

"You are! I knew I'd get through to you eventually!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic, Jackie. You'll crack as soon as you see him."

"Donna, he bought me an engagement ring right after Sam left. As long as he doesn't know that I know, he won't give it to me until we're ready."

"I see your point." Donna told her.

The girls continued their packing.

* * *

"Obey Jackie's grandmother." Red told them as they stood outside the gate with their tickets and carry on luggage.

"Yes sir." They all responded.

"And don't do anything illegal."

"Yes sir."

"And if any of you get arrested, I'm not sending you any money for bail."

"Yes Sir."

Kitty interrupted Red. "Eric, call me at seven every night." She hugged each of the kids individually.

"Have fun!" She called to the kids as the got in the plane.

* * *

Jackie hated flying. It was one of the reasons she was always left with the maid when her parents left town. Her ears would never pop so she felt like she was in a tunnel; the pressure would cause her to feel nauseas. She tightened her grip on the arm rest as the plane took off.

Hyde looked at Jackie, her eyes were closed and she looked like she was muttering.

"You okay?" he asked.

She responded with a groan.

He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Just hold my hand."

As soon as the pilot turned off the seat belt sign he saw Jackie relax. She turned to him. "I'm okay now, I just hate that part."

He smiled. "Me too." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to use the restroom." She nodded her okay and pulled out her Cosmo.

He got up and nodded to the guys to follow him. They got up one by one and followed him to some empty seats in the back of the plane.

Jackie noticed when the guys left. She put her Cosmo down. Donna was sitting across the aisle and Brooke was sitting behind her and Hyde. She scooted over and the three of them leaned over to talk.

"She hasn't said anything man, I don't know what to do." Hyde told the guys.

"I don't know what to do! I thought I could wait but now that I've had time to think about it, I want my ring." Jackie said to Donna and Brooke.

"Well maybe she just doesn't want you to rush anything." Fez said.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to rush things." Brooke said.

"I just want it to be right. Jackie will want it to be romantic and crap. She'll want it done on a unicorn. Tell me where I'm supposed to find a Unicorn?" Hyde said frantically.

"I don't care if he proposes to me on a greyhound bus, so long as he does it!"

Donna shook her head. "That won't happen Jackie; for one thing, you would actually have to get on a greyhound bus."

Brooke looked behind her. "They're coming back." She warned them. They scurried to their seats and Jackie opened her Cosmo and pretended to read.

"That took a while." She said, not looking up.

"Yeah, there was a line." He lied as he took her hand.

Jackie looked down at Hyde's hand. She remembered what Donna had told her about imagining Eric's hand old and wrinkly. When she had first heard it, she thought it sounded disgusting. Now, she looked at Hyde's hand and imagined the same thing and smiled. This was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"How happy I am to have my puddin' pop back." She answered, kissing him.

* * *

Jackie's grandmother rushed to them as soon as they got off the plane. Hyde could see the resemblance. She was small like Jackie, with short cropped white hair. She wrapped her arms tightly around Jackie.

They all watched as Jackie had her reunion with her grandmother, both were weeping. "My pretty girl" Her grandmother muttered, rubbing Jackie's hair. She let go of Jackie and looked at the rest of the gang.

"You must be Jackie's friends!" She exclaimed. She went to give each a hug. "Jackie has told me so much about all of you!" She kissed Kelso on the cheek. "How is your baby girl?" She asked him and Brooke.

"She's great. My mother is watching her for us." Brooke told her.

Jackie's grandmother smiled and went over to Fez. "Hi Fez."

"Hello Jackie's grandmother, did you know that I'm a shampoo boy? I can wash your hair for you any time you want." He flirted.

She blushed. "She told me you were Suave"

She didn't say anything to Donna, she simply wrapped her arms around Donna.

"My girl is lucky to have a friend like you Donna."

Donna almost started to cry. She remembered how she had been before Eric came back. She hadn't been a good friend. She looked over at Jackie who was mouthing "I know."

"I hear you two got married?" She asked Donna and Eric.

Eric nodded. "Yes Mrs…"

"Carpenter, but please, call me Isabel." She told them all as she turned to Hyde who she had left for last.

"You look nervous." She said simply.

"I'm fine." He said, Zen.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "You think I'm going to say you aren't good enough for my grand daughter aren't you?"

That had been exactly what he was thinking.

"Steven, my husband was very much like you. He came from a troubled back ground but he used his experiences to grow into a successful business man. I could care less about where you've been, I just care about where you're going."

He looked over at Jackie who was nodding her agreement. The words repeated themselves into Hyde's head. "I don't care where you've been; I care about where you're going."

Hyde liked this woman.

"Now come on." She gestured for the kids to follow her. Outside waiting was a limousine. "I can't drive myself anymore." She told the kids.

She let them have the back seat while she sat up front with her driver, Clive.

Hyde went straight for the refrigerator and pulled out tiny bottles of wine and passed them around.

"Your grandmother is really nice." Brooke said, sipping on her wine.

Jackie smiled. "Yep, it's too bad grandpa isn't around anymore. You and he would have gotten along really well." She told Hyde.

Jackie's grandmother lived in a large Victorian mansion nestled in a small forest of pines. They went inside in awe.

"We bought this house over thirty years ago." Isabel told them. "We fixed it up with our own two hands, now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see about dinner. Clive will show you to your rooms." She kissed Jackie on the cheek and went into the kitchens.

"This place is beautiful." Donna told her.

The rest of them nodded their agreement as they followed Clive to the upstairs bedrooms.

Jackie and Hyde were unpacking when Donna came rushing into their room. "We need to talk!" She said, pulling Jackie out with her.

Hyde shook his head and continued his unpacking.

"Hyde knows that you know!" Donna told her as soon as they were in her and Eric's bedroom where the rest of them were waiting.

"What?" "How?"

"Two guesses, both will be right."

"Oh, I so knew you two weren't going to The HUB!" She shouted at Fez and Eric who smiled sheepishly.

"What are you going to do?" Kelso asked her.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Nothing?" Donna asked her.

"He doesn't know that I know that he knows that I know." She looked at the rest of them.

"No saying anything!" She pointed to Fez and Eric.

"I'm far too confused to say anything." Fez replied. He turned to Eric. "Who knows what?"

"I'm just as lost as you are my foreign friend." Eric replied.

* * *

"This dinner is delicious." Donna told Isabel as she munched on her mashed potatoes.

"Thank you, I'll tell Lucy that you said so."

Jackie's eyes went wide at the mention of Lucy's name.

"There's no need to tell Lucy anything. I studied in France for three years; I know my food is good." A loud booming voice said.

They all turned to the woman standing in the kitchen door. She was a giant of a woman, with red hair pulled up into a bun. Jackie burst out of her chair and ran to the woman who picked her up in a tight hug.

Hyde looked at Isabel who was using her napkin to dab her eyes. "Who is that?" He asked her.

She sniffled as she watched Lucy caress Jackie's cheek. "That's my sister Lucy. She loved Jacqueline like her own, it was very hard for everyone when Pam and Jack…"She trailed off, not wanting to relieve the memory of her estrangement with her daughter.

They all watched as Lucy assessed her grandniece. "You're beautiful." She claimed. "I hear you're in love." She said to her.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah."

"He treats you right?"

Jackie nodded.

Donna leaned over to their friends. "I think this explains why Jackie's so loud." She said.

The rest of them grinned and nodded.

There was a loud bang from the kitchen. Lucy let go of Jackie and yelled "OPAL!" as she ran into the kitchen.

Isabel smiled at them. "Opal is Lucy's assistant; she's a bit of a klutz." They cringed as they heard another crash.

Jackie sat back down and they continued eating.

"Jackie, you're grandfather left you some things in his will." Isabel told her.

What?" Jackie asked.

"Well, he left you some money. I believe it was supposed to be used for college, but you've told me you don't want to go, so it's up to you what you spend it on."

"How much?" Hyde asked her.

"Fifty Thousand." Isabel answered.

Jackie nodded as she took a bite of her chicken.

"There is something else he left you Jacqueline."

"The house in Italy?" She asked hopefully.

"No, that's still mine." Isabel laughed. "No, dear, he left you his car."

Jackie put down her fork.

"I can't believe he left me the Caddy." Jackie smiled. "But, I have a car, and how would I get it to Point Place?"

"I was thinking you would drive it." Jackie stood up. "Is it in the garage? Can I go look at it?"

Her grandmother nodded her approval and the rest of them stood up to follow Jackie to the garage. As Jackie walked in front of them, her grandmother turned to the rest of them.

"I sold the Caddy years ago. She's going to be so surprised."

Jackie opened the garage door. The car was underneath a protective covering but they could all tell it wasn't a Cadillac.

"Where's the caddy?" Jackie asked, turning around.

"I sold it. That's your car Jackie."

Jackie turned to Hyde. "I can't. You do it."

He shrugged and he and Kelso took off the cover.

There was a collective gasp as a candy apple red Shelby Mustang was revealed.

Jackie turned to her grandmother who was beaming at her. "He left me a Shelby?"

"He worked on that car for years, Jacqueline. He always said that you were to have it. Now you do."

Jackie slowly touched the car as though it was going to fall apart.

Hyde turned to Isabel. "Your husband wouldn't have any Camaros by chance would he?"

Isabel laughed. Eric came up to him and pulled him aside.

"She knows." He whispered.

"Well," Hyde started but Eric cut him off.

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'She doesn't know that I know that she knows I know,' I swear I'll tell everyone about the time you sang Styx"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Eric threatened.

Kelso, Brooke, Donna and Fez sat in a smokeless circle in Kelso and Brooke's room.

"Our friends are nuts." Eric said as he sat down.

"So let me get this straight, Donna, Hyde bought Jackie a ring." Kelso asked.

"Yes." Donna answered.

"And Fenton told Jackie about it."

"Right."

"And then Eric and Fez here told Hyde that Fenton told her."

"Right, again."

"So then you told Jackie that Hyde knows that she found out."

"Yep." Eric answered this time.

"So they both know that each of them knows about the ring?"

"And we call you dumb."

"Forman is right, our friends are nuts."

* * *

"I can't believe your grandfather got you a Shelby." Hyde said as he rubbed Jackie's back.

"Yeah, are you going to come with me when we drive it home?"

"Of course, I'm not letting you drive that thing across country yourself."

"Good." She mumbled sleepily into her pillow.

He laid his head beside hers. "So Jackie, is there something you want to tell me?"

She feigned ignorance. "Nope, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nope." He lied.

She turned around and he put his arm around her. "So what are you going to do with the money he left you?" He asked.

She knew exactly what the money would be paying for their wedding. "Oh, I have a few ideas." She said.

He kissed the back of her head. "Good night Jackie."

"Good night, Steven."

* * *

NEXT:

The gang finds out exactly what Jackie's grandparents did for a living leading to some exciting developments, the he/she knows saga continues much to the annoyance of the gang, and dancing may or may not be involved.

Okay, fine, dancing is involved.


	12. Synchronicity 2

**This is yet another chapter where I play with the season 8 timeline. Thanks for reviewing, you guys are awesome.**

* * *

"WHORE!"

Hyde woke up to Jackie screaming. She was lying beside him, fast asleep but her body was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. It was obvious she was dreaming.

"CHEATING BASTARD!" She yelled in her sleep.

He had a pretty good idea what the dream was about. He stroked her hair, whispering to her that everything was going to be fine.

"I'm not a slut!" she cried out.

The door opened as Donna and Eric came in.

"We heard yelling." Eric said.

Donna pointed at the bed where Jackie was shaking in her sleep.

"I've tried everything." Hyde said, clearly worried.

Donna crawled into the bed. "Come on Eric."

"Hey!" Hyde said. "This is our bed."

"I don't think you have much choice, Hyde." Eric got into the bed next to Donna.

The door opened again and Kelso and Brooke came in. "Is she having another nightmare?" Brooke asked.

Donna was stroking Jackie's back. "Yeah."

"Can we join you guys? This house scares me." Kelso said.

Not waiting for an answer, he got into the bed next to Hyde who rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you stay on your side!"

Brooke reluctantly got in but instantly relaxed when she realized how soft the bed was.

Fez ran into the room. "Is Jackie having another nightmare?" He said sleepily. He looked at the bed. "Isn't it a bit early for an orgy and why was I excluded?" He pouted.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Apparently this is a community bed; you might as well get in."

Fez grinned and lied down beside Brooke.

Hyde woke up in the middle of the night and looked at his friends. Eric was hanging off the bed, Donna had turned over and had her arm wrapped protectively over Jackie. Kelso and Brooke were snuggled up on the other side of the bed, and Fez was curled in a ball at the foot. He brushed a strand of hair on her from her face. There were also two cats sleeping at Brooke and Kelso's feet.

"She finally stopped dreaming." Donna told him.

"I thought we were okay now." He admitted. "I thought once we got back together…"

"I know, Hyde." "Go to sleep." He lied back down and put his arm around Jackie.

* * *

"I think Jackie might be under there somewhere." Eric joked.

Hyde opened his eyes. He and Donna were in their same positions, their arms wrapped protectively over Jackie who was cocooned between them. The two cats were now off the bed but he could hear purring underneath the bed.

"I see dark brown hair." Fez nodded.

Eric, Fez and Kelso were standing at the edge of the bed. Brooke was still sleeping beside Hyde.

"You four are adorable." Fez told them. He looked at Eric and Kelso. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"We took pictures." Eric told him.

"I'll kill you later, Forman." It was clear Hyde was still sleepy.

Jackie started to stir. Hyde let go of her and made room for her to move.

She opened her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked. Donna's arm was still around her.

"Why is Donna in bed with us?" She asked.

"You should have woken up three hours ago. All of our friends were in bed with us." He told her.

"What for?"

"You were having a bad dream."

She closed her eyes. "Oh." "Thank you." She said to them.

"You're welcome." A sleepy Donna muttered.

Jackie wrapped her free arm around Donna and hugged her back.

Hyde got out of the bed as the two hugged. He grabbed the camera from Eric. "I almost feel dirty for doing this, but I have to." He took a picture of the two girls hugging in bed.

"Those are our women." Eric said to Hyde and Kelso, who nodded. Brooke had somehow made her way closer to Jackie and the three were snuggled up together.

Hyde took another picture.

* * *

The seven of them walked into Isabel's kitchen for breakfast.

"I made you all French toast." Lucy told them as they sat down at the kitchen table.

Donna smiled. "Thank you."

"Good morning everyone!" Isabel told them as she walked inside the kitchen.

"Morning." They all said.

"Miss Isabel, where are your cats?" Eric asked as he took a bite of his French toast.

"They like to hide when strangers come, I'm sure you'll be seeing them all over the place if you look carefully." She pointed to a cabinet. "See up there?"

They all looked up. On top of the cabinet was a large grey cat. "Do you remember that one?" She asked Eric.

He grinned. "That's John the Baptist."

She smiled. "You're right!"

"I think there were two in our bed last night." Hyde said.

"I bet it was the Siamese."

"Samson and Delilah." Eric said, nodding.

"Eric, it disturbs me that you know so much about my grandmother's cats." Jackie told him.

"It was a long plane ride okay?" Eric responded defensively.

"Would you like a tour of the estate this morning?" Isabel asked.

"Oh we would love too!" Jackie said excitedly.

"We would?" Donna asked her.

"Trust me, you will."

Donna shrugged. "Okay, fine."

After breakfast and the kids were all dressed, they met in the living room where Lucy and Isabel were waiting.

Hyde had no idea how he could have missed the large vineyard.

"You guys owned a vineyard?" He asked.

"It's just a small winery, we only make merlot." Isabel explained.

"The wine we had last night!" Eric exclaimed.

She smiled. "That's right. Did you like it?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Do you think your mother would like a few bottles?" She asked Eric.

"I think when she finds out that you own a winery she's going to want to move here." He told her.

"Great! I'm sending as much as you kids can carry."

In response, all the kids hugged her. "You're the best grandmother ever." Fez told her.

They let go of her, and she smiled. "Why don't you guys go see the town today?" She gave Jackie a credit card. "Eat lunch, shop, have fun, Clive will drive you."

Jackie took the credit card, hugged her grandmother and ran to the house.

They all watched as Jackie ran. "We, uh, better go with her." Hyde said lamely, pointing to Jackie's disappearing frame.

Isabel nodded. "That would be the proper thing to do."

They ran to the house to get ready.

* * *

As soon as they were in their room, Hyde grabbed Jackie and spun her around and wrapped her into a hug.

"Steven?"

"Jackie, for once, don't talk."

He held her like that for another minute before letting go.

"What was that for?"

"No reason."

"You know, I have to admit I'm little surprised." She admitted.

"That I hugged you?"

"No, that Michael hasn't set anything on fire yet."

"Me too, actually."

* * *

Donna brushed her hair as Eric put on his shoes. "Do you think he'll do it this weekend?" He asked her.

She shook her head and looked at him through the mirror. "No, but I think it'll probably be sooner than he had planned."

"I just can't believe it. We really need to talk about to Fenton about keeping his mouth shut."

Donna smiled. "Be my guest."

They got up and went into Jackie and Hyde's room where the rest of them were waiting.

"So, Jackie, are there whores here?" Fez asked her.

"Rich ones, Fez." She grinned at him.

"Just what are we doing today?" Kelso asked.

* * *

"Red, I'm bored." Kitty told her husband as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

He sat down at the table and unfolded his morning paper.

"So do something."

"I've cleaned the entire house, I organized the kitchen cabinets, and I even made some casseroles for Bob. I took a bath, went for a walk. I've run out things to do now that the kids are gone."

"Kitty, they'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. That's what I'm doing."

"I think we should do something." She told him.

"Page 47?" He asked hopefully.

"No Mister, we should do something romantic!"

"I happen to think page 47 is very romantic." He said to her with a smile on his face.

"Let's go on a picnic!" She said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Aw, Kitty, I hate picnics. The ground is always uncomfortable and there are ants and people who are constantly getting in the way."

"Stop being a grouch, we're going on a picnic today and that's final. I'll get the basket together." She kissed Red and went to make sandwiches.

* * *

The kids had ended up at the beach with several bags of food from McDonalds.

"When I was five, we would come out here and I would splash in the water." Jackie told them, sipping on her coke. She looked at the water longingly for a minute before she started to take off her clothes to reveal a bikini.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" Hyde asked.

"Steven, I'm wearing a skirt, it's 86 degrees outside, I'm going." She began her march to the water.

Donna grinned at the rest of them. "Me too." She took off her over clothes and ran to meet up with Jackie.

One by one, they all followed except Hyde and Eric, who were continent to just watch.

* * *

Jackie ran into the warm ocean water with glee she hadn't felt in over fourteen years. She stuck her feet in the sand and waited to be moved. Donna saw what she was doing and did the same thing.

"It feels like I'm floating." She smiled.

They watched Brooke and Kelso splash around. Kelso ran behind Brooke and pushed her into the water.

"You'll pay for that!" She yelled.

He smiled at her. "That's what I'm counting on!" She grinned and pounced on him, causing him to fall into the water.

Donna turned to Jackie. "What are you thinking about?"

"Why did Steven buy me that ring?" She asked.

"Because he loves you."

"I don't want it if he just got it because he thinks it'll make everything better. He wants it to be back to how it was before we broke up, but it can't. We've both changed too much, and I don't want the same relationship we had before."

She dove into the water. "Come on Donna!"

Donna sighed and jumped in.

* * *

Fez spotted a few blonde girls walking on the beach. He ran up to them.

"Hello ladies, I am Fez."

One of them glared at him. "We don't associated with foreigners." They laughed at Fez and walked off.

* * *

A ball rolled up to Eric and Hyde and a young man came running up to get it. "Sorry man." The guy said. He was wearing a polo shirt and shorts.

"No problem." Eric replied.

The guy wasn't listening to Eric though; his attention was directly entirely towards Hyde.

"Uh, cool sunglasses."

"Whatever."

"My uh, friends and I saw you guys come."

Hyde looked over at Eric who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm Brandon." He introduced himself sticking out his hand. Hyde ignored it while Eric awkwardly shook it.

"So, uh, are those chicks with you?"

Both Eric and Hyde peered up at the guy.

"Yes." They both said.

"Man, you guys are lucky. That brown haired chick looks like she'd be good at giving head."

Hyde and Eric stood up.

"What did you say?" Hyde asked.

Brandon didn't seem to get the message, and continued. "And that red head and the one with the long hair, man I bet they're fireballs in the sack!"

"I think you might want to shut up now." Eric warned him.

Brandon smirked. "Why? Man, it's a compliment! Those girls are smokin'."

The guy was on the ground in flash.

Hyde turned and stared at Eric.

"Man! I think you knocked his tooth out!"

The gang came running.

"What happened?" Kelso asked.

"Eric just punched that guy for talking about the girls."

Brandon slowly started to sit up. "What the hell man!"

"You might want to leave now." Eric was still standing with his fists clinched, ready to deck Brandon again.

"Yeah, whatever." Brandon walked away but not before winking at Jackie.

"Go Forman!" Hyde and Kelso hit Eric's back.

Eric turned to Jackie. "Still think rich people are better?" He walked off. Donna gave her a sympathetic look and ran to catch up with Eric.

Jackie stood motionless at Eric's words. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, I don't think he meant it." Fez told her.

She brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I'll be right back." She turned and walked up the hill to where Brandon and his friends were sitting.

They couldn't hear what she was saying, but if the expressions of the clique on the hill were any indication, they were getting a mouth full. She came rushing down, nearly flying into Hyde's arms.

"What was that?"

"I know how those guys work, Steven. They say everything's cool and the next you're being arrested. I was just letting them know what would happen if they tried that."

"What did you say?" Kelso asked.

"Oh, it's not important. Now, let's go, I want to go shopping." She went to get her shoes.

Kelso leaned over to Hyde, Fez and Brooke. "Oh god, she's angry, which means angry shopping. This is bad."

Fez nodded. "There's no telling what she'll buy when she's angry, when she moved in with me, she bought these really ugly dog statues."

"What dog statues?" Hyde asked.

"Well, she uh, broke them."

"On accident?" He had a feeling the answer was going to be no.

"The first one broke after you called her a slut."

"The second?"

"When she fell in the creek."

Fez shook his head. "She really shouldn't be allowed near fragile objects."

* * *

"You want to tell me why you're taking your anger out on Jackie?" Donna asked her husband.

Eric sighed. "Damn, I don't know what came over me. It's not Jackie's fault that guy was a prick."

"No, it wasn't, so you might want to apologize."

"I will."

"Good, now let's go spend her grandmother's money."

Donna suddenly got a scared look on her face. "Oh shit."

"What?" Eric asked her.

"Jackie has a credit card."

"Yeah so?"

"So? She's bound to be angry. Angry Jackie buys things, Eric, weird, pointless and often expensive fragile things. Then she breaks them. Now imagine that, only with a credit card."

"I see your point." They ran to find Jackie and the rest of their friends.

* * *

Kitty and Red ate their sandwiches in the park on a blanket. Kitty was enjoying herself, while Red was scowling at a couple of teenagers who were making out.

"That's disgusting." He commented.

"I think it's romantic."

"Kitty, those kids are doing things that should not be done outdoors. Hell, I'm not even sure it should be done indoors."

"Oh hush Red, let the kids have their afternoon and finish your sandwich."

* * *

"Now Jackie, I'm sure that expensive vase…" Hyde looked at the price tag. "Sorry, that really expensive vase looks pretty, but you'll just end up breaking it. You wouldn't want to break the pretty vase would you?"

The sales woman came up to them. "Do you like it? It's from the Tang dynasty, you can tell by the way the paint drips."

"See Jackie, this vase is valuable." Hyde said to Jackie as he shook his head at the sales woman.

"I'll take it." Jackie said, handing the woman her card.

"Damn it, Jackie."

She continued to walk around the store and Hyde and Donna continued to follow her, trying to convince her not to buy things.

They did manage to convince her not to by a life sized replica of Michelangelo's David, which they considered a victory.

"Donna, when Jackie and I were going out before, how often did she do this?" He asked.

Donna smiled at Hyde. "What do you think?"

* * *

Jackie was about to walk into a store that sold glass decorations when Eric tapped her shoulder.

"Jackie? Can we talk?"

He was expecting her to glare at him and push him off, but instead she just smiled.

"It's okay Eric; I know you didn't mean it."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Yep, I'm not mad at you."

He blinked. "Then what are you mad at?"

She didn't answer though; she simply went inside the store where he rushed behind.

"Well that was weird." Fez commented. They had all just seen the apology.

"What do you think she's mad at?" Kelso asked.

Donna smiled. "I have a feeling I know."

"I think it might be a good idea if Kelso stays out of here." Hyde told Brooke who nodded her agreement.

"Come on honey, I saw a store that sells firecrackers." She took his arm and led him away. Fez debated where to go but decided that Kelso in a store full of fire crackers was ultimately safer than Jackie in a glass store.

Hyde and Donna walked into the store. "Oh all of this is so gorgeous!"

Hyde had to admit it was nice, but only because it was glass and glass was good for breaking. He could understand why Jackie would want to come in here.

"Hi Jackie." He said as she fingered a blue and white bowl.

"This is beautiful." She said, mostly to herself.

"I can think of something else that's even more beautiful."

She ignored him though and walked off. He turned around to see Donna and Eric smirking at him.

"Do you still need help figuring out what she's mad about?" Donna asked him.

He flipped them off and scurried after Jackie. "Jackie, I know I've probably done something to make you angry, and I just, uh, I'm sorry?"

She turned and glared at him. "You have no idea why I'm mad, do you?"

He shook his head. "No." "But, I promise to never do it again?"

A smile grew on Jackie's face.

"See, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me."

"What? I'm not smiling at you. I'm smiling at that!" She pushed him away.

He saw what she was looking at. It was five inch tall glass unicorn. It was clear that Jackie was in love.

It was also clear to Donna that she was crying. Donna walked over to Jackie and let Jackie press her head to her shoulder. Hyde started to walk over but Eric held him back.

"No Hyde, just let Donna do it."

Hyde was getting pissed that other people where comforting his girlfriend. That should be his job. Of course, Mrs. Forman once told him he was horrible at comforting people because no one had ever comforted him. Maybe it was time he learned how.

Jackie walked outside and over to the group with a bag in her hand. "I'm going to go find a pay phone and call grandma, what do you guys want to do about dinner?" She waved the credit card in front of them as a reminder that they could go anywhere they wanted.

"I saw an Italian restaurant a few blocks back." Brooke suggested.

They all looked at each other and nodded in consensus.

Jackie came back a few minutes later.

"She says it's okay. Let's go."

* * *

Kitty and Red ran inside the house to get out of the rain. "Who knew it was going to rain today?" She asked, dripping wet.

"I think it was a miracle, retribution for all those kids who wanted to touch my head."

She smiled. "It is a nice head." "Come on; let's get into some dry clothes."

* * *

They walked into the small Italian place. A large Italian man hurried up to them.

"I am Paulo, and this is my restaurant! You want table yes?" It was clear his English wasn't good.

Donna smiled. "One for six please"

"Yes, yes!" he grabbed six menus and walked them to a large table in the middle of the restaurant.

"You kids are not from here?" He asked as they sat down.

"No, we're from Wisconsin" Eric answered.

"Oh yes! Go Twins!" He looked at them hopefully.

"Go twins!" They all said reluctantly, not wanting to break the mans spirits

"Look at menu. Be back in minute!" He left for the kitchens.

Everyone except Hyde opened their menus. Jackie ran her fingers down the laminated pages and tried to not to notice that Hyde was staring at her.

"Steven, stop staring." She ordered.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked.

She sighed and put her menu down. "Can you not ruin dinner by being yourself for once? Just order and eat. We'll discuss this later."

He opened his menu and looked away.

Eric leaned over to Donna.

"What's bothering her?" he asked.

"She's mad about the ring still." She whispered back at him. "We talked at the beach when were wading, she's really upset about it."

"Their problem is that they're really stubborn." Fez broke into the conversation. "Look at them. They're doing that thing where they're pretending to look at the menu, but in reality they want to jump on each other. It's both disgusting and sexy."

Hyde looked over at them. "We can hear you."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, the table isn't that big."

Hyde turned back to Jackie. "Why didn't you tell me you knew about the ring?" he asked.

"What am I supposed to say Steven? I know that you bought me an engagement ring before we were even back together?"

"Well, yeah." He sighed. "Look, I wasn't going to give it to you yet, and I'm probably not going to give it to you for awhile."

"Good." Jackie responded. "We need to work on our relationship first. Learn to trust each other again, and the best way for us to do that is for you to help me drive my new car back home."

"What about us?" Kelso asked.

"You guys will fly back. I'd invite you all but my car is only so big."

"I would love to drive across country in a Mustang." Donna said whimsically.

"Okay fine, you and Eric can come." She looked at Kelso, Fez and Brooke. "Would you mind flying back?"

Eric sighed. "I can't go with you Donna, I have to work!"

Donna glared at him. "You and your damn sense of responsibility!"

"Hey, maybe they should go alone, they need space."

Donna knew he was right. "Fine." We'll fly back. But I get to drive it as soon as you get back!"

Jackie grinned. "Sure lumberjack."

"Thanks midget."

Just then, Paulo came out of the kitchen. "Food almost ready!" He announced.

"But we didn't even order!" Jackie complained.

He shook his head. "We're making our best food for you! On house!" He winked at the kids and left the table.

Fez shook his head. "I don't get it, why do we have to eat on the house?"

Jackie smiled. "Fez, it means that we don't have to pay. I love this place!"

She scooted closer to Fez. "You're being quiet."

He shrugged. "The girls here are racist whores."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kitty was doing a crossword puzzle when Red came in.

"I'm not going to buy you another dog." He said to her, sitting down beside her.

"What?"

"I know you're upset Kitty, but I'm not buying another puppy, cat, or any other creature that moves."

"Red, it's not just about the kids moving out, it's about feeling needed. I think I might go back to work fulltime."

"Are you sure?" he asked her, holding her hand.

"Yes, Red."

* * *

The table was covered in food.

"Paulo, this is nice, but there's no way we can eat all this!" Jackie told him.

"Speak for yourself Jackie." Kelso said, filling his plate up with Fettuccini Alfredo and Lasagna.

"Yeah… speak for yourself." Fez agreed as he put another meatball in his mouth.

Paulo looked at the kids who were happily stuffing their faces with his food. He clapped his fingers and a skinny man came over and started to play the violin. Paulo bowed and left the kids to eat.

Jackie smiled at Hyde. "You know, if it weren't for the fact that Fez is trying to see how many meatballs he can fit into his mouth, this would be romantic."

Hyde touched the underside of her chin. It was a small gesture, but it meant the world.

"I think it's very romantic." Eric argued. "You and Hyde, Me and Donna, Kelso and Brooke and Fez and his meatballs, what's not romantic about that?"

* * *

The kids arrived back at Isabel's cottage later that night, their belly's stuffed. Each of them had a bag filled with things Jackie and the rest of them had bought.

"Did you kids have a good time?" Isabel asked as she met the kids in her living room.

They set the bags down. "I'm never going to eat again." Kelso complained, rubbing his belly.

"You kids look beat, and you have a long day ahead of you. I'll let go get some sleep."

Jackie stayed behind while the other kids walked up the stairs towards Hyde and Jackie's bedroom.

* * *

"Did you have a good time today Jacqueline?" Her grandmother asked Jackie.

"Yes, we went to the beach, Eric punched someone who made rude comments about us."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Jackie gave her grandmother her full attention.

"Jackie, I was wondering, are you and that Steven having sexual intercourse?"

Jackie nearly spit. "What?"

"I'm just asking because I was your age once and you have all these feelings inside that can be somewhat confusing, and I know your mother never took you to church, and lord knows her actions probably did nothing to dissuade you from engaging in such carnal activities."

Jackie couldn't even speak. Her grandmother carried on. "I noticed that you slept in the same bed as your friends. Does this occur regularly?"

"No, it happened because I was having a bad dream."

"I see." Isabel fiddled with her skirt.

"Do you go to church Jackie?"

"Yes."

"Does Steven?"

Jackie knew that if she told the truth, she would never hear the end of it. Thus, she smiled wide and said "All the time!"

"I'm happy to hear that." Jackie continued to pretend to listen while her grandmother lectured her on the virtues of a moral life.

* * *

The kids sat in a circle in Hyde and Jackie's room sharing a bottle of wine.

"I wonder what Jackie's grandmother is talking to her about." Donna said.

"I hate this place." Fez stated. "Too many rich snobs who think they're better than us."

"I agree Fez." Hyde told him. "Jackie's grand mother is nice and everything, but this is no Point Place."

"Here, Here!" Eric held up the wine bottle.

Brooke had her head on Kelso's shoulder, Kelso was sitting up but his eyes were closed.

"Aw, look at it Donna, Brooke and Kelso are sleepy!" Eric teased.

"Shut up Forman." Kelso said, his eyes were still closed.

Jackie flew into the room and sat down on Hyde's lap. "So what did your grandmother want?"

"She just lectured me about not having sex." She said. "Oh and btw, you go to church."

"No I don't."

"I know you don't, but Steven, I had to tell her you do, otherwise you would get the Jesus is your personal savior speech and I know how much you hate it when people try to convert you. Just lie to her."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm only doing this because it makes you happy."

Jackie beamed. "Thank you." She yawned and looked over at the gang whose eyes were all dripping. Kelso and Brooke were already passed out on the floor.

"Are you guys sleeping with us again?" She asked.

"Jackie, they can't sleep with us." Hyde told her.

"Yes they can, Donna, Eric, get into bed" She commanded.

They rose up from the floor and the three crawled in. Hyde knew he had lost when Fez took the same spot he had the night before. He sighed and got in next to Jackie.

"If you tell anyone about this, Fluffycakes is going to get it." He told her.

"Ix nay on the Fluffycakes ay." Donna told him. He looked at Jackie, confused but she was glaring daggers at him.

"What?" He asked.

Jackie turned around so she was facing Donna. Donna sighed as she fell asleep, knowing she would have to tell Hyde of Fluffycakes beheading later.

* * *

Next time: Hyde learns more about Jackie's childhood, Hyde and Jackie start the drive back to Point Place while the other kids return to Point Place.

holds up a pocket watch and swings it back and forth "You want to review."


	13. Does Everyone Stare

**I learned something very interesting writing this chapter, and that is Pink Floyd is great to write porn to. Thus, there are two scenes for the price of one. You know the deal people, I write the porn, and you review! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**This is for Luvcali. **

**The song Jackie sings to is "Stuck in the Middle with You by Stealers Wheel." **

**Chapter titles are by the Police, if I owned that 70's show, I would force the writers to make a public apology for season 8. **

** Chapter 13: Does Everyone Stare.**

* * *

Red woke up at six am to the sound of the doorbell. He turned to his wife who was still sleeping.

"Go answer the door, Red."

"No, maybe they'll go away."

The doorbell rang again.

"Red, it's six am, it might be an emergency."

He grumbled and put on his robe. The door bell rang again as he went down the stairs. If it was Bob, he was going to kill him, if it was the kids back early, he was going to stick is foot in each on of their asses. The kids had their own places now damn it. He opened the door and gasped.

"Hello Red." A woman wearing a casual business suit and clean hair tied up in a bun said.

Red could only stare at the woman in front of him.

"Edna."

* * *

Hyde woke up early the next morning. Eric was on his stomach with his arm spread across Donna and Jackie, Kelso and Brooke were spooning beside Hyde and Fez was at the edge of the bed. He carefully got out of bed and went down stairs for some coffee.

"Steven." A female voice called to him from the parlor.

"Hi, Mrs. Carpenter." He sat down in a leather chair.

"It's Isabel, Steven." She was holding a photo book. "Would you like to see pictures of Jackie when she was little?"

"Hell yeah." He got up and sat next to her on the couch.

"This was Jackie's first birthday party."

"She was cute."

"This is her when she was five." Five year old Jackie was being held by a man, they were both sticking their tongues out at the camera.

"Is that your husband?" He asked.

"That was my Patrick." She smiled.

He continued to look at pictures of Jackie when she was younger. She looked so happy, so innocent. Then he saw a picture that disturbed him. It was of her and Pamela, Pamela was flaunting her body for the camera, completely ignoring Jackie.

"What happened between you and Pam?" He asked.

She sighed and sat back on the couch. "I love my daughter, but she's vain and selfish. I thought that maybe if we got her into a program, she would get better, but instead of being grateful, she was furious. Her and that husband of hers refused to let us see Jackie, I'm sure you know the rest."

* * *

The kids all stood outside the garage waiting for Jackie to pull her new mustang out. As soon as she did, Hyde jumped into the passenger seat. Jackie stuck her head out of the window. "We'll follow the limo to the airport." Their friends nodded and went to get into the limousine.

"Does anyone feel like we forgot to do something?" Eric asked as he got inside the car.

The rest of them shrugged.

As Jackie drove her new mustang to the airport to see her friends off, she listened carefully to the sounds the car was making. She could already tell what parts were going to need to be replaced as soon as they got back to Point Place.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked Hyde. He just put his sunglasses on, leaned back in his seat and smiled.

"Hell yeah."

She was careful to stay with the Limo, but what she really wanted to do was just drive until either she or the car was physically unable to. She could tell by her boyfriend's expression that he was thinking along the same lines.

At the airport, they hugged, promised they would call, and would be safe.

As their friends got onto the plane, Jackie turned to Steven. "Do you feel like we forgot to do something?"

He just shrugged and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go."

She stopped in front of her grandmother. "Thanks for inviting me here grandma." The two hugged and Isabel reluctantly let her only granddaughter go.

* * *

"Where are Steven and Jackie?" Red asked as soon as they were off the plane. 

Eric looked at Donna. "I told you we forgot something!

"They're driving back in her new mustang." Donna informed them.

"And they didn't think to tell us this first?" Kitty asked.

"Well, you know them…"

Red sighed. "Well, it's probably for the best that Hyde isn't here right now anyway."

The kids looked at him. "Why?" Eric asked.

Kitty swallowed. "Um, Edna's back in town."

They all looked at each other with wide eyes. When Hyde found out, he was going to flip.

"Where is she?" Donna asked.

"She's with Bob." Red told her. "I instructed Bob to make sure Edna didn't try to take anything. "

"Do you know what she wants?" Eric asked.

"No, she hasn't told us anything except that she's here to see Steven." Kitty answered.

They walked to the Vista Cruiser in silence, each of them contemplating the consequences of Edna's return.

* * *

As soon as their friends were on the plane, and Jackie's grandmother had left, Jackie and Hyde ran back to the mustang.

"You ready to spend three days on the road with me?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He retorted.

She pulled onto the highway and soon they had nothing but the road ahead of them. Jackie thought it was very symbolic of her relationship with Hyde and told him so.

He smirked at her. "You're always coming up with things that are symbolic of our relationship." He mocked her, "Steven, this pen symbolizes our relationship because even though the ink might be low, we can always buy a replacement cartridge and it'll never go empty, just like our love!"

"I never said that!" She laughed.

"Well, you said something about pens."

"I said this pen is out of ink and I need a new one, would you like to go to the store with me? And you said 'Damn Jackie, I'm not ready for that yet! Stop pressuring me!' and then you ran out of the room."

"I thought you were talking about marriage again." He said sheepishly.

Jackie fiddled with the radio dial until she landed on a disco station.

"Oh hell no!" He yelled.

"What?" She was perfectly aware of what was bothering him.

"Jackie, this is a classic car, it deserves to listen to something other than disco." He turned the dial to a classic rock station.

"That's more like it."

She let it go, because he had a point. Besides, the song playing was good.

"_Well I don't know why I came here tonight I got the feeling that something ain't right I'm so scared in case I fall of my chair And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs_" She sang as she tapped the steering wheel to the music.

Hyde watched as she sang along. He couldn't help but smile as she got into the music.

"_Clowns to the left of me Jokers to the right Here I am Stuck in the middle with you  
Yes I am stuck in the middle with you And I'm wondering what it is I should do  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face Losing joy yer, I'm all over the place_"

She looked over at him. "What?" She asked, smiling.

"I was just thinking how sexy you are." The song changed to Blue Oyster Cult's Don't Fear the Reaper.

"I'm happy we're doing this." She said to him.

He closed his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Me too." He put his hand on her thigh. Yeah, this felt good. This felt right.

* * *

Eric and Donna sat on the couch in his parent's living room feeling awkward. Edna was sitting on the piano bench. They both had to admit she looked very different from the last time they had seen her. She had lost weight, her hair was pulled back in a bun, and most importantly, she appeared to be sober. 

That wasn't to say they trusted her though, and neither of them wanted to say the first word. What do you say to the woman who abandoned your best friend?

Donna wanted nothing more than to just punch the woman, how she dare just waltz back into Hyde's life now. She was only back because of WB, Donna was sure of it.

Eric couldn't take the awkward silence anymore.

"So, Edna, what brings you back to Point Place."

"I'm here to see Steven."

Donna couldn't help herself. "I can already tell you that he doesn't want to see you."

Edna's face didn't show any reaction. "I can only try."

They went back to silence.

* * *

"Are you tired?" Jackie asked her boyfriend somewhere in Pennsylvania. 

He yawned. "Yeah, you want to stop somewhere?"

They checked into the cheapest looking motel they could find. As they walked in, they could tell why it had been so inexpensive, the floor was sticky, the toilet was running, and the bed looked like it hadn't seen clean sheets in ages.

Jackie looked at it in horror. "Steven, I can't sleep here."

"We have no choice Jackie, it's either this or we sleep in the car."

Jackie turned to open the door. "I say we sleep in the car."

He stopped her hand from turning the knob. "Come on, I bet we can make good use of the bed." He went in for a kiss.

She pushed him away. "If you think I'm going to have sex with you in this hellhole, you are sadly mistaken! It smells like someone died in here, Steven!" She huffed and sat down on the hard mattress.

"So, do you think the woman in the red dress was a hooker?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

That got a chuckle out of her. "Yes!"

She went into the bathroom. "Steven, the floor in here is wet!"

She grabbed a towel off the rack and put it on the floor to absorb some of the water, or at least, Jackie hoped it was water.

After taking a very quick shower and brushing her teeth, she came out wearing only a towel.

Hyde walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I hope you saved some hot water for me."

She shook her head. "It lasted about three minutes."

He grimaced and walked into the bathroom. While he showered, she took the opportunity to change into her pajama's and call the Forman's.

"Mrs. Forman?" She asked as Kitty's perky voice chipped a hello on the other end of the line.

"Jackie! Where are you and Steven? We're so worried about you, are you two alright?" Kitty sounded frantic.

"We're fine, Mrs. Forman. We're sorry we forgot to tell you that we were driving back. Tell Red he can put his foot in our asses when we get home."

"Where are you sweetie?"

"We're at a motel in Pennsylvania." She answered.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Donna wants to talk to you."

Donna took the phone.

"Jackie, Edna's here."

She nearly dropped the phone. "What the hell?"

"She won't say why she's here! Apparently she arrived early this morning and she hasn't said anything other than that she's back to see Hyde!"

Hyde came out of the shower while Jackie was in the middle of her conversation with Donna. She hadn't said Edna's name outright, but he could tell she wasn't happy with whatever she was hearing. She turned and looked at him.

"Donna? Steven is here, I better go talk to him." She hung up the phone and looked at Hyde.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"Steven, promise you won't be mad." She put her hand on his arm.

"Jackie, just spit it out, I need to get some sleep."

"Edna is at the Forman's."

He blinked. "Oh."

He laid down on the bed and pulled Jackie down with him. He started to stroke her still damp hair. He was too tired to deal with the drama of his mother's return tonight.

"Steven?"

He continued to stroke her hair. His twisted her green strip around his finger.

"So, do you think you'll ever dye this back?" he asked her, changing the subject.

She sighed. "You think I should?"

"Well, uh, you kept it to remind you of how much I hurt you…" He trailed off, not able to say the words inside his head. He didn't have to though, because she understood.

"I'll dye it when we get home." She said, moving closer to him. He held her tightly as they both fell asleep.

* * *

They left before the sun was even up. This time though, there wasn't that casual silence that had been with them the day before. This time, both were pensive about what they were returning too. 

"Let's not talk about Edna." He said out of the blue as he got into the drivers seat. "Let's just stay in the moment okay? She's there and we'll deal with her when we get back."

"We?" She asked, she figured he would want to deal with her alone.

He gave her a slight smirk. "I figured if we're going to get married someday, I should start thinking about us as a we."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

"She just sits there." Eric told Kelso at The Hub. 

"Does she say anything?"

"Well, she'll say please and please pass the salt and things like that, but as far as having an actual conversation? Nope."

"And you say she looks good?"

"Well, she looks better than she did, but this is Edna we're talking about."

"So, I'm thinking about proposing to Brooke." Kelso told him.

Eric swallowed his burger. "Wow, you sure about this?"

Kelso smiled. "Yeah, I mean, I haven't even wanted to look at another chick since Brooke and I got back together, and I was thinking I wanted to make it official."

Eric grinned. "Well good for you, have you thought about where you're going to do it?"

"Nah, but I'll think of something."

* * *

Somewhere along the Ohio/Indiana border, Jackie had enough of the silence that was filling the car. Besides, it was time that they got some things out into the open. 

"I almost left when I found out you were married." She confessed, keeping her eyes ahead of her.

He had been sitting in her passenger seat trying to find a way to approach the topic himself.

"You did?" he asked, sitting up and turning to her.

"Yeah, I wanted to just get out of Point Place and never look back, I even packed my bag but I found myself unable to go. I lost the most important thing in my life, but I guess I still had hope that it would get better. It didn't."

"Wow." Was all he could say. "So is that why you started writing to Forman?"

"I needed someone to talk too, someone who would understand what I was going through. I mean, Donna was too busy moping about Eric, Kelso was in Chicago, and Fez would have tried to understand but ultimately would have started to hit on me."

"What about me?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that would have gone well." She laughed. "You were my problem, what was I supposed to say? I'm desperately in love with you and seeing you with someone else is killing me, so what should I do about it?"

"I guess you have a point." He conceded. "Where are we?" he asked.

Her stomach growled. "Near Indiana, I saw a sign for a truck stop a few miles a head; we can stop there and get gas and some food."

"Good idea." Hyde had a feeling there was a lot more that needed to be said between them, but it wouldn't' happen until they both had food in their bellies.

* * *

Edna sat in the Forman kitchen looking straight ahead like she had been doing for the past two days. Kitty and Red ate their lunch awkwardly. 

Red stood up. "I'm going to the shop." He announced, walking out the sliding door.

Kitty glared at her husbands retreating back. "Coward." She muttered.

Edna turned to Kitty. "You have a nice home, Kitty."

Kitty sat and stared at her. Those were the first words Edna had spoken in a day.

"Thank you." She said, shocked. "Would you like a sandwich?" She got up and went to the refrigerator.

"That would be lovely." Edna answered.

Kitty took out the stuff for Edna's sandwich and made a glass of bourbon for herself.

"Edna, would you like a glass?" She asked, holding up her own.

Edna shook her head. "No thanks, Kitty."

Kitty was flabbergasted. Never before did Edna Hyde turn down alcohol.

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe you should wear a jacket when whenever we stop!" 

"Steven, it's 90 degrees. I'm not going to wear a jacket just because you want me to!" Jackie shouted back.

Hyde looked at his girlfriend, her arms were crossed and she looked like was about to murder him. She was hot. He almost didn't blame the truckers for checking her out.

"Jackie, they were looking at you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Steven, lots of men look at me. I'm a beautiful girl. It happens."

"They were doing a whole lot more than look at you Jackie! One of them asked if he could have your number, the other wanted to dance with you."

"So?" She tapped her heal.

He started pacing. She really didn't care that a bunch of truckers were hitting on her? Of course she didn't, she was vain.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" He accused.

Her reaction wasn't what he expected; she just shook her head and opened the car door. "Let's go." She pulled out her own sunglasses and they took off.

An hour later, she still wasn't speaking. He was beginning to get annoyed with the silent treatment.

"You ever gonna talk to me?" He asked, putting his hand on her thigh.

She took her hand off the wheel and took his hand off her thigh.

"Come on Jackie, you can't still possibly be mad at me!"

She exploded on him. "Can't be mad at you? You obviously think I'm still the same shallow spoiled princess that you hated when I first met you! Oh and let's not forget your behavior back at that truck stop! Clearly you don't trust me. As if I would go off with one of those dirty freaks! When are you going to just accept that I love you and I don't want anyone else? That it doesn't matter if some guy checks me out because they're not you?"

"Jackie, pull over."

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Jackie, pull over!" He said more forcefully.

She pulled over, put the car in park and turned to him. "Why did you make me?" the words were cut off by his mouth. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her closer to him.

She went limp, her body felt like Jello, and not just because his kiss, but because she felt emotionally drained.

"I love you." He said as they broke away for breath.

"Four."

He was confused. "Four?"

"That's how many times you've said I love you to me, the first was when you cheated on me, the second was after I was mad at you for calling Brooke hot, and the third was when we had sex in the closet at your dad's office."

"Jackie, I've said it way more times than that."

"Steven, saying okay every time I tell you doesn't count."

He smiled. "No, I meant I love you. I tell you all the time. You just happen to be asleep."

"That makes me feel so much better."

"Steven, why are you so afraid of me?" She asked quietly.

He knew he couldn't get away with not being honest with her. He reached up to take her sunglasses off. Her eyes were filled with tears. Tears that he had caused with his jealousy.

"You make me want to be a better person."

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked, bewildered.

He took her hand. "No, look, you always wanted me to live up to my so called potential, but I knew that you were wrong, and that eventually, you would figure that out."

"And leave you." She said for him.

He nodded.

"I never wanted you to be some rich, corporate drone. Sure, seeing you take responsibility was a major turn on, but the man I fell in love with wore dirty shirts and did donuts on people's lawns. I never wanted you to change who you were."

"I know. It took me awhile to figure that out."

"So what's the problem? and if you say you don't deserve me, I promise you these next few hours are going to be very unpleasant."

"Oh, I know I don't deserve you, I just don't care." He took a breath and laughed inwardly at her reaction. "I guess I keep expecting to fuck it up and cause you to leave my ass."

"We really need to work on your self esteem issues, Steven." She gave him another kiss. He barely had time to register what she was doing until she had his pants unzipped and her hand was massaging his dick. He was getting harder by the second as her small hand caressed him. Her other hand was making way on her own shorts, he leaned up and helped her take them off.

She double checked to make sure the parking brake was on and climbed over to his side. She was hovering above him, her hot pussy only inches away from the head of penis. She bent down a little so the two were barely touching.

"Jackie, I swear…"

"Oh you swear what, Steven?" She teased.

He had enough. He brought down her head for another hot kiss, letting her know with his mouth exactly what he wanted her to do. She took pity on him and impaled herself on his cock.

With his hands, he guided her hips as she bounced up and down on his dick. He ran his hands up her body and squeezed both of her breasts, tweaking the nipples.

"Jackie, I want to fuck you."

She smirked. "I thought that was what we were doing, Steven."

"No, I mean I want to flip you over and put your legs over my shoulders and just pound into you until your so wet that you can't take it anymore, and then I want to flip you over and fuck you from behind, hitting your g spot so that you scream out my name."

The combination of his voice and the words coming out of his mouth were sending her over the brink. She moaned as he brought his hips up to aid both of their releases. They kissed again as the both climaxed.

Jackie got off of Hyde's lap and returned the drivers seat. She restarted the engine and pulled back onto the road.

"We need to find a hotel." She told him. He agreed with her, because there were things he wanted to do that just couldn't be done in a car.

Hyde put back on his sunglasses and leaned back in his seat. He turned to look at all the bags she had in the back seat.

"So, what's the deal with you breaking things?" He asked.

"I don't break things on purpose. It just happens."

"Fez told me about the dog statues."

"I keep telling him those were accidents but he doesn't believe me." She scowled.

"So what really happened?" he asked, curious.

"Well, the first one fell of the mantle when I was dusting."

"Fez said it was after I called you a slut."

"An unfortunate circumstance."

"And the one after the creek incident?"

She remained silent for a moment. "I dropped it, but I still say it was an accident. My hands were wet and it just slipped."

"And you don't think it's weird that it was after I laughed at you for falling in the creek?"

"No, but thanks so much for bringing that up again."

"I'm sorry for that by the way."

She sighed. "I know, but you know I was madder at myself than I was at you that night."

He was surprised; he remembered how drunk he was that night, and how much of an ass he had been to her. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I realized that night that even though you were drunk and being a complete jerk, I still loved you. Hence why I wanted nothing to do with you, I thought that if we touched, you would see through me and know how I felt."

He couldn't think of anything to say in response to that, and both of them knew he didn't have to.

* * *

"I can't go over there Eric!" Donna said to her husband as they were getting read to go to his parent's house for dinner. 

"We have too, remember the deal is we have dinner at my parents house every night until mom gets used to me being moved out."

"Eric, that's never going to happen, and she's there! She just sits there and stares into space. It's creepy!"

Eric grimaced. He didn't want to deal with creepy Edna either.

"Maybe she'll tell us why she's here." He guessed.

"Maybe we'll all get lucky and she'll just leave!"

Donna laughed. "It would make Hyde happy."

"Don't you mean 'less pissed off', Donna?"

They drove to Eric's former home and entered through the kitchen door, both feeling apprehensive. Kitty was alone in the kitchen. She turned to her son and her daughter in law.

"Oh there you are! I was starting to worry!" She laughed.

"Donna is afraid to be in the same room as uh, it."

Kitty laughed again. The kitchen door swung open and Edna walked through it.

"Kitty, dinner smells delicious."

Donna looked outside the glass door. "I'm going to see how dad is doing." She went to make her escape but Eric pulled her back.

"If I have to be here, then you do too, for better or for worse remember?" He whispered in her ear.

She got out of his grasp and glared at him as she sat down at the table with her husband and Edna.

Bob entered through the door. "Hi there, Hello there, Ho there!" He gave his signature greeting.

"Hi kitten." He and his daughter hugged each other and he took the empty seat next to her.

Red sat down in his usual seat. "Edna, why are you here?"

"I told you, I'm here to see Steven."

"That's what you keep telling us, but you haven't said why."

"I'm his mother, can't a mother want to see her only son?"

They all stared at Edna incredulously.

"What did you say?" Kitty asked her, a fake smile plastered onto her face.

"I'm his mother." She repeated.

"Edna, you might be the woman who gave birth to him, but you're not his mother. Mother's don't run off with truckers, mothers don't berate their children for their mistakes; mothers don't get so drunk they lose all their rent money at the track! Mother's love their sons. If anyone is Steven's mother it's me!" Kitty yelled at Edna.

Red, Eric, Donna and Bob looked at Kitty in shock. Then, Eric started to clap, followed by Red, Donna and Bob.

"She's right; mom thinks of Hyde like her second son, to you he's just the kid you ran out on." Eric told her.

Edna was visibly taken aback from Kitty's outburst. "I don't know what to say." She admitted.

Red leaned over on the table and grinned. "Why don't you say why you're really here, before I throw you out, and don't think I won't."

"I really would prefer to keep the matter between me and Steven."

Eric turned to Donna. "Something tells me that was the wrong answer."

She nodded. "I think you might be right." He gaze was directed to Red whose vain was starting to twitch.

"Get out." He said to her, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, I'll check into a hotel. I'll return when Steven is here."

She got up and went into the living room to gather her things.

* * *

"Wow, so then he threw her out?" Jackie asked Donna on the phone in a hotel room somewhere in Indiana. 

"Yep." Donna replied. "But she's still in Point Place though, waiting for Hyde."

Hyde watched from the bathroom door as Jackie talked to Donna back home. He went and sat next to her. He pulled her hair back and started to kiss her neck. She tried to pull away but he held her to him.

"Donna, I think I need to go, Steven is uh, back, from uh, the store." Hyde was slipping his hand under her shirt, feeling her warm stomach.

Donna laughed on the other end of the line, from the way Jackie was panting, she could guess what Hyde was doing.

"Have fun." She laughed, hanging up the phone.

Hyde took the opportunity and pulled her on top of him and kissed her, putting his hands in her hair.

She moaned in response. "Steven."

She had a million different ways of saying his name, each one meaning something different. He was amazed that he knew what all of them meant. His favorite was when she said his name like she just did, because it meant they were going to have sex, and sex with Jackie was his favorite thing in the world.

He flipped her over and kissed her hard as he laid on top of her. He placed a kiss on her forehead, another on her temples, on of the tip of her nose, a quick peck on the mouth, pulling away before she could kiss him back. He kissed her jaw, the underside of her jaw, the most sensitive spot on her neck, trailing downwards to her sun kissed shoulders. He pulled her shirt off, unhooked her bra and slowly took it off her. He then resumed the kisses along her chest, the valley between her breasts. Jackie just laid back and let the sensation of his kisses run through her. He kissed her stomach, her belly button, and the spot right above her shorts.

"I seem to have run into an obstacle." He told her.

She giggled beneath him. "What are you going to do about it?"

He trailed a finger underneath the band of her shorts and slowly zipped her shorts to reveal a pair of white cotton panties. She lifted her hips so he could remove her shorts.

She was now naked except for the panties, her eyes glazed over with passion, her long dark hair spread out behind her. She was without a doubt, the hottest thing he had ever seen.

_Hyde watched as Jackie read her Vogue magazine, every so often her breath would catch and she would swallow. He could tell she was trying not to cry. She stood up as he reached for her. "I'm going to read this down stairs." She announced. _

_He saw the look Kitty was giving him and got off up the couch to follow her. She was sitting on the couch. She wasn't crying, but he could tell he was upset. He sat down next to her. _

"_Hey." He said, pulling her hair out of her face. _

"_Hey." She had used that tone of voice before when he had tried to apologize to her for cheating on her. _

"_I'm not good at apologies you know." _

"_I know." She sounded resigned to that fact. _

"_And I don't want to lie just to make you happy." _

"_Why would you." She responded. "It's not like I actually mean anything to you." She muttered underneath her breath. _

_He was taken aback, and he realized that maybe whatever was bothering her went deeper than just him saying Brooke was hot. _

"_How can you say that?" He asked, hurt by her accusation. _

_She just shrugged, unable to get the words past her lips. _

"_Jackie, I've never felt this way about any girl before, I nearly ruined my friendship with Kelso just so I could be with you. How can you think that you don't mean anything to me?" He cupped her chin in her hand so he had her full attention. "Look, it doesn't matter if she's hot, or if Donna is hot or if anyone else is hot because you're the only one I want." _

_She gulped, taken aback by his words. Suddenly she laughed. "You love me!" She giggled. _

_He let go of her chin. "So what if I do?" he said gruffly. _

_She curled up beside him. "I love you too." _

"Steven?" Jackie asked, bringing him back to reality. "What are you thinking about?"

He smiled down at her. "How happy you make me." He leaned down and kissed her, as it became more passionate, deeper and wetter, he removed her panties. He stood up and removed his jeans and his tee shirt, letting her get her fill of him before he sat down beside her on the bed. He ran his finger down her body and up her thigh, moving to her center. He gently stroked her outer walls before inserting on finger into her.

Jackie leaned up on her elbows to watch her boyfriend as he fucked her with his fingers. He inserted another finger and started to pump them in and out of her.

"You like that?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes." Her breath was already ragged.

He moved his hand faster, rubbing her clit with his thumb. "How about that?" He teased, knowing exactly what it was doing to her.

She nodded again. It wasn't enough for her, she needed him inside her.

"What do you want Jackie?" Hyde asked.

"You." She managed to get out.

He took his fingers out of her and spread her thighs before getting on top of her. He didn't thrust into her in one deep motion, but instead took his time, entering her slowly. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands gripped his shoulders as he went deeper and deeper inside her until he was all the way in.

He stayed still, not moving. She could feel his dick twitch inside her, sending shockwaves through her.

"Steven, do something." She commanded.

He pretended to not understand. "Do what?"

She moved her hips. "That!"

He moved his hips back, pulling out of her before moving his hips forward again, thrusting back inside of her. "You mean like that?"

"Yes!" She shouted.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Fine."

He kept his promise to her, moving her legs to his shoulders so he could go in deeper. He was grateful for how flexible she was as she bent her legs so they were nearly over her own head. He used one hand to keep himself steady above her, the other went to squeeze her ass.

He was hitting all the right spots, going at just the right pace. She closed her eyes as her orgasm hit her hard. He pulled out of her and flipped her over before she even had a chance to come down off her orgasmic high. She was now on all fours and was back inside her. He leaned up so his head was just above hers. It didn't take her long to come again. He still hadn't had his though.

"Let go." She said to him, urging him on.

He obeyed her and let himself go, moving faster and more urgently. Her pussy was still twitching from the previous orgasms and as he groaned behind her, she fell onto the bed, her arms aching, her body totally spent. He collapsed on top of her, kissing the back of her neck.

He rolled off of her and pulled her close. She snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"Now I'm all sleepy." She said, yawning.

He yawned back in response. A quick nap was just what they needed.

* * *

The gang, sans Hyde and Jackie were at Hyde's basement. 

"I miss them" Fez confessed while he opened his popcicle.

Kelso nodded. "It's just not the same without Hyde here to hit me."

Donna shook her head at Kelso. "You have a very weird relationship." Brooke nodded her agreement.

"My apartment is so lonely without my goddess, and Fenton keeps coming over asking where Jackie is."

"I hope you told him off for telling Jackie about the ring." Donna told Fez.

Fez grinned. "I did, and he was so remorseful he's letting Jackie have parking spot D!"

Eric blinked. "D? But I thought her parking spot was F? So he just moved her up two spaces while we get stuck with m and o? That's so not fair."

Donna rubbed Eric's arm. "There, there, honey, when you have the kind of relationship that Jackie and Fenton have, there are certain privileges, such as her having a better parking space than us."

"I know!" Eric said excitedly, "You become best friends with Fenton and get us closer spots!"

Donna shook her head adamantly. "Oh no, one person insulting my clothes in my life is enough." Donna shuddered.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde ran to the Mustang followed by an angry man who was chasing after them. 

"I thought you said you paid for the room!" Jackie yelled.

"No, I just stole a key off the counter!" He yelled back as they hopped into the car.

Jackie sighed as she sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Next time: Hyde and Jackie return to Point Place, Edna makes her move, Jackie and Red get a surprise at Forman and Son's, Brooke and Donna bond at the library and Fez gets burned by some old ladies. 

Be sure to review!


	14. Every Breath You Take

Every Breath You Take.

Read. Review. You know the drill.

I had blocked a lot of Sam out of my mind, so I thought that the whole thing about her being stupid was partially based on our Zen oriented minds, but I was watching one of the season 8 episodes on youtube for research purposes, and I was struck by the fact that she really was quite stupid. Seriously, what were they thinking? This chapter is going to lead into a chapter that was written weeks ago, thus it'll be out very shortly.

I don't That 70's show or it's characters.

Happy Reading!

* * *

The light from full moon shining in the sky made a two in the morning Point Place look like it was day time. Jackie stared out the window of the passenger seat as Hyde passed the sign welcoming them to Point Place. She had missed her home, the water tower, the reservoir, the basement, her friends, the Formans, and work. She couldn't help but feel idealistic as she was welcomed home.

"I can't believe we're back." She thought out loud.

"Me either." Hyde admitted.

Jackie turned and smiled at her boyfriend. She felt as though the trip had helped them rebuild their relationship, and now the past was exactly that. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you staying over tonight?" He asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, but I'll have to leave early tomorrow morning because my uniform is at my apartment."

Hyde pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine.

"Huh."

Jackie looked at him confused. "What is it?"

"I just never realized how big it is." He pointed towards his house.

"It's only big because you're only living alone. But eventually it'll be full."

Hyde smirked. "Yeah, because eventually Brooke and Donna will kick Kelso and Forman out and they'll need a place to sleep." They both got out of the car.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a wife and kids."

Hyde raised his eyebrow at her. "Is my wife super hot?" He asked as he opened up the trunk.

"Only if you think petite brunettes are super hot." She responded, grinning back.

He pretended to think about it. "Well, it just so happens that petite brunettes are my favorite type of girl, especially when they happen to be loud and have horrible taste in music."

She scoffed. "I do not have horrible taste in music."

Hyde couldn't help but laugh at her. "You're so cute when you're indignant, and yes, you do. But it's just something I've learned to deal with."

"Oh right, it's like how I've learned to deal with all of your character flaws."

He shook his head. "I don't have any character flaws."

Jackie pointed to Hyde. "Right there, character flaw number one, you're cocky!"

"Doll, I wouldn't be cocky if I didn't have so much to be cocky about." He opened the door to his house. They walked inside and dropped their bags in front of them as Hyde switched on the light switch.

"Oh my god." Jackie gasped.

Hyde couldn't respond as he was too busy staring at the massive beer tower that was in his living room.

"That's it; I'm taking back their keys."

Jackie nodded in agreement as she tried to step over an empty soda bottle as though it were a mine. "You can kill them in the morning." She held out her hand.

He grinned. "You're right; there are much better things I could do with my time."

"You better mean sleep, because I have to get up in four hours so I can go home to change so I can go to work and get my ass chewed out by Mr. Forman."

Hyde sighed. "Fine." He pouted as they walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Eric woke up to find his wife wasn't in bed with him. He looked at the clock and saw that it was four fifteen. He yawned and got out of bed to go search for Donna.

He found her in the kitchen eating cereal.

"I was hungry." She said as she ate her corn flakes.

He took a bowl out of the cabinet and poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Sounds good, mind if I join you m'lady?"

She smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"You excited about tomorrow?" He asked as he sat down.

"Nervous is more like it." She answered. "I'm so used to being Hot Donna, telling people what records to buy."

Eric grinned. "The way I see it, you're still going to be Hot Donna, only now instead of telling people what records to buy, you're telling them what books to read."

Donna smiled. "I didn't think about it like that." She kissed Eric. The two got up and placed the now empty bowls in the sink.

"I wonder if Hyde and Jackie are back yet."

"I doubt it, I'm sure we would have heard Hyde's scream." Eric responded.

* * *

Hyde woke up to find he was alone in bed. In the place of where Jackie's head should have been, there was a note.

"_Puddinpop, _

_I didn't want to wake you up. _

_Have a good day at work, _

_Love, _

_Jackie!" _

She had even put a heart over the letter I in her name. Hyde smiled to himself and went to take a much needed shower.

* * *

As soon as Jackie entered her apartment, Fez instantly attached himself to her in a hug.

"Fez, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I missed you so much!" He started to cry into her shoulder.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I missed you too, now, let me go."

He did as he as told and took a step back. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Jackie gave him a smile. "Will you get my bags for me?"

Fez grinned and ran out into the hallway.

Jackie could smell the bacon Fez had just made in the kitchen, but she knew that before she ate anything, her first order of business was a steaming hot shower. She gathered her bathrobe out of her bedroom and went into the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and instantly felt her muscles start to relax. Sitting in a car for three days was torture on the back, and Jackie made a vow to never sit again.

Or until her legs go tired, whichever one came first.

Jackie subconsciously looked at her hand. Eventually, an engagement ring would be on her ring finger. She imagined herself wearing it.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" She was in The Hub, showing off a huge diamond.

"I just can't believe Hyde gave that to you!" A no name blonde girl gushed.

"Yes, they said it couldn't be done, but soon I'm going to be Mrs. Steven Hyde." She started to laugh.

Jackie came back to reality and rubbed her finger. She smiled to herself and stepped out of the shower.

* * *

Hyde wasn't one for religion, but he couldn't help but pray as he drove up to his record store that nothing had happened to it. Sure, he trusted Randy to keep Leo from well, being Leo, but if there was one thing Hyde knew, it was if something could go wrong, it more than often would.

It was with a huge sigh of relief that he entered Grooves to find it was both still there, and that it was still full of records. Leo was talking to a customer and Randy was at the register. Sitting in a chair at the listening pit was his estranged mother. She smiled as she got up.

"Steven." She said, nervously.

Hyde didn't respond to her. He looked at Randy. "Will you be okay if I leave?" He asked.

Randy nodded. "Can I talk to you before you go?" Hyde nodded and Randy went up to him.

"I need to give you my notice."

"Uh, okay."

"Yeah, I'm going to UW."

"Well, okay." The two shook hands and Hyde turned around and walked out.

* * *

Jackie nervously walked into Forman and Son's. Red stood in the middle of the shop, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm docking two days pay from your next paycheck."

Jackie frowned. "No hello? No I missed you?" She pretended to pout.

"Be thankful I'm only taking two days." He responded gruffly.

Jackie smiled. "Awww, you did miss me!"

"I swear to god if you hug me I'll fire you." He held out his hand.

Jackie threw him the keys to her mustang. "How about I let you meet my new baby?"

Red tried not to smile. "I'll be back in ten minutes." He told her, walking out the door.

Jackie went behind the register to wait for their first customer. She was beginning to get bored until the door opened.

"Oh, it's you." She said, clearly disappointed.

Hyde frowned. "You don't sound very happy to see me."

She sighed. "Sorry, Red is driving the Shelby and we don't have any customers. I'm bored out of my freaking mind." She paused and smiled hopefully at Hyde. "You don't by any chance need a new muffler do you?"

He shook his head and smiled, leaning over the counter. "No, I just wanted to see my girl."

Jackie too a step back, shaking her head. "You're so full of it, why are you really here?"

Hyde let out a breath. "Edna was at Grooves, I couldn't stay."

"Did she…"

"I didn't give her the chance." Hyde interrupted.

"I hate your family." She put her hand over Hyde's.

"Why don't you kids ever go to work?" Red asked as he walked in. Hyde turned and grinned at him. "Sorry Red, I'm hiding from my mother."

Red pointed at Hyde. "You owe me for that by the way." He tossed Jackie her keys. "It sounds good, it's going to need a new muffler soon, and the brake pads will need to be replaced, they stick a little."

Jackie nodded.

"Anyone come in?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Not unless you count Steven."

"Any calls?" He asked, hopefully.

"Nope."

Just then, the door opened again and a man in a dark suit walked in. Red walked over to him.

"Welcome to Forman and Son's, is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

The man looked around the store, ignoring Red. "I'm just checking out the competition." He handed Red a business card that said "Muffler Masters."

Red stared at it in shock. "They're putting in a Muffler Masters in Point Place?"

The man nodded. "That's right." He noticed then noticed Jackie. "I see you have a girl working for you. A good looking one at that." He ran his eyes up and down Jackie's body. Both Red and Hyde glared at him.

"She's the best there is." Red told him proudly.

"Is that so?" The man didn't care that Hyde and Red were giving him nasty looks. He pulled out another card and placed it on the counter in front of Jackie. "Why don't you come down to Muffler Masters for an interview?" He paused and leered at Jackie. "We have benefits." He winked at her.

Jackie scowled at him and pushed the card back to him. "Thanks, but I'm happy here."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." He winked at her and walked out.

Hyde turned to Red. "Can I go kill him now?"

Red didn't stop scowling. "What a dumbass."

Hyde looked over at Jackie. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said shortly, throwing away the card.

* * *

Donna couldn't help but notice there were more boys than girls at the library.

"Is it always like this?" She asked Brooke.

Brooke smiled. "I was weirded out by it too at first, but you get used to it."

"Do they actually read the books they check out?"

"Some of them, but then there are the ones who check out the first book they find. You can always tell because they check out things like Are You There God, It's Me Margaret and then they bring it back the very next day."

Donna laughed. "You and Kelso seem to be getting pretty serious."

Brooke smiled. "He's a great guy, and he really loves Betsy."

Donna nodded. "I think having you and Betsy in his life has really changed him for the better."

"I know. Did Jackie ever tell you that she talked to me about Michael?"

"No, she didn't." Donna responded, surprised.

"It was after the four of us went out to dinner and I found out they had dated and he had cheated on her, so I wanted to talk to her about it."

"What did she say?" Donna asked.

"That she and Michael were wrong for each other, and that's why he always cheated on her, and she was always bossing him around, but that Michael really liked me, so I should give him a chance."

Donna was floored. "Wow, I've never heard Jackie talk about her relationship with Kelso like that."

Brooke smiled and went to check out another boy.

* * *

"How may I help you today?" Fez asked a reasonably pretty girl.

"I have an appointment with Miranda." The girl said shyly.

"Your name?"

"Doris."

Fez looked at the appointment schedule. "I'll go tell Miranda that you're in and then I'll wash your hair."

She nodded shyly and took a seat.

Fez went and told Miranda that her client was in, and then he went and got Doris. "Now Doris, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of washing your hair before."

Doris gave him a strange look. "Uh, okay. I'm kind of new in town." She sat down in the chair.

Fez was surprised at the sounds coming out Doris's mouth as he washed her hair. Sure, women were always happy with Fez's work, but this girl was acting as though he were pleasuring her in more carnal ways. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open.

"Wow." She said as he wrapped a towel around her head. She turned and looked at Fez. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked shyly.

"I do not."

Doris took out a pad of paper and a pen and quickly wrote down her number. "You should call me sometime." She smiled at him as Miranda took her over to her station.

Fez quickly stuffed the paper into his pocket. He glanced around the room and spotted two old women sitting in chairs in the waiting room. He could hear what they were saying.

"He's cute." The first old lady said.

"He is cute." The second agreed. She looked up at Fez "He's clearly gay though."

"Clearly."

Fez smiled despite being burned by old ladies. He had a cute girls number, this was the best day ever.

* * *

Eric entered the principal's office with an obvious sense of hesitation.

"Mr. Forman, sit down." The principal gestured.

Eric sat down across from Mr. Pivetts.

"It appears that your last two weeks of student teaching are almost up. Have you decided what you're going to do after?"

"I was going to go to college, but I'm not sure anymore. I love teaching, but I'm not sure it's what I really want to do with my life." Eric answered honestly.

Mr. Privetts nodded. "I see. Well, don't sell yourself short son, you're a bright young man who can do whatever you set out to do."

Eric smiled. "Thank you, although I'm kind of a screw up in real life."

"Well, I think you're good with the kids, and that's what counts around here."

The principal and Eric stood up. "I just wanted to let you know that I will be willing to give you a recommendation for whatever it is you decide you want to do." He put out his hand.

Eric shook it. "Thank you sir."

* * *

Kelso walked into Red's shop to talk to Jackie. "Hey Mr. Forman, Hyde." He stopped and looked at Hyde. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Edna."

Kelso nodded. "Good choice. She's creepy." He looked around. "Where's Jackie, I kind of need to talk to her about something."

"She went out to get us sandwiches for lunch." Hyde told him. "She'll be back soon."

Kelso pulled up a stool next to Hyde.

"So what do you want to talk to Jackie about?" Hyde asked.

"I need her advice about something."

"Well, if it's about which lip gloss goes with your eyes, Jackie is the girl to go too." Hyde joked.

Red shook his head. "Don't be a dumbass. She's also really good at changing oil."

Hyde nodded. "She's very multidimensional."

Kelso was confused. "She's very what?"

Hyde just shook his head while Red muttered "dumbass" under his breath.

"Seriously man, what do you want to talk to Jackie for?" Hyde asked again, this time a little more forcefully.

Before he could answer though, Jackie walked in carrying a big bag of food and a drink carrier. She could barely see over the bag. "Someone help!" She begged.

Kelso ran over and took the bag from Jackie. "Just the ex girlfriend I was hoping to see."

Jackie stared at him strangely and put the drinks down on the counter. Kelso sat down next to her.

"I need your help."

Jackie turned her attention to him. "Okay, with what?"

"Well, you're always going on about marriage and proposals and what not, and so I was thinking you could help me figure out how to propose to Brooke."

Jackie touched her hand to her heart. "Aww, Michael, I'd love too." She stood up and started to pace. "You need to think about what Brooke likes and then use that."

Kelso looked confused. "Uh, Jackie, Brooke likes things like books and some guy named Dewey and well, I don't know if I you know this or not, but she's a lot smarter than me."

Hyde snickered behind him. "Believe me, we've noticed."

Jackie and Kelso ignored him. "Michael, you shouldn't try to make some grand gesture out of it. Just do it when it feels right. But try to be romantic at the same time."

All three men looked at Jackie incredulously.

"What?" She asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jackie?" Hyde asked. "The Jackie I know would have gone on and on about how Kelso should propose to Brooke in a white tuxedo while holding a bunch of red roses and carriage rides in the country!"

Jackie blinked. "The old Jackie would have, but the new Jackie is much more mature about these things."

"Uh huh." Hyde said disbelieving. "So if I were to propose here you would accept it?"

"Hell no, this place is dirty and greasy and I would kill you if you even thought about proposing to me here."

Hyde laughed. "That's what I thought." He turned to Kelso. "Just ask her man, it doesn't matter how you do it."

Kelso turned to Red. "How did you propose to Mrs. Forman?"

Red sighed. "I did it in a letter while I was in Korea."

Kelso looked thoughtful. "That might work."

"No Michael!" Jackie yelled at him.

"I better go." Hyde said before kissing Jackie. "I think I should get this whole drama with Edna out of the way."

"Do you want us to be there?" Red asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

Red shook his head. "Kitty will make dinner."

* * *

Two hours later, Fez stood in front of the mirror assessing himself.

"How do I look?" He asked Jackie.

"Handsome, so who is this girl again?" She asked as she curled her hair.

"Her name is Doris, she's new to point place."

"Doris? What kind of name is that?" Jackie said snottily.

Fez shrugged. "All I know is that this girl made sounds I've never heard come out of another human being. Sexy sounds."

"That's disgusting Fez."

The door bell rang, surprising both of them. "Do you want me to go get it?" She asked.

"I didn't tell her my room mate was a girl." He said, going to answer the door himself.

Doris was standing outside wearing a very conservative looking dress.

"Hello Fez." She said with a curtsy.

"Hello Doris."

He grabbed his keys and wallet and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"That was Eric." Red told Kitty, Hyde and Jackie as he got off the phone."He and Donna aren't coming. Something about not wanting to see Darth Edna again." Red rolled his eyes.

Edna knocked on the screen door.

"Hello." She said, entering. She gave Kitty a brief and very uncomfortable hug. "It's nice to see you again, Kitty." She turned to Red. "Red, thank you for letting me stay with you."

Red didn't respond.

Edna turned to Hyde and Jackie. "Hello Steven."

"Edna," Hyde said courtly. "This is Jackie, my girlfriend."

"I know who she is." Edna said, disapprovingly.

Kitty noticed the tension. "Who is ready to eat?" she asked. "I know I am!" They all sat down at the table and Kitty served them the meal.

"This casserole is wonderful, Kitty." Edna told Kitty after taking a bite.

"Thank you!" Kitty always loved getting compliments for her cooking.

Hyde felt Jackie's hand on his knee giving him support.

"So, Edna, why are you here?"

Edna sighed. "I was hoping to have a little privacy, Steven."

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of the Formans."

Edna looked over at Jackie. "I uh, was thinking more along the lines of the girl."

Hyde didn't take his eyes of Edna. "The girl stays as well."

Edna frowned but continued. "When I left with your father, I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you. I knew you would be okay without me and I was right. A year later, I went to rehab. I haven't had a drink in over 5 years." She paused, looking at the disbelieving faces around her.

"I am here to make amends Steven."

"Give me a break." Jackie interjected.

They all turned and looked at her. She focused her attention on Edna. "You weren't there for Steven when he needed you, and now you think you can just waltz back into his life and all will be forgiven? Steven doesn't need you, he has me, and them" She pointed to Red and Kitty. "You're here because you know Steven's real dad is back and that he's rich. You're here for his money and nothing else."

Edna glared at Jackie. "You're just like your mother." She spat. "You think you're better than the rest of us. Well, your mother is a tramp and so are you!" She yelled in Jackie's face.

Hyde stood up. "Edna, I don't really care why you're back, but you just proved that you haven't changed. Get out of here and get out of my life."

Edna stood up and walked to the door. "Fine. You'll see I'm right about her though." She glared at Jackie again, who glared back. "Thank you for a lovely dinner, Kitty." She walked out the door.

Hyde couldn't take his eyes off Jackie. "That was hot." He pulled her in for a hot kiss.

Red smiled and took Kitty's hand. "Let's leave these two lovebirds alone." He paused for a brief moment. "Don't you dare think about doing anything on my table." He and Kitty walked out of the kitchen.

Hyde took Jackie's hand. "Let's go, I want to show you how thankful I am."

Cut

Fez sat across from Doris at the restaurant.

"Do you like this place?" Doris asked.

Fez looked around. "It's very, red?" He now understood why Hyde called it Hell.

Doris smiled.

Fez took Doris's hand. "So what would you like to do after the meal?" he asked her.

"Fez, I think there's something about me you should know."

Fez knew enough about women to know that when a woman said those words it was never followed by anything good.

"Okay." He braced himself.

"Fez, I'm a virgin."

Fez didn't believe it. "You are?" and he was the king of Siam

"I've been saving myself for the right man." She said softly as she pulled out a date book out of her purse.

"So when should we set the date?" She asked, opening her date book.

"The date for what?" Fez asked, confused.

"Our wedding silly!" She grinned at him

"What? So you're willing to marry me just to do it?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Why else?"

Fez liked to think he had an appreciation for the creepy and weird, but this took the cake. Sure, marrying someone to stay in the country was one thing, but to do it with someone you just met? That was just crazy.

Fez stood up. "I'm sorry, but uh, I just remembered I need to be anywhere else but here." He threw some money down on the table. "Bye!" He called behind him, leaving her alone at the table.

* * *

The gang sat in Hyde's basement. Jackie was on Hyde's lap; Kelso was holding Betsy while Brooke watched. Eric and Donna were sitting on the cooler.

"You guys should have seen her." Hyde said. "She just laid right into Edna. It was so bad ass." He looked at her affectionately.

Fez ran in.

"Fez, you're supposed to be on a date." Jackie said, getting off Hyde's lap.

Fez sat down on the edge of the couch. "She was crazy."

"Crazier than Caroline?" Hyde asked.

"No, not that crazy. She's a virgin."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Being a virgin hardly makes a girl crazy."

"Speak for yourself, Donna." Jackie told her.

Fez ignored them. "She wanted to get married so we could do it."

The gang looked at him in horror.

"Fez, please tell me you said no." Brooke said to him, taking Betsy from Kelso.

"I did. Well, actually I just threw some money down on the table and then ran out of there. Oh btw, thank you so much for that restaurant recommendation Hyde."

Jackie turned and looked at Hyde. "You told him to go to the hell restaurant?"

Hyde nodded. "Yep."

Jackie stared at her boyfriend. "That was a great burn baby."

He grinned at her. "I know." "What about there?" referring to their earlier conversation.

"No." She said shortly.

"You're just proving my point." He told her.

"Steven, I'd rather you proposed at the Hub."

"The Hub huh? Interesting."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Get a room." "We need to talk about something important here."

"Eric, Leia is going to get with Han, just accept it."

Eric pointed his finger at his wife. "Those are grounds for a divorce missy, but no, I'm talking about my life here. What the hell am I going to do after my teaching gig is up?"

The gang all thought about it for a minute.

"I got it!" Kelso shouted excitedly.

"What?" Eric asked.

"You should get a job chasing butterflies!"

Hyde shook his head. "No man, he was terrible at that." He turned to Eric. "Forman, you know what you should do? You should uh, damn; you're not good at anything are you?"

Eric sighed dejectedly.

"Hey man, Randy gave his two weeks notice today; you can work down at the record store if you want."

Eric turned to Donna. "What do you think?"

Jackie turned to Donna. "You do realize that we're never going to see our men again don't you?"

Donna looked at Jackie. "Yep, and you realize that the money your grandfather left you is probably going to be used for their bail right?"

The two girls looked at each other in horror as the rest of the gang laughed.

* * *

Next time: There's another meeting of Operation Millennium Falcon, Jackie gets a huge surprise, Kelso proposes to Brooke and the gang celebrates by shopping. 


	15. Roxanne

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are awesome. I hope you like this chapter as much as I loved writing it. It went through a bunch of versions before I settled on this one, which is as close to the original as it could be. Funny how that works huh? This chapter is in two parts, because it was rather long. Also, there's a popular children's cartoon reference. I thought it was rather fitting.

Please review, I'll um, well I'll love you forever.

Fez walked into a room full of producers and other Hollywood big wigs.

FEZ: coughs Sooki does not own That 70's Show or its characters.

Fez paused before continuing.

FEZ: I would just like to say that those of you who do own us should be ashamed of yourselves for what you did to us during the last season.

Producers: But Fez…

FEZ: I said ashamed!

Chapter 15: Roxanne.

* * *

**7 am in Jackie Burkhart's bathroom. **

She stared at the stick in her sink. The combination of a missed period and feeling nauseous at dinner with the Forman's the night before had lead a now panicked Jackie Burkhart to lock herself in her bathroom with a pregnancy test and a headless Fluffycakes at 7 am in the morning. She reached for the instructions again, just to make sure she had read them correctly. Blue line meant pregnant, no line meant not. She looked at the stick again. The line was definitely there, and it was most definitely blue. She looked the test she had taken the night before and saw the same exact results. Slowly, realization set in. "Oh god." She muttered to herself, eyes still transfixed the stick. She grabbed it and headed straight to Donna and Eric's. She had never been more grateful that they lived a floor below them. She knocked on their door.

Eric opened the door in his pajamas. "Jackie, you know we love you, but I have to work in two hours and I would really like to sleep in."

She just stood there, staring at him she looked like she had just seen a ghost. He held the door open for her so she could walk in. Donna was already coming out of their bedroom, having heard the knock at the door. She saw the look on her best friend's face and instantly knew that this was going to call for a lot of ice cream.

They sat around their kitchen table; Jackie was slowly eating her ice cream trying to figure out how to say the words. Slowly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test stick, and dropped it onto the table without a word.

Eric and Donna stared at the stick. Slowly, as though it were a living creature ready to bite her, Donna reached over for it. She looked at the stick and then at Jackie. "It's a line."

"It's a line." Jackie agreed.

"That means?"

"That I'm having Steven's illegitimate child."

Eric frowned at Jackie. "Maybe it won't be illegitimate; you and Hyde could get married before it's born."

Jackie laughed. "Well, he did always say the only time you should get married was when the girl was pregnant and your back was against the wall."

Eric and Donna looked at each other. They both knew Hyde felt differently.

"Have you told him yet?" Donna asked.

"I just took the test this morning, you two were the first to know."

Donna touched her hand to her heart. "I'm so touched!" She reached over to hug Jackie.

Finally coming out of his stupor, Eric reached over and hugged Jackie as well. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

She looked serious. "A little scared, but also a little excited, I mean, it's a baby." She said the word again. "Baby." "Steven's baby." Every time she said it, it became more real, and was starting to sound better and better.

She smiled at her friends. "I'm having a baby!"

Together, they shouted "We're having a baby!" Donna and Jackie started jumping up in down in excitement.

"Oh what the hell." Eric said, and he joined in.

"How are you going to tell him?" Eric asked Jackie.

She looked thoughtful. "I have no idea. What's the best way to tell him so he doesn't freak out?"

She looked at the blank expressions on her friends faces. "That's what I thought."

Suddenly, Jackie got an idea. "Eric, why don't you talk to Steven for me?"

"Huh?"

"Find out what he thinks about children and stuff. You don't have to tell him anything, just see what he thinks."

Donna shook her head. "That's a terrible idea Jackie. Eric has never been able to keep secrets. He's worse than you."

Jackie sighed. "You're right. I don't know what to do though."

"So what do you two have planned today?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know about Donna, but I have an exciting day of doing inventory at Grooves.

"I'm off from the library today, so if I'm all yours." Donna told her.

"I need to stop by the shop and talk to Mr. Forman, and then after that, I need to figure out how to tell my boyfriend that he got me knocked up in his El Camino."

"I really didn't need to know that." Donna grimaced.

"Is that guy from Muffler Master still trying to get you to go work for him?" Eric asked.

Jackie scowled. "Yes, god what dumbass."

Donna and Eric looked at each other and then at Jackie.

"You have been spending way too much time with Red." Donna told her.

* * *

Eric walked into Grooves feeling a little shaky. He was never good at keeping secrets, especially one of this magnitude. His best friend and his uh, whatever it was Jackie was to him. Ex nemesis turned friend? He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and walked over to Hyde and Leo. Leo looked at him strangely. 

"Why is Luke Skywalker here again? What happened to that Randy dude?"

Hyde glared at Eric and answered Leo. "Randy quit, so Forman is working here now."

Leo nodded. "Right, I never liked him anyway, there's nothing worse than a person who thinks they're funny but really aren't man." Leo walked away from Hyde and Eric.

Hyde turned to Eric. "You told Leo to call you Luke Skywalker? I am so kicking your ass later, Forman."

Eric shrugged. "What?"

Hyde looked at the guy he considered his brother. "What's with you today?" "You're all twitchy."

"I'm always twitchy." Eric said defensively.

"What did you do?" Hyde asked.

Eric thought about it for a minute and then smiled inwardly. He knew how to deal with this.

"Well, everything has been going really great lately."

"You worried you're about to do something stupid and screw it up aren't you?"

"Yes."

Hyde stood up and put his hand on Eric's shoulder. "Forman, you moved to Africa for six months, I think that's like six months worth of stupid right there."

Eric smiled. "You think so?"

"Oh yes, it might even last you a whole year."

"Whew."

Hyde patted Eric on the back. "Yeah, you're golden man; now go sort those records over there." Hyde said, pointing to a box.

* * *

"Hi Red." Jackie said walking into the shop. Donna followed in after her. 

"Hi Mr. Forman"

"Jackie, Donna." Red acknowledged them as he sorted through the yesterday's receipts. He frowned. "We've had fewer customers this week."

Jackie nodded. "It's because of that damn Muffler Master."

Red sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do about it either."

Jackie frowned. "Don't you mean 'what we're going to do about it, because I'm not about to let some sleazy creep take the one job I've ever really loved away from me."

Red gave Jackie a proud smile. Jackie continued. "We need to make people want to come here. What does this shop have that Muffler Master doesn't have?"

The three of them looked at each other for a minute, finally Red sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter at the moment, right now we need to discuss what we're going to do about you carrying my son's child."

Both Jackie and Donna were shocked. "How did you know?" They both exclaimed.

Red smiled and put his hand on Jackie's. "I've been through this twice before, and given that you nearly threw up the other day when Kitty served Lasagna at dinner, it gave it away."

"I haven't told Steven yet, I'm scared he's going to flip out."

"Jackie, we're men, we flip out. Steven will probably panic, but he's a good man, he'll do what's right."

Jackie finally smiled. "You're right. He'll be happy."

"You know, the fumes aren't going to be good for you, so you're going to have to stay up here until that thing is out of you."

Jackie hugged Red and kissed his cheek. Donna took Jackie's hand.

"Come on Jackie, let's go shopping."

Jackie smiled. "Oh my god, you're right Donna, I need to find a sexy outfit to wear when I tell him!"

They both waved to Red as the walked out the door.

* * *

Hyde looked over at Eric who was sitting on the couch in the basement. 

"Okay, first of all, you still look twitchy, and secondly, where are our women?"

Eric tried to calm himself down. "They should be here soon." He said as the door opened and Donna walked in holding a shopping bag. She sat next to Eric and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi, honey." She said.

"Hi." He said back.

Hyde leaned over in his seat. "Donna, your husband has been really twitchy today, and he won't tell me why."

"Uh, is he?" Donna said nervously. She then caught herself. "I mean, he is?"

"Yes, and now you're doing it too." Hyde said suspiciously. He then looked around. "Also, you seem to be missing something, small, brunette, yells?"

"She dropped me off here; she wanted to go back to her apartment and change."

Donna looked over at Brooke. "Where's Betsy?"

"She's over at Grandma Bell's." She said as she laid down the last of her cards.

Both Kelso and Fez frowned as Brooke beat them once again at Go Fish.

"Damn it Brooke, you beat us again!" Kelso looked at his girlfriend in awe.

Brooke smiled. "I've read a lot of books on playing cards." She shrugged.

Hyde looked over and smiled. "I bet she'd be great at poker."

Kelso and Fez grinned at each other.

"Fez, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Fez smiled. "I think so, but where are we going to find an open tattoo parlor at this hour?"

Kelso shook his head. "No, I was thinking we should play strip poker!"

"I didn't just hear something about strip poker did I?" Jackie said as she walked in instantly catching the attention of the guys in the room.

"Damn Jackie, you look hot!" Kelso said, bug eyed.

Brooke glared at Kelso as Hyde leaned over to frog him in the arm.

"Ow." Kelso rubbed his arm.

Hyde frowned at Jackie. "So what's with the get up?" He gestured to her clothes.

"Do you like?" She turned around to show him the back of her skirt and shirt ensemble. He frowned even more when he saw that the shirt was backless apart from a few straps that zigzagged across the back.

He looked around at the rest of the gang as he got up. "We'll be upstairs, stay out of my stash." He grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her upstairs.

* * *

Hyde was back downstairs in ten minutes. 

"Wow Hyde, that was uh, quick." Eric stated the obvious.

Hyde sat down in his chair. "She stopped it saying she felt sick."

Donna stood up. "I'll go see if she's okay." She went upstairs.

Hyde turned to Eric, "I think Jackie might have that bug that's going around."

Eric nearly burst out laughing. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

Donna knocked on the bathroom door. "Jackie? Are you okay?"

Jackie came out. "Yeah, I do not like this morning sickness thing."

Donna hugged her friend. "Would it help if I told you that you look really pretty?"

Jackie smiled. "Steven is going crazy."

Donna grinned. "You know Jackie; I think I know a way for you to tell Hyde."

The two girls smirked at each other.

"Let's go." The two locked arms and headed down to the basement.

"So, Jackie and I were just talking about your suggestion that we play strip poker." Donna said to Kelso. She winked at Brooke.

"You did?" Kelso gulped. "You mean you'll do it?"

Hyde shook his head. "No. We're not playing strip poker."

Donna smirked. "You're just scared because you know us," She gestured to herself, Brooke and Jackie, "Would literally beat the pants off you guys."

Hyde glared at the redhead. "No, we're not playing because I don't want Jackie topless in front of Kelso and Fez." He paused, "And also, no you wouldn't."

"Yeah, I'm not crazy about this either." Eric finally spoke up. He then looked at his wife and Jackie who both had their eye brows raised at him.

"I mean, yeah right, we guys would cream you girls!"

Jackie looked at Hyde. "What if I put on a tank top and one of your shirts? That way it would take longer for me to lose my top?" She pouted her lip.

Hyde looked at the girls. "You are being really weird tonight, and fine."

"I think it sounds like fun." Brooke said, catching on.

Both Fez and Kelso looked like they were about to explode.

"This is the best day ever!"

* * *

Half an hour later, the girls were on one side of the coffee table, and the guys were on the other. Each team had a hand and was in various states of undress. The guys were all in their boxers and Fez was now shirtless. Donna and Brooke still wore their pants, but didn't have any socks on. Jackie's pants were off and she was only wearing Hyde's ACDC shirt. 

"Show them." Brooke told her boyfriend.

Kelso laid down his hand. "Two pair."

The girls looked at each other and frowned.

"Damn, all we got is this flush." Brooke laid her cards on the table.

The guys groaned.

The girls huddled together for a moment before disbanding.

"Michael, remove your shirt." Brooke pointed at Kelso.

Kelso frowned. "You know, this is nothing like my fantasy." He told the group as he removed his shirt. The guys all frowned and nodded.

Donna and Eric switched places with Brooke and Kelso. Fez took the cards and reshuffled them before passing them out.

"Are you ready to show these perverts your bra?" Eric asked.

"Are you ready to lose that shirt?" Donna retorted, earning a snicker from Jackie.

The two teams looked at their hands. Donna threw out two cards and Eric threw out two as well. Fez gave them two more cards.

Eric put down his cards to show three eights. "I'd like to see you beat that Mrs. Pinciotti-Forman."

"If you insist, Mr. Foreplay." Donna laughed as she showed her three Jacks. "Off with the shirt." She ordered.

Eric turned to his two team mates. "This really sucks."

Jackie sat down in Donna's seat. "For heaven's sake Eric, eat a sandwich, you're wasting away."

Hyde sat down and winked at Jackie. "Hello, Darlin'"

"Steven."

Fez dealt out the cards again and turned to Hyde. "Please don't lose this time; I want to see more of Jackie's skin." Hyde leaned over and frogged Fez.

"You can quit anytime you want to." Hyde told her.

Jackie shook her head. "I don't think so."

The girls all looked at Jackie's hand. She almost had a full house. Jackie looked over at Hyde who was wearing his Zen face. She then looked at Kelso, who was unwittingly acting as their tell. Jackie threw out two of her cards.

Brooke leaned over to whisper in Donna's ear. "Why did she just do that?"

Donna leaned back to whisper back. "You'll see."

Jackie put her cards down to show her now crappy hand.

Hyde smirked as he put down his hand, which was slightly better than Jackie's.

"I guess the shirt comes off." He wasn't happy about Jackie showing that much skin.

Jackie stood up to remove the shirt. She was now standing wearing nothing but a tank top and her panties.

"There's something I need to tell you, Steven."

"What's that doll?"

Jackie stood, half naked in front of her friends and realized that this was not the way she wanted to tell Steven he was going to be a father.

"Yes?" He prodded.

"I secretly love Led Zeppelin!" She blurted out.

"What?" he asked confused. Eric and Donna gave her similar looks.

"Yeah, I like the music of Robert Plant and Jimmy Page!" She grabbed Hyde's tee shirt and put it back on. Donna smiled at her, proud of her friend.

The gang started to put their clothes back on. Kelso went and turned up the stereo. The Beach Boy's _Wouldn't it be Nice_ played.

Fez grinned and grabbed Jackie's hand, pulling her up. "Dance with me my pregnant goddess!" Jackie giggled as Fez twirled Jackie around.

"Be careful with her." Hyde warned. Fez smiled.

Eric and Donna laughed at Jackie and Fez.

"I forgot how good you two are." Donna said.

Jackie frowned. "Oh damn, I just realized we're not going to be able to compete this year at the Kenosha annual disco competition!"

Fez smiled at Jackie. "It's okay, we'll beat those whores next year."

"Wait, what disco competition?" Hyde asked, confused.

"You didn't know?" Eric asked, laughing.

Hyde shook his head. "What disco competition?" He asked again, this time more sternly.

"The one we've one three years in a row." Fez said proudly.

Jackie nodded. "Yep, we're the reigning champs."

"Huh." "So why aren't you going to be competing this year?"

Jackie knew if she didn't tell him now, she would lose her nerve.

"So what did you do today?" She asked casually.

"Well, I went to work, had a circle with Forman and Leo, came home, went to dinner at the Forman's, then I came home." "What did you do?"

"Oh, I had a great day! I found out I'm pregnant, then I had ice cream for breakfast at Eric and Donna's, then me and Donna went and talked to Red, then we went shopping. Oh and I threw up a lot."

Everyone but Eric, Donna and Jackie gasped.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Fez clapped his hands.

"Damn!" Kelso shouted, jumping out of his seat.

Brooke hugged Jackie. "Congratulations!"

Hyde sat staring at his girlfriend who was looking at him nervously.

"Steven?"

They all waited for the explosion. Hyde cocked his head to the side.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I haven't seen my doctor yet, but I took two tests and I haven't had my period in over two months. I can feel it, Steven. We're having a baby." She smiled.

"Wow." He was still in shock.

Brooke looked at the clock. "You guys, it's almost one in the morning."

"Damn, I don't want to go. I'm having too much fun." Donna said.

"Me too." Eric agreed.

Some how, a coke and beer circle was formed. Hyde still hadn't spoken, but his arm was wrapped protectively around Jackie. Donna and Eric were holding hands, grinning at the couple.

Kelso looked at his friends and remembered what Jackie had said about the right moment. "Brooke, I've been thinking. We're doing good living together right?"

Brooke nodded. "We're doing great Michael."

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." The leaned in to kiss.

"So, I was thinking, if things are so great, we should go ahead a get married."

They ignored the boos coming from the rest of the gang. "No proposing in the circle!" Hyde told him.

Brooke laughed. "I can't believe you're seriously proposing to me in the circle Michael. You're crazy you know that?"

He grinned. "I am, and you love me. So what do you say?"

"Yes Michael, I'll marry you." They kissed again.

Jackie wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh god, that was so romantic!"

Hyde looked at Jackie incredulously. "How was that romantic?"

"It just was!"

"So, what would you do if I proposed to you in the circle?" he asked her.

She looked thoughtful. "I'd kill you." She answered honestly.

He laughed. "See, you don't really think it's romantic." He told her.

She shook her head. "Oh yes I do. It's romantic for them!" She pointed towards Brooke and Kelso who were still wrapped up in each other. "You see Steven, it depends on the couple. Eric proposed to Donna on the water tower and that was okay, but they weren't ready to be married, but when Donna proposed to Eric that was right, because she's a lumberjack and that's what lumberjacks do."

"Hey!" Donna said to her. "Watch what you say midget."

Jackie stuck her tongue out at her.

"What about Fez and Laurie?" Eric asked her.

"Oh, that doesn't count. There wasn't even a proposal; it was more like a drunken suggestion." Hyde interjected.

"And so you see Steven, Michael isn't the type to come up with some huge romantic gesture, he's simple. He asked her because he felt like it."

Hyde thought about it. Maybe she was right. He had to know more though.

"And what about us?

"Steven, I'm not going to tell you how to propose to me, you need to figure that out on your own. But, I will say this, you better not ask me just because I'm having your baby."

"How about I ask you because you're hot and the sex with you is awesome?"

Jackie smiled. "You say the sweetest things." They leaned in for a kiss.

Hyde looked down at his empty beer can. "Does anyone need more?" He got up as they nodded in the affirmative. He grabbed the beers and another coke for Jackie before settling in his spot again next to Jackie. She put his head on his chest and Hyde looked at the people he considered his family and decided that life was good.

* * *

This chapter is cut in two parts. So review this part and then head on over to part two! Thanks! 


	16. Mother

I don't own them. I'm just playing with them. I also don't own the Police, or any of the other songs referenced.

Chapter 16: Mother.

* * *

The next morning, Hyde woke up on the couch with a headache and a crook in his neck. He looked over to see Jackie was curled up next to him. Fez was sleeping in the small space left on the couch. Donna and Forman were sprawled out on the floor, Donna was using Forman's arm as a pillow. He thought back to the night before. The girls beating them at strip poker, Kelso proposing to Brooke, Jackie telling him he was going to be a father.

He was going to be a father. Hyde knew he probably didn't react the way Jackie wanted him too, but in his defense, she was practically naked when she said it.

One by one, the group started to wake up.

"We need to do this more often." Fez told them.

"Yes we do." Kelso agreed.

Hyde looked at his friends. "Hell no, you seeing that much Jackie skin is going to last you guys forever, because this is the last time you get to see it."

Fez shook his head at Hyde. "No Hyde, I'm not talking about that, although, I must say, it was good. I'm talking about us having fun. Sure, we hang out all the time, but when was the last time we sang or danced? Had deep conversation?" He pointed the group, who were all listening to Fez's speech eagerly. "We need to this more often."

Hyde looked at Forman, who was nodding his head in agreement with Fez. "He's right."

"Why don't we do something today then?" Donna asked the group.

"Like what?" Jackie asked.

Brooke interrupted. "Before we do anything, I need to go call mom and see how Betsy is doing." She walked up the stairs to use Hyde's phone.

"So what are we going to do?" Jackie asked again.

Fez suddenly grinned. "I know! We had a good time dancing last night, let's do it again!"

"Go dancing?" Jackie started to get excited. "This would work, since it's going to be the last time I get to dance for nine months!"

"Dancing sounds fun, but I don't think the clubs are open quite yet." Donna told them.

"Okay then, we'll go dancing tonight, and we'll do something before that." Jackie replied. "Oh I know! We'll all go shopping!"

Eric laughed. "Jackie, just because shopping is your idea of fun that doesn't mean it's ours."

"Shut up dork. No, we'll all go shopping for something to wear tonight! I'll even pay."

Hyde finally spoke up. "Uh, Jackie, that's a lot of money to spend."

"Remember the money my grandfather gave me?"

Brooke came back down the stairs. "Betsy is fine." She told Kelso who smiled back at her. "So what did we decide on?" She asked.

* * *

Eric, Hyde, Donna and Jackie walked into the Forman kitchen for breakfast. Red was at the table reading his paper while Kitty was frying up some bacon.

"Hi!" Kitty said cheerfully.

"Uh, Red, can I talk to you?" Hyde asked his surrogate father nervously.

Red didn't even need to guess at the topic of conversation. He sat his paper down and the two walked out the door and into the garage. Red pulled out two beers from the cooler and handed one to Hyde.

"So, I take it you found out you're going to be a father."

"Yeah." "I'm a little scared." He admitted.

"You're afraid you'll be like Bud." It wasn't a question.

Hyde nodded.

Red looked Hyde in the eye. "Steven, so far I've raised two fine men I'm proud of. Trust me when I say you're nothing like Bud."

"Are you sure?" Hyde asked.

Red nodded. "I'm positive. Now go into the house and kiss the woman you love." He took Hyde's beer away from him and nudged him out of the garage.

Hyde and Red walked into the kitchen. Kitty was loading Jackie's plate up with food.

"You're eating for two now." Kitty told Jackie. She and Jackie smiled at each other and Kitty clapped her hands.

"We're having a baby!"

Can I talk to you?" He asked Jackie.

She nodded and the two went into the Forman's basement.

Jackie looked around at the now barren room. "Wow, it feels so different now."

"I love you." Hyde told her.

Jackie spun around. "I love you too."

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared." He admitted.

She chuckled. "That's good because I'm scared too."

"What are you scared of?" he asked.

"That I'll be like my mother." She admitted.

"Wow, and here I was thinking I'll be like Bud."

"You're nothing like Bud." She told him sternly.

"And you're nothing like Pam."

Jackie looked up at Hyde. "Well then, we won't model our parenting skills from them. We'll use the Forman's instead."

Hyde laughed. "Sounds like a plan." There was a pause in the conversation as the two stood in the sparse basement holding each other.

"So, when should I ask you?"

Jackie smiled. "You can ask me whenever your heart tells you to, but not today."

"Good to know." "So, you're sure it's mine?" He joked.

Jackie pretended to think about it. "Well, I'm pretty sure. There's a small chance that it's the gnomes."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

She smiled. "Nope." She gave him a kiss and went back upstairs.

* * *

"So, ladies," Eric asked as the girls came back from the ladies restroom at the mall. "What is our agenda for today?"

"The agenda, Eric, is to find sexy outfits for us to wear tonight." Jackie told him. She motioned towards the door. "Come on guys, let's buy you some suits!"

Hyde looked at himself in the dressing room mirror. Jackie had found him a nice black suit and a pair of black boots and several shirts that while they weren't his usual tees shirts, still made him look cool. He walked out of the dressing room.

The girls were sitting in the chairs waiting on their men. They all walked out together.

Brooke leaned over to the other two girls. "They're so hot!" She whispered.

Both Donna and Jackie nodded their agreement. The guys were hot. The girls stood up to go to their men. They gave them a deep kiss each. Hyde growled and pulled Jackie closer to him. "I'm going to wear this suit every day if that's what it does to you."

She laughed.

"Oh, so I have reservations for us at the club at nine." She told the gang.

"Now, you guys go get changed into your regular clothes so we can pay for this and go find me and Donna something."

Jackie grinned as they sat the pile of pants, jackets, shirts and shoes on the cashiers table.

The woman behind the counter balked at the amount of merchandise in front of her.

Jackie handed her credit card, which the woman took with dismay.

Jackie saw the woman's apprehensiveness. "Clearly, you're new here. I'm Jackie, and I'm your best customer." She reached out to shake the new woman's hand. "Chrissy." She read. "Huh, that name sounds familiar."

They all turned at the familiar name and stared. Sure enough, it was the same Chrissy who had almost convinced Hyde to leave with her to go to New York. She had aged into an attractive woman.

"Chrissy?" He said, surprised.

She turned to look. "Oh my god! Hyde?" She came out from behind her counter and hugged Hyde.

"What are you doing back in Point Place?" he asked her.

"Well, you know what they say. You can take the girl out of Point Place, but you can't take the Point Place out of the girl."

Jackie frowned at the reunion of the old lovers. Donna, seeing Jackie getting jealous, put her arm around her and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, he loves you." She took in Donna's offer of comfort, but she couldn't feel a bit scared. Standing in front of Steven was the one who had gotten away. She was Steven's type, blonde, rebellious. What was Jackie? She was short and dark haired, and was carrying Steven's baby. Donna felt Jackie tense up and took pity on her.

"Okay, as nice as it is to see you Chrissy, we really need to get going." Donna said with an icy tone in her voice.

Hyde balked at the tone in Donna's voice. He backed away from Chrissy but Donna continued to frown at him.

Chrissy ran up the guy's new clothes and Jackie signed the receipt.

"Don't be a stranger Hyde." Chrissy flirted.

"You stay away from my boyfriend you skank!" Jackie yelled. Donna and Brooke pulled her away from Chrissy, leaving the guys to carry the merchandise.

"Hyde, Hyde, Hyde." Kelso said to him.

"What Kelso?"

Kelso grinned at him. "So… it must be good seeing Chrissy again." He nudged Hyde.

"I bet it was." Eric agreed. "I mean, you almost left Point Place to be with her."

Hyde frowned at the guys. "What are you getting at?"

"What they're trying to say Hyde is that you're a moron." Fez told him.

Hyde was confused. "Why?" He asked.

Kelso laughed. "Oh, well it's obvious she wants you."

"And?"

They all got closer to Hyde so that they were practically circling him. They knew he'd be able to take all three of them, but they didn't care.

"And well, we told you what would happen if you hurt Jackie. So you might want to rethink your position on seeing Chrissy again." Eric told him.

"So you're saying I can't be friends with Chrissy?"

The guys all groaned. "And Red says I'm the dumbass." Eric said to them.

"Hyde, we all know that you're not very good when it comes to relationships." Fez told him. "First, you cheat on Jackie over a misunderstanding, then, you used that biker chick against her when she was trying to win you back, then, you told her I don't know when she asked if you two had a future."

"And you married a stripper." Kelso added.

Hyde growled. "I wasn't married."

"Still counts though." Eric told him.

"Oh and don't forget the time he didn't want to spend Christmas Eve with her. Or when he said Brooke was hot, or when he said he wanted to nail her mom. Oh yeah, those were great burns." Fez said sarcastically.

"What is your point?" Hyde asked, pissed off.

"There is no point, except that you're bad at relationships." Fez laughed.

Eric put his hand on Hyde's shoulder. "I think the point we're trying to make is you're about to fuck up, and we're trying to stop you before you do!"

"Look Forman, it's Chrissy." He said that as thought it would explain everything.

Eric looked over to Kelso and Fez. "Did you hear that you two? It's Chrissy!"

They both faked understanding. "Oh, well, when you put it like that!" Fez said.

Kelso shook his head. "I'm going to find the girls. Jackie probably isn't doing too hot."

"Me too, hanging out with sexy girls is better than hanging out with a moron." Fez said with distain.

They went off to find the girls, leaving Hyde and Eric behind.

Hyde turned to Eric. "So what is your problem?" he asked him.

Eric groaned. "My problem is that my wife's best friend is carrying you're baby and if you hurt her, I'm not going to get any as my wife will be too busy comforting her. Just, think about what you're doing man."

Suddenly, Hyde looked thoughtful. "Wait, what was that about me wanting to nail Jackie's mom? I never wanted to touch that skank."

Eric shrugged. "Who knows?" "Now come on, let's go find the girls."

Jackie was on the other side of the department store, in the women's restroom, throwing up. Donna was behind her, holding her hair and rubbing Jackie's back. Brooke stood outside the restroom incase the guys showed up looking for them.

Kelso and Fez walked up to her, with pissed off looks on their faces. They both looked around for Jackie and Donna. "Where are Jackie and Donna?" Kelso asked Brooke, kissing her on the cheek.

"Jackie isn't feeling well."

"I'm going to kill Hyde." Fez told them both. "I'll poison his beer."

"You don't have to do that." Hyde told them, walking up from behind.

Fez turned around to glare at him. "I'm too mad at you right now; I can barely look at you. Now, I'm going to go find more dresses for the girls to try on. Good day."

"But Fez…" Hyde started to say.

"I said good day!" Fez put up his hand before he stomped off.

The two girls came out of the bathroom; Jackie still looked a bit green.

"Where did Fez go?" She asked.

"He went to find you something to wear." Brooke told her.

"Oh, I'm going to go find him. I need to talk to him." Jackie left to find her roommate.

Hyde watched as she walked off. She had barely acknowledged his existence, which was how he knew he had messed up. He knew he was being glared at. He turned to Donna.

"Donna…" He looked at her expression and knew that nothing he said would be good enough. She reached over and punched his arm, hard.

"I'm going to kick your ass Hyde. Do you have any idea how mad I am at you right now?"

"I'm starting to, yeah." His arm still hurt.

Eric took pity on Hyde. "Look Hyde, we know you're scared about having a kid, but think of how Jackie must feel. She's probably scared out of her mind right now, and all she wants is some reassurance from you that you're okay with all this and that you love her."

Donna was still glaring at Hyde though. "Hyde, in your dresser is an engagement ring that you bought two months ago. Maybe you should take it back if you're not really serious about giving it to Jackie."

"I have no intention of doing that Donna. I love Jackie."

"Then what are you doing?" They all yelled at him.

Hyde sat down in an empty chair. "I don't know." He admitted. "I just, I saw Chrissy and I was so surprised at seeing her I didn't think." He looked down. "God what did I do?"

Donna put her hand on Hyde's shoulder. "Go find her." She forced him to get up and pointed in the direction Jackie had run off to.

* * *

**At the same time: **

"So Fezzy, we need to talk." Jackie told him as he looked at the dresses on a rack.

"Oh, Jacqueline. I'm so sorry."

She smiled with teary eyes. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because your kid is going to be part dumbass."

She laughed. She was extremely grateful to have Fez in her life. She was grateful to have all of her friends. Friends who were most likely beating the crap out of Steven for her. She grinned at the thought.

"This is going to change things you know." She told him.

He hugged her. "I know, but if you need anything, you just ask."

"Here, go try these on." He said, handing her several dresses. She took them, kissed Fez on the cheek and skipped into the dressing room. He saw Hyde walk up and simply pointed to the dressing room.

She had left the dressing room unlocked. He opened it. She had the dress over her head and couldn't' see him watching her.

"Hey." He said, walking up to her and trailing a finger down her naked back.

She turned around, startled. "Steven." She said surprised.

The dress was now on her, it hanged off her breasts due to it still being unzipped. He nudged the straps off her shoulders until the whole thing fell to a heap on the floor.

"Steven, what do you think your doing?" she asked him, clearly still mad at him.

"Groveling." He told her; as he pulled her in close to kiss her. He held her hand. "Chrissy is nothing, you… it's you baby."

She sighed, and kissed him back. She started to undress him. She was still scared, but the memory of how he looked in the suit was too much for her to handle. She needed him, now.

He laughed at her brazenness. "God you're sexy." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed as he entered her. He put her against the wall she wouldn't fall.

"God Jackie." He said, plunging into her.

"Oh Steven." That was it, he was gone. He came before he had a chance to really know what was happening.

Her own orgasm had hit her quickly as well. He felt her spasm, and went to silence her screams with a kiss.

He pulled out of her and gently put her down. She started to laugh.

"I like when you grovel." She told him.

He handed her back her dress. "Me too, it definitely explains why Forman messes up so much." He grinned at her as they both got dressed.

She turned around. "Zip me up." She demanded.

He kissed the back of her shoulder. "Yes dear."

* * *

An hour later, the girls had found their dresses, complete with new shoes, and they were all ready to leave.

Kelso looked at his watch. "We still have five hours before our reservations." He told them.

Hyde spoke up. "I got an idea."

They ended up at the water tower, looking up at the Fez + Michael Fez had written on it.

"That is a beautiful sight." Eric told Fez.

"Oh shut up, I was just trying to make Jacqueline feel better."

She kissed him on the cheek. "And it did, so thank you."

Hyde punched Fez on the arm.

"Hey!" Fez shouted. "Don't punch me just because your girlfriend finds me irresistible!"

Finally Eric broke the tension. "What are we doing here Hyde?"

Hyde frowned. "I didn't really think that far ahead."

An hour later, they were all sitting on the water tower. Jackie leaned up against Hyde, and he wrapped his arm around her.

Fez looked at his watch. "Oh shit, we only have three hours!" They all scampered off to go get ready.

The dance club they went to was far better than the disco in Kenosha. It played a mixture of rock, disco and other types of music. The song Rebel, Rebel by David Bowie started to play. Jackie got up and started to dance, instantly attracting all the eyes of the men in the club.

They stared at her as she twirled around and shook her hips to the beat. She sauntered up to wear Hyde was sitting and danced in front of him. She put out her hand and he took it and started to dance close with her. She was mouthing all the words. "Hot tramp I love you so." She sang in his ear.

She knew a David Bowie song? What the hell? "How do you know this song?" he asked her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Steven."

Then Abba's Fernando started to play, and Fez grabbed Jackie away from him. "It's our song!" She laughed and they started to dance.

They were even better than the first time they had danced to the song, all those years ago. It was obvious why they were the reigning champs of the Kenosha disco competition. He watched with the rest of their friends as Fez picked up Jackie and twirled her around the room.

The song switched again, this time to Billy Joel's _Only the Good Die Young_. Eric started to sing it to Donna. "God I wish you still had that uniform." He told her.

"I do." She told him.

He blinked in response. "All right!"

* * *

Later that evening, the group said good night to each other and went to sleep in their own beds.

Jackie put on her pajama's and crawled into bed with her boyfriend. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. He watched as an array of emotions cascaded on his girlfriends face. He frowned though when he saw her expression to one of anger and then one of sadness. Before he could say anything though, she spoke up.

"Do you wish you had gone to New York with Chrissy?" She asked him.

"I used too." He told her honestly. "But then something happened and I forgot all about her."

"What was that?"

"I met this really annoying girl, well, I already knew her, but I started to see her for what she really was."

She smiled. "What was that?" she asked.

"Annoying, loud, kind of shallow." He joked.

She hit him in the chest.

Hyde pretended to sigh. "Fine." "Beautiful, kind, generous, loving, Jackie, I'm sorry about what happened at the mall. I was just so surprised at seeing her, but I don't want her, I only want you."

"I know that Steven. I'm just a little emotional right now, and it's probably only going to get worse."

Hyde reached down and put his hand on Jackie's stomach. "Jackie…" he trailed off.

Jackie smiled at him. "It's okay, Steven. I know what you're trying to say."

He grinned. "What's that?"

"That you love me and the baby and you'll always be there for us." She said seriously.

"How did you get to know me so well?" He asked her.

She grinned. "I'm a fast learner."

"That you are my little grasshopper."

* * *

Eric was lying on his back next Donna. "You know, I fear what would of happened if I had stayed in Africa."

She moved closer to her husband. "Me too. You're our glue you know."

"How did I become the glue?" he asked her.

"By being you." She said simply. "Without you, we would have fallen apart. I would have fallen apart." She didn't want to think of what might have been. She inhaled, she had read somewhere that couples were attracted to each other by smell, and as she inhaled Eric's scent, she knew what the experts meant. She kissed his neck on the spot she knew would get his attention.

"Donna, what do you think you're doing?" He asked her.

She licked his neck. "Seducing my husband." She replied honestly.

"Oh, well, don't let me stop you."

She wiggled free from his arm and moved to be on top of him.

She looked down at Eric and smiled. "I love you." She told him.

He grinned. "I love you too." And he reached up to kiss her.

* * *

Jackie walked up to the crowd in her cheer leading uniform.

"Come on readers, let's R.E.V.I.E.W!"

PS: I'm taking suggestions for names for the baby (who won't be born for several chapters yet, so don't worry about this thing being over too soon!) Both boy and girls names will be accepted.

Up next: Jackie and Steven have Jackie's first doctor's appointment and Jackie tries to figure out her living situation and Brooke starts to plan her wedding. I know I promised another meeting, but it just didn't fit in with the chapter. It'll happen sooner or later though.


	17. Hungry For You

Thank you each for your reviews, they make me feel pretty.

standard disclaimer about not owning the show or any songs mentioned, or well, anything.

Doctor Lewis is being played by Ted Danson.

Hungry For You.

* * *

The gang sat in Hyde's basement. The girls had moved the coffee table and were sitting on the floor with wedding magazines spread out around them. Brooke held up a picture of some purple petunias. "What do you think of these?" She asked Kelso.

Kelso shrugged. "Brooke, this is the last time I'm going to say this, I'm not going to be any help with this wedding planning stuff. You just tell me when to be there."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, it's probably better if Kelso doesn't have any hand in this; otherwise you're liable to get married on a trampoline."

Brooke threw down her magazine. "I just don't know what to do! I thought planning a wedding would be easier than this."

Donna snickered. "Well, you could always get Jackie to do it." The gang all laughed, except for Jackie and Brooke.

Brooke looked hopefully at Jackie. "Would you?"

Jackie was confused. "Wait, you're actually asking me to plan your wedding?"

"Actually, it's a good idea." Donna said thoughtfully.

Kelso nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" He kneeled down beside Jackie and took her hand.

"Jackie, as my favorite ex girlfriend, I am begging you to help us plan our wedding!"

Hyde shook his head. "I don't know you guys, Jackie is going to be really busy with the pregnancy."

Jackie shrugged. "Oh please, if I can be head cheerleader, homecoming queen and date you, I can be pregnant and plan my friend's wedding at the same time." She looked at Kelso and Brooke. "Michael, Brooke, I'd be honored to help you plan your wedding." The three hugged. Jackie leaned back.

"Okay, first off, how much are you willing to spend?"

"My mom is paying for it." Brooke told her.

"Okay, I'll need her number." Jackie pulled out an address book out of her purse. Steven glanced at it and instantly grabbed her purse from her.

"What are you doing?" She screeched.

Hyde pulled out a small purse size book.

"I can't believe you still have this." He told her.

She looked embarrassed. "Of course I kept it."

"What is it?" Fez asked.

"It's a book of Haiku's I once gave Jackie." Hyde answered.

"You gave Jackie a book of Haiku's?" Donna smiled.

Hyde opened up the book to one that was dog-eared. He read it out loud.

_The image of me  
Out of the mirror  
Came to the chrysanthemums exposure. _

Jackie snatched the book and her purse back from Hyde. "Also, I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs.

The group turned to Hyde.

"Spill it." Donna pestered Hyde.

He sighed and removed his glasses. "Fine."

* * *

1977

_Hyde sat in the basement alone pondering the night before. She had literally felt nothing when they kissed. Those were her exact words. "Nothing." If anyone could have seen him, it would have been obvious that he had most definitely felt something. He touched his lips again to try to remember her lips on his. _

"_Hi, Steven." Jackie said as she walked into the basement. "I think the rest of the gang stopped at The Hub. I was just going to get some homework done." _

_Hyde raised his eyebrow. "You couldn't do your homework at home like usual?" _

_She shook her head. "Mom and Daddy have been fighting a lot lately, it's better if I'm not there." _

"_Oh." Hyde didn't know what to say to that. "So uh, I got you something." _

_Jackie looked up. "You got me a present? But it's not my birthday or anything." _

_He was embarrassed. "Well, it's not anything big; I just saw it and I thought you would like it." He went into his room and then came back a minute later. _

"_I didn't get it wrapped or anything, because that would have been too weird." He handed her the small book. _

"_You got me a book of Haikus?" She looked up at Hyde. "Thank you." She said sincerely. _

"_Well, don't expect to get anything else from me." Hyde told her as he sat on the couch next to her. _

_Hyde had no idea why he had sat next to her and not in his usual chair. He took a glance at her to see her reaction, but she was too busy reading out of the Haiku book. He allowed himself to really look at her. Her soft mahogany hair, her mismatched eyes, perfectly proportioned mouth. She was beautiful. _

_Hyde made the decision right there to wait as long as it took to get Jackie. _

"Wow" Donna muttered. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, well, it was nothing."

Kelso stared at Hyde. "How long have you been in love with Jackie?"

They all waited for Hyde's response.

"Long enough." He walked upstairs to find Jackie.

* * *

The guys sat in a circle with Leo.

"Loud girl is pregnant man! I love babies!" Leo grinned.

Kelso kept his attention on Hyde. "Hyde dude, tell me when you fell for Jackie!"

"Would you just let it go?" Hyde asked him, angrily. "It's not like you're with her anymore!"

"I know, but I just want to know."

Eric and Fez kept silent, but they wanted to know as well.

"Fine." Hyde cursed under his breath. "Look, okay, maybe I always had a thing for Jackie, I don't know. But I can tell you that I knew how I really felt that day we went to the Sizzler and she bought me these." He pointed to her boots.

Eric went wide eyed. "That's why you went to jail for her, because you loved her!"

"Whatever." Hyde was failing to be Zen. "And I know, I could have gotten her when she was in her stalking phase, but uh, I didn't."

"So why did you wait so long?" Eric asked him.

"Same reason you waited so long for Donna, except, well, she was in love with that dillhole." He pointed to Kelso.

"Jacqueline said you didn't kiss her back when you two went to the Sizzler though." Fez pointed out.

Hyde sighed. "Look, she was only kissing me because she was lonely, and I wasn't going to be her rebound, also, I was freaked out okay? Jackie was well, everything I hated."

"So you lied to me!" Kelso pointed his finger at Hyde.

"About what?" Hyde asked.

"You said you didn't plan on getting together with Jackie!"

"Kelso, I didn't lie to you. I just, look, she was hurt okay? You broke her heart and it just happened."

"Awwww." Eric and Fez said together.

"This is the most romantic story ever." Fez cried.

Hyde glared at his friends. "I'd storm off but I'm kind of stuck to the floor."

"So she was hurt so you comforted her by sticking your tongue in her mouth?" Kelso asked. "Damn Hyde, that's what I would have done!" He and Hyde did a high five.

* * *

Donna, Jackie and Brooke sat on Donna's old bed.

"Donna, when did you realize you were in love with Eric?" Jackie asked her.

Donna thought about it. "I don't know I've known him for so long that I don't think there really was one moment you know?"

"What about you Brooke?" Donna asked Brooke. "When did you realize you were in love with Kelso?"

"When he told me to go live with my mother in Chicago." Brooke smiled at the memory. "He did something so selfless that I couldn't help but love him.

The two girls looked at Jackie. "It's your turn Jackie."

Jackie sighed.

1967

_She had no idea who the scruffy, dirty boy standing in front of her was, but she knew that she would probably hate him. She wanted to make a good first impression though, because her father had told her that poor kids were people too. _

_Well, they were like, barely people, but still, they should be respected, like one respected the great apes. _

"_Hi, I'm Jackie Burkhart." She held out her hand for him to shake. _

_The boy didn't take her hand, so Jackie quickly dropped it to her side. _

"_Hyde." _

"_You want me to hide?" She asked, confused. _

"_No, that's my name." He said it like he was speaking to a four year old._

_Jackie made a face. "Hyde? What kind of name is that?" _

"_You got a problem with my name rich girl?" _

_She shook her head. "No, no, I think it's neat. It suits you. Like Jekyll and Hyde." _

"_So you're saying I'm a monster." _

_Oh this wasn't going the way she wanted to at all. She shook her head even harder._

"_No, I just, oh forget it!" She ran off in a huff. _

"You knew you loved Hyde when you were six?" Donna laughed.

"Will you let me continue?" Jackie asked impatiently.

Both girls gestured for her to go on.

"Okay, so it was years later when I started hanging out in the basement…"

1977

_Jackie sat alone in the basement with Hyde, tapping her foot as she waited for her boyfriend. _

"_He's probably at the Hub." Hyde told her. _

"_I know." She said, trying at the same time to sound both sad and squeaky. She had been harboring a secret crush on Hyde since grade school, but she knew if it got out, she would never hear the end of it. Burkharts did not date poor boys like Hyde. He had no future her mother told her. _

_She looked over at Hyde. "So uh, why aren't you at The Hub?" _

_He shrugged. "Didn't feel like it." _

_She wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through his curly hair. _

"_Oh." She said, turning her attention back to the TV. _

Donna looked at Brooke. "Wow, this is getting good." Brooke nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

The guys were still in the circle when Hyde looked over at Fez.

"So Fez man, I'm going to ask Jackie to move in with me."

Fez sighed, "I figured you would." He said sadly.

"Hey buddy, it'll be okay." Eric told him.

Fez looked down. "But who is going to take care of her?"

"I think that job belongs to Hyde."

"But now I have no one to make my special oatmeal for."

The other three guys looked at each other.

"By special oatmeal you mean…"

"I mean oatmeal damn it! It's just plain oatmeal with milk and sugar but it makes Jackie happy so she calls it my special oatmeal!"

"What is it with you three and Jackie?" Eric asked them.

Hyde shrugged. "What can I say? She's hot."

* * *

"It was a month before prom, Michael and I were still broken up, and I was at cheerleading practice."

1977

_Jackie noticed that Hyde was sitting on the top row of the bleachers watching her and the other cheerleaders practice. She watched the other girls leave the gymnasium and then stomped up to where Hyde was sitting. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting on the bleacher below him. _

"_I wasn't aware cheerleading practice was supposed to be private." _

"_It's not, but uh, you hate cheerleaders." _

_Hyde laughed. "Believe me Jackie; I don't hate cheerleaders, at least not in general. I just hate you." _

_She tried not to show how much that hurt. "So why are you here?" _

"_I came to tell you that Kelso isn't going to pick you up today." _

_She shrugged. "I know, I was just going to walk home." _

"_Are your parents still fighting?" _

_Jackie took her hair down and then re did her pony tail. "I don't know." _

_He raised his eyebrow. "You don't know?" _

"_Well, it's kind of hard to know if they are considering they're not home." _

"_Well where are they?" _

_She shrugged. "Europe? Mexico? I don't know." _

"_And they just leave you here?" He asked, surprised. _

_Jackie needed to change the subject. "So you just came to tell me that my boyfriend is an idiot?" _

_He laughed. "That and I actually did want to see you. You're good." _

_She gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you." _

"_Don't mention it." _

_Jackie knew she should probably leave, but she found herself not wanting to. _

"_So, Jekyll…" Hyde started. _

_She looked up at him and glared. "Are you calling me ugly?" _

_He laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it." _

"_Then why?" _

"_I was just thinking about when we met is all." _

"_So you've waited nearly 7 years to come up with that?" _

"_Nah, I came up with it right then, I just never used it, but I figure I need to call you something." _

"_No you don't." She looked at the clock on the wall. "We better go before they lock the doors and we get stuck in here." _

"_Oh don't worry; I know a way out Burkhart." _

_She stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. "What did you just call me?" "Do I look like one of your guy pals?" _

_He looked her up and down. "Believe me, Burkhart, you look nothing like my guy pals." _

"_If you call me that again I'll kick you." She threatened. _

_He stuck his tongue out at her. "Burkhart." _

_She kicked him in the shins. He leaned down and rubbed the spot. "Damn you kick hard." "You should play soccer." _

_He stood up. "Fine, I won't call you Burkhart." _

_She gave him a nod. "Good." _

_They walked out of the school together. _

"_How about Jacks?" _

"_Why would you call me that?" _

_He shrugged. "I have no idea." _

* * *

The guys sat in the Hub eating. Hyde picked at his French fries.

"You okay man?" Eric asked him.

"I'm fine Forman."

"You don't kook fine Hyde." Leo commented. "You look like you're freaking out!"

Hyde's friends all turned to look at him. Fez spoke up. "I think it finally hit him."

"I'm going to live with Jackie. She's going to want to put up posters with kittens and listen to ABBA and my bathroom is going to be filled with all of her girly crap."

"Isn't her bathroom already filled with her 'girly crap'" Eric made finger quotes.

"Yes, but it's like, not permanent. This is permanent."

Eric looked at Leo. "I thought when he freaked out it would be over the baby, not over Jackie's hair care products."

"Oh I already freaked out about that, I just did it in private so Jackie couldn't see me."

"If you're going to live with her, why don't you just ask her to marry you man?"

* * *

The girls walked into the Hub, each of them slightly drunk.

"What have you three being doing today?" Hyde asked as he pulled Jackie onto his lap.

"Jackie was telling us about the time she realized she was in love with you." Donna said.

"But unfortunately, we got hungry." Jackie told them.

"How is the wedding planning going?"

Jackie smiled. "I talked to Brooke's mom, and we've got everything coordinated. Next week Brooke and I are going to look at china."

Kelso frowned. "Why can't I go?"

"Michael, I don't think that's such a good idea." Brooke told him kindly.

Hyde turned back to Jackie. "I bet I know when it was." He took a beat. "Prom."

She shook her head. "No, that's definitely not it."

"Damn," Donna said, pulling out a five dollar bill and handing it to Brooke.

"I bet I know when it was." Hyde winked at her.

"I bet you don't."

"It was when I went to jail for you."

"No."

Eric leaned over. "So when was it?"

Hyde and Jackie stood up. "Doesn't matter now, we have to go to Jackie's doctor's appointment."

Jackie beamed. "We're going to hear her heart beat."

They all looked at Jackie. "You keep referring to our baby as a girl." Hyde told her. "It could be a boy you know."

She shook her head. "I know, Steven, she's a girl. A mother can feel these things."

The two waved goodbye and walked out the door.

* * *

Jackie glared down at her hospital gown. "I forgot how much I hate these things."

Hyde looked around. "I just think it's weird that we're here because no one has fallen off the water tower."

Jackie laughed and then turned serious. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Hyde took Jackie's hand. "I am."

"Because I keep expecting you to start freaking out, and I really need you to be zen okay?"

"Whatever."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Doctor Lewis came in wearing a golf hat.

"Sorry I'm late kids, I got tied up." He turned to Hyde. "Some moron wouldn't move on the sixteenth hole. I nearly smashed his car with my golf clubs." He laughed.

Hyde looked over at Jackie and hissed, "You couldn't get a doctor who wasn't a total psychopath?"

She hit him in the arm. "Shh!"

Doctor Lewis sat next to Jackie. "So Jackie, are you ready to hear the baby's heartbeat?"

She nodded excitedly. "Oh, Doctor Lewis, this is my boyfriend, Steven Hyde."

Hyde reached out his hand. "Call me Hyde."

"So still having morning sickness?" He asked Jackie.

"All the time."

"Okay Jackie, I've got a date with a nurse on the fourth floor, so what do you say we make this quick?" He winked at her.

"Is it the same one you had the date with last time?"

Doctor Lewis shook his head. "No, that was Sandra, this one is Becky." He smiled.

Hyde tried to follow their conversation. "So, uh, do you two know each other?"

"Doctor Lewis used to play golf with my dad."

Doctor Lewis nodded. "How is he?"

"He's good, still in jail."

"And your mother?"

"It's October, which means that she's in Brazil."

"That's too bad; Peg was just saying how she wanted to get together with Pam for some tea."

"Who is Peg?" Hyde asked, curious.

"Peg is my wife." "We're separated."

"Ah." He decided to let the issue go.

The three paused as a thumping sound appeared.

"What's that?" He asked.

Doctor Lewis smiled. "That is your baby's heartbeat."

"Thump thump, thump thump." Jackie mimicked it. "Oh, Steven, are you listening to this?"

"Yeah." He was mesmerized by the sound. Jackie squeezed his hand.

They walked out of the room together. "Should I drop you off at your place?" He asked her.

"Yeah, where are you going?"

"I have something I need to take care of. You're coming to dinner tonight at the Forman's right?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Hyde walked into the Forman's garage where Red was hiding out. Hyde sat down.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Red looked up from the Toyota. "Okay."

"Well, you know how there's the tradition of asking your girlfriend's father permission before asking her to marry you?"

Red nodded.

"Well, if it's okay with you, I uh, I really want to marry Jackie."

Red burst out laughing but stopped when he saw the earnestness on Hyde's face.

"Wait, you're actually asking me? Why don't you ask her Jack?"

"I'm not going to the prison to ask Jackie's good for nothing dad permission to marry the daughter he abandoned and you're more of a father to both of us than either of our real fathers has ever been."

Red could barely hide how touched he was. "Well, I uh, I guess you have a point there." He said gruffly.

Hyde swallowed. "So, what do you say?"

"Steven, you're a good man, and I know you'll make Jackie happy. You have my blessing."

They both stood up and shook hands.

* * *

Hyde walked into Jackie and Fez's apartment. Jackie was doing dishes. He sat down at the counter. Her back is to him and the stereo is on. She clearly didn't realize he was there as she was singing along to the music.

"Love to Love you Baby!"

Hyde couldn't help but smile as Jackie sang, even if she was out of tune. He felt continent just to watch her for the moment. She was a crazy disco loving freak and she was his.

Fez came out his bedroom. He noticed Hyde and smiled and sat down beside him.

"Does she do this everyday?"

"No. Sometimes she starts dancing."

Hyde leaned over to Fez. "So is everything taken care of?"

Fez gave him thumbs up. "You are good to go."

Hyde got up and went to the stereo. "What do you think would happen if I change this?"

Fez grinned. "Do it!"

Hyde turned the dial to a station playing Creedence Clearwater Revivals 'Down on the corner.'

Jackie dropped the dish she was holding. "Damn it!" She yelled. She turned around and spotted Fez and Hyde laughing.

"Look at what you made me do! Now we're going to have to go buy more dishes!" She stopped and smile. "We have to buy more dishes! I get to go shopping!"

Jackie took off her gloves and walked over to Hyde and kissed him. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Long enough." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Fez walked over to the sink to pick up the broken dish. "Ahhh, and it this was my favorite one too." He said sadly.

* * *

Jackie was surprised when Hyde parked the El Camino in his driveway instead of the Formans.

"Are we stopping here for something?" She asked.

"We're not having dinner at the Forman's tonight." He told her as he opened he unlocked his front door.

"So where are we having dinner? Because if we're going out you really should have told me so I could wear something besides this." She gestured to her skirt and sweater ensemble.

"We're not going out, Jackie." He told her as he opened the door.

"Then what are we…"

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the room. A small table was placed in the middle of the living room with two candles and wine sitting in wine chiller. The room was lit up with candles. Eric and Kelso stood beside the table wearing their old hotel waiter uniforms. Brooke and Donna stood on the other side and they are holding dresses and a box of make up. Fez greeted them at the door.

"Greetings Miss Burkhart, Mr. Hyde."

"What is this?" Jackie asked.

Hyde smiled. "It's dinner."

Jackie took a step forward. "This is amazing." She turned to Hyde. "You did this for me?"

"Well, I certainly didn't do it for me."

Donna and Brooke stepped forward. "We brought you something to wear." Brooke took Jackie's hand and led the stunned girl up the stairs.

Hyde walked up to the guys. "Man, you guys did good, thanks."

Kelso smiled. "It was nothing man, you guys are well, you two mean a lot to me, so…"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah."

Eric grinned. "You sure you want to do this?"

Hyde smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Eric pinched Hyde's cheek. "Look at our little boy. He's growing up so fast!"

Kelso and Fez rubbed Hyde's hair. "It seems like only yesterday he was trenching old man Finney's lawn. Kelso joked.

"That was yesterday moron." Fez rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Hyde told them. He went into the kitchen where Fenton was preparing dinner.

"Hello Hyde." Fenton said to him.

"What are you making?" Hyde asked.

"Two steaks, mashed potatoes and deviled eggs, just as you requested."

"Good work." It was as high a compliment Fenton would ever get from Hyde.

* * *

Jackie modeled her dress for Donna and Brooke.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful." They both told her. Donna went over to fix Jackie's strap. "How do you feel?"

"Well, I feel a little queasy, but I don't know if that's because I'm nervous or if it's morning sickness." She paused and then looked at her best friend. "He's asking me to marry him isn't he?"

Donna smiled. "So does it fit your standards?"

Jackie smiled softly. "It goes above and beyond, Donna." She frowned. "I don't want him to ask me just because I'm having his baby."

Donna put her hand on Jackie's shoulder. "He's asking you because he loves you, although why is anyone's guess." She teased.

"Shut up you lumberjack!"

"Make me midget."

The two girls stopped and looked at each other.

"I'm really happy for you." Donna told her. She then looked at Brooke. "Hell, I'm happy for both of you. I'm happy for everyone!"

* * *

The three girls walked back downstairs; Hyde was now wearing a tux. Fleetwood Mac was now playing.

"Oh my god." Jackie put her hand to her mouth.

Hyde walked over to Jackie to take her arm. He led her to the table where Fez pulled out Jackie's chair and then Hyde's. As soon as they were seated, Donna whistled and Kelso and Eric came out carrying two silver covered plates and placed them in front of the couple.

"I can't believe you thought of this." Jackie told Hyde.

He shook his head. "It was actually their idea." He pointed to the gang who were now standing together grinning like idiots.

"I came up with the idea of doing it over a romantic dinner for two." Fez told her.

"I was the one who suggested the food." Donna defended.

"Please Donna; I'm the one who suggested the candles." Kelso said.

"Yeah, about that, will someone get him out of here before he burns my house down?" Hyde said.

"Don't thank them Jackie." Eric said to her. "If you should thank anyone, it should be me."

Jackie turned to her friends. "Well, whosever idea it was, thank you." She pulled the cover off her plate.

"Deviled eggs?" she said, ecstatically.

"That's just an appetizer, there is a lot more to come. Fenton will be bringing it out." Eric told her.

"We'll be over later." Kelso announced.

"No you won't." Hyde ordered.

"Okay, we won't."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Donna laughed, leading the gang out the door.

"This is beautiful, Steven."

"Yeah, they did a good job didn't they?" Hyde looked around the room, impressed.

"I was talking about these deviled eggs." She took a bite.

"Are you losing your mind?" He asked her, laughing.

She nodded. "I am."

"Good to know."

They smiled at each other.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Fenton came out carrying a tray. He placed the tray down and then put the two plates onto the table.

"I'm going to go clean up and then I will be leaving." He told them. "Jackie, you look beautiful." He kissed her hand and walked back into the kitchen.

The two dug into their steaks.

* * *

The participants of Operation Millennium Falcon sat in the headquarters. Eric Forman cracked open his beer. "Ladies, Gentlemen, Leo." He nodded to each of them.

"We're here to celebrate the success of something I like to call 'Operation Millennium Falcon.' It wasn't easy, but with a little patience and some good old fashioned manipulation, we pulled through. With that, I would like to propose a toast, to true love, and to our friends Steven Hyde and Jacqueline Burkhart who finally found their way back to each other, because let's face it, who else is going to put up with them?" He raised his can. "To Love!"

"To Jackie and Hyde!" The other's shouted as they raised their cans.

"To Kelso and Brooke!" Donna said, seeing the pout on Kelso's face. He gave her a wide smile.

"Man, I'm just glad it happened. I was about ready to glue them together." Kelso said before taking a sip of his beer.

"I was going to suggest the lock them in a room together approach." Donna commented.

"My Jacqueline is leaving me." Fez sighed.

Donna laughed and turned to Leo. "It's good that you could join us Leo."

"It's my pleasure Donna. Now, what are we celebrating again?"

"Hyde is proposing to Jackie."

He nodded in understanding. "That's great!" He paused and frowned. "Wait, who's Jackie? But he loves Loud Girl!"

"Jackie is Loud Girl." Donna told him.

"Oh good, Loud girl would have been pissed if he was dating that Jackie chick, especially since Loud girl is having his baby."

Donna hit her head. "Damn, I almost forgot about the baby!"

They all raised their cans again. "To baby!" They cheered.

"That's going to be one evil kid." Eric chugged of his beer.

* * *

Hyde came out of the kitchen with a bowl of strawberry shortcake.

"You know, if I didn't already love you, I would love you." She told him, eyeing the shortcake.

Hyde stared at the brunette, and the nervousness that he had been feeling went away. He put the shortcakes down and then went to the record player and put on Elton John's Tiny Dancer. He moved his chair so that he was sitting next to her.

"Do you remember how you once said that since I'm alone and you're alone we should be alone together?" He asked her.

She nodded, taking a bite of the strawberry shortcake.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and how would you feel about being alone with me for the rest of our lives?"

She quickly swallowed. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

He pulled out the box in his pocket. "Jackie, I've been carrying this thing around since before we got back together. I know I've made a lot of mistakes, and I know I definitely don't deserve you, but I've come to realize that maybe Fez is right. You are a goddess and no one deserves you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so what do you say?"

"I say yes!" She cried as she knocked him out of his chair, kissing him hard. She looked down at him and got off and sat down next to him.

"I mean, that's cool." She said, brushing off her dress.

"Whatever." He responded, capturing her mouth for another kiss.

She held out her hand. "Put it on." She commanded. He did.

She looked at it. "Oh my god, Fenton said it gorgeous!" Hyde laughed as he kissed Jackie.

"I have to go show Donna!" She ran out the door. Hyde sat on the floor staring at the door in disbelief. Two seconds later, she was back, kissing him again.

"I guess I can wait to show Donna."

He laughed as her rolled her over. "Good, because you're not going anywhere tonight."

* * *

1978.

_Jackie locked eyes with Hyde as he hid under the gymnasium bleachers as she had her cheerleading practice. Their relationship had just been forced out of the closet, and now Hyde was much more open showing his affection for her, at least, when it came to their friends. _

_The other girls on the cheerleading squad were a different story, but Jackie didn't really blame him. She waited until the other girls had left the gym before going over to Hyde. _

"_So what did you think?" She asked him coyly. _

_His response was to pull her into and then press her against the wall. _

"_I'm thinking I want you." He told her, his voice husky with need. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed long and slow. _

"_Good, I want you too." She told him. She didn't know when it happened, but being with Steven made her more brazen, more, bad ass for lack of a better term. The old Jackie would never have even dreamed of having sex in the gym, but this new Jackie just wanted to rip her boyfriend's clothes off and have her way with him. _

_She could feel his heart beat as he kissed the spot on her neck she loved so much. There was no protesting as he slid her cheerleading shorts down her legs and pressed his hand to her soft core. _

_She was about to have sex in an old, stinky, sweaty gym. _

_It hit her like a ton of bricks. The old Jackie would have made her boyfriend take her home where they would have made love while listening to Olivia Newton John. Now, she was being kissed by the guy who had called her called her Jekyll, who sat beside her, who listened to her, who took her to prom, went to jail for her, punched a guy, given her a book of haiku's, who had comforted her. _

_She was head over heals in love. _

* * *

I know, two engagements in two chapters, but it was meant to be this way, so there you go. The Haiku was written by Ippekiro Nakatsuka.

Next time: It's Halloween in Point Place! I swear this time! Jackie tries to balance being engaged and pregnant while planning her friend's wedding. Fez searches for a new roommate, and Red and Kitty try to set up a lonely Bob.


	18. Murder By Numbers

In celebration of getting my refund check for school today, I give you the next chapter of Don't Stand so Close to Me.

Thank you all for being my cheerleaders while I write this. You guys are awesome.

enter standard disclaimer here

enter witty author's note here

Murder By Numbers. – The only chapter that has very little to do with the song, but I've been wanting to use it for the Halloween chapter since forever.

* * *

All Red Forman wanted in the world was some peace and quiet. He had fought in two wars, raised six kids, four of which weren't his own, and he thought that it was only right that he get what was entitled to him. Call it a thank you for a lifetime of service. Unfortunately, the universe didn't feel the same way, as it had a way of making sure that Red never, ever got what he wanted. It had given him a heart attack when Eric was going to move out after high school, causing his son to have to stay and take care of the family, it ignored him every time he told the kids to get out of his house. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, with Eric getting married and moving out of the house, Laurie being in Canada and his adopted son, Steven, moving into a house down the street, he would finally get that peace and quiet he so desperately needed. He really should have known better because regardless of the kids moving out or him forcing them to move their basement activities to Steven's house, where he most definitely did not want to know about, there were always at least two kids at his house at all times. The foreign kid came over for pie and tea with Kitty on Wednesdays; his sons and their wives came over nearly every night for dinner, and the dumb one and his girlfriend would join them, as though they didn't have anywhere else to go, or didn't know how to cook for themselves. His biggest annoyance though came in the form of Bob Pinciotti, who was currently following Red around his house like a lost puppy. 

"Bob, why are you here?" Red asked him.

"Ah Red, it's so lonely over at my house."

"Bob, tomorrow the house is going to be packed with people I don't like, but right now, Kitty and the kids are gone, and all I want is some time to myself. How can I have that time if you keep following me around, Bob?"

"I don't have anything else to do though." Bob told him.

"Well, let's find you something to do. I got it, how about you leave before my foot goes straight into your ass." He opened the sliding door in the kitchen and pushed Bob out.

"Don't come back, Bob." He locked the door and walked away, leaving a disappointed Bob behind.

* * *

Brooke, Eric and Kelso were decorating the Forman living room. 

"This party is going to be great." Kitty said, walking in. "You kids have your costumes right?"

The three of them nodded.

"Brooke and I are going as Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler." Kelso beamed. "We're gonna be hot!"

Kitty laughed. "Red and I are going as Maxwell Smart and Agent 99." She looked expectantly at Eric.

He shook his head. "It's a surprise."

Kelso laughed. "I don't know why she needs to have a tape of someone moaning; just get Jackie to do it."

Brooke shook her head at her fiancé. "Hush Michael, you guys are lucky you don't have to go through morning sickness."

Eric laughed. "I think the one we really need to feel sorry for his Hyde, because in a few weeks the morning sickness will go away and then well, normal Jackie is scary enough, imagine what crazed hormonal Jackie will be like?"

"Hyde's a dead man." Kelso agreed.

Jackie came down the stairs holding a big binder. "The church needs to know what day you two have set."

Brooke and Kelso looked at each other. "We'd like to get married in January." Brooke went over to check on Betsy who was sleeping in her baby carrier.

"Wait, I'm going to be showing by then. Are you absolutely positive you don't want to move it up to say, next week?" Jackie made a note in her notebook. "Fine." She huffed. "I'll see what I can do." She turned to Kelso. "Michael, are you inviting your family?"

He nodded. "Yep."

Eric shuddered. "Wait, is Casey coming?"

Kelso smirked at Eric. "Why yes he is Forman, so you might want to lock Donna up."

"Oh and get this, my brother Keith is bringing is new wife!"

Eric laughed. "Please, Casey has nothing on me, except you know a great body and a Trans Am. I have a ring on my finger and a piece of paper legally binding her to me. So take that Casey!"

Jackie turned to Brooke. "This is a sensitive subject for Eric." Brooke nodded in understanding. "Almost as sensitive as Leia wanting to get it on with Han Solo."

"Don't joke about that!" Eric yelled spastically.

"So have you and Hyde set a date yet?" Brooke asked Jackie.

She shook her head. "I'm not getting married while I'm pregnant, so it'll be after the baby is born." "There is no way I'm going to be fat at my own wedding." "You're still coming over tonight right?"

Brooke smiled. "Yep."

"Wait? That means that you're leaving us alone tonight?" Kelso asked.

Jackie nodded. "Brooke and Donna are helping me pack, so you guys are on your own." She paused, putting her hand to her stomach.

"I'll be right back."

As she walked up the stairs, Kelso turned to Eric. "See, she would make a good ghost."

* * *

"Jackie, what are we doing here?" Donna asked Jackie as she dragged her and Brooke through Halverson's department store. "I thought we were going to pack tonight?" 

"We are." Jackie said as she moved with determination. "There's just something I need to take care of first."

Donna looked over at Brooke. "Jackie takes shopping very seriously."

"We're not here to shop, Donna."

"Then what are we here for?" Realization dawned on her. "Oh." "Crap."

Jackie marched straight up to Chrissy and tapped her on the back.

"Yes?" Chrissy said, spinning around. "Oh, it's you." "Can I help you with something?"

Jackie held up her hand to show her ring. "Okay you listen here skank, you might have gotten Steven's virginity, but I got Steven's heart. You see this? This means that Steven chose me, yeah you heard me right skank, me!"

Chrissy was confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"She's talking about Hyde." Donna offered helpfully.

"No, I got that part, I'm just not sure what she means that he chose her, or why it's so important. She held up her own hand to reveal a wedding ring. "I'm married."

The three girls looked at each other awkwardly.

"Oh." Jackie said, embarrassed. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Her tone instantly became friendlier.

"We met in New York, and it turned out that we were both raised here, so after we got married, we moved back."

"What's his name?" Donna asked her.

"Keith."

Brooke looked at Jackie. "Didn't Michael say something about his brother Keith…?" She trailed off as all three girls turned to stare at Chrissy.

"Tell me your last name isn't Kelso." Donna begged her.

Chrissy nodded in the affirmative. "What? Why?"

Jackie pushed Brooke towards her. "Meet your future sister in law. Brooke here is engaged to Keith's brother, Michael, whom I dated, and Donna here was with Casey for a few months."

The four girls stared at each other for a moment before they exploded.

"Oh my god!" They all shouted in unison.

"Isn't Casey a jerk?"

"Is Michael as dumb as they say he is?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Which one is Keith again?"

"He's the one before Michael and after Casey. The good looking one."

"No, Michael is the good looking one." Brooke told her, defending her fiancé.

Jackie and Donna looked at each other. "You know, I thought us being with two guys who are practically brothers was weird, but this takes the weird cake." Donna said to Jackie.

"Why is it always about food with you?"

"Uh, I need to get to work." Chrissy told them, noting the eye she was getting from her manager.

"Stay in touch!" Jackie told her as they walked off.

As soon as they were out of eyesight, the three girls burst into laughter and they didn't stop until they got to Jackie's.

* * *

Boxes surrounded the girls, most of them still empty. Jackie and Donna were wrapping Jackie's unicorn figurines in tissue paper, while Brooke was labeling the boxes with a magic marker. Donna and Brooke were drinking wine while Jackie sipped on a Sprite. 

"I can't believe how everything is changing" Donna said.

"I agree. At least Steven got his head out of his ass finally. I thought I was going to have to pull it out for him." Jackie took another sip of her wine.

"Me too, I thought Eric was going to spaz out." "Are you still mad at Hyde?"

"Nah, I know he didn't mean it like that. I'm just sick of throwing up all the time you know?"

Brooke shook her head at her friends. "Ladies, I have an announcement. I, Brooke Bell, am in love with Michael Kelso." She took a huge sip of her wine.

"You better be careful Brooke, you don't want to end up like Mrs. Forman." Jackie warned her.

Donna glared at Jackie. "Are you trying to imply that Mrs. Forman is an alcoholic?"

Jackie looked aghast. "Who said anything about implying?"

Brooke just sipped her glass of wine. "Oh yeah, this stuff is good."

* * *

The guys sat in Eric Forman's old room. 

"Has Jackie talked to her parents yet?" Eric asked in the circle.

"I've learned not to bring Jackie's parents up. She hates going to the prison, and I don't really blame her. As for Pam, I don't think anyone knows where she is. Usually Jackie gets a post card, but lately there hasn't been any word from her."

"Man, Pam is so hot, you're a lucky man Hyde, cause you know Jackie's going to be stay good looking even when she's in her forties."

Hyde's response was to frog Kelso in the arm.

"Okay, how about I put wanted, attractive slut willing to do it with me?" Fez asked the guys, trying to write his ad for a new roommate.

"You might want to widen your search buddy." Eric told him.

"You're right." He crossed off attractive.

"I think he was talking about finding a roommate who isn't a slut." Hyde told him.

"What's the point in that?" Fez asked.

Suddenly, the door opened up. "Hi Guys!" A ditzy voice said.

With an equal sense of trepidation and horror, the guys turned toward the voice. "What is all this?" She asked.

"Did you run out of married men to sleep with in Canada Laurie?" Eric asked his sister.

She gave a ditzy laugh. "Oh silly, I came back because I missed you guys!" She looked at Fez.

"Hi Fez." She said, almost shyly.

Fez just stared at her. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here." He said to her, coldly.

"I came back for you." She gave him a megawatt smile.

"No Laurie. It is too late for us. I am with someone else." He lied to her. Now, good day."

"But Fezzy!"

"I said, Good day." He turned and walked out.

Eric turned his attention back to his sister. "You're broke aren't you?"

She just laughed in response.

* * *

Fez ran into his and Jackie's apartment.

"Guess who has returned to our lives!" He sat down next to Jackie and put his head on her shoulder.

"Who Fez?" Donna asked him.

"Laurie." He sobbed into Jackie's arm. Jackie pushed him off her. "Fezzy, this shirt is silk."

He sniffed. "Oh, sorry." He turned to Brooke and started to cry on her shoulder. She rubbed his back awkwardly.

"Laurie is Eric's sister right?" She asked the other girls.

"Yep; Eric's trampy, sluty, stupid, whore of a sister." Jackie told her.

Fez looked up. "She says she wants me back."

"Well that's great Fezzy!" Jackie said.

"How is that great?" He asked her, incredulous. "You just said she's trampy, slutty, stupid and a whore."

"Yes, and that's perfect for you. Besides, you need a roommate."

"And," Donna said, "You two are already married."

"Were, we got a divorce."

"See! It works out perfectly!" Jackie smiled at Fez.

"I told her I was with someone."

"Oh, Fezzy." Jackie said sympathetically.

Fez then looked around the room, there was now stuff scattered all over the floor.

"Uh, weren't you supposed to pack all this?" He asked them.

"We did, but Jackie and I got into an argument about something she wrote in her diary, and she couldn't remember what box she packed it in so…" Donna gestured around the room.

He then looked at a giggling Brooke on the floor. "What's with her?"

"She's had a lot of wine." Donna told him

"Oh… drunk hot chick. My favorite." He said sleazily.

"I'm going to call Steven and make him come get me."

"Tell Eric to come home while you're at it." Donna told her.

* * *

Eric, Hyde and Kelso stood outside Fez and Jackie's apartment. 

"In there gentlemen are two drunk women and one with raging hormones." Eric said seriously. "Good luck men and may the force be with you."

Kelso knocked on the door. Fez opened it and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Hyde asked. All he wanted to do was get Jackie home.

"You guys do not want to go in there." He warned them.

"Yes I do."

"They're comparing." Fez hissed.

"Comparing what?"

Fez looked at Kelso like he was stupid. "Us you moron! I'm learning things about you guys that quite frankly, I didn't want to know." He looked at Hyde. "By the way, congratulations to you."

Realization dawned on the guys faces. "Tell me they aren't." Eric begged.

Fez nodded sadly. "I wish I were."

Kelso looked scared. "Maybe we should just leave them there."

Fez agreed. "They'll be fine alone. Hell, they might even get something packed."

"You mean they haven't even started to pack yet?" Hyde asked, incredulous.

"Just be grateful that Jackie can't drink." Eric tried to be helpful.

"That doesn't make me feel better, Forman." He opened the door and the guys walked in. They could hear the girls voices coming from Jackie's room.

"Wait, you realized you loved Hyde while you had sex in a gym?"

"Oh come on, Donna, like you never had sex in the gym!"

"I didn't!"

"Oh, that's too bad. You really should have."

Eric and Hyde looked at each other. "You had sex in the gym?"

Hyde shrugged. "She came on to me, wearing that cheerleader uniform of hers. What was I to do?"

Eric nodded, understanding.

They listened again to the girls.

"We did it in the library though." Donna told her.

"The spot in the back where all the anthropology books are?" "Yeah, that's a really good spot."

Hyde shook his head. He and Jackie never had sex in the library. He turned to Kelso who was grinning. Hyde jumped him.

"Ow! My eye!"

Jackie came out of the room. "Oh, I didn't realize you guys were here already."

Hyde grinned at Jackie. "What are you guys talking about in there?"

"Shopping." Jackie lied. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yep."

He took a step towards her. "You know, when you lie, your left eyebrow twitches."

"No it doesn't."

"See, it's twitching again."

"Steven, I want some french fries." She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "and you, inside me."

He grabbed her hand as she picked up her purse. "See you guys later!"

* * *

Michael Kelso never thought he would have to carry his drunken girlfriend home. 

"Hey you." She slurred in his ear.

"Uh, hi. I need to put you down so I can open the door. Can you stand?"

She looked down. "Sure."

She stood, putting her arms around him. "You smell really good."

"And you smell like wine." He responded.

He opened the door. The baby sitter they had gotten for Betsy was watching TV.

"Hi!" She said, way too perky for both their ears. She got up and held out her hand for her money.

Kelso pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty. "There you go." She ran out the door.

Brooke took the opportunity to kiss Kelso. He pulled away. "And, you taste like wine too."

Brooke frowned. "Don't you want me?" she asked.

"Normally, I'd say yes, but Brookie, you're drunk. I'd be taking advantage."

"What if I want you to take advantage!" she yelled, upset.

"Okay, now I know you're drunk. You're not being yourself."

"No Michael! I am being myself! This is myself!"

He shook his head and smiled. "No it's not, but you know what? It's okay. I like who you are. I like how serious you are. It's sexy."

She blinked. "It is?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yep, really sexy." He took her hand to lead her to the bed room. "Let's get you to bed; you're going to have a wicked hangover tomorrow morning."

After putting Brooke to bed, he went to Betsy's room to check on her. She was fast asleep her in crib. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Night Betsy boo."

* * *

Eric walked Donna down to their apartment. Thank god he didn't have to go far to get home.

"Eric? Why did we never have sex in the gym?"

"Because it's unsanitary?" Eric guessed.

Donna nodded. "You're right. All that sweat and dirt."

"Exactly."

She pouted. "I want to have sex in the gym."

"I think the gym is closed now, Donna."

She took his hand and started to drag him to the door. "We'll break in."

Eric shook his head. "How about we put you to bed instead?"

"We never do anything spontaneous and fun. When was the last time we had sex in public?"

"We had sex at Grooves last week." Eric reminded her.

"Jackie says that she and Steven do it in the listening pit all the time."

"That's something I didn't need to know." Eric grimaced.

"I'm serious though Eric, we need to do something spontaneous."

"Donna, we got married in secret. How more spontaneous do you want to get?"

Donna laughed and pushed Eric. "You think of something spontaneous for us to do or else!"

She walked into the bedroom. After a moment she stuck her head back out. "Are you coming?"

Eric ran into the bedroom.

* * *

It was five pm the next day. 

"Eric?" Donna called her husband from their living room. She straightened her dark brown wig.

"We're going to be late!"

Eric walked out into the living room. "Why couldn't we have dressed up like Spiderman and Mary Jane Watson this year?"

Donna dragged Eric over to the mirror. "Because look at us."

Eric laughed and kissed Donna. "You do look pretty hot."

"Bad choice of words, Eric." Donna glared at Eric.

"Sorry." "How do I look?"

"I keep telling you that you look fine."

"I don't feel fine, I feel, well, dirty."

They walked up to Fez's apartment.

"I told you to stop calling here!" Fez yelled.

They knocked on the door, he answered dressed like Gilligan looking disheveled. "Your sister is driving me absolutely nuts."

"Fez, maybe you should give her a chance." Donna said.

Eric gave his opinion. "I think it's gross."

"Don't listen to Eric, Fez; you should give Laurie another shot. She's a slut, you love sluts, and it works out."

Fez took a look at Donna and Eric. "You two have a death wish don't you?"

* * *

"It's just so depressing you know, the theme for this party was to dress up like a famous couple, but I don't got anyone to dress up with, so I'm Frankenstein without his bride." 

"That's great, Bob." Fez said, not listening as he was too busy looking out for his crazy ex wife. He spotted her coming through the kitchen door dressed like an angel. Who the hell was she fooling anyway? The woman was the devil and that's all there was too it.

"Aren't you listening to me?" Bob asked, but it was too late, as Fez was halfway across the room already.

Bob walked up to Brooke and Kelso. Kelso was holding Betsy who was wearing a blue dress. "Hello Miss O'Hara and Mr. Butler."

"How do?" Brooke made a curtsy.

"And this must be Bonnie Blue?" He pinched Betsy's cheek.

"You look very scary." Brooke told him sincerely.

"I just wish I had someone to be my bride." Bob told them sadly.

On the other side of the room, Kitty was watching Bob.

"Oh Red, we need to do something about Bob. He's starting to drive the kids' nuts."

Red scoffed. "The kids, if he's driving anyone nuts it's me." "Speaking of kids though, where are the ones who actually belong to us?"

Kitty shrugged. "They went to get ice. I'm sure they'll be back soon, but right now we have more important things to worry about. We need to find Bob a girlfriend."

"No we don't."

He saw the pointed look he was getting. "Shit."

* * *

Donna and Eric came in through the kitchen. "We've got the ice." 

Red took the bags and took the ice back to the kitchen as the doorbell rang.

Kitty answered it and gasped. "Oh my gosh, you two look so…" She could find the right words. Jackie and Hyde came in wearing their costumes.

Eric, Donna, Hyde and Jackie stood frozen as they stared at each other.

Kelso looked at them confused. "They're you and you're them."

Fez ran up to them. "Help me!" he tried to duck behind Donna.

"Fezzy?" A voice called. "Where are you?"

"Ai!" He ran away again.

Laurie came up to them and started to laugh. "Oh look at you guys. Did you plan this out or something?"

"Nice shirt, Forman."

"I'll wash it before I return it."

"See that you do."

Jackie shook her head. "I can't believe you and Eric dressed up as us! That's so sweet!"

Donna looked over at Hyde. "Did you give her something?"

Hyde just shrugged. "She's been in a good mood today, so no one say anything to ruin it."

There was another knock at the door. Kitty went to open it. Outside stood Jackie's mom.

"Hello everyone!"

Hyde groaned. "And it's ruined."

Pam walked in. "Hi Jackie dear." She walked up to her daughter who was staring incredulously. "Oh Jackie, what did you do to your hair?"

"It's a wig mom." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Oh good, I was worried for a minute." Pam laughed.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jackie asked.

"Oh honey, I have the best news."

"I do too mom." Jackie grinned.

"Oh honey, there's no way your news could possibly be as great as mine." Pam said, condescendingly. Both Jackie and Hyde glared.

"Jackie, I got married."

"Why couldn't you have just told me on a postcard like the time you told me that you were getting a divorce from dad?" She looked over at her friends. "That was my personal favorite."

They all nodded. "It took two circles just to get her calmed down." Eric remembered.

Fez pouted. "So does this mean me and Pam can't do it?"

Laurie scowled and took Fez's hand. "We need to talk." She pulled Fez into the kitchen.

Jackie turned back to Pam. "So who is the poor bastard this time? A pilot? A doctor? A used car dealer?"

"He's a businessman, and he makes me happier than I have ever been."

"That's great mom. Almost as great as the time you told me that every other man you've slept with made you happier than you've ever been."

Pam laughed. "Oh sweetie, I was lying those times. This time I mean it." She touched Jackie's hair. "Jackie, I don't want to be rude, but you seem to have put on some weight."

"I put on weight because I'm having a baby, mom."

"When was the wedding?" Pam asked.

"There hasn't been one yet." Jackie admitted.

"You got pregnant before you got married? Honey, people are going to talk."

Hyde took a step forward. "If it helps, I plan on marrying her as soon as the baby is born."

Pam stared at him and then looked back at Jackie. "Jackie, you're marrying him? The poor boy that kept breaking into our house?"

Hyde looked over at Eric. "I keep telling her that I never took anything, but she doesn't believe me." Eric grinned. "You could always tell her the truth, that you were doing naughty things to her daughter." Hyde grinned back. "That would be even worse, and yes, I should."

Jackie sighed. "Yes, it's to Steven."

"Is he the same man who is the father of your baby?"

Jackie blinked back tears and ran out the door. Hyde quickly followed her.

* * *

Bob walked up to Kitty and Red. "Well, things are getting pretty awkward around here, so I'm gonna take off. See you two tomorrow." He walked out. As soon as he left, Kitty looked at the other kids. "We really need to do something about Bob." 

Eric looked at his friends and smiled. "It looks like Operation Millennium Falcon is back in business!"

The kids and Red groaned.

"What about Joanne?" Kitty suggested.

"But I hate Joanne." Red whined.

"What about the woman who works at the bakery?" Kitty tried again.

"I don't think Bob is her type." Eric told his mom.

"There's always Midge." Kelso said hopefully.

Donna shook her head. "No way, my parents are not getting back together and that's final."

* * *

Jackie sat on the back of the El Camino, picking at her skirt, her wig next to her. 

"I brought you a deviled egg." Hyde offered her one.

She took it. "Thanks."

He sat next to her on the bed. "I know your mom is hot and all, but I really don't like her."

Jackie laughed. "Did you know that Chrissy married Michaels brother?"

"Huh. Weird."

Jackie nodded in agreement. "She just drives me so crazy. It's bad enough when other people imply I'm a slut, but when it's my own mother?"

Hyde grimaced. "I'm sorry." He tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Me too, Steven." "So, how long do you think my mother's marriage will last?"

"I give it two months." He smiled. He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on Jackie Sunshine, let's go back inside."

They walked back inside where Pam was talking to Red and Kitty. "We're leaving in two weeks, so I have to sell the house."

Jackie blinked. "You're selling the house?"

"Jackie, George is French; we're going to live in Paris! I can't keep the house." She gave Jackie a condescending pat on the shoulder. "I better get going." She blew Jackie a kiss and walked out the door.

Donna stood up from the couch. "We should probably go make sure Fez is okay."

She and Eric walked into the kitchen to find the former lovers. Jackie and Hyde followed them.

They instantly turned back around.

"Well, that was disgusting." Eric said.

"I think I may be blind." Donna said.

"Does anyone have any bleach?" Jackie asked.

"No amount of film is ever going to make that image go away." Hyde said.

"What's going on in there?" Red came up to them and asked.

"Nothing dad, nothing at all." Eric told him nervously as he tried to block the door.

Red gave him a look and pushed past him. "I don't believe…"He opened the door. "You."

"Oh my god! Get off my daughter you sick pervert!" Red ran into the kitchen.

* * *

**Two hours later,**

Fez and Laurie were in her bedroom with nothing but a sheet over them.

"This doesn't change anything." He said to her. "I'm still mad at you."

She turned to face him. "I know. I was stupid, but I realized while I in Canada that I've been searching for love, and I didn't need to because it was here all along."

He gave her a glare. "What makes you think I love you?"

"You don't?" She said sadly. "but Jackie said that you…"

"Jackie said what? When did you talk to Jackie?"

"Last week. She called and said you still had feelings for me."

He remembered the conversation he had with Jackie about Laurie. He knew he should be mad, but this was exactly the kind of thing Jackie did. He turned to Laurie. "Well, maybe I do. But I'm still mad!"

"Mad enough to walk out now or mad enough for angry sex?"

"Uh…."

She took her opportunity and pounced on him.

"I guess I'll take option two."

"Smart choice."

* * *

Hyde and Jackie sat in the listening pit listening to The Eagles; both were now out of their costumes and into their regular clothes.

"Have I ever told you that you're my witchy woman?"

Jackie laughed. "Not since yesterday, no."

"See how high she flies…" Hyde sang.

Jackie put her head on Hyde's shoulder and looked at her ring. "It's going to be weird not having the house anymore."

"Well, out with the old, in with the new right?"

"Mmmhmm." Jackie mumbled sleepily into Hyde's shirt.

"She's got the moon in her eyes." Hyde kissed the top of Jackie's forehead.

* * *

NEXT Time. 

Eric tries to find something spontaneous for him and Donna to do, Kelso plans his bachelor party and a hormonal Jackie goes on the rampage.


	19. Deathwish

I'm so sorry this was late. I had a bit of writers block but I'm much better now.

This chapter is rated S for silly. Please review! I really do own this. Really.

No, really.

* * *

**Death wish.**

The gang, plus Laurie, sat in Hyde's basement; Jackie and Brooke were comparing bridal magazines. Jackie held up a picture. "I think this is my favorite."

Brooke nodded. "That's very nice." "I like the blue daisies myself."

Donna looked at Eric. "You know, seeing them do this makes me really, really grateful we didn't have a big wedding." Eric nodded in agreement.

Kelso sat on the cooler. "Do we really need china?" He asked Brooke. "I mean, we're probably not going to eat at home a lot anyway."

Hyde laughed. "You never eat at your place."

"Exactly, so why are we getting a bunch of plates we're never going to use?"

Brooke looked at Jackie as though she was waiting for the answer as well.

"Oh Brooke, you have so much to learn about marriage. The importance of china is not to have it so you can eat off it, it's so that you have something to throw at Michael when he's being a jerk." Jackie smiled.

"So then why do I want to choose my favorite one? Shouldn't I just get ones that are ugly?" Brooke asked confused.

"Because, you still have to look at them." The two girls smiled at each other.

"Okay, so we'll get the ones with the gold swirls, I liked those but wouldn't object to throwing them."

"Wait, you're going to throw stuff at me?" Kelso asked. "It's bad enough when Hyde beats me up."

Hyde grinned. "That's fun."

Brooke smiled. "I'm not going to throw things at you Michael."

Donna looked at Betsy. "Your parents are weird, don't be like them."

Eric did the Jedi mind trick motion in front of Betsy's face. "Don't be like your father."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I keep telling you that doesn't work."

"The Jedi mind trick does work." Eric said, waving his hand in front of Donna's face. Donna just shook her head and her and Brooke stood up.

"See you guys later." They waved good bye.

Jackie went to sit on Hyde's lap. "So Eric, have you thought of something spontaneous for you and Donna to do?"

Eric groaned. "No."

Jackie was almost sympathetic to Eric's plight. "Eric, you just need to learn how to think outside the box. Do something she won't expect."

Eric stared at his friend. "Jackie, we've known each other for awhile yes?"

"Yes." Jackie agreed.

"When in that period of time have I ever tried to do something and not have it come out spectacularly wrong?"

She sighed. "Damn, you're right."

Hyde laughed. "Well, you could always try that thing you always want to do in bed."

"Don't listen to him, Eric." Jackie commanded. "Write down a list of things you would like to do, and then give them to us and we'll help you so that you don't end up pissing Donna off."

Eric nodded. "Okay, that sounds good."

Fez shook his head. "This is going to end badly."

Both Hyde and Kelso grinned. "That's why we're doing it."

"Fezzy?" Laurie asked apprehensively.

"Yes buttercup?"

"I have something to confess to you."

They gang all turned their attention to Laurie.

"Five bucks says she has a kid." Hyde told Eric.

"I have ten that says she's got a contagious disease."

Hyde nodded. "You're on."

Laurie glared at her brother and his orphan friend. "Shut up you two!" She turned her attention back to Fez.

"Okay, do you remember how I said that I would take care of our divorce?"

"Yes." Fez answered.

"Well, I kind of um, didn't."

Fez was speechless. "You didn't?"

She nodded and looked sheepish. "Oops?" She gave him a ditzy smile.

Fez stood up from the couch. "I can't believe this!" he shouted walking to the basement door. "Good day!"

"But Fez…" She called.

"I said good day!" Fez stormed out. A second later he was poking his head back in. "Are you coming?" he asked Laurie.

"Oh right!" She exclaimed, running to the door. "See you later guys!"

Fez came back a moment later. "Uh, any plans you had with me and or Laurie are off until further notice." He waggled his eyebrows and finally left for good.

* * *

Jackie sat by the cash register in Forman and Son's reading both baby books and bridal magazines.

Red looked at the mess. "Jackie, let me explain something to you. This is a muffler shop. We sell mufflers, we buy used mufflers, and this is a manly store. It doesn't need to be contaminated with your girly books."

Jackie frowned. "These books are the only thing keeping me from going crazy, Mr. Forman. You've got me stuck up here so the baby won't get harmed from the fumes, but I'm bored!"

Red sighed. "Fine, you can keep your girl crap." "You and Steven are coming to my Veterans day barbeque tomorrow right?" It wasn't a question.

Jackie grinned. "Yep, I'm hoping Steven has something romantic planned."

Red stared at her. "Right, because the day celebrating me getting shot at really is the most romantic day of the year."

"It's the day we had our first date. Our first, first date." Jackie explained to him. She sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding, he probably doesn't even remember." Jackie sulked.

Red couldn't take it any more. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" She was already running out the door by the time he finished the sentence.

* * *

Hyde, Leo and Eric sat in Hyde's office.

"Jackie's freaking me out man." Hyde told them. "She's gone overboard with planning Kelso and Brooke's wedding, our wedding, and the baby, and when she's not doing that, she's either eating or throwing up."

"I got it!" Eric exclaimed, "We'll go skydiving!"

"I went skydiving once man." Leo said.

"Really Leo?" Eric asked, "What was it like?"

"It was great man." There was a pause. "I don't really remember it though."

Eric laughed. "You could just do what Donna and I did and elope."

"Something tells me Jackie won't be too keen on that idea."

The door flew up and a cheerful Kelso walked in, breaking up the circle. "Which one of you wants to be in charge of my bachelor party?"

Eric and Hyde looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why don't you get Fez to do it? He's your best man isn't he?" Eric asked.

Hyde shook his head. "No, whatever you do, do not let Fez plan your bachelor party. He'll get strippers."

The two guys looked at Hyde. "What's wrong with that?" Eric asked.

"It's part of my agreement with Jackie. I don't have anything to do with strippers, and she lets me 'touch her naughty places' and I happen to really like touching Jackie's naughty places."

"Besides, I can't ask Fez, he and Laurie are on their honeymoon remember?" Kelso reminded them.

Eric looked up. "They went on their honeymoon? Where'd they go?"

Hyde laughed. "Nowhere, they locked themselves in Fez's apartment and turned off the phone for the weekend. Who knows what kind of sick things are going on in there?"

Eric grimaced.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm going anywhere near that place." Kelso told them.

* * *

Brooke, Donna and Jackie walked into Hyde's office.

"Why are you all in here?" Jackie asked.

"We're planning my bachelor party."

Donna looked over at Brooke. "That means they're trying to decide if they want a blonde or brunette stripper."

Hyde shook his head. "No we weren't!" He denied.

"Yeah." Kelso agreed, glaring at Hyde. "Hyde said Jackie won't let me have strippers because if he sees them she won't let him do it with her."

Jackie raised her eyebrow. "You said that Steven?"

"Technically, what he said was that you won't let him touch your naughty places." Eric amended.

"Thank you Judas." Hyde glared at Eric.

Donna walked over and put her hands around Kelso's head. "Look at this face, Jackie. Look at how sad he is." Brooke nodded in agreement. "It's fine with me if Kelso gets a stripper."

Jackie crossed her arms. "Of course it's okay with you, your fiancé isn't liable to go off and marry her!" She stormed out and a minute later she was back. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight, Steven!" She stormed out again.

Hyde turned to his friends. "I hate you all."

Eric shrugged. "Hey, we're not the ones who married a stripper."

"When is everyone going to let that go?"

The group shared a look. "We'll let it go when Jackie does." Donna told him.

"So, never huh?" Hyde asked.

All of them nodded.

* * *

The girls sat in Jackie's soon to be former house.

"Come on Jackie; let Brooke let Kelso have his stupid stripper." Donna begged her.

Jackie sighed. "Look, I know I'm being irrational. I trust Steven, and I trust the guys not to let anything happen."

"Then what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Everything!" Jackie exclaimed. "I have to pack up my mother's house because she's too sloshed to do it herself, I'm pregnant with my boyfriend's bastard love child, I'm planning two weddings, I'm going to be fat for Brooke's and I really, really want a milkshake!"

The two other girls shared a look and stood up. Donna pulled Jackie up.

"Come on Jackie, let's get you that milkshake." Donna said to her.

Jackie smiled. "Thanks you guys."

A short while later, the girls sat in the Hub, with Jackie sipping happily on her milkshake.

Kelso walked in and pulled up a chair. He pouted at Jackie. "Please?"

"Fine." Jackie told him. "But you have to promise me that you won't let Steven even so much as talk to her."

Kelso nodded cheerfully. "That'll be Forman's job."

Donna shook her head. "Don't get Eric to do it. You're better off with Red."

Kelso looked frightened. "Red wouldn't come to my bachelor party."

Donna grinned. "He will if you tell him it's for Jackie."

Kelso thought about it. "I'll ask him." He gave Brooke and Betsy a kiss and left.

Brooke turned to Jackie. "If you need me too, I can do the rest of my planning."

Jackie gave Brooke a small smile.

* * *

Kelso walked into Forman and Son's feeling extremely nervous. Red looked up from the counter.

"You better be here to buy a muffler, Kelso."

Kelso shook his head. "I need to ask you a favor."

Red raised his eyebrow "Why would I want to do a favor for you?"

Kelso held up his hands. "It's not for me! It's for Jackie."

Red's temper diminished. "What?"

"Uh, I'm having a bachelor party, and there's going to be strippers there and Jackie said it's okay as long as you're there to make sure Hyde doesn't so much as look at them."

"Wait, shouldn't this be up to your fiancé?" Red asked curious.

Kelso leaned over to Red. "Don't say anything, but Jackie and Donna are pretty much in charge."

Red nodded thoughtfully. "That's probably best." "I'll do it, for Jackie."

Kelso grinned. "Thanks Red!" He ran out of the shop.

* * *

Hyde walked up to Eric inside Grooves as they were closing up. "So, have you figured out what you and Donna are going to do?"

Eric smiled. "I have an idea."

Hyde smirked. "I'll be sure to leave the basement door open for you so you can sleep on the couch when Donna kicks you out."

Eric frowned. "Thank you."

"At least Donna isn't raged up with hormones." Hyde sighed. "I've got to come up with something to do for tomorrow."

"You mean besides go to my dad's Veterans Day barbeque?"

"It's the anniversary of our first date."

"The one you had where she went back to Kelso after?"

Hyde nodded. "Yes, that one."

Eric laughed. "How many anniversaries do you two have anyway?

Hyde counted in his head. "Seven."

"And how many of those do you celebrate?

Hyde gave Eric a look. "This is Jackie we're talking about, Forman."

"So all of them then?"

* * *

"This is a great party Red." Bob said to him as Red flipped the burgers on the grill.

"Thanks Bob."

Kitty and Joanne watched as Red and Bob talked.

"I'm so glad you and Bob got back together." Kitty said cheerfully.

"I have to admit that missed you guys." Joanne told her. "That's not true; I didn't miss you, Red."

On the other side of the driveway, the gang sat together.

"Why couldn't he have been set back up with Midge?" Eric pouted.

"Or better yet, Pam." Kelso said.

Jackie glared at Hyde. "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

He threw up his hands. "He's the one who said it!"

"I know what you're thinking." She pointed to him accusingly. "Seeing my mother topless once just wasn't enough for you was it?"

Donna stood up and grabbed Jackie's hand. "Come on Jackie; let's get you a brownie before you embarrass yourself."

"Don't look at me like that Steven Hyde! I know where you live!" Jackie yelled as she was pulled towards the house.

Hyde smiled nervously at her.

Brooke stood up and took Betsy from Kelso. "I'm going to go check on Jackie." She gave Kelso a quick kiss and walked back to the house.

"Hi guys!" Fez waved as he and Laurie walked up the driveway looking disheveled.

"We would have been here sooner but we had to pull over twice." Laurie told them.

Red glared at the happy couple. "Kitty, tell me this is all just one horrible dream."

Kitty laughed. "Look on the bright side Red, at least it wasn't Michael."

Red shook his head. "But he's so… foreign!"

"He clearly cares about Laurie; I think that trumps him being foreign, Red."

* * *

"I'm over reacting again aren't I?" Jackie asked as she bit into her third cookie.

Donna nodded. "Yes, you are."

Jackie sighed. "It's just that today is very important to me, and I really thought that Steven would do something special."

"I don't see why you're making a big deal about this Jackie, it was just one date." Donna told her.

"Our first, first date, Donna."

"After which you got back together with Kelso." Donna pointed out.

"So, you're telling me that because you and Eric broke up that one time you don't celebrate the first time you went on a date?" Jackie asked her.

Donna scowled. "You're right, he should do something special!"

Brooke sat and listened to the girl's conversation while she looked at the wedding planner Jackie had created. Everything was organized down to the last detail, including, guest lists, invitations, and seating charts. Pictures of Brooke's wedding gown and the bridesmaid dresses were included, as well as the guy's tuxes and the flowers for the wedding.

"This is amazing, Jackie."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you Brooke."

Brooke handed the book over to Donna. "Look at this."

Donna took the planner and started flipping through it. "I can't believe it. You did this?"

Jackie waved her hand. "It was nothing."

"No Jackie, this is incredible." Brooke told her. "I couldn't even begin to do anything half this good."

Jackie smiled proudly. "The one I have for our wedding is even bigger."

"Has Hyde seen it?" Donna asked.

"No, every time I mention the word wedding Steven's eyes go cloudy, so I've learned not to mention anything wedding related around him."

Brooke got up and took the book. "I'm going to go show Michael." She went outside.

* * *

As soon as Brooke had handed Kelso the planner the guys all huddled together with it.

"Man, look at this… she's got a list of the guest's allergies." Eric said, stunned.

"And who shouldn't sit next to whom at the reception." Kelso noted.

Kitty walked up to the gang. "What are you all looking at?" She asked.

Hyde handed her the planner. "Jackie made a planner for Brooke's wedding, take a look." Kitty took a seat and opened it up.

"You made this, Jackie?" Kitty asked as she looked at the pages.

Jackie nodded. "It's really no big deal; I just think it helps to have everything organized incase something happens, and something always happens."

"Like for example, when the groom fails to show up." Donna said snidely.

"I showed up for our last wedding!" Eric responded defensively.

"Because I dragged you there."

Hyde suddenly stood up. "Well, as great as this barbeque is, Jackie and I have somewhere we need to be." He grabbed Jackie's hand and led her to his car. The gang watched them leave, shrugged and went back to looking at Brooke's wedding book.

* * *

The two had been driving for hours before Jackie couldn't take it anymore.

"Steven? Where are we going?"

He grinned. "Well, I know that you wanted to celebrate our first date today."

"Our first, first date." She corrected.

"Right, our _first,_ first date." "As I was saying, I didn't think that you would want to go back and recreate it since that's what we did on our last first date, and I figured I already did something romantic for you when I gave you that ring."

She nodded. "Uh huh, so where are we going?"

"Well, I've noticed how stressed you've been lately, so my gift to you is the gift of sleep. W.B is out of town for the weekend, he's letting us stay in his condo for the rest of the weekend."

Jackie nearly wept. "You mean we'll have one weekend away from our friends, just the two of us?" She paused. "Wait, you didn't let me pack!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I figured we might as well enjoy it since soon it'll be the three of us." "Also, I took care of it." "Okay, fine, Donna and Brooke took care of it."

"Aw, Steven."

He shrugged. "I'm mostly doing it for me, I figured if I do something nice for you you'll remember it and won't be so mean to me."

Jackie smiled. "I know I've been a real bitch to you lately, and I'm sorry, but that's probably not going to change, especially when it comes time to give birth to her."

Hyde grinned as he pulled into W.B's driveway.

As Jackie snuggled into the four poster bed and next to Steven, she touched her hand to her growing bump. It was too soon to be able to feel anything, but just knowing she was there was enough. She felt Hyde kiss the back of her head and smiled as she fell into the best night of sleep she had in weeks.

* * *

I know, two chapters in a row that end with a sappy moment between Jackie and Hyde. I swear it was an accident! I'm also sorry for not including alot of Laurie and Fez, but I figured no one wants to see the disgusting goings-ons between them.

Next time: Thanksgiving time!


	20. Spirits in a Material World

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this updated. I had a bit of writers block when it came to this particular chapter, but I think it might be one of my personal favorites.**

**I don't own that 70's show, or the Police.**

**Please review and let me know that you're still reading! I swear the next update won't take so long next time!**

**Spirits in a Material World. **

"Puddin' pop!" Jackie yelled from the kitchen, "I need you!"

The image of Jackie on the floor, clutching her belly in pain made Hyde rush down the stairs of their home without bothering to put on a shirt.

What he found though, was not Jackie in danger, but rather, Jackie standing in the middle of the kitchen. A kitchen that only an hour ago had been clean, now there were pots and pans everywhere, half of the contents in the fridge were on the floor as was the contents of the pantry.

"Jacks, why does it look like the Tasmanian devil came through here?"

She threw up her hands. "I was making a pie because I thought I should do something, and I should face my fears and learn how to cook, but then I couldn't find the mixing bowl or the pumpkin and I thought to myself, 'what if I never learn how to cook? What if Tiffany has to eat cereal for the rest of her life? But then, as I was searching for the eggs, I thought if I can't find eggs, what makes me think I'm going to be a good mother? Because I know we said we're going to follow the Forman's example, but that doesn't negate bad genes, Steven."

Hyde stared at Jackie for a moment. "We are not naming our kid Tiffany."

Jackie frowned at him.

Hyde took a step closer to Jackie. "Hey, I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but we'll just take it one step at a time okay? We'll do it together."

She bridged the gap and threw her arms around him. "Oh thank you!" She gushed, kissing him. She let go and smiled. "I'll get everything set up and you can get all the ingredients!"

Hyde was confused. "What?"

"You just said you'd help me with the pie!" Jackie squealed.

"I meant I'd help with the… oh damn it."

Knowing he was defeated, Hyde and Jackie quickly cleaned up the kitchen so that they could make the pumpkin pie together. Jackie grabbed the recipe card that Kitty had given her.

"Eggs."

"Check."

"Flour."

"Check."

"Sugar?"

"Check."

"Pumpkin?"

"Check." "Jackie, can't we just buy a pie?"

Jackie shook her head. "No Steven, I am not going to be one of those women who feeds her family take out. We are going to have home cooked meals and that's final."

Hyde sighed. "Fine, let's do this thing."

* * *

Fez and Laurie walked into All That Glitters. Fenton came up to them with a look of distain.

"What are you doing here?" He asked scornfully.

"I'm here to buy my wife a wedding ring." Fez answered, staring straight back at Fenton.

Laurie stepped in between the two men. "Okay, this is getting weird. Can you just show us the rings?"

Fenton nodded. "Follow me."

The two stood at the cabinet.

"What do you think of this one?" Fenton got out a plain ring with a single diamond.

"It's kind of boring don't you think?" Laurie asked Fez, who nodded in agreement.

Fenton put the ring back. "What are you two looking for?"

"We want something unique." Laurie answered.

"Something with pizzazz." Fez interjected.

Fenton nodded. "I know exactly what you want." He walked away to another cabinet, Fez and Laurie followed him.

"These aren't technically wedding rings, but they might be up your ally." Fenton told them.

The two leaned down to get a closer look at the rings. "These are pretty." Fez said.

"What do you like? Rubies? Sapphires? Topaz?"

Laurie shrugged. "Those are nice I guess."

Fenton got out a sapphire ring. "This one matches your eyes." He put the ring up to her face so that Fez could see. Fez nodded. "It does." "But it's still not right."

Fenton put the ring back and grabbed an amethyst ring. "What about this?"

"No." Laurie said.

Fenton sighed. "You two pick out a damn ring yourselves." He huffed and walked off.

"Finally." Fez muttered.

* * *

Kelso stood in front of Brooke in their living room, holding Betsey. "Come on Brooke, Betsy and I want to go to the park."

She laughed. "So go to the park."

He pouted. "But we want to go with you." He used Betsy's arm to point to her. Betsy made nonsensical baby noises.

"See, she wants you to go too." He grinned.

Brooke threw down the invitations. "I suppose these could wait."

Kelso broke out into a huge grin and with his free hand pulled Brooke up from the couch.

* * *

"Do you hear that sound?" Red asked Kitty as he walked into the living room where she was watching TV.

Kitty sat still for a moment. "I don't hear anything."

Red pointed. "Exactly!" "Nothing!"

"Hello Neighbors!" Bob's voice called from the kitchen.

Red looked up at the ceiling. "Why?"

"Red, I invited them over."

"Kitty…"

"Coming Bob." She yelled before smiling at Red.

"Red, they're our friends." She said, walking towards the kitchen.

"No they're not!" He exclaimed following behind her.

"Hiya Red." Bob smiled at him.

"Hello Red." Joanne stated in her usual manner.

"So what should we play?" Kitty asked. "Yahtzee, trivial pursuit, monopoly?"

Red grinned. "I got an idea."

The others turned to him.

"What is it Red?" Joanne asked.

"Truth or Dare."

"Aren't we a little old to play truth or dare, Red?" Bob asked.

"Are you afraid Bob?" Red taunted.

"No, I'm not afraid."

Red grinned and Kitty and Joanne shared a look.

"We're in." They both said at the same time.

"Red, make us some drinks." Kitty ordered her husband.

"I'm already on it." He was already walking out of the kitchen towards the bar in the living room.

* * *

On the other side of town, in a small apartment, there lived a married couple. The female of said couple was on the couch in their living room reading a book. The male half was on the couch as well, and he was reading a comic book.

"This is nice."

"Mhmm."

"Just the two of us."

"Uh huh."

"No friends."

"Nope."

"No jobs."

"No."

"No responsibilities."

"None."

"No Red riding my ass."

"Nuh."

"Donna?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm bored."

Donna threw down her book. "Thank god! I am too!"

Both of them stood up. "So what do we want to do?" Donna asked.

They were interrupted by the telephone ringing. "I'll get that." Eric said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Pinciotti-Forman residence, this is Eric speaking."

"Yes, we do have a refrigerator."

"Yes, it is running."

He hung up the phone quickly.

"Prank call?" Donna asked.

Eric nodded. "I swear it sounded just like Joanne."

* * *

As Joanne hung up the phone the group burst into laughter.

"Oh, oh, it's Bob's turn!" Kitty exclaimed.

Bob smiled. "Red, truth or dare."

"Ah, what the hell, truth." Red smiled slightly.

"What keeps happening to my tools?" Bob asked.

Red's smile wavered. "Pass."

* * *

"Okay, now it says to roll the dough into a ball." Jackie read from the recipe. "And then cover it with plastic wrap."

Hyde did what he was told. "And then what?"

"And then we refrigerate it for an hour."

"A whole hour?" Hyde asked, placing the dough into the fridge.

"That's what it says."

"So we have an hour to spare?" He asked, taking the recipe card out of her hands.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Well, I can think of something we can do for an hour." He grinned. "Maybe even several times."

Jackie got off from the stool. "You're right! We need to do laundry!"

Hyde grabbed her arm and spun her back around to him. "That's not what I was thinking of." Instead of letting her guess, he kissed her.

"Oh." She said when they broke apart. "You want to?"

He nodded.

"Here?"

He nodded again, and started placing kisses on her neck.

"But, it's the kitchen."

"and here I was thinking it was the garage." He was untying the string to her apron.

"But this is where we eat."

Hyde pulled away so that he could look down at Jackie. "We need to find you a new job; I don't want to marry Red Forman."

Jackie laughed. "Don't make me put my foot in your ass!"

Hyde couldn't help himself, and laughed with her. "Well, at least your prettier."

Jackie beamed. "Aw, you think I'm pretty!"

Hyde shook his head. "I said you're prettier than Red Forman, that's not saying much."

Jackie crossed her arms but was still smiling. "I've learned to take your compliments where I can get them."

There was a short silence between them as Hyde stared at Jackie.

"You know, it makes me nervous when you do that." She said.

He continued to do it. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it makes me wonder what you're thinking, and I get all flustered inside."

"You should, because if your dad knew what I was thinking, he'd have me killed."

"Oh." Jackie blushed.

Hyde took a step towards Jackie. "We're wasting time." She sighed and threw her arms around him. They laughed as their mouths met.

* * *

"Okay, you two have tried on every ring in this store." Fenton told Laurie and Fez. "Pick something!" He yelled.

Fez and Laurie looked at each other. "We want her ring to be perfect."

Fenton narrowed his eyes at them. "There are over a hundred perfect rings here. Just choose one." He begged. "What were your three favorites?"

"Uh, the blue square looking one." Fez said.

"And the pink one that looked like an x." Laurie said.

Fenton got the two rings out. "And your third choice?"

The two looked at each other. "The onyx."

"An unusual choice for a wedding ring." Fenton said with slight distain.

"Well, we're an unusual couple." Fez smiled at Laurie who smiled back.

Fenton shook his head. "I give up."

Laurie put the onyx ring on.

"It reminds me of licorice." Fez told her.

Laurie nodded. "I like it; it's dark and mysterious, like you."

"Uh, Laurie, I'm not that mysterious."

Laurie smiled. "Sure you are!" "You're from a far away island that no one has ever heard of, hell; none of us even know your real name." She looked down again at her new wedding ring.

"Take it off." Fez told her.

"Oh god, please tell me you haven't changed your mind again." Fenton complained.

Fez shook his head. "No, I just want to do this right." He took off her ring and the one they had chosen for him earlier.

"Put out your hand." He told her. When she complied, he put the ring back on her.

"Laurie, your hot, and wickedly funny and sexy, and I swear to keep you sexually satisfied for the rest of your life."

Laurie gasped. "Oh Fezzy!" She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back. "Not yet, you got to do it too."

Laurie nodded. She picked Fez's ring off the counter and put it on his finger. "Fez, you don't judge me, or make me feel stupid or like a slut, yet you never wanted to change me. When things got to be difficult, or I started to get too close to someone, I ran, but I realized I can't run anymore. I can't promise I won't run again, but I will promise to be faithful."

Fez grinned. "It's okay Laurie. You can run, I'll just follow."

Laurie beamed and threw her arms around her husband.

Fenton dabbed his eyes with his handkerchief. "That was beautiful."

* * *

"Be careful, Michael." Brooke said as Kelso put Betsy into the baby swing.

Kelso kneeled down to Betsy. "Your mommy is a big worrywart."

Brooke frowned. "I am not; I just don't want Betsy getting hurt." There was a pause. "Or you."

Kelso shook his head. "I can't make any promises on the second one."

An attractive blonde walked up to Kelso. "Is this your baby? She's so cute… Just like her dad."

Kelso smiled at her, but Brooke took a step toward her. "Back off." She put her arm through his for good measure.

The girl took a step back. "Sorry…" She walked off.

Kelso looked at Brooke. "I think someone is jealous." He sang.

"I am not." She huffed, pulling away from him.

"Yes you were."

"I don't get jealous, Michael."

Kelso just kept smiling. "You know, you're like a hundred times hotter than that girl anyway."

Brooke titled her head. "I am?"

Kelso nodded. "Totally."

Brooke finally smiled. "Okay, maybe I was a little bit jealous." She admitted.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"Movie?"

"There's nothing out."

"Putt Putt?"

"Mitch still works there."

"Well that's out then."

There was a slight pause.

"Want to go see what Hyde and Jackie are doing?"

Donna nodded. "I thought you'd never say it."

* * *

"Alright Bob, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Kitty smiled. "I dare you to go outside and sing 'My Way' at the top of your lungs." She pointed towards the front door.

"In front of everyone?"

Kitty nodded.

"You're on." Bob got up from the from the kitchen table.

"Oh Bob?" Kitty called when the four of them were in the living room. "There's one other thing."

Bob looked resigned. "What?"

Kitty ran up the stairs and brought down one of her old dresses. "You have to wear this." She shoved the dress into Bob's hands.

Bob looked down at the dress. "I don't think I can fit into it."

Red grinned. "You have to do it Bob."

Bob sighed and took the dress into the bathroom.

* * *

"Uh, Donna?"

"Yes, Eric?"

"Is that your dad wearing dress?"

Donna looked. "I think he's singing." She drove the car closer and rolled down her window.

"_I've planned each charted course, each careful step, on the byway, and more much more than this, I did it my way!"_ Bob belted out. _"Yes there were times I'm sure you knew when I bit off more than I could chew, but threw it all when there was doubt I ate it up and spit it out, I've faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way!" _

Eric fell down onto Donna's shoulder's in tears. Donna honked her horn in appreciation.

Bob stopped singing when he heard the horn. "Oh jeeze." Kitty waved to the kids who waved back.

"Bravo, Bob!" Someone yelled.

"Thanks!" Bob yelled back.

* * *

"Steven?" Jackie called.

Hyde was staring out the window. "Jackie, you need to come see this. Bob is outside wearing a dress."

"I really don't think that's something I need to see." Jackie muttered. "Now come here and tell me how much sugar to use."

Hyde continued to look out the window. "We've got company."

"Who?" She asked.

Hyde went to the door and opened it, letting Eric and Donna in.

"What are you guys doing?" Eric asked.

"We're making a pie."

The married couple looked at each other. "Why" They both asked.

Hyde shrugged. "It was Jackie's idea, something about not wanting to order take out. I figure it's better not to ask too many questions."

Donna nodded. "Smart choice." She went into the kitchen to join Jackie.

"Steven, Eric, get in here!" The two girls yelled from the kitchen.

The two guys looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's go bake." Eric said, following Hyde.

* * *

Forty minutes later, the timer went off.

"Oh, I'm so excited." Jackie squealed. "This is even better than finding out I was pregnant!"

Hyde just shook his head and took the pie out. Eric stepped closer to inspect it. "Well, it looks okay." He was still wary of Jackie cooking.

"It says here that it needs to cool for about an hour." Donna read.

"Man, what's with all this waiting?" Hyde asked.

"I'm beginning to understand why Mrs. Forman drinks so much." Jackie commented.

"Speaking of drinking, what's with Bob wearing a dress and singing?" Hyde pondered.

"That's not all. Earlier Joanne prank called us." Eric told him.

Hyde raised his eyebrow. "Huh."

"We smell pie." Fez and Laurie walked in from the basement holding hands.

"You have to wait for," Jackie looked at the clock. "Thirty more minutes."

Fez pouted and sat down at the table.

"Did someone say pie?" Kelso asked as he and his girls came in behind him.

Donna shook her head. "What is it with you guys and food?"

"It's pie, Donna." Fez told her as though that explained everything. "Speaking of things that are delicious, look at Laurie's new ring." Laurie put her hand out so that the others could see the ring.

"It's an onyx." Jackie said.

"Yeah, isn't it something?" Laurie asked.

"It's something alright." Eric responded.

* * *

**Thirty five minutes later: **

Jackie watched as her friends swallowed their first bites of the pie.

"Well?" She asked. Her being a good mother was riding on this pie being good.

The others stayed still for a minute.

"Is it no good?" She asked, worried.

"Jackie…" Hyde trailed off, not able to find the right words."

"It's awesome." Donna finished for Hyde.

The others nodded as they dug back into their slices.

Fez nodded. "Mmm, pie."

* * *

Next up:

**You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Brooke Bell and Michael Kelso! It'll be a wedding you'll never forget! **


	21. Be My Girl Sally

**In celebration of well, nothing, I give to you, free of charge, two chapters in two days! **

**Oh please, if I owned it, I wouldn't have to write this now would I? **

**This chapter takes place three months after the last chapter. Kelso's mom is being played by Jaclyn Smith. His dad is being played by the same actor who played him in career day. Keith Kelso is played by Adam Brody**.

**Be My Girl-Sally. **

* * *

**1 hour after the wedding. **

They should have known better. Or more specifically, Jackie and Brooke should have known better. The group sat in Hyde's basement, the guys were still in their tuxes with their ties loose. The girls sat in their dresses, including Brooke. Everyone had their shoes off. A party is going on upstairs.

"Well, that was…" Eric trailed off, not knowing what to say. No one tried to fill in the blank for him.

"We really should have seen that coming." Hyde pointed out. He was looking at Jackie when he said it.

"You're blaming me?" She gasped. "It was totally his fault!" She pointed to Kelso who looked at her indignantly.

"Was not!" he shouted.

"Was too!" She shouted back.

Donna yelled at both of them to shut up.

Eric looked at the door. "Do you think it would be alright if we leave?"

Fez sighed. "I don't think we're going to be leaving for a very long time."

The others nodded sadly.

* * *

**One Day before the wedding. **

"You know what girls?" Laurie came up to the other girls while they were in the basement. "I've been thinking."

Donna leaned toward Jackie. "She can do that?"

Jackie laughed.

"Whatever." Laurie scathed. "The guys are out there right now, having a bachelor party right? With strippers and beer, well I say we say screw them and go have ourselves a party of our own!"

"But we are having a party." Brooke said. "We're uh…" She looked at the junk food sitting on the coffee table. "Wow, we're pathetic."

The girls nodded. "You know what, I never thought I'd say this, but Laurie is right." Jackie said.

"Exactly!" Laurie cheered. "So let's go girls!"

They all stood up. "Yeah, let's go!" The girls all grabbed their coats and made their way to leave.

"Hey, let's invite Mrs. Forman and Joanne." Donna said, grinning at Jackie.

* * *

"Now, I can't promise Casey Kelso will be there, Mrs. Forman, but I can promise you that there will be alcohol and other fine, muscled men, dancing for your pleasure." Donna told Kitty in her kitchen.

"Oh, Donna." Kitty said, setting down her rag. "You had me at 'we're going to a strip club!'" She laughed. "Just let me grab my coat!"

* * *

"Steven, this is your record store." Red stated.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, well, it turns out that we're no longer allowed back at the place in Kenosha." He glared at Fez.

"How was I supposed to know they had a no touch policy?" Fez shrugged.

Red shook his head. "My little girl chose you."

Bob laughed. "Now you know how I feel about my little girl being with your degenerate son."

Eric looked at his dad. "Dad, this is the part where you say 'My son is not a degenerate!"

"But that would by lying." Red said.

Eric threw up his hands. "Oh never mind." He went to join Hyde and Kelso.

"Seriously dude, what are we doing here?"

Hyde grinned. "Hey, we have beer, music, food, and in an hour, Kelso will have some girl dancing to Molly Hatchet for him."

"Listen to the man." Fez told him, clasping Eric on the shoulder. "Hyde speaks the truth my scrawny friend."

Hyde tossed him a beer. "Now come on Forman, drink yourself pretty."

Eric laughed and gave in. "To Kelso!"

"To Kelso!" They all cheered.

* * *

The girls were sitting in a male strip club waiting impatiently on the waiter to bring her a kamikaze.

"Where did he go?" Brooke asked, looking around.

Jackie waved her off. "Brooke, pay attention to the naked man in front of you."

"Yes, Brooke, listen to Jackie, she knows what she's talking about." Kitty said.

"That's right. I do." "Like for example, I know that I really like the one in the biker uniform. Take off bad boy!" She shouted at the stage and then looked down at her empty pretzel bowl.

"Waiter! I need more pretzels!" She shouted.

Donna sighed. "I don't think he's coming back."

"Oh come on, Fez's could do that blind folded." Laurie dismissed the male dancer.

Donna put her arm around Jackie. "Kind of makes your regret not getting with him doesn't it?"

Jackie laughed and looked at her growing belly.

"On second thought, never mind." Donna laughed with her.

* * *

The men sat inside Grooves, beer cans were scattered in front of them.

"I feel really sorry for the poor bastard who owns this place." Hyde laughed.

The song Sweet Caroline played in the background. Leo put his arm around Fez and the two started to sing. "Hands, touching hands, reaching out, touching me, touching you! Sweet Caroline. Bum Bum Bum, good times never seemed so good!"

The knock on the door broke the tension. Fez jumped up. "I'll get it."

"I'm the stripper." The girl said, walking in.

Kelso looked at the girl. "Huh."

"So who is the lucky man?" The stripper was small, brunette and bore a stunning resemblance to Jackie.

All the guys pointed to Kelso. "That would be me."

"Do you have some music I can dance to?"

Hyde stood up. "Uh, yeah, what do you want?"

"Do you have any ABBA?" The girl asked.

All the guys stared at the stripper.

"So, what's your name?" Fez asked her.

"Danielle, after my father."

Hyde turned to Eric and Kelso. "I don't know about you, but I'm kind of creeped out."

Red stood up. "Here's a hundred dollars, you should take off."

Jackie's stripper doppelganger shrugged and walked out.

The men collapsed on the couch. "I never thought I would live to see the day where a stripper made me want to puke, but there you go." Kelso said, bewildered.

* * *

"I bet wherever Steven is, they have pretzels!" Jackie and the girls had yet to see their waiter.

Donna laughed. "I'm surprised you haven't dragged us out of here yet so we can go crash the guy's party."

All the women looked at each other.

"Forget the drinks, let's go." They all got up and left.

Half an hour later, they were walking inside Grooves where the guys were playing poker.

Eric looked up. "Oh hey, pull up a seat."

Laurie looked around. "This place is dead."

"So, did you guys have a good time?" Eric asked Donna as she sat next to him.

"Well, let's see here, our waiter took our drink order and then promptly disappeared and Jackie ran out of pretzels. Oh also, we learned that Jackie has a thing for bikers." She smirked at Jackie who was sitting on Hyde's lap.

Hyde looked at her. "You do?"

She shook her head adamantly. "No. I have a thing for bad boys and since you weren't available, I had to make due."

"Aww." Hyde said, kissing her.

"Watch it you two." Eric warned.

Jackie and Hyde broke away.

Red and Kitty shared a look. "We're going to go and leave you kids." Kitty told them.

"Come on Bob." Red commanded his neighbor. Bob and Joanne followed Red and Kitty to the door. Red turned around.

"If I get any calls saying you've been arrested, I'm not bailing you out." Red told them.

The gang looked at each other.

"Steven?"

"Yeah, Jackie?"

"Do you have any pretzels?"

* * *

**The day of Brooke Bell and Michael Kelso's wedding. **

Kelso woke up on the couch in Fez and Laurie's apartment with a pounding headache and a serious case of cotton mouth. He rolled over and looked at the time on his watch as soon as the numbers stopped blurring and he was able to read the clock.

He immediately shot up. "Oh my god, it's already 9:30!" He shouted. He ran into Laurie and Fez's bedroom. "Get up!" He shook Fez.

"Come on, the wedding is in three hours!"

"Maybe if we ignore him he'll go away." Laurie whispered to Fez.

Fez just grunted and turned over.

"You guys, this is no time to sleep in, and I've got to uh…" He trailed off. "What do I have to do again?"

Laurie finally looked up. "Kelso, all you have to do is put on a tux and say 'I do' trust me, you have plenty of time."

"Oh." Kelso said, looking down.

"I, on the other hand." Laurie said, getting up,and taking the sheets with her, "have to be at Jackie and Hyde's in about an hour."

Kelso wasn't listening though. "Can you please cover your husband up? His bare ass is making me uncomfortable."

Laurie laughed and covered Fez with a pillow. "There." She nudged Kelso out of the room. "Go make sure Donna is awake, we're riding together." She shut the door on him.

* * *

"Do you wish we had a big wedding?" Eric asked Donna in their kitchen.

"Are you kidding?" Donna responded. "After watching Brooke and Jackie go nuts over planning theirs, I'm super glad we eloped instead."

Eric laughed and kissed his wife on her head. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

Donna looked at the clock. "Eric, Laurie isn't going to be here for another half an hour."

"Uh, but I thought you and her said to meet here at ten."

"I said ten so that she'll be here at ten thirty, ever since her and Fez got back together both of them have been perpetually late." She shuddered, knowing exactly what they've been doing.

* * *

"Higher!" Jackie commanded the poor florist. She turned to Brooke's mother. "I swear, if I wasn't five months pregnant I would do it myself."

Carolyn pursed her lips. "Everything looks beautiful Jackie." "You did a magnificent job."

Jackie beamed. "Thanks." "Oh, the baby just kicked!"

Carolyn put her hand on Jackie's belly. "Oh, I remember when I was pregnant with Brooke. She moved around a lot." The two women smiled at each other as Hyde walked in.

"Jackie, of all the things I could do today, why did you put me in charge of Kelso's relatives?"

"Because I don't know half of them."

"Jackie, you dated Kelso for three years, you know them a lot better than I do." A dark haired woman walked into the chapel, nodding appreciatively as she got closer to the three.

"This is beautiful." Kelso's mom said.

Carolyn Bell stood up. "You must be Kate; I'm Brooke's mom, Carolyn."

Kate smiled. "Oh, it's so good to meet you! I must introduce you to my family."

"Derrick, kids, come!" She yelled.

"So, how many children do you have?" Carolyn asked.

"Six, but it feels like more." Mr. Kelso and the three youngest Kelso's walked in behind. The tallest of the bunch was giving the smallest a piggy back ride. Once she saw Jackie she threw her hands out. "Aunt aykie!"

The boy put Gabrielle down and she ran straight towards Jackie, who picked the girl up. "Hi Gibby!"

"Gibby?" Hyde asked.

"She can't say Gabby, so we all just call her Gibby." Kelso's dad told him.

Hyde leaned towards Jackie as the in laws began to talk. "Who are they?"

Jackie, still holding little Gibby, looked over. "Well, the tall one is Brett, I think he's about sixteen. And the one who looks like she'd rather be anywhere else but here is Callie."

Callie scowled.

"You'd like her."

There was a beat and Jackie laughed.

* * *

"Let me look at you girls." Kitty said as she walked into the girl's dressing room. "Oh, you girls look beautiful."

Jackie, Donna and Laurie were all in their lilac colored bridesmaid's dresses. Jackie's had been let out slightly for her growing belly. Brooke was still in her slip.

"Brooke, aren't you going to put your dress on?" Carolyn asked.

"I'm waiting so that I don't get anything on it." Brooke answered.

The knock on the door interrupted them. "What is it?" Kitty asked through the door.

"Is Jackie there?" Fez asked through the door.

"What is it Fez?" Jackie yelled.

"We have a code four."

Jackie sighed and opened the door.

"What's code four?" Carolyn asked.

"Jackie made up different codes for us to remember incase anything happened." Donna told her. "Code four is for when there's an issue with the cake."

"My cake better be okay." Brooke frowned.

"You know, I thought that you and Kelso were wrong for each other, given that you're smart and he's well, dumb, but I take that back now, you two are perfect together." Laurie told her.

Brooke laughed but stopped when she heard yelling.

"For such a tiny thing, that girl has some serious lungs." Kitty laughed.

A moment later Fez ran into the room. "The cake is okay!"

* * *

**Same time: **

Eric, Hyde, and the three older Kelso brothers sat in a circle in the church basement. All three were in their tuxes.

"I can't believe Donna finally married you." Casey Kelso shook his head.

Eric glared at him. "That's right."

Hyde laughed. "Yep, she's Mrs. Pincipotti Foreplay." Eric leaned over and frogged Hyde on the arm.

Keith, on the other hand, was paying attention to his younger brother. "You okay, bro?"

Kelso nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." He looked around. "Where's Fez?"

"He's with Jackie." Hyde told them.

"I don't care if you have to drive to Canada to get it, but that cake better look like the picture or else!"

The guys all raised their eyebrows.

"Speaking of the devil." Eric laughed.

"What was that?" Keith asked.

"That, my slightly less handsome than me, brother, was the infamous Jackie Burkhart."

"That the one you dated in high school?"

Kelso nodded. "She's with Hyde now."

Hyde smiled.

"She's uh, loud." Keith smiled nervously.

The three guys waved their hands dismissively.

"Pfft." Eric said. "This is nothing." He laughed. "God, she's going to be so much worse at your wedding."

Hyde nodded. "No she's not. Donna made me a promise that she'll lock Jackie in the dressing room until it's time to seal the deal."

* * *

**Five minutes until the wedding. **

Fez, followed by Pastor Dave came down into the basement.

"It's time." Pastor Dave smiled at Kelso.

Seeing Kelso's nervousness, Eric put his arm around him. "It's easy man, all you have to do is go up there and say I do"

Kelso shook his head. "Nah man, I can do that, it's just, what the hell is she thinking?"

The other guys just stare at Kelso as he continues. "Seriously, she's smart and hot and way too good for me." "She can do better."

"We're not going to disagree." Hyde said. "But Brooke doesn't want better, she wants you."

"You better take it while you can still get it." Casey advised.

"Okay fine." Kelso looked around again. "Let's get married."

* * *

Outside the chapel doors, the bridal party was waiting in line. Donna and Eric were standing together, Fez and Jackie were together and Hyde and Laurie were standing next to each other, both are glaring. Betsy is in her flower girl dress.

"I don't get why I can't walk down with Jackie." Hyde said.

"Because it's customary for the best man and the maid of honor to walk down together." Jackie told him.

"Now, does everyone remember what to do?" Pastor Dave asked.

"Walk, try not to fall, listen to boring speeches, eat cake." Eric said, earning him a nudge from Donna.

"Shut up dillhole."

"Right, so uh, where is the bride?"

Jackie looked around. "Oh god, we have a code eight!" She let go of Fez's arm and ran off.

"I better go with her." Donna said, following after Jackie.

The guys all looked at Laurie.

"What?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Eric asked his sister.

She shrugged in response.

A minute later, Donna ran back into the room. "Uh, we need you to stall for five minutes." She was looking at Eric when she said this.

"Me?" He asked, his voice squeaking. "Why?"

Donna threw up her hands. "I don't care which one of you does it, just do it!" She ran back out.

"I'll handle this." Fez told them. He marched through the doors. The music started but Fez held up his hands to stop it.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, running up to the stage.

"What's going on?" Kelso asked.

Fez ignored him and looked out into the crowd. "Uh, everything is alright, we're just having a slight delay because uh, Brooke can't find something blue."

Fez nodded, pleased with his lie. "Yeah, that's right, and well, you know how chicks are. They always have to have their something blue."

"I have a blue hair clip!" A voice shouted from the audience.

"I have a blue handkerchief!"

Fez shook his head. "No, ladies, that would be something borrowed and we already have that."

"I have blue panties!"

* * *

Donna and Jackie were watching Brooke pace in the dressing room.

"Do you want me to get your mom?" Donna asked.

Brooke shook her head. "No, I'm okay." She tugged on her dress. "I just needed a minute to calm down."

Jackie raised her eyebrow. "And how is that working out for you?"

Brooke sighed. "I'm getting married."

Jackie leaned in towards Donna. "She better be getting married."

"No, I am." Brooke told her. "God I wish I smoked."

CUT

"Okay this side…" Fez pointed to the groom's side.

"You say Potato, I say Pahtato." They all sang.

Fez pointed to the Bride's side.

"You say pahtato, I say potato"

"Now everybody!"

"Potato, Pahtato, pahtato, potato, let's call the whole thing off."

Red looked over at Kitty who was singing along.

"Come on Red, sing!" Bob poked him in the back. "You say Tomato, I say Tahmato."

* * *

"Okay, she's ready!" Donna yelled, followed by both girls.

"Thank god." Eric muttered. "I don't think I can live with another verse of Let's Call the Whole Thing Off." He ran into the chapel to signal Fez to stop.

"Uh, well, it looks like we found our something blue after all." Fez ran off the stage and through the doors.

"Uh, you guys are out of order." Brooke told Jackie, Fez, Laurie and Hyde. They quickly rearranged themselves.

* * *

"We are gathered her today to celebrate not only a new union, but a union that is already a family." Pastor Dave told the audience.

"_I'm telling you a guy, that's the girl I did it with at the Molly Hatchet concert." _

"_Michael, I'm pregnant." _

"_Here's the thing, we should date." _

"_Your mom and I were talking and we agreed that you should move to Chicago." _

"_I miss my friends Brooke, and they need me, and I need them." _

The wedding was a complete blur to Kelso. He did what he was told, recited his lines, but he knew that he probably wouldn't remember anything other than how beautiful she looked.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the…" Pastor Dave trailed off though, as Kelso was lifting Brooke into the air. He spun her around as they kissed.

Loud applause broke out in the crowd.

"bride."

Kelso put Brooke down. "Sorry." He said, grinning to show that he wasn't sorry at all.

He turned around to the crowd. "I got married!"

"Kelso, look out!" Eric shouted, but it was too late.

* * *

**Hyde's Basement, two hours after the wedding. **

"So, as you can see, it was your fault." Hyde told Jackie.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "How was I supposed to know he'd go all spastic and knock down the candles?"

"Jackie, this is Kelso we're talking about… Kelso!"

"Psst." A voice came from the stairs. "Psst!"

"Mom?" Eric asked.

"I brought you all some cake!" Kitty came down the stairs.

"So, can we go back up?"

Kitty shook her head. "Sorry." She laughed slightly. "Enjoy the cake!" She ran back up the stairs.

As soon as Kitty left the group all looked at each other and Fez pulled out a piece of paper.

"Who had 2:15?"

* * *

**Thirty minutes later: **

Eric stood up. "You know what guys? We don't need to go upstairs."

"We don't?" Donna asked.

Eric shook his head. "No, you guys, we don't even know half the people up stairs."

The others nodded. "This is true." Fez said.

"Not to mention the fact that the ones we do know, we hate." Jackie reminded them.

"Also true." Laurie agreed.

Eric continued, "We've got tunes, beer, I say we have our own little reception here."

The group all looked at Brooke, who after a moment, nodded. "Michael, find us some music!"

Kelso went over to the record player and put on Molly Hatchet's Flirting with Disaster and started to dance spastically.

Brooke just laughed and danced next to him. The others joined except for Hyde and Jackie who stayed on the couch.

Hyde looked at Jackie. "You did good today kiddo."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks." She snuggled closer to him and put his hand on her belly. Hyde started to move it off but changed his mind and put it back.

"Yeah, because of you I won forty five bucks." Hyde laughed as Jackie hit him.

* * *

NEXT:

The guys go fishing and the girls have Jackie's baby shower.


	22. Peanuts

I'm so sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out. The ending is kind of cliffhanger-y, but the next chapter will go more into the issue at hand.

I don't own.

**Peanuts. **

Red was mowing the lawn when Kitty came out. He stopped the mower and smiled at his wife.

"Red, you need to get ready, the kids will be here soon."

Red rolled his eyes. "Kitty, this lawn isn't going to mow itself." He looked around. "I should have Eric do it."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Red, Eric's no longer living here; you can't make him do chores anymore."

Red grinned. "Sure I can."

Kitty shook her head. "I did want to talk to you about Eric though."

Red groaned. "What did he do this time?"

Kitty laughed. "Nothing… well, nothing that I know of anyway." She laughed nervously. "Ever since he married that hussy and moved out, you two don't spend any time together."

"Kitty, I see him everyday. Isn't that enough?"

"No, it's not." Kitty responded, patting Red on the arm. "Which is why you two are going fishing this weekend." She turned to walk back inside. "Oh, and you're taking Steven, Michael and Fez with you as well." She laughed and walked back inside.

Red stood in the yard, stunned. "How does she do that?"

* * *

Eric was on the phone at Grooves. The song Fashion by David Bowie was playing in the background. He's tapping his foot to the music.

"I love you too."

"Forman, what did I tell you about making personal calls?" Hyde glared at him.

"I'm on the phone with mom." Eric told him, putting the hand over the receiver.

"Ask her what's for dinner."

"Mom? Hyde wants to know what's for dinner." Eric listened and then answered Hyde. "Pork chops."

Hyde grinned. "Great." "Now stop talking to your mommy and get back to work."

Eric said his goodbyes to Kitty and hung up. "Man, you're crankier than usual; did you and Jackie have a fight?"

Hyde shook his head. "Get to work." Hyde walked away from Eric and into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Eric looked at Leo who shrugged.

* * *

Everyone watched as Kitty loaded Jackie's plate with food.

"Uh, Mrs. Forman, I don't think I can eat all this." Jackie stared at the mountain of food on her plate.

"Jackie, you're eating for two. You can eat."

As they all ate, Kitty looked around at her family. "So how was everyone's day?"

"Mine was fabulous Mrs. Forman." Jackie told her.

"She's lying." Hyde said. "She spent an hour in the bathroom crying this morning." He ignored the pointed look he was getting from Eric.

"Aww, that's why you were so cranky today, you were worried about Jackie."

"You'd cry too if you had to wear an elastic waistband." Jackie pouted.

"Oh Jackie, you look cute." Kitty told her. "Now eat up." She gave Red a look.

"Uh, yeah." He said. "Uh, Eric, Steven… Fez. Kitty wants me to take you all fishing tomorrow."

"Oh I love fishing!" Fez clapped his hands.

"Uh yeah, sounds cool." Hyde nodded. "So long as there's beer, I'm in."

Eric looked at Donna. "Please don't make me go." He begged both his wife and his mother.

"You're going." Donna laughed at her husband.

* * *

"I'm going to kill them."

Jackie turned over in her and Hyde's bed. "Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away."

The knocking only got more persistent.

"Wake up!" A voice shouted from outside.

Hyde looked at the clock. "Forman is dead."

The sound of the door opening didn't go unnoticed.

"Crap." Jackie said. "I forgot they had keys." She moved to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Hyde asked, grabbing her arm.

"To pee, your daughter is sitting on my bladder."

"It could be a boy you know!" He yelled at her retreating frame.

"It's not." She said, coming out a moment later and settling down beside him.

"You're going fishing right?" She asked, clasping her hand in his.

"Yeah. What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Kitty and Donna are throwing me a surprise baby shower."

Hyde's eyebrow went up. "If it's a surprise, then why do you know about it?"

"Because," She said, smiling, "Laurie made the mistake of telling Fez." She didn't need to explain any further.

The door opened and Donna and Eric came walking in.

"Okay you two love birds, time to wake up."

Hyde ignored them. "Jackie, I know you're pregnant and all, but would you mind kicking our friend's asses for me? I'm too tired to get up."

"If I get up, it's going to be to pee again." Jackie told him.

Donna pulled Hyde's arm until he was sitting up. "Get up."

Jackie rolled over and got out of the bed. "I have to pee anyway."

"Dad's taking us fishing, we have to get going." Eric said to Hyde.

Two hours later the girls were standing in the Forman driveway, waving goodbye to their men as they drove away.

"Ten bucks says one of them doesn't come back." Donna whispered to Jackie.

"Twenty say's it's Fez." Jackie snickered.

Brooke shook her head. "Are you going to take that?" She asked Laurie.

Laurie just shrugged. "She's probably right. My husband gets forgotten a lot."

"Yeah." Donna laughed, "Like for example, Laurie forgot to take him on their honeymoon."

"Yeah well…" Laurie searched for a response. "At least Fez isn't a nerd like Eric."

The three other girls shook their heads. "Is that the best you can do?" Jackie asked her.

Laurie sighed. "I know."

Kitty stuck her head back out the door. "Brooke, I think Betsy's diaper needs to be changed, and I would do it but uh… I've got to watch this uh, pie."

Brooke nodded at Kitty and went inside to check on Betsy.

Jackie watched as Brooke went inside. "So, when does my baby shower start?"

Donna faked shock. "Shower? What shower? There's no baby shower." She waved her hand in front of Jackie's face. "There is no baby shower."

Jackie just stared at her.

"Oh my god." Donna said, putting her arm down. "I can't believe I just did that."

"Well, they do say that married couples start to share traits after awhile." Laurie said.

"Wait, does that mean Jackie's going to start saying whatever and wearing sunglasses and you're going to start eating candy non stop?"

Laurie nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Jackie and Donna looked at each other.

"We can never let Brooke go to the water tower again." Donna told her. Jackie nodded in agreement.

"So, what time is my 'not shower' supposed to start?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, there's no shower!" Donna said, trying to be convincing.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Get off it, Donna. Fez told me."

Donna gasped. "Wait, how did Fez know…"She trailed off and looked over at Laurie who gave a guilty smile.

Donna sighed. "Just act surprised okay? Mrs. Forman has been planning this for a week."

Jackie put her hand to her heart, clearly touched. "Oh, that's so sweet."

* * *

As soon as they reached the lake, Red turned off the car and turned to face the guys.

"Alright dumbasses, here are the rules, one, no talking about women, two, no talking about women, three, no talking about women." He turned and looked at Eric. "Oh, and none of your Star Wars crap."

"Now that's a rule I can get behind." Kelso said cheerfully, earning him agreement from everyone except Eric.

"Man, if Forman can't talk about Donna or Star Wars he won't be able to find anything to say." Hyde grinned.

Eric laughed as they got out of the car. "Shows what you morons know, I still have Styx and Comic books under my belt, so hah!" He laughed manically.

"Damn." Red sighed. "I forgot about those."

* * *

Kitty had decorated the living room with blue and pink streamers and had set out various snacks, including cookies, trail mix and cheese puffs.

"Wow!" Jackie gushed as she was lead inside by Donna and Laurie. "This is incredible!" A huge stack of presents sat on the living room floor, including a highchair and a baby stroller.

Jackie started to cry. "This is so great." Donna put her arm around her best friend.

"Come on Midget, let's get some cookies into you."

"Cookies!" Jackie said excitedly as Joanne held up a plate of sugar cookies for Jackie.

"Oh, she just kicked!" Jackie gushed, putting her hand to her stomach. Instantly the other girls did the same thing.

"She did it again!" Laurie said excitedly.

"This is so cool." Donna smiled. She took her hand away. "Oh my god, it just hit me. You're having a baby."

Jackie smirked. "Uh yeah, how'd you guess?" She responded sarcastically.

"Well, it never really hit me until now!" Donna said. "I mean, I knew, but now it's real. You and Hyde are having a freaking baby!"

Slowly everyone else took their hands off of Jackie's belly.

"She's right." Brooke said to her.

"I know she's right." Jackie replied. "I've sort of known for six months now."

"Okay girls." Kitty called. "Jackie, sit down on the couch so I can hand you your presents."

Jackie nodded and sat down. Donna sat next to her and Brooke was on her other side.

"That one's from me and Fez." Laurie told her as Kitty placed a large box wrapped in blue paper in front of Jackie.

Jackie opened it with gusto. "It's a toaster oven."

"That's just the box. Open it up." Joanne went over and cut the tape. Inside the box were various kinds of stuffed animals.

"Oh, wow." Jackie said, taking some of the animals out. "An elephant, a dog, a teddy bear…" She looked at Laurie. "Thank you Laurie." She said sincerely.

"This one is from Bob and myself." Joanne told her, taking the previous present and placing it on the floor and replacing it with her own gift. Jackie opened it to find a set of baby monitors and a teddy bear mobile.

"I know you and Steven don't have a theme for your nursery planned out yet, so I got you something that would go with anything." Joanne told her, pointing at the mobile.

"We haven't really talked about it." Jackie replied, holding up the mobile. "Teddy bears would be a cute theme."

"And," Donna said, "It would work for either a boy or a girl."

Jackie gave Donna a dirty look.

"Sorry, it'll be perfect for a girl." Donna rolled her eyes at her best friend.

* * *

The guys sat on the dock, fishing. The car radio is on, Fez is singing along to the music.

"_Enola Gay, you should have stayed home yesterday_."

"Shut up." Red ordered.

Fez stopped singing and looked down at the water, sheepish.

Silence once again reigned as the guys continued to wait for the fish to bite.

"Okay, who would win in a fight, Samantha, or Wonder Woman?" Kelso asked, breaking the silence.

"Wonder woman." All the guys including Red and Bob answered.

"Oh I got one." Eric told them. "Wonder woman or Jackie?"

"Ah, that's a good one, Eric." Fez said. "Cause Wonder Woman has super powers, but Jackie is… very scary."

"Jackie would only have to make fun of Wonder Woman's outfit and she'd start crying." Kelso said.

Hyde stayed quiet, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to participate in the conversation.

* * *

Leo arrived to the party. "Hi Loud girl!" He smiled.

"Hi Leo." Jackie waved from the couch. "Is that a present?" She asked, looking at the box in his hands.

"Yeah."

"Well, let me open it!" Jackie held out her hands. Leo gave her the gift and sat on the piano bench.

Jackie opened the box. "Oh wow!" She pulled a beautiful little girl dress and a boy's suit.

"That's adorable!" Kitty exclaimed. She took a look at her watch. "The guys should be home in an hour."

Jackie stood up. "I can't believe you got me all this stuff." Jackie said, looking at the large collection of gifts.

"Thanks so much for the basinet, Donna." She hugged her best friend.

Meanwhile, the guys were driving back to Point Place. Red and Bob were in the front seat, Eric and Hyde were in the middle seats and Kelso and Fez sat in the back.

"We said we're sorry." Eric turned around to face Fez who was dripping wet.

"Oh can it you son of a bitch."

"Hey, don't talk about Mrs. Forman that way." Kelso yelled.

"Both of you can it." Red yelled.

"So dad," Eric leaned towards his dad, "How did it feel to bond with your son?"

Red rolled his eyes and pulled the car over and turned to the guys. "Okay, I'm going to say this once and only once. I watched the four of you grow up before my eyes, watched you pull some incredibly dumbass stunts, whether it was gluing your hand to your face, marrying a stripper, or running away to Africa for six months, but to my surprise, you four managed to become fine young men and I'm proud of you all."

"Awww…"

"Shut it Eric."

* * *

Later that evening, the guys were all home and the gang was sitting in Hyde and Jackie's basement. All of Jackie's baby shower gifts had been taken over to their house and Eric and Fez were playing with the baby monitors.

"Niner, niner, this is Luke Skywalker speaking."

Jackie, Brooke and Laurie burst into laughter. Donna crossed her arms and glared at her friends. The guys just stared at them confused.

"Eric, you'd be so proud of Donna, she actually used the Jedi mind trick." Jackie smirked.

Eric stopped playing with the monitor and stared dumbfounded at Donna who was shaking her head in denial.

"I thought we agreed to never mention that." Donna hissed at Jackie.

Jackie looked at Brooke and Laurie. "I don't remember agreeing to that, do you

remember agreeing to never mention it?"

Brooke shrugged. "I was in the Forman's living room when it happened."

Laurie smiled wickedly. "Well, I was there, and I definitely don't remember any such conversation."

"Get bent." Donna told them.

Jackie stuck her tongue out at Donna and then turned to Hyde. "Steven, will you go get me a brownie?"

Hyde gave Jackie a kiss on the cheek and walked up the stairs to get the plate of brownies Kitty had given them earlier. While he was in the kitchen, he noticed the stuffed Elephant that Laurie and Fez had given them sitting on the counter. Hyde picked it up and stared at it.

"Crap."

* * *

"Have you and Hyde thought of a name yet?" Donna asked her as she took a card from Laurie's hand.

"No." Jackie admitted. "I mean, other than the doctor's visits and the shower today, we haven't really talked a lot about the baby…" Jackie trailed off.

The others stared at her, waiting for her to go on. Instead of continuing, Jackie looked over at the stairs. "Where is Hyde with my brownie?"

Donna stood up. "I'll go get him." She went up the stairs to find Hyde.

Downstairs, the gang was all looking at Jackie as she started fidgeting. Kelso looked around frantically. "Oh god… she's having a breakdown."

"We need Hyde." Fez said.

"Hyde, Donna!" Eric yelled up the stairs. "Jackie's having a nervous breakdown!"

Upstairs, Hyde was having his own nervous breakdown in front of Donna. "I'm going to be a father."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm going to be a father."

"I heard you the first time." Donna rolled her eyes. Hyde stared at her as he lost his Zen. A minute later, they heard Eric calling for them.

"Look Hyde, you and Jackie are going to be great parents, just… whenever you have a problem, think about what your parents would have done, and then do the exact opposite."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, I can do that." He stood up and grabbed the plate of brownies. The two walked back down the stairs where Jackie was now pacing the floor. "We have less than three months left and we don't even have names picked out or the nursery painted or baby seats for the car." Jackie rambled. She turned to Hyde who was holding the plate of brownies in front of her. Jackie took one and bit into it.

"Okay, I got an idea." Brooke told them. "How about tomorrow the three of us(she gestured to the girls) go to the bookstore and get some baby name books, and then all of us can choose our favorite names and then Jackie and Hyde can choose from those."

Jackie sighed. "I guess that works." She looked over at Hyde. "What do you think?"

Hyde just nodded. "Fine."

Jackie turned to Brooke. "But that doesn't solve our other problems."

Fez stood up. "Laurie and I will take care of your nursery." He told them. Laurie nodded. "We'll make it really cute, we swear."

Jackie sat back down on the couch. "Yeah, okay."

"You and Hyde just worry about the doctors visits; we'll take care of everything else." Eric said, grinning.

Hyde sat next to Jackie and pulled her in close. Jackie rested her head on his chest. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

* * *

Next time: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new mission… I give to you, Operation Baby Jedi!"

I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but I promise you it'll be sooner than it took me to get this out. I also promise that Hyde won't do anything stupid like run off and marry ugly strippers. He's learned his lesson.


	23. Flexible Strategies

I'd say I'm sorry about the lack of updates on this, but that would be lying. I needed the break. However, I hope you're not all too mad at me for the hiatus. Anyway, the next chapter is done apart from some minor tweaking, so it shouldn't be too long before I post it. Like, really soon. I might even just post it right now, but I doubt it. But really it should be almost that quick. This chapter is very much transitional. I couldn't help it.

I own nothing. Titles are Police songs. I don't own them either. Please review.

* * *

**Flexible Strategies. **

Hyde walked into the Forman's kitchen wearing his sweatpants and a wife beater. He didn't say anything as he grabbed a plate from the cabinet, sat down at the kitchen table and started scooping eggs onto his plate. Kitty and Red stared perplexedly at Hyde.

"Steven, what are you doing here?" Red finally asked.

"Jackie ate all the food in the house." Hyde replied. Seeing the disbelieving looks on their faces, Hyde sighed. "Also, she kicked me out."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you finally realizing you're going to be a father would it?" Red asked, going right to the heart of the situation.

"Oh, you guys noticed that." Hyde laughed nervously.

"Yes, we did." Kitty answered. "Steven, it's okay to be nervous, but, it's not okay to be an A S S."

Hyde groaned. He knew that they were right. "So, what do I do?"

"Go apologize to the woman you love." Kitty said, pushing Hyde out of his chair.

"Can I eat my eggs first?" He asked, reaching for his eggs.

Red pulled the plate away from him and grinned. "No, get your own damn breakfast."

Hyde sighed and then straightened his shoulders as he walked to the sliding glass door. He put his hand on the door handle before turning around.

"I'm not really good at apologizing."

"It's easy." Red told him. "You just say, 'I'm sorry.' Like that."

"And that works?" Hyde asked, disbelieving. It seemed way too easy.

Red laughed. "In your case, no, you might want to get some flowers as well."

"Or better yet, some food." Kitty laughed. "Ice cream sundaes always worked for me." She clapped her hands. "Oh, tell her to come over here later and we'll eat sundaes together!"

Hyde nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Kitty and Red watched him go. They turned to each other and shared a knowing smile.

"He's doomed." Red said matter- of-factly.

Kitty nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Okay, talk to you later." Eric hung up the phone as Donna walked out of the bathroom towel drying her hair.

"Who was that?" Donna asked.

"Jackie." Eric answered as he flopped down onto their bed. "Apparently Hyde didn't come home until around two last night, and he smelled of booze."

"Eeek." Donna winced.

"Yeah, so now Jackie is convinced that he's cheating on her."

"Why would Jackie think that?" Donna asked before quickly shaking her head.

"Don't answer that." She glared. "I'm going to kick his ass. I told him what would happen if he pulled this shit again." She clenched her fists.

* * *

Hyde walked into his house just as Jackie was walking out. He grabbed her shoulders and held her still.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Jackie glared at Hyde. "I was going to do some shopping and then I was going to the doctor's appointment." She answered. "You clearly forgot."

"I didn't forget." Hyde lied.

Jackie knew better to believe him, but said nothing. "Well, you can still come if you want."

"Uh, Forman has the day off, so no one is at the record store."

Jackie nodded, clearly disappointed. "Right, well, I'll just go by myself."

Hyde instantly knew he was being an ass. "Jackie, just give me one minute and I'll go with you okay?"

Jackie nodded once as Hyde kissed the top of her head and went into their house to call Eric.

Jackie was leaning up against the house with her eyes closed chewing on her bottom lip when Hyde came out. He stared at her for a minute as he watched her try to gather her composure.

A while back, he had figured that there were two ways of getting Jackie to tell him what was wrong. The first was to simply wait it out until she came to him and demanded that he listen while she talked, and the other, more effective way was to push her. The only downside with option number two was he usually ended up getting kicked in the shins.

"You know, I'm not good with words."

"I noticed." Jackie's reply was short and her eyes were still closed.

"So, you should know better by now then to take what I say literally." He responded.

He watched as Jackie sighed. He could almost visualize the tidal wave of Jackie wrath that was about to come his way. She just needed one push.

"Besides, you haven't been much of a picnic yourself lately."

Hyde made a mental apology to his legs as Jackie's eyes opened in disbelief. He watched her stare at him dumbfounded for a moment, as though she were trying to decide if he had really just said what she thought he said.

Finally, she took a deep breath, a clear signal that she was just filling her lungs with enough air so that she could shout at him and not get tired.

"You don't have to do this you know." She said it so softly that Hyde was taken aback by it.

She continued, "If you don't want to have this baby with me, then you don't have to. Fenton says there's an apartment waiting for me if I want it, I'll just move into it and you won't have to worry about a thing."

It was Hyde's turn to look dumbfounded. This was not going the way he had planned it.

"So this is an other ultimatum then?"

Jackie shook her head. "No, Steven, this is a choice. I'm giving you an out." She paused as she assessed him. "That is what you want right? That's what your actions these last few weeks have been telling me."

How the hell did someone so tiny get to have so much power over him? He could feel her slipping out of his grasp, not just physically, but emotionally as well. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, pulling her close to him and capturing her mouth in a heated kiss. A minute later, she pulled back, but she wasn't smiling.

"Steven."

"You." He said, pointing a finger at her. "Do you remember what I said that night we went to that restaurant that reminded us of Hell?"

"That the maitre d reminded you of Fenton?"

"No, I said that I wasn't going to let you go."

"Oh, that." Jackie replied. "Well, I release you from your promise."

"It's not up to you."

He watched as tears started streaming down Jackie's cheeks. He made to wipe them away but Jackie slapped his hands away.

"Why are you making this so hard for me?" She asked as she turned and walked back into the house. Hyde kicked the ground in frustration before following her inside.

* * *

When Hyde called Eric to tell him that he had to go to work that day, Eric instantly knew that things were not well in the land of Hyde.

"I spent way too much time and energy getting those two back together." He said to himself. "I'll be damned if those two ruin it."

"Who are you talking to?" Donna asked as she walked into the living room where Eric was pacing.

"Uh, no one." Eric answered.

He walked over to Donna and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hyde needs me to go into work today. He sort of forgot that he and Jackie have a doctor's appointment later."

"He sort of forgot?" Donna asked her voice was low and menacing.

Eric winced. "Don't kill the messenger."

"I'm not going to kill you." Donna replied, kissing Eric softly. "I'm going to kill him." She grabbed her purse and was walking out the door before Eric could stop her.

"She does that on purpose." He said, following her out the door. He ran up to catch her as she walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked when she turned down the hallway instead of going outside to the parking lot.

Donna stopped and turned to Eric. "I'm getting back up."

"Fez?" Eric asked, "I know Fez is protective of Jackie and all, but um, is he really the best choice for back up?"

Donna shook her head solemnly. "Not Fez." She answered.

Eric shook his head. "No!"

"Yes." Donna nodded.

Eric grabbed Donna's hands. "Not Laurie. Anybody but Laurie."

"We have no other choice." Donna replied. "Laurie is our only hope."

They walked to Fez and Laurie's apartment and both of them stared at the door for a minute before Donna knocked. They waited for a grand total of one minute before Laurie opened the door in her bathrobe.

"Oh, it's you." Laurie said. "What do you want?"

Donna looked Laurie square in the eyes. "We need your help."

"That's not true." Eric told her. "I don't think we need your help with anything."

"Funny, little brother." Laurie said before turning her attention back to Donna. "With what?"

Donna looked around to make sure no one was in the hallway. "We have a code one."

Laurie instantly opened the door so that they could come inside. "Get in." She ordered. They complied and Laurie closed and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Kelso was feeding Betsy her morning cereal when the phone rang.

"I better go get that." Kelso told his daughter while making silly faces at her. He double checked to make sure she was properly inserted into her high chair and couldn't get out, he ran to the kitchen only to find his wife was already on the phone.

"Who is it?" He asked.

Brooke put her hand up, gesturing that she would answer his question in a minute and then turned around and leaned down.

"Yes, I will be there." She hung up the phone and turned back to Kelso, plastering a huge fake smile on her face.

"Hi, honey!"

"Don't hi, honey me." Kelso replied. "Who was that?"

"It was just Donna." Brooke answered.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" Kelso replied, grinning. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back over to Betsy who was attempting to feed herself.

"Betsybet, that's your shirt, not your mouth."

Brooke laughed. "She's going to need a bath; can you give it to her? I need to run."

"I thought you weren't working until two today."

"I wasn't but uh, Donna is sick and needs me to cover her shift." Brooke lied.

"Oh, okay. I'll give her a bath and then take her over to Mrs. Formans."

Brooke shook her head. "No, um, why don't you take her to your mom?"

"Do I need to remind you about what happened the last time we did that?"

Brooke sighed. "No, you don't."

"What about Fez and Laurie?"

"Fez is working and well… I don't trust Laurie." This wasn't technically true, but Brooke couldn't think of a better excuse.

The two looked at each other for a minute before they both gave in.

"Pam." They said simultaneously.

* * *

"What time is your appointment?" Hyde asked after a long twenty minutes of silence.

"Two." Jackie answered not looking at Hyde. She was too busy staring at her engagement ring.

"I spent a lot of time looking for that ring." He said.

Jackie couldn't help but smile a little. "That's not how Fenton tells it."

"Well, what does Fenton know?" Hyde sat next to Jackie and pushed her hair back. Jackie looked up nervously at him.

"I know I've been kind of a dink lately."

"That's putting it lightly."

Hyde smiled. "Well, you're not really up to par either, princess."

Jackie crossed her arms and pouted. "Is it because I'm fat?"

Hyde blinked. "What?"

"It is!" Jackie shook her head. "You're such a shallow creep!"

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!" Hyde retorted.

"See, there you go, calling me a pot! Are you trying to imply that I'm round?"

"No," Hyde answered. "I'm not implying anything."

Jackie started to sputter. "You, I can't, you just, you,"

"You?" Hyde pressed. This banter was starting to turn him on.

"You immature, shallow, commitment phobic, backside of a pig!" Jackie yelled.

"Okay."

Jackie stared at him. "I just called you a pig's ass and all you can say is okay?"

Hyde nodded. "Yep."

* * *

Donna, Eric, Fez and Laurie were in a circle in Fez and Laurie's apartment.

"This is bad; this is very, very bad." Eric said.

"Stop spazing, little brother." Laurie ordered. "It'll be alright."

Eric shook his head. "No, you don't understand how much work I put into them. They can't end it now!"

"They're not going to end it." Donna told him. "Hyde knows the consequences."

"I'm with Forman." Fez said. "This is bad."

"Don't worry, baby." Laurie said. "Do you want to put your head in my lap?"

Fez nodded and walked over on his knees to Laurie and put his head on her lap.

Eric looked at Donna hopefully.

"Don't even." She said.

* * *

"So, um, I guess I'll call Fenton." Jackie held out her hands. "Help me up?"

"I meant what I said." Hyde told her, ignoring her request. "You're not going anywhere."

Jackie sighed. "Steven, you don't have to be so honorable. I'm not asking you for anything."

"Well, I'm asking you for something." He replied.

"What?" Jackie asked resigned.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes." Jackie answered quickly. "But that's not the issue." She took his hand and looked at his watch.

"We need to go." She grabbed her purse and Hyde followed her outside to the Camino.

"I'll drive." He told her, opening the door for her.

Jackie didn't argue. She simply got into the passenger seat and let Hyde shut the door.

* * *

As Red applied the rest of the car wax to his car, he watched as Jackie and Hyde left their house. Just from their body language, Red could tell that Hyde either hadn't apologized, or it had gone terribly wrong. He wasn't sure which was worse. Shaking his head, Red put down the rag and walked inside the house where Kitty was. He kissed her on her head.

"Hungry?" She asked, already pulling out the bread to make him a sandwich.

Red smiled at his wife. She knew him so well.

"Our son is a dumbass."

Kitty sighed. "What did Eric do this time?"

"Not that one, the other one."

Kitty sighed again. "I take it he didn't listen to your advice?"

Red shook his head and glared at the sliding glass door. "No."

"They're just scared of having a kid though; it's a lot of responsibility." Kitty pointed out. "So what's the plan, Stan?"

Red thought about it. The kids had offered to help Hyde and Jackie with getting ready for the baby, but Red was going to take it one step further. He got up from his seat at the table and walked over to the phone.

* * *

Donna, Laurie, Brooke, Eric and Fez sat in their secret hide out, (otherwise known as the listening pit) as they attempted to come up with a plan that both saved Jackie and Hyde's relationship while simultaneously making Hyde wish he had never been born. Donna, it seemed, was out for blood.

"I still say we should go with my idea." Donna huffed and crossed her arms.

"Donna, dear, I don't think hanging Hyde upside down by his balls is um, conducive to what we want to accomplish." Eric told his wife. His response was a quick flash of the tongue.

"Shouldn't you be working, little brother?" Laurie asked, scanning the record store.

"Shouldn't you be taking your VD medication?" He retorted.

The phone rang and Eric quickly got up to answer it.

"Grooves."

"Make sure all of you are here at two." Red ordered his son.

"My day is going well, yours?" Eric smiled sarcastically into the phone. He was greeted with a click. Eric turned around to the girls.

"That was Red; he wants us at his house at two."

"Don't you have to stay here?" Brooke asked.

Eric shrugged. "I'll get Leo to watch the store, Hyde will never know."

* * *

Hyde and Jackie were now at Doctor Lewis's office. Hyde sat on the only available stool, tapping his finger anxiously on the counter. Jackie stood beside the bed, fiddling with the straps of her gown. Both of them were nervous about the check up. They were going to see their baby today, and while Jackie was excited, Hyde was still anxious as hell.

"You're right." Hyde replied. "Look, I know I've been kind of a jerk lately,"

"That's putting it lightly." Jackie muttered underneath her breath

"But… crap, Jackie, I don't know what I'm doing."

There was silence for a moment while Jackie stared at Hyde.

"And you think I do?" She asked, taking a step towards him. "I'm afraid I'm going to end up like my mother and then Farrah will resent me like I resent my mother."

It was Hyde's turn to take a step closer to Jackie. "You're not your mom."

"And you're not Bud."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Hyde closed the gap between them. They kissed lightly, but Jackie pulled away before Hyde had the chance to deepen the kiss.

"I'm selling the Shelby." Jackie announced, breaking the silence.

"You're what?" Hyde was confused. Where the hell did that come from?

"Steven, we're having a baby, we need a car that's baby friendly."

"I don't care." Hyde told her. "You're not selling the Shelby."

Jackie glared at him, "Well what do you propose we do? Because we need another car and I'm not going to ask you to give up your El Camino."

"Well, I'm not letting you get rid of yours." Hyde countered.

The two were at an impasse, staring at each other, willing the other one to break. Neither of them wanted to give up their cars, nor did they want to have the other do the same. Jackie knew that it was a necessary step though, but Hyde refused to even go that far.

"Jackie, Steven, how are you two doing today?" Dr. Lewis walked into the room.

"We're fine." Jackie replied, hopping back up onto the bed. "She hasn't been moving around as much lately."

"Well that's good." Dr. Lewis smiled at Jackie. "It just means that the baby has run out of space to move, you have nothing to worry about." Jackie smiled slightly at this information and nodded.

"So what do you say we get started?" He put on his gloves and Jackie leaned back on the bed and pulled up her shirt so that Dr. Lewis could apply the sonogram gel.

"You guys ready to see your baby?" He asked.

Both Jackie and Hyde nodded silently. Hyde remained expressionless but Jackie was smiling. A minute later, their baby appeared on the screen.

Jackie was in complete awe of what she was seeing. "Wow."

Hyde agreed with her. Wow was right. Part of the reason he had been freaking out was due to him having to become a responsible adult. He was trying to hold on to his youth for as long as he could, but now as he watched his child move around on the screen, none of that mattered anymore. Hyde took Jackie's hand and squeezed.

That's when she knew they were going to be fine.

* * *

The gang stood in the Forman's living room in a line. Red had a whistle around his neck and he was walking up and down the line like a drill sergeant. The kids stood at attention as Red lectured them.

"We have less than a month before the baby is due, and we need to practice, practice, practice! Eric, you're going to be in charge of the car. Be ready to drive her to the hospital. Make sure you know the quickest route there."

Eric nodded and gave a mock salute. "Will do dad, I gotta get back to the store before Hyde finds out I left Leo in charge." He kissed Donna and Kitty goodbye and ran out.

Red ignored him and turned to the kids. "Fez and Laurie, you'll be charge of Jackie's overnight bag. Make sure it's packed and you know where it is."

Laurie raised her hand. "I've got a question, what if Jackie goes into labor at night and we're not there?"

They all looked at each other, equally perplexed by the scenario Laurie put forth.

"Well, um, we'll just have to make sure they call us." Kitty shrugged.

"Yeah, but this is Hyde and Jackie we're talking about." Donna said. "Hyde is going to freak out and Jackie's going to be in too much pain to even think about calling us."

They all nodded in agreement with Donna.

"So, should someone stay with them?" Fez asked. "Not me!"

"Not me!" Kelso and Brooke yelled at the same time. Donna realized what happened and glared.

"No."

"Well, next time, call not it faster, Donna." Kelso said.

"Aren't you still on duty?" Donna asked.

Kelso smiled. "Yep."

"Leave, dumbass." Red ordered. Kelso shrugged and walked out.

"I better go too; I don't want to leave Betsy alone with Pam Macy all day." Brooke told them. She looked over at Donna and Laurie. "Call me if…" The girls nodded solemnly at Brooke before she left.

"What am I supposed to do?" Donna asked Red.

Red pulled out another whistle and handed it to Donna. "You're second in command."

Donna didn't know what to say. This was the best honor she had ever received in her life. "Wow."

"Use it wisely." Red advised her.

* * *

Later that night, the gang sat in Hyde's basement, looking at the sonogram picture.

"So did you find out what it is?" Kelso asked.

Jackie shook her head. "No, we decided not too."

Hyde stared at Jackie for a minute, "Jackie, your exact words were 'I don't need to see that it's a girl."

"Because that's what she is, Steven." Jackie shook her head as to say, 'duh.'

She got off Hyde's lap and left to go upstairs to find something to snack on. Donna, Brooke and Laurie followed her. Eric turned to Hyde.

"You guys are okay right?" Eric asked.

* * *

"You give the word, and Laurie will take care of Hyde for you." Donna announced to Jackie as soon as they were in the kitchen. Laurie smiled maliciously and gave a little wave.

* * *

"We're fine Forman." Hyde said.

"Good, because they were gonna let Laurie after you, and from man to man, you don't want to know what they were planning." Fez winced.

"Remind me to never piss off Donna." Eric shuddered before turning back to Hyde. "So, seriously, you guys are okay?"

* * *

"Of course we're okay, Donna." Jackie rolled her eyes. "I think it just hit us that we're going to be parents."

"I can see why that would freak you out." Laurie nodded thoughtfully, "After all, it's going to be you and Hyde's kid; it's like Rosemary's Baby but without the creepy apartment building."

"Let's just pray it doesn't have horns."

Jackie stuck her tongue out at her friends. "Let's go back downstairs, I want to watch the rest of The Man Who Knew Too Much." She grabbed her potato chips and the girls followed her back down stairs.

* * *

NEXT: It's the Fourth of July but there are more than just fireworks.

Remember to review!


	24. De do do do, De da da da

This is it, the last chapter. Thank you all for everything. Without your support, I don't know if I could have continued.

I don't own That 70's Show or The Police, I do however, own Sting. Really. Trudy can have him over my dead body!

* * *

**De doo doo doo, De da da da **

It was the first week of July and Jackie was due in just another week. The last month had been hectic for everyone. The gang had begun operation baby Jedi. The nursery had been painted with fluffy clouds and teddy bears, the drills were practiced day and night. Eric knew the fastest route to the hospital from Jackie and Hyde's house, The Hub, the Muffler shop and Grooves. They had all decided that Jackie was not to be left alone, so she had someone with her at all times. Fez and Laurie had made sure that Jackie's bag was ready, as well as made sure that the car was ready for when the baby came home. Jackie and Hyde of course, had no idea that their friends were practicing baby drills while they were off at their doctor appointments or were at work. Jackie had briefly wondered why she was never left alone, but decided that it would be better not to ask. She probably didn't want to know the answer anyway.

The only thing they didn't have was a name for their baby. Jackie refused to even consider boy names, and Hyde hated everything that Jackie suggested. They eventually turned to their friends for guidance.

"Erica, because, after all, I'm the one who put you two back together." Eric said arrogantly.

"No, name her Fez!"

Kelso had pushed Fez at this point. "That's not even a girl's name, you should call her Michelle."

Hyde and Jackie thanked the three guys for their oh so creative suggestions and then turned to the girls.

"I like the name Belize." Donna suggested.

"Isn't that a country?" Eric asked.

"I'm not naming my daughter after a country." Jackie stated.

"What about Jennifer?" Brooke asked.

"I've known too many Jennifers." Jackie answered, waving Brooke's suggestion off. She turned to Laurie for a suggestion.

Laurie shrugged. "Beelzebub?"

Jackie stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I'm not naming my daughter after you."

* * *

The night before The Fourth of July, Hyde woke up to find himself alone. "Damn it." He muttered underneath his breath. He got up and went downstairs to find Jackie was on the couch watching TV. He sat down beside her and kissed her head. 

"What are you doing up?" He asked her.

"I can't sleep." She replied grumpily.

"So you came down here to eat popcorn and watch reruns of Get Smart?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes."

"Do you want me to call Donna or Mrs. Forman?" He asked. Donna had offered to stay with them in case Jackie went into labor at night, might Jackie turned her down, saying she would have Hyde call her if she needed her. Jackie shook her head and told him everything was fine.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She frowned. "You can make our daughter come out."

Hyde laughed. "I don't think I can do that."

"What are you good for then?"

"I'm good for loving you." He replied.

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say." Hyde grinned.

"We're going to the Forman's barbeque today right?" She asked, snuggling closer to Hyde.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He stood up and took her hand. "Now come on, let's at least try to get some rest." He pulled her up from the couch.

* * *

Later that day, the group, sans Jackie stood around eating their hot dogs. Jackie had gone inside to go to the bathroom. Her stomach had been hurting all day, but she decided it was gas and did her best to ignore it. 

"Would you guys look at Hyde?" Eric gestured at him, "He looks like hell."

Hyde and Donna glared at Eric.

"Who cares about Hyde?" Donna said, "It's Jackie you should feel sorry for. She's the one who has to swallow an antelope in reverse!"

Eric laughed. "You're right Donna, men are horrible."

Donna nodded and kissed Eric.

"She can't sleep, which means I can't sleep." Hyde took off his glasses so that he could rub his eyes. "And I really like to sleep."

* * *

Jackie stared guiltily down at the now empty plate of cupcakes. It was official; pregnancy had turned her into Bob Pinciotti. It was okay though, she was due in a week, and after that, she'd go back on her diet and exercise regime and loose the extra pounds she now carried. As Jackie licked the chocolate icing off the plate, her water broke in the Forman's kitchen. Jackie laughed briefly; Red was going to love this. 

Jackie walked back outside holding her bump. She ignored her friends for the time being and went straight to Kitty, Red, Bob and Joanne.

"Can I talk to you two for a moment?" Jackie asked the Formans.

Kitty nodded and the three of them stepped to the side.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Forman, Mr. Forman."

"Sorry for what?" Red asked her.

Jackie blushed, "I sort of made a small mess on your floor."

"It's okay; we'll get one of the boys to clean it up." Red told her.

Kitty took Jackie's hand. "Red, she's saying her water just broke."

"Oh, then we're definitely making one of the boys clean it up." He paused. "Oh!"

Another contraction hit Jackie. Kitty looked at her watch. "When was the last one you had?"

Jackie shook her head. "I'm not sure, maybe before I went inside to use the bathroom."

Red yelled to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, stop what you're doing!" They either were ignoring him or didn't hear him.

He tried again and then looked over at Kitty and Jackie. "Kitty, go take care of Jackie, I'll handle these morons."

Donna noticed Kitty holding Jackie's hand. "I'm going to go see what's wrong." She told them and headed over to Kitty and Jackie.

"Oh, Donna, I'm glad you're here." Kitty said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Jackie grimaced in pain.

Kitty pointed. "That is what's going on. Jackie's water just broke, and well, your friends are well…"

"Dumbasses?" Donna supplied.

"Yes." "Now Red went to call the hospital to tell them we're coming, but you need to take charge of the group. Remember the drills!"

Jackie looked up. "Wait, you guys had drills for this?"

Donna nodded. "Yep. While you and Hyde were at your doctor's appointments, we would get together and practice what to do when this happened."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you." Jackie hugged her tall friend.

"It's nothing, now, watch this."

Donna pulled out a whistle from around her neck and blew on it. Instantly, everyone except Hyde stood at attention, but even he was looking at Donna, who was now pacing in the Forman driveway.

"This is not a drill people!" She yelled in a sergeant voice. She pointed at Eric. "Eric, go get the Vista Cruiser." Eric saluted her and ran off.

"Fez, Laurie, go get Jackie's bag, then meet us at the hospital." Fez and Laurie jumped and headed towards Hyde's house.

"Uh, Donna?" Hyde asked. "What's going on?"

Red came back outside before Donna could answer him, he walked up to Hyde and slapped him on the back.

"You're going to be a father, dumbass, now go!" He hit Hyde again and Hyde went towards Jackie and Kitty.

Donna and Red looked at each other. "I think we handled that very well don't you?"

Red saluted his daughter in law.

* * *

The group walked into the hospital together except for Bob and Joanne who had stayed at the Forman's to clean and get rid of the rest of the guests. Kitty walked up the nurse's station. 

"Hi Patty!" Kitty said cheerfully.

"Hi Kitty!"

"So what brings you down here? You're not scheduled until tomorrow."

Kitty was about to answer but was interrupted by Jackie lashing out a trail of obscenities. They all looked at Jackie in amazement.

"I didn't know she knew those words." Donna whispered to Eric who was too busy laughing at the look on Hyde's face.

Slowly, everyone turned to look at Red.

"Red Forman, Jackie used to be a sweet girl, and now look what you've done to her."

"Now why would you think I taught her those words? If you should blame anyone, it should be her degenerate fiancé."

"Hey!" Hyde said. "I didn't teach her that."

Jackie rolled her eyes and spoke to Nurse Patty. "Hi, I'm Jackie Burkhart, and I am here to give birth to his illegitimate child." She pointed to Hyde. "May I please be taken up to my room now?"

Nurse Patty stood up. "Are they with you?" She gestured to the group.

"I'm extremely tempted to say no." Jackie said with a glare as she sat down in her wheelchair.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde were alone in the hospital room. Hyde was feeding Jackie ice chips and reading an article in Cosmo. 

"Jackie, this is crap, do women honestly think they need to do all this stuff to keep us satisfied?"

"Of course we do."

He shook his head. "Baby, the only thing you need to keep me satisfied is that thing you did last night."

"That's number seven."

He flipped the page and looked. "Huh, so it is."

Kitty walked into the room. "I've come to put your IV in."

The door opened again. "Hello Jackie, Steven."

"Hi Doctor Lewis." Jackie waved.

The doctor checked Jackie. "Well, you seem to be progressing nicely."

"I'll leave Steven for you if you get my drugs for me now." She fluttered her eyelashes.

Hyde stared at her. "Forget that." He turned to Doctor Lewis. "I'll marry you myself if you get those drugs."

Doctor Lewis laughed. "I'll put the order in right now."

* * *

A short time later at the hospital, the group is in Jackie's room. Kelso and Fez played catch while Laurie braided Brooke's hair. Donna, Eric and Hyde sat beside Jackie's bed. Stevie Wonder played in the background. "You are the sunshine of my life, that's why I'll always be around." Jackie sang to Hyde, drugged. "I love you Puddin'pop." 

He leaned down and kissed her. "And I love your bag."

She nodded. "Me too!"

Laurie looked up at them. "Man, I chose the best time to come home!" Fez smiled at her.

"That you did my candy girl."

Eric and Hyde scoffed. "Candy girl?" They both asked.

Donna frowned at Hyde. "I wouldn't talk, Puddin'pop."

"That's Mr. Puddin'pop to you." Hyde pointed to Donna who just laughed.

* * *

Jackie, Donna, Laurie and Kitty were in a circle in the hospital room. 

"Steven owes me for this." Jackie said. "And as soon as my drugs wear off, I'm going to tell him just that."

"I'm going to make Eric go out and get the biggest box of condoms he can find, because there is no freaking way I'm going through that." Donna said, pointing at Jackie.

"Oh, it's not so bad." Kitty said, "Sure, it's painful at first but then you're rewarded with a beautiful baby and then you get to watch them grow up and get married and start families and soon you're in a nursing home and do your children ever come see you? Of course not, they're too busy with their own lives, never once do they consider the excruciating pain you had to go through just to bring them into this world!"

The girls stared at Kitty.

"Are you okay mom?" Laurie asked.

Kitty laughed. "Of course I'm okay."

Doctor Lewis came back, followed my Kitty and Red.

"Well, we just talked to Bob and Joanne, they've got everything cleaned and are going to get everything ready for when Jackie comes home." Kitty told them.

Doctor Lewis laughed at the sight. "You are some group."

Eric nodded proudly. "We're the best."

"We really are." Donna said matter of factly.

Doctor Lewis walked up to Jackie. "And how are you doing?"

She smiled. "I'm fantastic!" She paused as another contraction hit her. "Except those seem to be happening faster and faster."

He nodded. "I bet. I think you're ready to go Jackie."

She started to get out of the bed. Hyde nudged her back down. Doctor Lewis laughed.

"I meant you're ready to give birth."

Jackie nodded. "Oh, I knew that." She said sheepishly.

Doctor Lewis turned to the group. "Okay, everyone who is not the father needs to leave now."

The group started to get up and walk out but Jackie spoke up. "Doctor? Would it be alright if Donna and Mrs. Forman stayed?"

Doctor Lewis smiled. "I think that's alright." He looked at the three of them. "Go put on your scrubs."

The group headed out the doorway. Fez paused and looked at Kelso. "This is the best fourth of July ever."

* * *

"Now Jackie, I need you to push." Jackie shook her head. "No." 

"Jackie, it's not going to be long now, I really need you to do this."

She shook her head again. "No."

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kitty asked her.

Jackie looked over at Hyde. "Steven, I don't want our daughter to be born a bastard."

Hyde laughed softly. "Jackie, I don't think you have much of a choice. It's a little too late to have a wedding."

"I'm not giving birth to this baby until we're married." Jackie said stubbornly. Hyde looked at Donna, Kitty and Dr. Lewis for help.

"Well, whatever you two kids decide to do, you need to do it in the next twenty minutes." Doctor Lewis told them.

Kitty sighed. "If you want, I can go get the hospitals' Priest."

Jackie looked up at Hyde. "Please?" She asked softly.

Hyde leaned down and kissed Jackie. "I don't have a choice in this do I?"

"Nope."

Kitty walked out the door to find Father Peter. Donna smiled at Jackie and Hyde. "You two will need witnesses; do you want me to get Eric?"

They both nodded.

Seven minutes later, Donna and Kitty had returned with Eric and Father Peter.

"I hear you two want to get married." Father Peter said kindly.

Hyde nodded. "She just can't wait." Jackie bit her lip.

Eric looked around. "Do I really need to be here?" "I don't do well with uh, this…" he waved his hand around.

Donna looked over at Eric. "What are you going to do when I'm the one giving birth?"

"I plan on being passed out on the floor." Eric told her seriously. "I'm serious." He then looked over at Hyde. "Man, I was looking so forward to giving my best man speech."

"You still will." Jackie told him through clinched teeth.

"He will?" "I will?" Donna and Hyde spoke at the same time as Eric.

"Look, all my life I've dreamt about having a big wedding, and well, I have the money. We're going to have that wedding and the huge reception."

Hyde laughed. "That's what Eric and Donna said, and you can see how well that turned out."

Jackie glared at Hyde. "Big wedding." She repeated again. "But right now, we're doing this!" She yelled the last part.

"I think it's wonderful, Jackie." Kitty told her.

"Me, too." Donna said.

"Do you have rings?" Father Peter asked.

They shook their heads. "We weren't really planning this." Hyde told him.

Eric stood up from his chair. "Wait! I know what we can do! I'll be right back!" He ran out the door. Everyone looked at each other confused.

Eric ran up to Fez and Kelso in the waiting room.

"I need a favor." He said.

Kelso pointed to Eric and laughed. "You look like a huge dork."

Eric shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, do you guys know that grocery store down the street?"

Fez nodded. "They have the best licorice."

"There's machine there that sells really tacky jewelry. I need you guys to go get two rings out of it."

Both Fez and Kelso stared at Eric.

"You want us to do what?" Fez asked.

"Look, Jackie and Hyde want to get married before their baby is born, but they need rings, so I'm begging you, please, go spend your quarters on tacky plastic rings!"

The two looked at each other and ran off. Eric stood in the hallway tapping his foot impatiently. Everyone in the waiting room stared at him.

Kelso and Fez returned five minutes later with a grocery sack full off plastic jewelry. Kelso handed the bag to Eric who started to rummage through it. He pulled out two and handed the bag back to Kelso.

"Thanks man." He ran back inside Jackie's room.

"Got 'em!" He gave the plastic balls to Hyde.

"You got us cheap plastic rings?" Hyde asked incredulously.

"Technically, Fez and Kelso got them, but it's not like you really gave me much time! I couldn't just run to the mall and ask Fenton for them. He would have modeled them!"

Hyde opened the cups. "Well, I guess I'll take the skull and you can have the dolphin." He handed Jackie the skull ring.

"Well, if you two are ready, we can begin." Father Peter told them.

"Wait!" Kitty exclaimed. "Red will be pissed if he missed this, I'll go get him." She ran out to get Red.

"Hold on!" Donna exclaimed. "If you get married without the rest of our friends they'll, uh, well Fez will cry."

They all looked at Doctor Lewis hopefully. He just sighed. "This isn't usually allowed, but…okay, fine, go get them."

Donna went to get the rest of the gang.

A minute later, the room was full, everyone was wearing scrubs.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Red asked.

Donna laughed and pointed at Hyde and Jackie. "Our favorite criminal turned businessman and cheerleader turned mechanic want to get married before their kid is born. We thought you might want to be here."

Red tried not to smile. "You did?" He said gruffly. He walked over to where Kitty was standing and took her hand. "Well, if you insist."

"It won't be long now." Doctor Lewis told them.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union…" Father Peter started to speak as Jackie pushed. Hyde interrupted him. "You might want to skip that part."

Jackie screamed again.

"You're doing great Jackie."

The priest looked flushed. "Okay, uh, do you Steven take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love, cherish, honor her as long as God allows?"

Hyde smiled. "I do."

"I see the head." Doctor Lewis told Jackie and Hyde. Hyde was making a point of staying above Jackie's waist.

"What does she look like?" Jackie asked Donna who stood beside Doctor Lewis.

"She's got Hyde's hair." Donna told her. "She's beautiful."

Kitty wiped Jackie's brow. "You're doing great sweetheart. We're very proud of you both."

The father turned to Jackie. "Do you Jackie take Steven to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love, cherish and honor him as long as God allows?"

"I DO!" Jackie yelled as she pushed again.

"She's almost out!" Donna said.

One more push, Jackie." Doctor Lewis said.

"It's a girl!" Doctor Lewis announced.

"I told you so!" Jackie's voice could barely be heard over their daughter's cries.

"Great, another loud one." Eric grinned.

"I want to see her!" Jackie said as the nurse took the baby away.

"She's just getting cleaned up." Doctor Lewis told her.

Jackie instantly started to cry. "We were too late! Our daughter is a bastard!"

The priest laughed. "Jackie, I don't think God is angry, besides, I can finish if you want."

Jackie looked up at Hyde. "What do you think?"

"Well, it would be a pity to let these rings go to waste. After all, Fez must have spent a lot of quarters to get them."

"And you have recited your vows already." Donna offered.

They all looked at Father Peter who coughed and then smiled. "Steven, place Jackie's ring on her finger and recite after me."

Hyde slipped the plastic dolphin ring onto Jackie's finger.

"I give you this ring, in token and pledge."

Hyde repeated the priest's words. "I give you this ring, in token and pledge."

"Of my undying love and faithfulness to you."

"Of my undying love and faithfulness to you."

Jackie looked down at her ring in wonderment. "Wow." She didn't even care that it was made of plastic and was too big for her finger.

Father Peter looked over at Jackie. "Place Steven's ring on is finger."

She slipped the skull ring onto his finger.

"Repeat after me, I give you this ring, in token and pledge."

Jackie's voice was hoarse. "I give you this ring, in token and pledge."

Kitty held a glass of water up to Jackie's mouth. "Drink this sweetie." Jackie took a sip.

Father Peter continued. "Of my undying love and faithfulness to you."

Jackie smiled. "Of my undying love and faithfulness to you."

"Then by the power vested by God and the state of Wisconsin, I pronounce you husband and wife." The father smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Hyde leaned over. "Okay." He said before kissing her gently.

Everyone clapped and hollered as the two kissed. The nurse returned with their new baby girl wrapped in a blanket. She handed her to Jackie, who looked down at her daughter and instantly started to cry.

Kitty and Donna looked at each other and followed in Jackie's footsteps. Donna went over to sit by Eric next to Hyde. Brooke sat down at the end of Jackie's bed.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I'm good." Jackie smiled.

Hyde couldn't stop staring at his new family.

"She's the most beautiful thing in the world." Jackie said. "She's like, the shiniest sparkliest diamond in the world."

"Is she better than a hamburger wrapped in tin foil?" Hyde asked her.

She nodded. "Even better than that."

"I agree."

"Would you like to hold her?" Jackie asked him.

Hyde took his daughter. "Hi"

The baby cried in response. Everyone in the room laughed.

* * *

Laurie walked over to her husband who was talking to Kelso. She pulled him up and dragged him over to an empty corner. 

"I want one." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Want what?" Fez asked, confused.

"A baby." Laurie rolled her eyes at her husband's denseness.

Fez's eyes widened and he gulped. "Really?"

Laurie nodded. "I say we should start trying as soon as we get home."

Fez waggled his eyebrows. "Why wait that long?"

* * *

Kelso held his daughter in his arms as she slept. Brooke smiled thoughtfully at the two as she sat beside him. Grinning, she whispered in his ear that they were going to have another baby. 

"Really?" He asked, trying to be quiet for his daughter's sake.

Brooke smiled. "I wasn't sure until now, but yeah, we are."

Kelso grinned, "Wow, and this time it happened on an actual bed!"

Brooke shook her head and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Hyde and Jackie laid in Jackie's hospital bed, Jackie was holding their daughter. "What are you thinking about?" Jackie asked him. 

"About how I almost lost this." He told her honestly.

"Oh." "Well, you know, technically you did."

Hyde scowled.

"But you got it back." She and Hyde shared a tender kiss.

"I love you." Hyde whispered into Jackie's ear.

Jackie smiled. "Okay." They turned back to their daughter.

The song Sweet Jane by Velvet Underground started to play on the radio.

"Sweet, sweet Jane." Jackie sang.

"I think we found our name."

She looked down. "Hello Janie."

"Can we please come in?" Fez asked through the doorway.

"Come in!" Hyde told them.

The group walked in.

"Give me my niece!" Laurie demanded, taking Jane.

"So, what did you name her?" Kelso asked. "I hope it was something classy like Bambi."

"Well, we all took our suggestions very seriously." Jackie told them. "But, unfortunately, none of them were right."

"So what did you end up calling her?" Brooke asked.

"Jane Katherine Forman Barnett Hyde."

The group all looked at each other.

"Jane?" Eric asked. "Where is that from?"

Laurie looked down at her niece. "Anyone who's ever had a heart wouldn't turn around a break it and anyone who's ever played a part, wouldn't turn around a hate it."

Fez sang with her. "Sweet Jane, Sweet Jane, oh Sweet, Sweet, Jane."

Hyde nodded and pointed. "You got it."

"Katherine is for you Mrs. Forman." Jackie smiled up at Kitty. Kitty smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks, she walked over to hug Hyde and Jackie. "I love you both." She turned to the rest of her children. "In fact, I love you all so very, very much."

W.B walked into the room. "Hello."

"Hey W.B!" Hyde stood up to shake W.B's hand.

"This is a momentous occasion." He pulled out his wallet. "Twenty dollars for everyone! He started passing out money. He gave Jackie her twenty and leaned down to kiss her head. "How are you Jackie?"

She started to respond but was interrupted by the sounds of fireworks outside. Eric and Kelso looked out the window.

"If you guys want to go watch the fire works you can." Hyde told them.

Kelso and Eric looked back at Hyde and both shook their heads.

"I'm good." Kelso said, going to sit by Brooke who was now holding Jane. Betsy was sitting next to her, staring at Jane.

"As am I." Eric told them, sitting by Donna.

"Yeah, who needs fireworks when you have this." Fez gestured around the room.

"Sterilized equipment and bad hospital gowns?" Laurie asked him.

Fez laughed. "No." He looked at the guys. "Look around you. We're surrounded by beautiful women; we've got beer, champagne and good tunes. Pretty sparks in the sky can't compete with this."

"Oh, Fezzy." Jackie gushed. Laurie drew him for a long kiss.

"Fez is right." Eric told Hyde who nodded in agreement.

"We lucked out." He said.

Jackie and Donna smiled. "You bet you did." Jackie told them.

"Yeah, and we plan on letting you know it every day for the rest of your lives." Donna smirked.

Eric and Hyde just kissed their wives in response.

"I changed my mind, Steven." Jackie told him.

"About what?"

"I don't want to have another wedding."

"But what about your dream wedding?" He asked, at the same time Eric asked, "But what about my speech?"

Jackie took Hyde's hand. "Steven, I just had my dream wedding."

"Your dream wedding was to get married in a hospital with cheap plastic rings while giving birth to our daughter?"

"It was magical, nothing can possibly compare." She then looked at Eric. "Eric, we'll have a reception and you can give your damn speech."

Hyde kept his attention on Jackie. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, looking him in the eye. "Yes."

"Why won't my children have normal weddings?" Kitty asked no one in particular.

"Hey, Brooke and I had a normal wedding!"

They all turned to stare at Kelso.

"Kelso," Hyde said slowly, "You nearly burned down half of the church."

"Again, I ask why my children can't have normal weddings." Kitty said.

Brooke stood up and walked to Kitty. "Would it help if you got to hold your new granddaughter?" She handed Jane to Kitty.

Kelso pointed at Jackie. "It's her fault for putting candles in the church!" "Seriously, what were you thinking?"

Jackie scoffed. "I thought you'd be able to control yourself for one day, Michael."

"Yeah, well, you clearly thought wrong."

The two glared at each other for a moment before both of them burst out laughing. Jackie pointed at Kelso.

"You burned down the church!" She said, still laughing.

"Yeah, well you just got married in an ugly hospital gown!"

The two laughed even harder.

Eric looked over at Hyde and Brooke. "What do you two see in them again?"

Brooke answered. "He makes me laugh."

Hyde stared at Jackie who had tears of laughter rolling down her face and then back at Eric. He shrugged. "What can I do man, she's hot."

The End.

This story is in no way or shape over, but I don't have enough ideas to keep this going, so what I will probably do is write one shots that take place in this universe. Be on the lookout for them, because it shouldn't be too long before I come up with an idea.

Not to get gushy or anything on you, but I'm really, really grateful for your support. It seems like only yesterday that I concocted this story in my head, and it was you guys who kept me going, so thank you.


End file.
